


Art & Coffee.

by aussxpunks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art, Coffee Shops, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 88,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il avait cette habitude de prendre tout ce qui lui semblait magnifique en photo, pas forcément ce qui était important. Aussi bien un paysage hivernal qu'un simple détail, tel qu'un fruit, un pétale de fleur ou bien encore un visage doux et soyeux. La beauté du monde se trouvait dans toutes les choses que pouvaient offrir la vie. Caché derrière son objectif, il ne restait qu'un anonyme de plus parmi cette immense foule d'inconnus, la photographie était sans aucun doute sa seule échappatoire. Et qui se soucierait des problèmes de monsieur tout le monde ?</p><p>Pas même la personne qu'il aimait, apparemment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Harry Styles. -

 

 

 **L** e Vendredi était vraiment un jour bondé au café, c'était peut-être dû à la fin d'une longue semaine de cours ou bien encore de travail, mais ils étaient réellement débordés. Il y avait une file d'attente à la caisse pour ceux qui souhaitaient emporter une petite viennoiserie, ou même la manger sur place. Des tables étaient disposées un peu partout, prévues à cet effet, et l'endroit était vraiment bien décoré. On voyait souvent des étudiants venir prendre une petite collation le matin avant les cours, ou bien encore entre les midis. Toutefois, la clientèle restait variée. Y venait également des couples, des personnes âgées, des familles. Cette popularité était sûrement dû aux succulentes viennoiseries que confectionnait la chef, et quelques cuisiniers, dans l'arrière-boutique. Un employé s'activait à mettre les nouveaux mets derrière les vitrines, tandis qu'un autre s'occupait des boissons chaudes et froides, tout en prenant les commandes. Et enfin, un dernier prenait en charge le service de la salle, ramenant les commandes aux clients, lavant les tables et autres tâches ménagères. Tout au contraire, il y avait des jours assez calmes, mais ils remplissaient tout de même la caisse pour que les employés soient vraiment bien payés.  
   
**« Harry, tu peux aller t'occuper des commandes s'il te** **plaît** **?** _Demanda alors la femme propriétaire de ce commerce_ **. »**  
**« Bien sûr Meg. »**  
   
Meg avait ouvert ce café depuis deux ans et autant dire que ça avait été un succès dès le début. Leur carte assez remplie, les viennoiseries fait mains et les collations diverses avaient fait ravages. Surtout auprès des jeunes. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que quelques mois après l'ouverture, le bouclé avait postulé pour obtenir une place parmi les employés. Il avait été le deuxième à être embauché, et la première année avait été assez corsée entre les cours et le travail. Mais à présent, il consacrait son temps plein à ce petit paradis. Bien entendu, il y avait toujours des clients pas très agréables, qui râlaient pour un rien ou qui trouvaient le café trop fort ou pas assez chaud. Pourtant, il adorait son métier plus que n'importe quoi. Ce fut ici qu'il avait fait la connaissance de son meilleur ami plutôt spécial ; Michael. Spécial dans le sens ou, il y a un peu moins d'un an il s'était présenté pour remplacer un employé qui avait démissionné, et que la première chose que tout le monde remarqua chez lui fut ses cheveux bleu clair qui tirait un peu sur le violet. Puis également le fait qu'il parlait fort, assez vite et qu'il arborait un style assez original. Meg l'avait tout de suite adoré, au même titre qu'Harry qui s'était senti à l'aise à ses côtés dès la première seconde. Ils s'étaient rapidement découverts des points communs tels que les jeux-vidéos, les sucreries, la musique rock et la guitare. Bien que le garçon aux cheveux colorés savait nettement mieux en jouer que lui. A côté de cela, il s'était senti confiant, et n'avait pas longtemps hésité avant de lui avouer son homosexualité, et l'autre jeune homme l'avait tout de suite accepté. Ça ne le dérangeait en aucun cas, puisque lui aussi l'était. Harry avait trouvé en lui une sorte de frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
   
**« Haz', tu viens ce soir à la maison ?** _Questionna Michael en mettant d'autres cupcakes dans la vitrine._ **»**  
**« Hm, non désolé j'ai réservé la soirée à mon copain. »**  
**« Oh mais je comprends, les amours ça passe avant ! Vous sortez** **dîner** **en ville ? »**  
**« Je crois qu'on va plutôt manger à la maison et regarder un film ensemble, tu sais un truc simple quoi. »**  
   
Harry haussa les épaules tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, à présent depuis quelques semaines, hocha la tête en souriant. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, une femme aux cheveux gris arriva devant la caisse avec une petite fille qui tenait son bras en sautillant presque sur place. Il lui accorda un sourire et lui demanda poliment ce qu'elle souhaitait avoir, elle pointa alors un bout de pudding tout juste préparé. Le brun prit alors le morceau à l'aide d'une petite serviette qu'il glissa d'un petit sac, après que la femme lui ait dit qu'elles souhaitaient emporter leur commande. Elle tendit alors sa petite main pour lui donner une pièce afin de payer, il mit la saisit et mit alors deux bonbons dans le sac en guise de cadeaux avant de lui donner. Puis, avec autant de joie qu'elle fut entrée, elle passa la porte avec sa grand-mère. C'était exactement cela qu'il voyait comme un bon côté de son travail, des clients souriants et polis.  
  
Il continua ainsi le service jusqu'à dix-sept-heures, avant de déposer son tablier sur le clou planté dans le mur. Ses horaires n'étaient pas très chargés en plus de cela. Il travaillait de neuf heures à dix sept-heures, excepté le Lundi puisqu'il ne commençait qu'à quatorze heures, avec une pause d'une heure trente le midi afin de pouvoir manger. Généralement il se rendait soit dans un restaurant situé dans les rues à côtés avec Michael ou bien à l'habitation d'un des deux. Du Lundi après-midi au Samedi matin, il passait son temps à servir les gens qui avaient un petit creux ou simplement qui voulaient passer un bon moment. En plus de cela, il était vraiment bien payé, autant dire que Meg était généreuse. Au départ, elle lui avait confié qu'elle avait ouvert ce café pour gagner un peu d'argent afin de faire quelques voyages avec son mari, puis elle avait prévu de le fermer après cela. Mais, étant donné son succès elle n'avait pu que continuer à ouvrir, et vu qu'elle ne tenait pas à recevoir tout le profit elle en faisait profiter les employés. Et il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être satisfait.  
   
**« J'y vais Meg. A demain Mikey ! »**  
   
**L** e jeune garçon lui répondit d'un grand sourire et d'un signe de la main, lui finissait une heure plus tard parce qu'il n'arrivait qu'à dix heures. Mais, ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement parce qu'il était du genre à plutôt aimer se lever tard quitte à finir un peu plus tard le travail. Et c'était d'autant plus étonnant que des gens venaient encore à cette heure-ci. Le café fermait ses portes à dix-huit heures également, puisqu'il ouvrait vers sept heures le matin, afin de pouvoir accueillir et satisfaire ceux qui se levaient tôt.  
Harry mit sa veste sur ses épaules et sortit du commerce, pour un mois d'Octobre, l'air n'était pas encore trop frais, il était même plutôt agréable. La petite brise faisait voler ses boucles tandis qu'il marchait vers chez lui, il avait la chance de n'habiter qu'à une quinzaine de minutes de son travail. Ce qui lui évitait de prendre sa voiture, et donc de polluer, ou bien les transports en commun qui étaient toujours bondés aux heures où il aurait dû les prendre. Puis, cela lui permettait également de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Son copain n'étant pas encore rentré de son travail, il profita d'être seul à la maison pour pouvoir faire développer quelques photos qu'il avait capturé il y a quelques jours. A peine fut-il rentré qu'il posa sa veste et son sac dans sa chambre avant de se rendre dans la pièce noire juste à côté. En emménageant ici il y a de cela trois mois, il l'avait réservé afin de pouvoir y faire développer ses clichés, à la place d'un bureau qui prenait maintenant place dans un coin de leur chambre.  
  
Après avoir pris son vieux polaroid que lui avait offert son grand-père à Noël, et qui lui appartenait depuis sa jeunesse, Harry plongea doucement la photo actuellement toute noire dans une eau spéciale qui dévoilerait l'image d'ici quelques minutes. Il appuya dessus légèrement avec un petit morceau en métal avant de le sortir de l'eau et l'accrocher à un fil avec des épingles. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Il n'utilisait cet appareil qu'à de rares occasions, vraiment quand il pouvait capturer un moment exceptionnel. Sinon, il prenait la plupart de ses photos avec un reflex.  
  
Le temps que ses deux photos sèches et prennent de leurs couleurs, le bouclé rejoignit le salon, il alluma la télévision pour dire de briser un peu ce silence et s'arrêta sur une chaise diffusant une série avant de se rendre en cuisine. C'était lui qui s'occupait de la plupart des repas, quand il n'était pas trop épuisé pour, et autant dire qu'il adorait cuisiner. Sa passion pour la gastronomie lui venait sûrement de sa mère qui lui avait rapidement transmis son goût envers la pâtisserie surtout. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à préparer des gâteaux, des viennoiseries, encore aujourd'hui il passait des fois à son ancien foyer pour partager un moment tel que celui-ci avec sa parente. Et des fois il lui arrivait même que Meg lui demande de lui préparer quelques gâteries pour le café, les clients raffolant de ses petites crèmes brûlées ou ses cupcakes. Seulement, il n'en donnait jamais les recettes parce que c'était un secret partagé entre mère et fils.  
   
**« Je suis rentré. »**  
   
Ce fut ce qu'Harry entendit depuis la cuisine quand il eut fini de préparer un plat de pâtes aux fromages, sachant que son petit-ami adorait cela. Et au moins, faire cette recette lui avait occupé l'esprit pendant presque une heure, tout en regardant entre temps l'émission retranscrite à la télévision. Il posa le plat chaud au milieu de la table, mettant un couvercle dessus pour ne pas que ça refroidisse, et il rendit ensuite au salon en ayant essuyer ses mains. Le garçon qui venait de rentrer déposa son sac sur le canapé et poussa un soupir en s'étirant un peu.  
   
**« Coucou bébé. On ne s'est pas vu ce matin. »**  
**« Oui, je suis parti un peu plus tôt pour ne pas avoir du monde sur la route et tu dormais alors... »**  
   
Le bouclé secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur sa hanche avant de faire joindre leurs lèvres délicatement. Cela ne dura que quelques petites secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour le soulager un peu, toutefois, il le sentait tendu et un peu énervé. Comme à peu près tous les soirs en fait. Après tout, c'était compréhensible en tant que médecin, le plus âgé du couple avait des horaires assez chargés comparé à son petit-ami, mais obtenait un salaire tout à fait raisonnable, voir même très raisonnable. Avec leurs deux salaires réunis, ils avaient pu s'acheter une belle maison, subvenir à leur besoin et s'offrir un voyage à Paris, Rome, Barcelone et Venise. Des villes qui avaient comblés la passion qu'avait le cadet pour la photographie.  
   
**« Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'ai préparé ton plat favori, tu viens manger ? »**  
**« Désolé Harry, je suis épuisé. Je vais aller me laver et sûrement me coucher juste après. Je commence tôt demain matin, on a beaucoup de patients en ce moment. »**  
**« Maël...** _Soupira l'autre garçon en affichant une moue déçue_. **»**  
**« Mets moi une part de côté, je l'emporterai demain au travail. »**  
**« J'avais envie qu'on mange ça ensemble. »**  
**« Une autre fois, d'accord ? »**  
   
Le châtain lui sourit faiblement, semblant vraiment fatigué cependant, et se recula avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Harry poussa un long soupir, une grosse pointe de déception prenant place dans son cœur, alors qu'il retournait en cuisine. Étant donné qu'il allait certainement passer la soirée seul, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas se coucher maintenant, il leva la couvercle sur le plat et se découpa un bout qu'il mit dans une assiette tant que ce fut encore chaud. Après avoir éteint les lumières de la pièce, il alla s'installer dans le canapé, son assiette dans les mains et mangea devant la télévision tout en répondant à quelques messages de son meilleur ami. En même temps, qu'espérait-il ? Il savait parfaitement que la soirée allait se dérouler ainsi, ce ne fut pas une grande surprise. C'était pratiquement le même rituel tous les jours. Simplement que ça lui faisait toujours un petit pincement à la poitrine, parce qu'il ne ressentait plus autant d'amour que lors de leurs premières semaines ensemble. Cela faisait bientôt un an et demi que Maël et lui était ensemble, et ce serait un mensonge si le brun disait qu'il n'avait été heureux avec lui. Au contraire, les premiers mois avaient vraiment été un pur bonheur. Cependant, leur relation se dégradait un peu depuis un petit moment, ils passaient moins de temps ensemble, ils ne se croisaient presque plus, ils ne faisaient plus de sortie en amoureux, du moins c'était un miracle s'ils parvenaient à se réserver une table dans un restaurant une fois tous les trois mois. Et Harry commençait à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas été un peu trop vite.  
  
Toutefois, ses proches lui avaient souvent reproché de se poser trop de questions, de ne voir que le mauvais côté des choses. Alors, il se réconfortait dans l'idée que ce n'était peut-être qu'une passe, qu'un moment dur à traverser afin de mieux se retrouver après. Maël avait, effectivement, beaucoup de travail à son cabinet puisqu'il y travaillait en même temps qu'il le dirigeait également, et être patron de trois autres médecin n'était pas vraiment une chose aisée. Harry l'admettait très bien, et avait accepté cela depuis bientôt un an depuis que son copain avait repris le cabinet de son père, maintenant à la retraite, ou du moins trop vieux pour s'occuper seul d'un cabinet que presque la moitié de la ville fréquentait. Il lui arrivait parfois de revenir une heure plus tard que prévu parce qu'il avait eu des patients un peu plus long, ou bien des dossiers à remplir. Et le bouclé avait trouvé cela tout à fait normal, lui aussi s'était fait retenir plusieurs fois à son travail pour finir de nettoyer le comptoir, des tables ou ranger la vitrine. Alors oui, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'ils passaient moins de temps ensemble pour se construire un avenir solide, après tout n'importe quel couple passait par là non ?  
  
Ce ne fut que vers vingt-trois heures que le jeune homme alla dans sa chambre, une fois qu'il eut pris une longue douche qui fit passer toute sa journée de travail et ses émotions un peu en vrac. Effectivement, comme il s'en était douté, l'aîné n'était pas venu manger. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas venu du tout. Il avait pris sa douche et était parti directement s'allonger dans le grand lit. Harry soupira et enfila un simple caleçon, allumant la petite lampe sur la table de chevet de son côté, avant de se glisser à son tour dans les draps blancs. Il les remonta sur son corps jusqu'à ses épaules et se tourna pour faire face à l'autre garçon qui occupait la place de droite. Pendant près de cinq minutes, grâce à la faible lumière, il l'observa dormir profondément. Son souffle chaud et régulier venant caresser son visage, ses sourcils se fronçant par moment, alors que ses cheveux étaient déjà un peu en bataille. Au bout d'un moment, il leva sa main pour venir la poser sur sa joue, celle qui n'était pas sur son coussin, il la caressa à l'aida de son pouce en touchant sa peau chaude. Mais, rapidement, le châtain poussa un petit grognement et bougea, se dégageant de son contact par la même occasion, avant de lui tourner le dos en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le bouclé soupira fortement en se tournant à son tour le dos, passant un bras derrière sa tête. Il tendit l'autre pour éteindre la lumière et observa alors le plafond pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Seulement concentré sur ses pensées, mauvaises et nostalgiques encore une fois, quand bien même il essayait de trouver le sommeil en fermant les yeux il n'y parvenait pas. Et il savait que s'il commençait à bouger dans tous les sens dans le lit, Maël finirait par lui râler dessus en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de sommeil.  
  
Alors, il se leva pour rejoindre le salon, ne parvenant pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Toutefois, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à la télévision à cette heure-ci, uniquement des séries policières remplient d'idioties ou des reportages pathétiques sur la vie des gens. Il avait essayé de lire un peu, et déjà après la deuxième page il en fut lassé. Ne parvenant pas à trouver le goût à cela. Et ça devait être vraiment grave, parce qu'il adoré la littérature et se réfugiait souvent dedans pour se vider l'esprit lorsqu'il était tourmenté ou triste. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour aller faire un tour ou même rester dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison, alors il resta assis sur le canapé. Se disant que lui aussi, finalement aurait pu participer à une de ces émissions de télé réalité qui retraçait l'existence de pauvres gens. Parce qu'au final, lui aussi était pathétique, tellement que ça aurait fait sûrement glousser beaucoup de mauvaises langues. De plus, il aurait beaucoup de choses à raconter, comme le fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'imposer, qu'il avait peur des feux d'artifices, qu'il adorait prendre des fleurs ou le ciel en photo. On aurait pu même écrire un roman comique entier sur sa vie. L'idée le fit rire amèrement, une bile montant en travers de sa gorge. Oui, Harry s'était fait à l'idée que sa relation amoureuse n'était pas vraiment parfaite en ce moment, que celui qu'il aimait ne le touchait presque plus, qu'ils devenaient presque des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Parce qu'après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'un mauvais moment à passer, une sorte d'épreuve que lui donnait la vie pour savoir s'il était capable de tout surmonter pour son couple ? Seulement, ils étaient deux et parfois il avait l'impression d'être le seul à fournir des efforts, à se traîner dans la boue pour nourrir un peu leur amour. Mais encore une fois, le bouclé s'y accommodait, il s'accommodait au fait que Maël rentrait tard sans fournir d'explications, il s'accommodait au fait que leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus ternes, rares et sans significations et il s'accommodait, enfin, au fait que son copain levait parfois la main sur lui lorsqu'il faisait une erreur. Parfois, ou bien plutôt assez souvent. Cependant, il s'enfermait dans son idée que ce n'était qu'un moment difficile et qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver comme avant.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

 

\- Zayn Malik.-

 

  
   
Son tableau rendait finalement beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il posa son pinceau sur la table à côté de lui et se releva de son tabouret en bois, reculant de quelques pas pour admirer son oeuvre d'un peu plus loin. Les couleurs étaient tout bonnement magnifiques, et pour une fois il pouvait se féliciter parce qu'il n'était pas tout le temps content du résultat. Avoir passé presque quatre heures sur ce portrait n'avait finalement pas servi à rien. Fier de lui, le jeune homme posa sa palette et retira la chemise décorée de quelques taches de peinture qui lui servait de protection pour ses vêtements. Il alla la poser sur le porte manteau et nettoyer son matériel dans l'évier au fond de la pièce. Ses doigts étaient couverts de peinture rouges et vertes, mais ça encore ce n'était pas trop grave. La salle était vide depuis bien longtemps, mais lui avait voulu rester pour finir son travail, ce qui était nettement plus pratique pour lui plutôt que de transporter son tableau chez lui et le ramener quand il l'aurait terminé. Une fois que ce fut fini, il laissa sa toile encore un peu humide sur chevalet et éteignit les lumières de la pièce. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée du bâtiment, reprenant sa veste en cuir qu'il avait posé là, mais avant de partir il vint d'abord saluer le propriétaire cet endroit.  
   
**« J'y vais Léon, je viens de finir mon tableau. »**  
**« Ça donne quoi alors ? »**  
**« Pour une fois, je suis plutôt fier de moi ! »**  
**« J'irai voir ça alors. Rentre bien Zayn. »**  
**« Merci, bonne soirée. A la prochaine. »**  
   
Le métis lui fit un signe de la main en retour et le laissa finir de remplir un dossier. Léon était un homme âgé de presque trente ans, il tenait ce petit atelier d'art ouvert à tous depuis quelques mois et il y avait rapidement trouvé refuge. D'abord parce que ce n'était pas toujours calme et reposant chez lui, et donc pas prompt à la création, et il avait également besoin d'aller voir autre part. Puis, en étant ici il rencontrait d'autres artistes comme lui, qui partageaient parfois son avis ou sa vision de l'art. Au début, cela avait seulement pour but d'assouvir sa passion, mais maintenant il était payé lorsqu'il présentait ses oeuvres durant des expositions qui avaient lieux. Et, autant dire que son talent le payait assez bien. Il y en avait à peu près une fois tous les deux mois, bien entendu il n'allait pas se contenter de cela toute sa vie, d'abord car il avait des phases où l'inspiration n'était pas là et aussi parce que ce qu'il gagnait subvenait à ses besoins mais il avait besoin de plus. Seulement, pour le moment ça lui suffisait amplement puisqu'il vivait en colocation avec son meilleur ami. Alors, il gardait une part de son salaire pour payer le loyer et ses besoins puis mettait un peu d'argent de côté au cas où.

  
Une fois dans sa voiture, offerte par ses parents l'année de ses dix-neuf ans, il démarra le contact et se mit en route. A son plus grand bonheur, avoir un véhicule lui avait permis d'échapper au flux de personne dans les transports en communs, pour d'arriver un peu plus vite à son appartement. Ce fut d'ailleurs un grand soulagement quand, un peu après dix-huit heures, il franchit le seuil de la porte en laissant tomber son sac à dos sur le canapé. Il fut accueilli par une bonne odeur de pizza tout juste prête, ou alors encore au four.  
   
**« T** **u** **es là Lukey ? »**  
**« Ou** **ais** **, en cuisine ! »**  
   
Zayn se mit à rire doucement et, après avoir retiré sa veste, se dirigea vers la pièce où son meilleur ami était en train de disposer la table tranquillement. Il s'approcha de lui et vint déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de s'asseoir, presque soulagé de pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu. Luke et lui se connaissaient depuis la fin du collège, ils avaient fait l'Université ensemble quand bien même ils avaient fréquenté deux établissements différents, tout en emménageant ensemble à leur majorité. Leurs parents avaient tout de suite été d'accord, si bien entendu ils parvenaient à se débrouiller. Et vivre à deux facilitait tout, bien qu'ils aient eu un peu de mal à gérer l'argent au début. Maintenant, ils s'étaient adaptés à cette vie à deux, d'autant qu'ils étaient amis de longue date. C'était nettement mieux que d'avoir constamment ses géniteurs sur le dos quand on ne rangeait pas une affaire sale ou qu'on ne venait pas manger à l'heure prévue. La liberté, l'indépendance et l'amusement. Voilà à quoi se résumait leur situation. Bon, ils devaient également faire preuve de maturité et d'organisation pour ne pas que l'appartement finisse en bazar. Mais les deux garçons se partageaient les tâches ménagères. Par exemple, durant une semaine le blond s'occupait des courses et de la lessive pendant que le métis faisait la vaisselle et lavait le sol. Puis, inversement.

  
Bien entendu, ils recevaient parfois des amis mais cela restait assez occasionnel. Ils préféraient nettement passer leur temps à deux à regarder des émissions idiotes à la télévision, ou jouer à Fifa, tout en mangeant du pop-corn et en buvant de la bière. Et au-delà de cela, ils étaient toujours présents l'un pour l'autre, le soutient était la devise de leur amitié. Certes, des fois Zayn se retrouvait à passer son temps seul dans la maison parce que le jeune australien était parti rejoindre son petit-ami. Et c'était tout à fait compréhensible, à sa place il aurait fait pareil. Malgré sa relation amoureuse, il restait très présent pour son ami et lui venait en aide à la moindre occasion. Pour lui, c'était la définition parfaite de l'amitié, sans artifices et superflus. Le blond l'emmenait parfois en boite pour l'aider à trouver un petit-ami, quand le métis draguait un garçon ou se faisait draguer il finissait certes dans son lit mais ce n'était que le coup d'un soir. Et ce comportement agaçait beaucoup son ami, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'engageait jamais dans des relations un peu plus longues. Sachant que la dernière en date remontait à cinq mois et que ça n'avait duré que trois semaines. Pourtant, Zayn était un garçon très attirant, charismatique, intelligent, passionnant et drôle. Ou simplement attendait-il la personne parfaite ?  
   
**« Tu vas à l'atelier demain mec ? »**  
   
Demanda alors le blond, son accent australien ressortant un peu, en posant deux bières sur la table basse en verre du salon et un bol de chips tandis que le plus âgé s'installait dans le canapé en poussant un soupir. Le ventre plein à cause de toute cette bonne nourriture, pas très saine, ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée devant la télévision à regarder une série puis peut-être une petite partie de Fifa.  
   
**« Oui, seulement l'après-midi je pense. Pendant quelques heures, je dois finir une sculpture et mes projets seront terminés. »**  
**« Tu as quoi alors en tout à présenter ? »**  
**« Trois tableaux, dont un portrait et deux paysages, une sculpture et une dizaine de photographie d'architectures. »**  
**« Dis donc, tu as dû vachement bosser cette fois.** _Fit remarquer l'australien en prenant place à côté de lui_. »  
**« Ça va, mais disons que je ne suis pas mal inspiré ces temps-ci. Et j'aime bien passer du temps là-bas** **aussi, c'est comme ma deuxième maison.** **»**  
**« Oh j'ai compris ! »**  
**« De quoi ?** _Demanda le basané en fronçant les sourcils alors que son meilleur ami souriait_. **»**  
**« Tu as repéré un beau gosse adepte de la peinture c'est** **ça** **? »**  
**« Luke, pour ton information il n'y a pratiquement que des filles et le seul garçon qui vient à l'atelier a presque trente-cinq ans. »**  
**« Il n'y a pas de mal à essayer quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience. »**  
   
Zayn lui donna un coup de coude avec une petite moue d'écœurement sur le visage tandis que l'autre jeune homme riait aux éclats face à sa bêtise. Mais ce qu'il avait dit était totalement vrai, le local n'était occupé que par une dizaine de personnes, qui en plus ne venaient jamais en même temps, et c'était surtout des filles. Il n'avait vu qu'un seul homme depuis l'ouverture, toutefois cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur son oeuvre plutôt que sur un bel Apollon. Léon était content de lui parce qu'il fournissait un travail régulier et vraiment sérieux, il donnait ses oeuvres à temps pour les expositions et les gens appréciaient toujours son talent. Surtout que le métis utilisait différents supports, il touchait à tous les domaines mais il restait tout de même plus à l'aise dans le dessin et la peinture. Le fait est qu'il pouvait passer des heures sur un dessin à simplement le perfectionner et le peaufiner. Il était très perfectionniste et visait toujours plus haut, ce qui lui valait beaucoup d'estime de la part du propriétaire de cette galerie, autant dire qu'il était l'un de ses préférés. Même s'il entretenait de bonnes relations avec tout le monde. L'atelier était ouvert à tous, de quinze à n'importe quel âge. Pourtant, Zayn n'avait encore jamais vu de personnes âgées franchir le seuil de la porte, si ce n'était pour venir admirer des oeuvres qui étaient toujours exposés dans la pièce à l'avant. Alors qu'eux, travaillaient à l'arrière, dans une très grande pièce qui à la base était divisée en deux. Mais surtout, il y avait tout le matériel possible et nécessaire au métis, qu'il n'avait pas forcément chez lui faute de moyen, certains outils restaient assez chers et étaient plutôt difficiles à trouver.  
   
**« Ash m'a dit qu'il passerait demain aussi à l'atelier, il a pris les photos de ses murs et doit les montrer. »**  
**« Oui, il me l'avait dit. Ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu d'ailleurs**. _Répondit le b_ _asané_ _en passant une main dans ses cheveux._ »  
**« En même temps ses tags lui prennent du temps, et il géré les cours entre deux. »**  
**« C'est un gars qui a de l'ambition et de la force pour réussir. Ses travaux sont vraiment recherchés et beaux. »**  
**« Effectivement, j'ai vu ça sur twitter. La dernière photo qu'il a postée avec le grand mur où il avait dessiné une ville illuminée. Il a dû y passer des heures. »**  
**« Tu sais, quand tu fais quelque chose qui ta passionne, tu ne vois pas le temps passer. Tu es tellement plongé dedans que la journée te semble courte. »**  
**« Je veux bien te croire, c'est pareil pour moi quand je fais du skate. D'ailleurs, tu voudras venir avec moi Samedi dernier au parc ? Ashton sera sûrement là, et mon copain aussi. »**  
**« Avec plaisir ! »**  
   
Luke afficha un grand sourire et reprit un peu de chips en les portant à sa bouche alors qu'ils se concentraient à présent sur la série qui passait à la télévision. Ashton était un de leur ami proche que Zayn avait rencontré un jour dans la rue en train de taguer un mur déjà bien rempli, il l'avait regardé travailler avant de l'inviter à venir montrer son travail à la galerie. Depuis, ils partageaient leur passion pour l'art. Bien que l'autre garçon était plus penché sur l'art de rue et le bombage, mais il n'en restait pas moins très talentueux. Léon trouvait ses oeuvres originales et intéressantes, et chaque tag racontait une histoire. Il ne faisait pas cela pour dégrader des locaux ou affronter la police en enfreignant les lois, non, il exprimait simplement son art. L'art de parler à travers des dessins. Généralement, il taguait sur des murs déjà remplis au préalable ou bien sur de grandes feuilles. C'était sans compter sur les murs de sa chambre qui étaient tous ornés de ces graffitis, il exposait tout cela sur les réseaux sociaux, comme twitter. D'ailleurs, il avait même créé sa propre page Facebook afin que des gens qui aimaient son travail puissent vraiment le suivre. Il montrait surtout des croquis et des bouts de murs, évitant de trop afficher les endroits où se trouvaient ses oeuvres. Non pas qu'il bombait là où c'était interdit, mais il ne voulait pas que des gens viennent saccager ses travaux.

  
Au-delà de cela, Ashton étudiait en dernière année à l'Université dans la section artistique. Grâce à cela, il avait appris de nombreuses choses sur des tagueurs et autres artistes qui avaient beaucoup d'impacts sur lui. Il admirait notamment les oeuvres de Banksy, quand bien même il n'avait jamais montré son visage au public. C'était justement cela son fort et sa marque de fabrique, il taguait des choses spectaculaires sans se mettre en danger pour autant. Puis, Ashton passait également pas mal de temps au skate parc, ce fut d'ailleurs quand Zayn l'emmena là-bas avec lui un après-midi qu'il avait rencontré Luke. Ils étaient devenus alors un trio inséparable.  
   
« **Tu commences à quel heure le travail demain ? »**  
**« Huit heures.** _Soupira le blond en finissant sa bière_. **On a beaucoup de clients en ce moment, il y a pas mal de demandes, mais c'est cool parce qu'ils sont vraiment passionnés. »**  
   
Luke travaille actuellement dans un magasin de musique au concept assez spécial. En effet, en plus de vendre des cds, des vinyles et des cassettes, les employés proposent à la clientèle un concert gratuit tous les Mardis et Vendredis soirs. Une manière d'attirer du monde et de rester original. Et autant dire que ce petit plus fonctionne très bien. Au départ, ça n'avait pas amener beaucoup de gens, mais finalement le fait d'animer un peu ce commerce avait fini par plaire. C'était généralement des groupes rock indépendants, de l'alternatif ou des artistes solos qui venaient tout juste de se lancer dans leur carrière. D'autant qu'ils étaient payés pour venir et qu'ils se faisaient connaître. Bien entendu, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une salle de concert remplie, mais c'était déjà un début. Et Luke avait trouvé un poste en tant que vendeur dans ce petit magasin qu'il avait repéré il y a déjà un moment. Ce travail les aidait à payer le loyer en plus de l'argent que recevait Zayn pour ses oeuvres lors des expositions.  
   
**« Bon, il se fait tard je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Malik. »**  
**« Oui, bonne nuit à demain. »**  
   
Après lui avoir fait un rapide baiser sur la joue, le blond se leva du canapé emportant sa bière qu'il jeta à la poubelle disposée à cet effet puis se rendit dans sa chambre. L'appartement était divisé en six pièces ainsi fait ; une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain qu'ils se partageaient, deux chambres et une pièce dont le métis se servait pour peindre et étaler ses projets en cours. Afin, surtout, d'avoir un endroit vide à sa disposition où il ne risquerait pas de tâcher son lit ou ses autres meubles. Il y avait mis un grand chevalet, une table qui faisait tout le long du mur où était posé des tas de pots de peintures, de pinceaux, des crayons et d'autres outils. Contre un autre mur s'empilait des tas de toiles blanches alors que celles peintes étaient en train de sécher à différents endroits de la pièce. C'était un peu son refuge, quand bien même il passait plus de temps à la galerie parce que c'était plus calme et spacieux. Et surtout il ne manquait pas de lumière, alors que chez lui il n'avait qu'une petite fenêtre pour tout éclairer, heureusement elle était exposée en plein sud.

  
Une fois qu'il eut débarrassé la table du salon et éteint la télévision, Zayn se rendit dans sa propre chambre. Il avait pour habitude, contrairement aux jeunes de son âge, de tout bien ranger et de nettoyer assez souvent. En conclusion, il ne supportait pas le désordre. Sur son bureau en bois étaient posés des carnets de dessins et des pots à crayons, ainsi qu'un ordinateur offert par ses parents au dernier Noël. Contre le mur en face se trouvait deux grandes étagères contenant des livres, notamment sur l'art et le dessin, et des dvds. Au milieu contre le mur face à la fenêtre se trouvait son lit deux places. Encore une fois, contrairement aux autres, il ne passait la plupart de son temps dedans mais plutôt dans son petit atelier à côté ou bien dans celui de Léon. Son lit ne lui servait qu'à dormir ou à, éventuellement, inviter de beaux jeunes hommes chez lui le soir. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas ramené depuis un long, long moment. Aujourd'hui, il était comme marié à l'art, toutefois Luke pensait vraiment qu'une relation amoureuse ne lui ferait pas de mal. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
**\- Harry Styles. -**  
   
   
 

Ce fut encore une fois seul que Harry immergea de son sommeil ce matin. Sincèrement, il aurait aimé avoir un de ces petits amis qui seraient là pour le câliner un peu en le réveillant, lui déposant un baiser au creux du cou avant de lui souffler de se lever parce que l'heure du travail sonnait bientôt. Oui, il aurait préféré se faire réveiller de cette manière plutôt que par les vibrations programmées de son portable. Mais c'était chaque matin la même routine, alors au bout d'un moment il s'y accommodé. Même le week-end, il n'avait pas le droit à cela, parce que Maël était trop habitué à se lever tôt, et traîner au lit n'était pas tellement son truc. Disons qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus le même emploi du temps, toutefois ils auraient pu au moins se réserver cela pour les jours où ils ne travaillaient pas, comme le Dimanche matin. Ou alors se faire une petite sortie le Samedi soir. Seulement, le plus âgé de ce couple n'était pas du tout romantique. Il ne connaissait pas les fleurs, les chocolats, les petits clichés, les mots doux, les caresses ou bien encore les repas en amoureux. Lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour son travail et l'argent qu'il y gagnait. Autant dire que, oui, il était vraiment bien payé et avait pu entretenir une bonne situation avec cela. Et Harry avait pensé pouvoir s'épanouir dans cet environnement très saint, mais son espoir s'était rapidement évanoui quand il s'était rendu compte que son petit-ami consacrait plus d'heure à ses patients qu'à lui. Bien entendu, c'était son cabinet et son travail ce qui demandait beaucoup de sacrifice, plus encore depuis qu'il avait été nommé patron. Mais, même un puissant chef d'entreprise trouvait du temps pour sa femme, alors pourquoi pas lui ?  
  
Des tas de questions restaient sans réponses. Et il n'osait pas tellement lui demander, d'autant plus qu'il n'en avait pas tellement l'occasion en fait. Chaque matin, enroulé dans les draps froids, il se demandait si finalement il n'avait pas raté quelque chose dans sa vie. S'il n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix en emménageant avec son compagnon. S'ils n'auraient pas dû se donner plus de temps afin d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Peut-être avaient-ils été trop vite ? Peut-être ne s'aimaient-ils plus ? Ça, le bouclé ne voulait pas y croire. Parce qu'il tenait à Maël comme au premier jour, parce qu'il était son premier amour et qu'il avait toujours espérer qu'il soit le dernier. Malgré les mauvaises passes. C'était lui qui lui avait volé sa virginité, c'était lui qui lui avait fait découvrir l'amour, c'était lui et personne d'autre. Et c'était justement là que se situait le problème, il ne voyait que par lui. Comme une sorte de dépendance malsaine.  
  
Il ne fut même pas encore huit heures quand Harry sortit de chez lui, fraîchement sortit de la douche et habillé chaudement. Aujourd'hui, il aurait la chance de finir son travail à midi et pourrait rapidement rentrer chez lui pour retrouver la chaleur de son foyer. Généralement, il occupait son Samedi après-midi à lire dans son lit ou à regarder une série à la télévision en attendant que son petit ami soit de retour vers dix sept-heures. Il aurait pu, comme les autres jeunes de son âge, sortir en ville, retrouver des amis dehors ou même aller en boite, seulement ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Au contraire, il préférait parcourir une oeuvre tout en buvant une tasse de thé. Ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main et étaient notamment composés de Michael, Sacha une de ses collègues de travail et un ami d'enfance qui avait déménagé il y a de cela deux ans avec qui il parlait maintenant par le biais d'internet. Quelques skype par ci par là et voilà. Il n'avait besoin de s'entourer de tas de personnes, seulement celles qui étaient sincères avec lui. Bien entendu, il aurait pu compter Maël, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme un ami. Certains couples partageaient aussi une relation fusionnelle de ce genre, ce qui n'était pas leur cas. Puis, le fait qu'ils se voyaient de moins en moins ne les aidaient pas.  
  
Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du café, l'odeur du croissant frais et du thé à la menthe vint directement caresser ses narines, son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Généralement, le matin il déjeunait ici-même entre deux commandes ou service en table tout simplement parce qu'il détestait manger seul et dans le silence chez lui. Il alla à l'arrière du magasin en passant par les cuisines avant d'enlever son manteau et le poser sur un petit crochet dans la pièce réservée au personnel. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais ils n'y passaient pas beaucoup de temps, c'était simplement un lieu de réunion pour changer quelques propositions à la carte ou dans la vitrine et répartir un peu les tâches. Directement, il prit une tasse et mit en route la machine à café, programmant quelque chose d'assez fort afin de se réveiller complètement.  
   
**« Bonjour Harry ! »**  
   
Meg venait d'entrer en cuisines suivit du chef et il leur sourit et les saluant tout deux, directement l'homme alla rejoindre les autres commis en cuisine pour préparer les dernières viennoiseries qui étaient en train de cuire. Le café ouvrait à huit heures piles le week-end, ce qui permettait aux employés de venir un peu plus tard en fonction de leur emploi du temps. Une chance pour eux, le Samedi était un jour très calme. Du moins le matin, mais l'après-midi accueillait souvent des jeunes qui faisaient un arrêt lors d'une balade en ville. Vu qu'ils étaient plusieurs à se partager les horaires, Meg pouvait se permettre d'ouvrir du Lundi après-midi à quatorze heures au Samedi jusqu'à dix-sept heures. Lors des vacances, les plannings étaient plus légers et ils bénéficiaient tous d'une semaine de repos. Par contre, à Noël, elle laissait deux semaines de congés aux employés et s'occupait elle-même avec son mari, son fils, et le chef du café. L'endroit était beau à voir lors des fêtes. Par exemple, à Halloween, elle ornait la devanture et la salle, avec l'aide de tous, de tas de décorations comme des citrouilles, des toiles d'araignées, des squelettes, des guirlandes etc... La même chose pour Noël, elle dressait même un sapin décoré de la tête au pied, au bout de la salle avec un peu de musique.  
   
**« Je m'occupe du service en salle aujourd'hui, Michael m'a dit qu'il voulait faire la caisse. »**  
**« Comme vous le souhaitez, c'est vous qui dirigez** ! _Dit-elle en riant un peu_. **Pat a préparé des croissants tout chauds et en a mis de côté pour vous, sers toi mon chéri. »**  
   
Elle lui frotta doucement le dos avant de partir vers le comptoir pour finir de nettoyer quelques verres. Vu qu'elle était la patronne de cet endroit, elle s'occupait généralement de plusieurs tâches en veillant à ce que tout se passe bien, mais parfois elle se rendait dans son bureau derrière les cuisines et prenait en charge quelques commandes de fournitures. Harry sourit à la femme en la remerciant, il saisit une serviette en papier pour y déposer son croissant encore chaud et prit son tasse de l'autre main, il emporta ensuite le tout sur la grande table derrière le comptoir où ils déposaient souvent des affaires à eux ou bien préparaient les boissons. Étant donné qu'il était en avance, il prit le temps de savourer un peu son petit-déjeuner tout en parlant de choses et d'autres avec son amie Sacha qui venait d'entrer. Ses cheveux roux étaient remontés en un chignon sur le haut de sa tête et des petites tâches de rousseurs parsemées ses joues légèrement maquillées. C'était vraiment une jolie fille, elle avait tout juste dix neuf ans et travaillait dans ce café pour payer ses études et son loyer puisqu'elle vivait, elle aussi, avec son petit-ami dans un appartement en plein milieu de la ville. Elle était très jeune mais étonnamment responsable et mature pour son âge, d'autant qu'elle étudiait à côté de son emploi. Ça, Harry n'en aurait jamais eu la force et le courage. Il n'était pas capable de faire plusieurs choses en même temps.  
  
L'année dernière, âgé fraîchement de vingt ans aujourd'hui, il avait fini ses études en art. N'ayant suivi que deux ans dans une école spécialisée, il s'était surtout centré sur la photographie. Depuis, il ne faisait que prendre des clichés pendant son temps libre, même si cette passion s'était révélée de manière très précoce chez lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre uniquement de la photographie, surtout qu'il gardait toutes ses œuvres pour lui et personne à part son petit-ami ne les voyait. Et encore, ce dernier n'y portait aucune importance. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de trouver un travail à temps plein qui lui donnerait de l'argent pour payer son loyer, ses besoins, et qui lui ferait des économies également. Au cas où un jour, être dans ce café, ne lui plairait plus. Mais ça, c'était pratiquement impossible parce qu'il y avait toujours une bonne ambiance ici, tout les employés étaient polis, Meg était un peu comme sa mamie et le salaire était vraiment raisonnable.  
   
**« Comment ça se passe avec ton copain ?** _Demanda le bouclé à la jeune fille en face de lui qui terminait de remplir la vitrine de quelques chaussons aux pommes_. »  
**« Merveilleusement bien ! Pour les vacances d'Octobre il m'emmène à Amsterdam vu qu'il a de la famille là-bas. »**  
**« Oh, mais c'est super ça, toi qui voulait y aller en plus ! »**  
**« Je ne te dis pas à quel point je suis heureuse**. _Elle sourit grandement en relevant la tête avant de se tourner vers lui._ **Et toi alors, avec le tien ? »**  
**« Tu sais, rien de bien spécial. On a dîné ensemble hier soir et on a regardé un film avant d'aller se coucher. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose tant qu'il est là. »**  
**« C'est adorable Harry ! »**  
   
Voilà sur quoi le brun fondait sa vie. Des mensonges. Des mensonges racontés à ses amis pour faire croire que tout allait pour le mieux dans son couple, alors qu'il savait pertinemment lui-même que c'était un miracle quand il parvenait à l'embrasser une fois dans la journée. Cela devait bien faire au moins un ou deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, ou s'étaient touchés jusqu'à en avoir des frissons. Simplement un petit baiser le soir. Et le bouclé ne savait même pas s'il était sincère ou si c'était juste par pure habitude. Des doutes, sans cesse des doutes. Et le fossé semblait se creuser plus encore entre eux quand il écoutait les récits amoureux des autres, par chance son meilleur ami était célibataire et n'avait rien à lui raconter pour l'enfoncer plus encore dans ses questionnements. Peut-être qu'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Maël l'aiderait à mettre les points sur les "i" et à clarifier la situation, mais encore fallait-il trouver le temps pour parler. Lui, était tout à fait disponible contrairement au châtain qui ne lui accordait que vingt pourcent de son temps.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Michael, portant son éternelle veste en jean asez ample et une casquette à l'envers sur sa tête, il vint directement saluer les deux employés en donnant une étreinte au bouclé, déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller se débarrasser à l'arrière et se servir un café. Ce fut ainsi que la journée démarra, les premier clients faisaient leur entrée. D'abord un vieille femme et deux hommes en costume qui devaient sûrement se rendre au travail pas loin, Harry mit son badge sur sa chemise et alla en salle prendre le commandes et exposer les spécialités du jour. Entre temps, il nettoyait quelques tables un peu sales et rapportait les boissons. Une petite fille était là avec sa mère, et avec sa grande admiration pour les enfants, le jeune bouclé lui rapporta un muffin en plus de son verre de jus d'orange. La femme insista pour payer, mais il refusa en secouant la tête, lui murmurant que c'était un cadeau de la maison pour chaque enfant qui se présentait ici.  
   
**« Alors le tombeur, on se fait un fifa chez moi après le service ?** _Questionna Michael quand le brun fut revenu vers le comptoir pour prendre deux thés._ »  
**« Bien sûr avec plaisir, je rapporterai les pizzas ! »**  
**« Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais Styles ? »**  
**« A chaque fois que je parle de nourriture, oui. »**  
   
Harry se mit à rire tandis que le garçon aux cheveux rouges lui donna une petite tape dans le dos, lui repartait en salle pour donner les boissons à deux femmes. Que pouvait-il faire après tout ? Refuser encore une fois pour passer la journée enfermé dans sa chambre à attendre son petit-ami qui l'ignorerait sûrement encore une fois pour aller prendre une douche et se reposer. Quand bien même il était même pas dix-huit heures, leur soirée se finissait toujours ainsi. Ou sinon Maël passait deux heures devant la télévision à regarder une série tout en mangeant. Aucun contact, aucun regard amoureux, aucun échange et il était rare qu'ils partagent plus d'une heure ensemble. A part pour dormir. Donc, partager un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami à jouer à des jeux-vidéos en mangeant des pizzas et en riant ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Il en avait besoin depuis un bon bout de temps, se changer les idées et prendre un peu de recul.  
Vers dix-heures, Harry échangea sa place de service en salle pour prendre le relais à la caisse, en fait n'importe quel travail lui plaisait ici. Peu importe où il se trouvait, il avait toujours un contact avec les clients. Il finissait de préparer un thé qu'il posa à côté pour que Michael vienne le récupérer et, puisque c'était assez calme, il en profita pour se servir un autre café. Cet endroit était un peu comme sa deuxième maison, il s'y sentait à l'aise, s'entendait avec tout le monde et prenait plaisir à faire ce travail. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber, et c'était sûrement cela qui lui donnait une raison de se lever chaque matin, qui lui donnait l'envie de continuer. La clochette retentis encore et il se retourna pour servir les nouveaux arrivants, la salle se remplissant au fur et à mesure.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  **\- Zayn Malik.-**

  
   
   
Zayn rit une fois de plus à la blague de son meilleur ami sur la chute d'Ashton quelques minutes plutôt, alors que lui se frottait toujours le bras. Son pull était d'ailleurs troué au niveau du coude, mais rien d'alarmant puisqu'il ne saignait pas. Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'ils étaient là tous les quatre, avec Luke et son copain, Andrew. A simplement profiter d'une après-midi entre amis. Le métis tira sur sa cigarette, ses pieds jouant avec son skate tandis qu'ils étaient assis sur une rambarde afin de se reposer un peu, ou du moins Ashton ne souhaitait plus faire un autre parcourt parce qu'il avait eu beaucoup trop honte avant en tombant de sa planche devant eux. Heureusement, le blond de la bande, qui avait une âme un peu plus charitable que les autres étaient venu l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Quand bien même il riait de la situation, lui aussi. A présent, le couple restait un peu sur le côté, et le basané en avait profité pour parler avec son ami.  
   
**« Alors Ash, comment avancent tes projets ? »**  
**« Je les ai tous fini en fait.** _Dit-il en affichant un grand sourire, fier de lui._ **Mais là, je travaille sur un grand projet que je présenterai en Avril. Le temps qu'il soit totalement terminé. »**  
**« Tu prévois d'afficher combien de travaux ? »**  
**« Dix projets. La plupart sont assez grands et longs, il y en a d'autres qui sont simplement des petits fragments d'anciens dessins. »**  
**« Léon a dit que tu passes de moins en moins à la galerie. »**  
**« Oui, je préfère consacrer tout mon temps à mon art dehors sur les murs tant qu'il fait encore beau. Parce que, cet hiver, s'il y a de la neige ou qu'il fait froid, je ne pourrai strictement rien faire. Autant prendre de l'avance. »**  
**« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu travailles beaucoup dehors. »**  
**« C'est mon lieu d'expression. Après, bien entendu j'aime aussi le dessin mais je suis moins doué avec un crayon qu'une bombe de peinture. »**  
**« On a chacun un domaine dans lequel on est plus à l'aise, oui. Regarde-moi, par exemple, je serai incapable de sculpter. »**  
**« En fait, c'est très proche de la peinture. C'est comme une toile, mais en grandeur nature, tu as simplement à le reproduire en taille réelle et avec autre chose qu'un crayon. »**  
   
Le métis se mit à rire un peu et hocha la tête. Ashton n'avait pas tort, oui, mais lui préférait nettement manier un pinceau ou une bombe de peinture plutôt qu'un appareil photo. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'admirer les oeuvres de son ami, au contraire, lorsqu'il exposait ses travaux sur twitter il était toujours fasciné par son talent. Et c'était d'autant plus impressionnant en vrai avec toutes les couleurs et les formes.  
Ils continuèrent de parler encore un peu d'art, s'attardant sur les dates butoirs pour rendre les derniers projets à exposer. Puisque, dans sa galerie, Léon imposait des jours limites afin de pouvoir récolter tous les travaux et les exposer ensuite pour les éventuels acheteurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Luke eut fini de littéralement dévorer les lèvres de son petit-ami, il se leva de son skate sur lequel ils étaient tous les deux assit et alla vers ses amis.  
   
**« Ça vous dit qu'on aille boire un coup dans un petit café, j'en connais un bien pas loin d'ici ? »**  
**« Un autre jour mec, désolé mais je dois absolument avancer dans mes devoirs, j'ai consacré presque tout mon temps à mes projets et j'ai deux rédactions à faire pour Lundi. »**  
   
Après le refus du garçon aux boucles châtains, toutefois compréhensible, le blond afficha une petite moue mais lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Ils auraient l'occasion de se voir encore, surtout pendant les vacances qui approchaient. Ashton s'excusa encore une fois avant de tous les saluer, rajoutant à Zayn qu'il passerait sûrement à la galerie la semaine prochaine. Le métis hocha la tête et le prit dans ses bras avant de rejoindre ses deux autres amis qui l'attendaient déjà sur le trottoir. Ce fut Luke qui prit la tête de la marche, il semblait connaître un café assez réputé et que tous les jeunes devaient absolument connaître. Pendant le trajet, le métis l'observa tenir la main d'Andrew en se demandait si, lui aussi, un jour aurait le droit de vivre une histoire au grand jour comme cela. Pas qu'il n'assumait pas son homosexualité, loin de là au contraire même, mais pour le moment il n'avait jamais rencontré la personne idéale. Celle qui ferait voler des papillons dans son ventre rien qu'en posant les yeux sur lui. Seulement voilà, il n'était tombé que sur des garçons qui souhaitaient uniquement avoir une relation fondée sur le sexe, ce qui n'était absolument pas son truc. Dans les cinq personnes qu'il avait connu dans sa vie, une seule d'entre elle avait été capable de rester avec lui durant quatre mois. Ce fut liaison assez courte mais toutefois sincère, enfin jusqu'à ce que le garçon avec qui il était à ce moment ne rompe avec lui à cause de la distance. Puisqu'il allait emménager dans un autre pays assez éloigné. Zayn avait été vraiment attristé et atteint, puis il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'ils allaient mieux ensemble en tant qu'amis plutôt que couple.

  
Maintenant, il souhaitait simplement trouver la personne capable de le rendre totalement heureux. Même s'il devait attendre deux mois ou trois ans pour cela. Bien entendu, il avait du charme, c'était indéniable, et il en jouait la plupart du temps, mais il commençait vraiment à se lasser de ces garçons qui venaient vers lui uniquement pour un coup d'un soir. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et sortit de ses pensées quand le blond du trio indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il leva les yeux pour regarder le commerce du dehors, déjà une jolie enseigne, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas être tombé dessus bien avant. La chaleur du café fut d'autant plus frappante quand Luke poussa la porte afin qu'ils entrent. Ce n'était ni trop silencieux, ni trop bruyant. La température était vraiment agréable. Ça sentait bon le café et le biscuit qui venait à peine de sortir du four. Zayn ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier cela correctement, mais c'était à s'en damner. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas encore goûté à un de ces délicieux gâteaux qui lui faisaient de l'oeil depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil. Andrew proposa de manger sur place, quelques tables étant libres un peu partout, malgré qu'il y ai tout de même un peu de queue à la caisse de commande.  
   
**« Moi je prends un capuccino avec beaucoup de crème un cookie. »**  
**« Bon, je prends pareil que Luke alors. »**  
**« Allez nous prendre une table, je vais passer la commande. »**  
   
Le blond hocha la tête et emmena son copain vers le fond de la salle, prenant place sur table ronde tandis que le basané se mettait à la suite de la file. En attendant son tour, il envoya rapidement un message à Ashton qui lui précisa qu'il passerait Mardi à la galerie pour le voir. Puis, il devait le reconnaître, après un service rapide, ce fut rapidement son tour. Il détacha son regard de son cellulaire et leva les yeux vers la voix rauque qui venait de lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait commander. Directement, son cerveau arrêta presque de fonctionner quand il rencontra les orbes émeraude en face de lui. Si l'on devait remettre le prix pour l'idiot de l'année, il aurait déjà reçu la couronne depuis longtemps tellement il devait paraître stupide. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui, sinon la situation aurait été bien pire.  
   
**« Monsieur... ? »**  
   
Il revint à lui et tourna le regard vers la vitrine où étaient exposées toutes les viennoiseries dorées, il commanda un muffin aux pépites de chocolats, un café bien noir avec un sucre, et passa également celles pour ses deux amis qui attendaient à la table. Le serveur en face de lui hocha la tête en le regardant du coin de l'oeil, légèrement perturbé, et se mit à prendre chacune des nourritures et collations, les posant sur un plateau rouge face à lui.  
   
**« Avec ceci ? »**  
**« Ton numéro peut-être ? »**  
   
Bien évidement ce n'était simplement qu'une boutade, mais que le jeune bouclé ne semblait pas avoir saisis comme telle puisqu'il ouvrit grand les yeux, ses joues se mettant à rosirent fortement. Lorsqu'il se mettait à draguer, Zayn ne lésinait pas sur les mots, il préférait être franc et peut-être que c'était quelque chose qui lui jouait souvent des tours, mais au moins il avait réussi à ramener plusieurs garçons à la maison grâce à son charme. Histoire de ne pas passer trop de nuits seul dans un lit froid. Seulement, pour le cas du serveur en face de lui, l'attirance n'était pas seulement physique ou bien sexuelle, il dégageait également une aura spéciale. Une grande douceur, rien que par les traits fins et laiteux de son visage et la lueur dans ses yeux. Et mon dieu quels yeux.  
   
**« Euh, je...»**  
**« Je plaisantais, excuse-moi. Merci. »**  
   
Et il prit son plateau sans rien demander de plus. Même s'il avait eu une grande envie de lui demander son numéro ou bien encore à quelle heure il terminait son service. En tout cas, il ne remercierait jamais assez le blond pour les avoir emmener dans un endroit pareil. Il en était certain, Zayn allait au moins rester des heures ici à regarder ce jeune serveur travailler et prendre des commandes. Oui, c'était un peu étrange, mais il était réellement beau à s'en damner. Le pire était sûrement quand il se mettait à rire avec un autre employé, ses fossettes se creusaient plus encore. Ça, c'était digne d'une œuvre d'art. Il pourrait passer des heures à seulement peindre la nuance de ses yeux, le creux de ses fossettes ou l'épaisseur de ses lèvres. Sans parler de ses mains. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait vu un homme capable de devenir un si beau modèle.  
Lorsqu'il déposa le plateau sur la table, le blond le remercia en affichant un grand sourire et prit leurs boissons, qu'ils commencèrent alors à partager comme un couple tout à fait niais.

  
Et quand bien même le métis les adorait et les trouvait tout à fait mignons, il se lassait un peu de devoir tenir la chandelle. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne souhaitait pas s'attacher et se mettre en couple tout de suite, après tout la liberté lui convenait assez bien en ce moment. De ce fait, il avait du temps à consacrer à son art, à ses projets. Toutefois, il ne serait pas contre un peu d'amour et d'affection, un peu plus qu'amical. Quelqu'un qui soit là pour le tenir au chaud dans ses bras le soir quand il rentrerait du travail, quelqu'un qui le couvrirait de bisous et d'attentions, quelqu'un qui remarquerait enfin sa présence et pas uniquement son corps et son charme. Quelqu'un qui lui glisserait des _« je t'aime »_ dans un murmure tendre pendant qu'ils feraient l'amour, ou pendant qu'ils se câlineraient simplement. Il ne demandait rien de plus, cela ne semblait pas si compliqué, et pourtant il était encore célibataire.  
   
**« T'avais pas tords mon ange, ce café est vraiment excellent ! »**  
**« Et après on se moque de moi parce que je bois du thé, hein ? »**  
   
Le basané se mit à rire à la phrase de son meilleur ami mais ne rajouta rien de plus, ses mains entouraient sa tasse encore brûlante et à moitié vide de café. Cet endroit était vraiment reposant. Un lieu à fréquenter qu'il pouvait ajouter à sa liste, et il ne pensait pas cela uniquement à cause du joli spécimen aux yeux verts qui servait les commandes, cela paraissait évident. A chaque client qui se présentait, il leur offrait un beau sourire, rayonnant et qui dévoilait ses magnifiques fossettes. Un creux au coin de ses lèvres où il souhaitait déposer les siennes. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait eu un tel effet sur lui avant et il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal. Seulement, il arrivait qu'on se sente attirer physiquement par une personne, qu'on ne sache plus détacher son regard d'elle et qu'on souhaite tout connaître à son propos. Les choses étaient ainsi pour Zayn, il ne pouvait renier son attirance pour ce bel inconnu. Ce pourquoi il s'était promis de revenir aussi vite et régulièrement que possible dans ce petit café.

  
   
*    *    *

  
   
Un énième cri de victoire perça l'air, le blond leva ses mains en l'air alors qu'il tenait toujours sa manette de jeux-vidéos, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. C'était la troisième partie qu'il gagnait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer, et même si le métis adorait se détendre en tuant quelques zombies, son esprit était occupé par tout autre chose. Par quelqu'un plus précisément, un visage fin et laiteux, des boucles indomptables, des yeux transperçant et un sourire ravageur. A tel point qu'il passait maintenant ses journées à penser à lui. Depuis qu'il avait mis pour la première fois les pieds dans ce café, il y a de cela deux semaines, il y était retourné presque tous les après-midi en sortant de son atelier. Parfois, il venait simplement prendre un café et l'emportait chez lui, en prenant toutefois le temps de regarder le bouclé nettoyer les tables ou remettre des viennoiseries dans la vitrine. Ou alors, il venait s'installer à une table près de la grande baie vitrée, avec son carnet de dessin et quelques crayons, une boisson chaude et il se mettait à dessiner. Assit tout de fois assez loin afin de pouvoir observer ce beau serveur et retranscrire ses courbes sur sa feuille. Des esquisses, des formes, des détails. Ses mains, ses lèvres, le bas de son visage, ses boucles. Ou bien encore il s'amusait à mettre en couleur les différents bandeaux qu'il mettait dans ses cheveux pour les maintenir un minimum. Zayn aurait trouvé cela ridicule sur n'importe qui, mais cela donnait un air tout à fait adorable à son inconnu.  
   
**« Au fait Zee ? »**  
**« Hm ?** _Demanda le métis en se faisant sortir de sa rêverie par la voix de son meilleur ami._   **»**  
**« Le week-end prochain, j'organise une fête pour Halloween chez Andrew. Ses parents ne sont pas là durant deux jours et il a l'autorisation pour avoir la maison, du coup vu que c'est nettement plus grand que notre petit appartement, je pensais faire ça là-bas. Ça te dirait de venir ? »**  
**« Après tout, oui. Pourquoi pas, il y aura qui ? »**  
**« Andrew a invité des amis à lui, de mon côté j'ai déjà prévenu Ashton et quelques autres amis, et sûrement vont-ils ramener des amis à eux aussi. »**  
**« On sera assez nombreux donc ? »**  
**« Oui, mais tu es obligé de venir ! C'est complètement nul si je fais une soirée d'Halloween sans toi, on le fait tout le temps à deux chaque année, ça sera super marrant. On se déguisera et il y aura de quoi nourrir un régiment en plus ! »**  
**« Si tu me prends par les sentiments, alors d'accord. »**  
   
Luke afficha un grand sourire avant de lâcher sa manette pour venir prendre le basané dans ses bras, ce dernier exprima un petit rire tout en le serrant contre lui. A l'occasion des fêtes comme Halloween ou Noël, les deux garçons organisés toujours une petite soirée, simplement réunis entre amis ou avec la famille. Ils avaient pour coutume de se rendre en boite lors de la soirée des morts et des monstres en Octobre, déguisés en n'importe quel personnage qu'ils souhaitaient incarnés, pour ce qui était de Noël, ils planifiaient quelque chose de simple, dans un esprit très familial. Un repas succulent, des chansons en fond, des décorations un peu partout, l'ouverture des cadeaux. Et, à chaque fois, ils en revenaient avec des tas de souvenirs, d'ailleurs plusieurs photos des années précédentes étaient réunies dans un album spécial. Ils s'amusaient à les regarder en riant un peu de leurs bêtises.

  
Cette année, le blond avait décidé de faire la fête autre part que dans une boite de nuit, la demeure des parents de son copain était assez grande pour accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes, ils avaient un grand jardin à disposition à l'arrière de la maison. Sans compter que leur maison était un peu reculée, donc le voisinage ne poserait pas de problèmes avec la musique qui va trop fort ou les cris des adolescents. Il avait précisé à chaque personne qui était invité de venir déguisé, pour rester dans le thème. Lui avait déjà prévu son costume depuis longtemps : Batman. Son super-héros favori, indéniablement. Et bien entendu, en fan inconditionnel, il avait supplié son copain de revêtir le personnage de Robin. De façon à ce qu'ils forment le couple parfait.  
   
**« Tu m'aideras à trouver mon costume dans ce cas ? »**  
**« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un professionnel dans ce domaine. On passera au magasin de déguisement demain et je m'occupe de toi ! »**  
**« Je dois m'attendre au pire ? »**  
**« Mais non, fais-moi confiance ! »**  
**« C'est exactement ce que je fais depuis qu'on se connait, et chaque année je me retrouve avec un costume tout à fait immonde. Depuis quand me déguiser en fille fais de moi un monstre d'Halloween ? »**  
   
Accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule, le plus jeune se mit à rire et se recula pour aller remplir leur bol de chips et jeter les cadavres de leurs bouteilles de bières, Zayn secoua la tête et poussa un soupir. Durant les dernières années, son meilleur ami s'était chargé de son déguisement et il était passé par bien des costumes : en femme, en citrouille, en hot-dog, en éléphant. Il savait que ce n'était que pour lui faire une petite blague, mais il espérait vraiment se retrouver avec un beau personnage à incarné cette année. Quelque chose d'assez sombre et mystérieux à la fois, quelque chose qui lui ressemblerait. Et il le précisa d'ailleurs au garçons aux yeux bleus quand celui-ci revint avec deux nouvelles bières entre ses mains et un bol remplit de biscuits apéritifs.

  
Ils passèrent une grande partie de la soirée sur le canapé à simplement regarder des émissions ou se battre à des jeux-vidéos. Quand vers vingt trois heures Luke embrassa rapidement la joue de son ami et rejoignit sa chambre pour se coucher. Le métis se leva et étira les muscles de son dos, il ferma la télévision encore allumée et alla ranger leur vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Ce fut dix minutes plus tard qu'il rejoignit sa chambre et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit en poussant un soupir, même quand il ne faisait rien il parvenait à être épuisé et c'était un phénomène tout à fait étrange. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il se releva pour retirer ses vêtements et simplement enfiler un nouveau caleçon pour la nuit. Le jeune homme alla fermer ses volets et alluma simplement sa petite lampe de chevet afin d'éclairer la pièce, il revint sur son lit après avoir pris son carnet de dessin et un crayon. Tout en faisant défiler les pages, il admira avec attention chaque dessin qu'il avait produit depuis maintenant deux semaines. Évidemment tous centrés sur une seule et même personne : ce bouclé. Il peaufina certains traits, perfectionna certains détails et ajouta du vert au croquis de ses yeux. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, avoir une telle obsession envers une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas aurait pu paraître bizarre, effrayant, mais Zayn avait simplement trouvé un modèle parfait pour ses dessins. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**\- Harry Styles. -**

   
   
En entendant la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinter, Harry leva les yeux du glaçage de cupcake qu'il était en train de finir et sourit à son meilleur ami qui venait tout juste de faire son apparition. Ses cheveux rouges un peu en bataille et une veste en cuir sur ses épaules. Le bouclé avait toujours admiré la manière dont il assumait son style un peu dévergondé et ne se souciait jamais du regard des autres ou des jugements qu'ils pouvaient porter. Michael vivait simplement, constamment de bonne humeur et sa voix portait si loin que son sourire était obligatoirement communicatif. Ce n'était pas pour rien non plus s'ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis. Alors que le bouclé se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras, le garçon aux cheveux rouges planta un baiser sur sa joue et enfila son tablier après avoir retiré sa veste. La salle n'était pas bondée mais pas vide non plus, il y avait une petite musique qui se jouait derrière, en fond, dans le juke-box. Harry n'avait jamais aussi impatient de commencer cette journée de travail et ce parce qu'ils allaient accrocher les décorations de Halloween. Quand la devanture était décorée cela attirait toujours plus de monde, surtout des enfants qui pointaient les squelettes ou les sorcières qui bougeaient sous leurs socles. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de spectaculaire non plus, mais toutefois tout de même assez convivial pour que tout le monde veulent entrer par curiosité. Généralement aussi, pour les événements spéciaux, ils proposaient des viennoiseries décorés et les enfants avaient le droit à plusieurs bonbons, ou bien des chocolats et une brioche toute fraîche quand c'était l'époque de Noël. Le brun était toujours heureux de voir un sourire émerveillé se dessiner sur le visage des petites filles ou garçons, surtout quand l'un d'eux avait déjà le contour de la bouche barbouillé de chocolat et de sucre.  
  
Harry avait toujours aimé les enfants et rêvé dessus tout d'en avoir un ou plusieurs même. Cependant, plusieurs facteurs l'en empêchait littéralement. Premièrement, il aimait les hommes donc ce n'était pas une tâche facile d'en avoir un, il devait remplir des critères bien spéciaux pour pouvoir en adopter. Par exemple, être mari depuis quelques années et avoir assez de revenu pour que l'enfant puisse grandir et s'épanouir dans un milieu stable et saint. Ou encore existait les mères porteuses, mais il n'était pas tellement adepte de cette idée. Et deuxièmement, son copain ne souhaitait pas en avoir. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés plusieurs fois à ce sujet, bien évidemment le débat avait toujours fini de la même manière. Quelques coups, des cris, des reproches parfois du sang et la question était réglée. Du côté de Maël uniquement, parce que c'était toujours lui qui avait le dernier mot dans toutes les situations. Alors, Harry se taisait et se rabaissait au niveau de faible et de dominé, mais lui pensait que c'était pour son bien, qu'il avait une raison derrière tout cela, derrière toutes ces blessures que son copain lui infligées, que c'était pour lui montrer les bonne décisions à prendre. De ce fait, il s'était fait à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir, un jour, avoir la chance d'élever et de voir grandir son enfant ou ses enfants. Il n'aurait jamais la chance de faire de jolies couettes à sa fille, de lui acheter de belles petites robes ou bien encore de jouer avec un dinosaure en plastique avec son fils pendant que celui-ci courrait dans la maison. A la place, Maël lui avait promis de lui acheté un petit chien, depuis maintenant deux mois.  
  
Pendant que Sacha et un autre employé s'occupaient de la salle des commandes et du service, Harry et Michael mettait en place les décorations. Le premier disposait les guirlandes oranges et noires sur la devanture et le deuxième posait les petits personnages et poupées terrifiantes, laissant même une citrouille avec une bougie à l'intérieur. C'était Meg qui l'avait creusé elle-même ce matin et elle avait utilisé les restes pour faire une succulente soupe bien chaude dont elle avait donné un bol à tout le monde. Tout le monde aurait aimé avec une grand-mère comme elle, ses petits enfants avaient bien de la chance.  
   
**« Au fait, Harry ? »**  
   
Le brun se tourna vers Michael en haussant un sourcil, il finissait de mettre un fantôme animé dans la devanture alors qu'un petit enfant au dehors pointé une décoration du doigt.  
   
**« Le week-end prochain, un ami à moi organise une fête pour Halloween, il y aura pleins de monde. Ça te dirait de venir ? »**  
**« Je ne sais pas...** S _oupira directement le plus vieux des deux._ **»**  
**« Hazz... Ça fait super longtemps qu'on a pas fait de sortie, d'ailleurs ça te changerais un peu les idées d'y aller. Ton copain peut bien te laisser sortir un soir quand même. »**  
**« Je lui en parlerai Mikey, mais je ne te promets rien. »**  
**« Ce sera super bien ! Tu dois venir déguiser par contre, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller chercher nos costumes après-demain, si tu viens. Non ? »**  
   
Harry hocha la tête mais ne rajouta rien de plus. Rien que l'idée de demander à son petit-ami pour se rendre à une soirée l'angoissait. Voilà comment, en à peine deux minutes, sa journée venait d'être gâchée. Il ne penserait plus qu'à cela maintenant, à la manière dont Maël allait réagir et il savait déjà que la réponse serait négative. C'était peine perdue, mais il allait tout de même demander parce qu'il l'avait promis à son ami. Il descendit de son petit escabeau et alla le ranger à l'arrière de la boutique, Michael reprit les commandes à la caisse tandis que lui se charger de finir de préparer des muffins et des cupcakes pour Halloween. Dessus, il avait dessiné des fantômes ou des citrouilles, rien de bien spectaculaire mais ça plaisait toujours aux enfants. Quand il releva enfin la tête de ses derniers gâteaux, son regard fut directement attiré sur la table du fond. Pourtant, son attention aurait pu être accaparée par cette femme avec un bébé dans ses bras en train de le nourrir au biberon, un doux sourire heureux illuminant son visage. Ou encore ces deux petits enfants qui jouait avec des figurines sur la table alors que leur mère, supposément qu'elle le soit, buvait son café en feuilletant un journal. Mais non, il avait tout de suite regardé ce jeune homme à la peau basané, assit en retrait, penché sur la table avec un crayon entre les mains et une tasse blanche posée à côté. Peut-être aussi, était-ce parce que lui relevait souvent les yeux pour l'observer à son tour pendant plusieurs minutes ?  
  
Bien qu'il était souvent occupé par son travail, Harry avait remarqué son regard brûlant sur lui. Et ça le déconcentrait assez. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu franchir la porte l'autre jour, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde sur son identité. C'était lui, ce garçon qu'il lui avait demandé son numéro en passant commande. Une boutade avait-il précisé, mais le serveur n'avait franchement pas trouvé cela drôle. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui trouver un côté intriguant, presque mystérieux. Il dégageait une aura étrange. Depuis la première fois qu'il été venu ici il y a deux semaines, il avait dû revenir plus de cinq fois. Toujours silencieux, il partait s'asseoir au fond de la salle et attendait qu'on vienne prendre sa commande, généralement il ne prenait rien de plus qu'un café et un croissant encore chaud. Et il venait toujours avec un carnet et des crayons, Harry avait supposé qu'il devait y dessiner.  
   
**« Harry, mon chéri, tu peux aller porter la commande à la table neuf ? »**  
   
Après la question de Meg, le bouclé plaça un dernier cupcakes dans la vitrine et alla chercher le plateau où étaient posés une tasse de café au caramel et deux donuts. La table à laquelle il déposa cette commande était occupé par deux jeunes filles, de pas plus de dix huit ans sûrement, elle le remercièrent avec un grand sourire et il fit demi-tour. Mais juste avant, quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard du basané et la lueur dans ses yeux étaient tellement intense qu'il sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Aussi vite qu'il put, il rejoignit alors la cuisine et décida de s'y cacher pour préparer les commandes. Harry était plutôt du genre timide et se sentait mal à l'aise quand on le fixait trop longtemps et ce serait mentir que de dire que ce garçon là-bas n'était pas beau. Mais il se sentait plus gêné que flatté. Et cette boule en travers de sa gorge, qui lui donnait envie de vomir à n'importe quel moment, n'arrangeait pas la situation. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, il souhaitait faire un service assez tard ou qu'il se fasse enlever sur la route plutôt que de subir la confrontation à laquelle il aura le droit en amenant le sujet de la fête d'Halloween.  
  
Mais si Maël le retenait enfermé, s'il l'empêchait de faire des sorties ce n'était pas par jalousie. Le brun y avait fortement cru au début, mais son copain lui avait ris au nez. C'était simplement parce qu'il voulait être le seul à pouvoir profiter, que Harry ne méritait pas de connaître cela. Lui, son rôle consistait simplement à nettoyer la maison et à être présent pour lui préparer à manger et coucher avec lui quand il était frustré. Et même ça, c'était devenu assez rare, ils ne faisaient plus l'amour. Simplement un acte brutal et rapide, sans sentiments, sans mots doux, sans caresses, sans baisers. Il n'y avait presque plus aucun contact entre eux. Si ce n'était les gifles que le plus vieux lui donnait ou les coups qu'il infligeaient à son corps. Harry avait l'impression qu'un seul mot doux n'avait pas franchis ses lèvres depuis une éternité, c'était constamment des cris ou des insultes. Aucune phrase qui prouvait son amour pour lui, d'ailleurs il ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'il lui avait dis : _« je t'aime »_. Malgré tous ces facteurs, le jeune serveur se disait que son compagnon l'aimait encore et toujours, qu'il était simplement de mauvaise humeur depuis quelque temps et qu'il avait besoin d'attention pour redevenir comme avant. Il en était convaincue et il ne baisserait pas les bras.

 

    
* * *

 

   
Harry était rentré depuis dix huit heures trente, il avait tenté de traîner un peu sur la route en partant faire un tour dans un petit supermarché près de chez lui. Il avait vagabondé entre les rayons avant d'acheter un pack de bière pour son petit-ami et une salade déjà préparée, ne ressentant pas l'envie de préparer quoi que ce soit. Quand il avait passé la porte, il avait été soulagé de voir la maison encore vide. Sinon, il aurait sûrement eut le droit à un reproche pour son retard. Il s'était occupé de ranger un peu le salon, faire tourner du linge sale et travailler sur un projet avec quelques photos. La porte d'entrée claqua alors qu'il était encore enfermé dans la pièce où il travaillait, le bouclé l'entendit et se leva en laissant ses affaires ainsi. Maël soupira en posant sa veste sur le canapé suivit de son cartable en cuir qu'il portait à sa main. Timidement, le cadet s'avança vers lui.  
   
**« Bonsoir bébé. »**  
**« Salut, tu as préparé à manger ? Je meurs de faim. »**  
**« J'ai acheté de la salade au supermarché tout à l'heure, et on pourra manger les restes de poulet de la dernière f... »**  
**« Hm, j'ai pas trop envie.** _Le coupa Maël en retirant ses chaussures_. **Je vais commander une pizza, t'en veux ? »**  
**« N... Non, merci. »**  
   
Et sans même un baiser ou une caresse, le garçon passa devant lui et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé pour passer sa commande. Le bouclé, de son côté, serra les poings pour ne pas s'énerver. Il n'avait pas le droit, il devait se calmer et souffler doucement. Alors, ne préférant rien ajouter ou faire une remarque qui passerait mal, il se rendit en cuisine et lui sortit une bouteille de bière et un bol avec des chips. Il avait besoin de le détendre un peu et d'aller en son sens pour lui demander l'autorisation de sortir. Comme un fils demanderait à sa mère l'autorisation de se rendre à une soirée. Parfois, il avait encore l'impression d'avoir seize ans à faire le garçon sage, qui fait tout ce qu'on lui dit, qui rendait service, pour avoir l'accord. Quand il revint dans le salon, Harry posa le bol sur la table basse et lui tendit sa bière, il venait juste de raccrocher et il le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de commencer à boire. L'autre jeune homme prit place sur le canapé à côté de lui, il tourna la tête vers la télévision qui diffusait un match de foot de la veille et se mordit la lèvre. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans réussir à en faire sortir un seul son. Parce qu'il était apeuré, ses doigts se serrèrent sa propre cuisse et il prononça alors d'une voix tremblante.  
   
**« Samedi prochain il y a une soirée pour fêter Halloween, un ami qui travail avec moi au café m'y a invité... Et-ce que je... »**  
**« Tu connais la réponse, Harry. »**  
**« Mais mon ange, je ne... »**  
**« Ne commence pas à me prendre la tête.** _Le châtain piocha quelques en soupirant et les mangea, ne lui accordant pas même un moindre regard._ **»**  
**« Je ne rentrerai pas tard, une ou deux heures. L'année dernière, je n'y suis pas allé et ils avaient... »**  
**« Je m'en fiche de ça, tu n'iras pas c'est tout. Tu diras que tu dois passer la soirée avec moi. »**  
**« Alors que toi tu seras dehors en train de te saouler et faire le tour des bars c'est ça ? »**  
**« Répète ça un peu ?** _Demanda le plus vieux en se tournant vers lui, la mâchoire contractée par la colère._ **»**  
**« Tu m'as entendu Maël... C'est comme ça chaque année, je reste toute la soirée et la nuit à t'attendre pour que tu ne rentres que parfois le lendemain matin.** **Je ramasse les morceaux.** **Alors, je me dis que pour une fois j'ai le droit de... »**  
**« Parce que c'est toi qui juge ma vie et qui impose les choses maintenant ?! »**  
   
Maël se leva de sa place et jeta littéralement sa bouteille de bière à travers la pièce, elle se brisa en morceau contre le mur. Les veines de son cou ressortaient à cause de la colère, ses yeux étaient sombres et il s'était mit à crier si fort que le bouclé s'était presque recroquevillé sur lui-même. Encore une fois, il devait accepter de se faire hurler dessus et encore... Ce n'était que le début. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et il ravala sa salive. Les battements de son coeur semblaient vouloir déchirer sa poitrine tellement il redoutait ce qui allait suivre, et il pouvait jurer que le son de sa poitrine était plus fort que celui de la télévision et des supporters qui y chantaient.  
   
**« J'ai passé une journée de merde, vraiment, et faut que tu y rajoute une couche ce soir en plus. Quand est-ce que tu feras quelque chose de bien de ta vie hein ? »**  
   
Le premier coup dur à accuser. Harry s'était rendu compte au fil du temps et par habitude aussi, que les mots faisaient plus mal encore que lorsqu'il levait la main sur lui. Un bleu part au bout de quelques jours ou semaines, mais les phrases restent là. Dans son esprit, bien ancrées et gravées, pour lui rappelait qu'il ne valait rien du tout. Ils étaient équivalent à des parasites, à une maladie incurable qui lui rongeait le corps et le cerveau un peu plus chaque jour. Et sa maladie portait un nom : Maël. C'était lui seul qui l'épuisait, qui le rendait faible et le faisait se sentir si inintéressant. Mais Harry était aveuglé par l'amour et il se berçait encore d'illusion, comme si son amour ne pouvait pas se trouver ailleurs que dans ce garçon. Sa toute première relation et il y avait placé tellement d'espoir et d'attente en elle qu'il ne parvenait plus à discerner la réalité. Un mois et demi qu'ils étaient en couple et les premiers mois avaient été le vrai paradis, avant que la tempête ne se pointe et ramène tous les démons. Toute lumière et couleurs maintenant inexistantes, tout n'était plus que noir, sombre et humide. A part quelques tâches de sang rougeâtres dans ce tableau affreux.  
   
**« Tu sais quoi ?** _L'aîné secoua la tête et inspira un grand coup_. **J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu fais, vas-y à ta putain de soirée** **de merde** **et ne me prends plus la tête ! »**  
   
Sur le point d'exploser de colère, le châtain quitta le salon et alla vers l'entrée, il commença à enfiler sa veste et le bouclé se leva pour le suivre. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire et s'avança vers lui, mais l'autre garçon se recula en émettant un grognement.  
   
**« Me touche pas ! »**  
**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »**  
**« Je me casse, comme tu vois. Je vais aller dormir autre part cette nuit. »**  
**«** **Non, bébé je... »**  
**« Laisse moi Harry. »**  
   
Les choses allaient ainsi avec Maël, soit il devenait violent soit il quittait leur demeure pour un ou deux jours. Le temps que les choses se calmes et se tassent. Harry ne savait même pas où il allait pour passer la nuit, parce qu'il ne répondait jamais à ses messages ou à ses appels. Tout de même, ça lui faisait mal au coeur de le voir fuir ainsi, alors il attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, mais le seul geste qu'il reçut en retour fut un coup violent et sec sur sa joue. Il du se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler, alors que les larmes montaient à ses yeux et que sa peau lui brûlait atrocement.  
   
**« Je t'ai dis de ne pas me toucher...** _Il entendit un reniflement et serra les dents avant de se tourner._ **Bonne nuit. »**  
   
Harry ne lui répondit même pas et se laissa glisser contre le mur tandis que la porte claqua à côté de lui. Une minute et il explosa en sanglot. Les larmes ravageaient ses joues rougies, il avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et tentait de se calmer. Son coeur continuait de faire des siennes, battant plus fort encore, il pouvait les entendre résonner dans sa tête comme un coup de marteau. Et, une fois de plus, il aurait aimé qu'ils se taisent. Que tout s'arrête enfin.

 


	6. Chapter 6

** -Zayn Malik.- **

   
Zayn ouvrit grand les yeux face à son reflet dans le miroir et avait du mal à y croire. Son costume était quasiment une copie conforme, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'original. Et Luke n'aurait pas pu mieux le surprendre qu'en lui offrant un déguisement provenant de l'univers de Tim Burton. Le basané avait toujours admiré son travail et avait vu presque tout ses films et en fan incontesté, il les avait visionné plusieurs fois. Un sourire heureux s'afficha sur son visage et il secoua la tête, tandis que le blond le regardait avec impatience, assit en tailleurs sur son lit et déjà habillé de sa panoplie de Batman.  
  
  
 **« Alors... ?** _Il demanda en se mordant la lèvre, son anneau à sa lèvre inférieure ressortant un peu._ »  
 **« Alors c'est parfait ! Il est magnifique, vraiment. C'est super bien fait. Merci beaucoup Lukey ! »**  
 **« Je savais que Edward aux mains d'argent était de loin ton film favori et dès que j'ai vu le costume je l'ai réservé. Au moins deux mois à l'avance. Maintenant, il est tout à toi. »**  
 **« Tu... Tu l'as acheté ?** _Demanda le métis, tout à fait surpris en se tournant vers le lit._ »  
 **« Considères ça comme la moitié de ton cadeau de Noël, un peu en avance. »**  
  
  
En affichant une mine heureuse, le plus vieux se précipita dans les bras de son meilleur ami et le serra contre lui. Il avait eu tord de douter, il savait très bien qu'il était du genre à aimer faire des farces, mais le blond avait toujours été présent pour lui, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, il avait tout de suite trouvé en lui un confident et un frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Une présence qui lui manquait beaucoup dans sa vie et maintenant il ne se voyait pas continuer sans lui.  
  
  
 **«** **D'accord Zee, tu es adorable. Mais même si tes ciseaux à la place de tes mains sont en plastiques ce n'est pas très agréable pour faire un câlin.** _Fit remarque Luke tout en laissant échapper un rire alors qu'il se reculait._ **On devrait descendre au salon, Andrew arrive dans cinq minutes avec les boissons et on doit tout mettre en place avant ce soir. »**  
  
  
Le métis se recula et hocha la tête, tout de même impatient. Il retira simplement ses gants afin d'être plus à l'aise avec ses mouvements, ils supportaient d'assez grands ciseaux en plastique au bout de façon à ce qu'on croit qu'ils remplacent ses mains. Tout le monde pouvait s'y tromper. Une fois que tout sera mis en place dans la maison, Luke s'occupera de son maquillage, c'est-à-dire un teint assez livide et quelques cicatrices. Rien de bien farfelu mais c'était le vêtement qui rendait tout réel. Alors, pour ne pas perdre de temps, ils rejoignirent le salon. Les décorations étaient déjà accrochées un peu partout depuis l'entrée et dans toutes les pièces du bas : des guirlandes, des lampes en forme de citrouilles ou de fantômes, des stickers, des toiles d'araignées sur les meubles ou au plafond, des faux mannequins, des petites animations, des crânes de squelettes sur les tables, etc.... Ils avaient tout prévu afin que ce soit vraiment la soirée parfaite. La lumière était assez tamisée dans le but de donner une ambiance propice à Halloween et effectivement, cela faisait plutôt froid dans le dos.  
  
Andrew fit son apparition quelques minutes après avec deux gros cartons dans ses mains, vêtu de son costume de Robin. Zayn rit un peu et vint l'aider à aller poser cela sur le long buffet où serait disposé la nourriture et la boisson de ce soir. Ils s'occupèrent de tout défaire et mettre en place alors que le blond rentrait dans le salon avec des assiettes et des bols remplient de choses à manger. La fête commençait dans un peu plus d'une heure, le temps pour eux de finir d'installer puis perfectionner leurs costumes. Le propriétaire de la maison resta en bas tandis que les deux amis montaient à l'étage s'occupaient du maquillage. Installé confortablement sur une chaise, le métis laissa son ami lui appliquer une crème sur son visage afin que le maquillage ne lui brûle pas la peau après ou qu'il ne fasse pas une réaction allergique.  
  
  
 **« On sera combien finalement ? »**  
 **« Une cinquantaine, peut-être, plus au moins. »**  
 **« J'espère que je serais le seul à avoir ce déguisement ! »**  
 **«** **Fais moi confiance Zayn, tu seras unique en ton genre. Il y aura sûrement beaucoup de vampires et de sorcières, les gens sont tellement originaux, tu sais !** _Le jeune australien rit un peu avant de commencer à lui mettre le maquillage._ **Qui sait, peut-être qu'un beau et jeune clown viendra te draguer ? »**  
 **« M'oblige pas à te mettre un coup de ciseaux où je pense Hemmings ! »**  
 **« Quoooi ? C'est l'occasion idéale pour te trouver un bon coup... »**  
 **« Bien sûr, c'est vrai que je suis à l'apogée de mon charme là, j'avais oublié ! »**  
  
  
Zayn soupira en entendant le rire communicatif de son meilleur ami et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne rajouta rien et le laissa finir son maquillage, son teint était étonnement blanc à présent. Il avait rajouté un peu de noir afin d'accentuer ses joues creuses et la courbe de ses pommettes. Il lui dessinait, pour fignoler, quelques petites cicatrices par ci par là. Le résultat final était vraiment fini, ce personnage collait parfaitement au métis qui aurait très bien pu remplacer Johnny Depp dans son rôle. Le même regard, le même visage, la même silhouette fine. En prenant le chemin vers le bas, ils entendirent de la musique commencer à raisonner alors que des invités venaient de faire leur entrée. Une bande d'amis composé de quatre garçons et trois filles, tous déguisés de façons différentes, et les deux meilleurs amis ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant effectivement une sorcière et un vampire.  
  
Les gens arrivaient petit à petit, la soirée venait à peine de commencer mais la fête battait son plein, la musique défilait et heureusement Luke avait prévu trois playlists assez longues pour tenir toute la nuit. Certains dansaient déjà sur la piste, d'autres discutaient autour d'un verre. Deux ou trois garçons s'amusaient à faire peur à chaque nouvel arrivant et poursuivaient des filles jusque dans le jardin. C'était vraiment drôle à voir. Zayn était assit autour d'une table avec Andrew et Ashton. Lui était déguisé en squelette. Tandis que Luke était parti chercher des amis à lui, il revint au bout de quelques minutes avec deux personnes. Un déguisé en clown, ses cheveux rouges étaient relevés et frisés et ne s'avéraient pas être, contrairement aux autres, une perruque. Et la personne à ses côtés avait un costume noir avec des rayures blanches ainsi qu'une longue veste qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, son teint était encore plus blanc que celui du métis, sa bouche était étiré un long fil parsemés de petits traits représentant des cicatrices, ainsi on la croyait cousue. Autour de ses yeux étaient également dessinés de gros cercles noirs, ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués en arrière mais on pouvait voir quelques boucles rebelles sur le côtés. Et ce fut ce costume qui attira particulièrement l'attention de Zayn puisqu'il venait du même univers que le sien : Mr. Jack. Presque plus réussit que le sien d'ailleurs.  
  
  
 **« Voici les derniers invités ! »**  
  
  
Tout le monde les salua d'un signe de la main et d'un grand sourire alors qu'ils prenaient place autour de la table. Celui déguisé en clown semblait être très à l'aise et du genre à aimer parler, il faisait pratiquement toute la conversation avec Luke et Ashton, contrairement à son ami qui restait un peu en retrait mais suivait la conversation tout de même. Zayn l'observait discrètement, essayant de le discerner un petit peu, déjà parce qu'il avait choisi un costume qu'il l'intriguait mais aussi parce qu'il avait l'impression que son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Seulement, sous cette couche de maquillage, habillé de ce costume et avec cette coupe de cheveux, il ne parvenait pas à le reconnaître. D'autant plus qu'il levait rarement les yeux, les gardant rivés sur ses mains posées à table. Pourtant, malgré son absence, le métis le trouvait très intéressant. Luke se leva avec son copain pour aller chercher des boissons à tout le monde, la bouteille qu'ils avaient étant vide.  
  
  
 **« Et, tu veux quoi Malik ? »**  
 **« Hm de la bière, ça ira. Merci. »**  
  
  
A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il sentit un regard sur lui, en effet, le garçon déguisé en Mr.Jack venait de relever la tête d'un coup, faisant de gros yeux. Surprit, parce qu'il venait de reconnaître la voix du basané, maintenant il savait très bien qui se cachait derrière ce déguisement très réussit. Ce garçon qui était venu plusieurs fois au café, qu'il l'avait dragué « pour rire » à la caisse. Il l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant par pourquoi il s'était réveillé d'une seconde à l'autre, il ne se souvenait pas avoir dit quelque chose de mal ou de déplacé. Mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et récupéra sa bouteille de bière pleine. La fête battait son plein, c'était vraiment une soirée parfaite et même s'ils auraient beaucoup de choses à ranger, à nettoyer le lendemain, ils ne pouvaient être qu'heureux que tout fonctionnait comme prévu. Sur la piste de danse, une vingtaine de gens étaient en train de reproduire la chorégraphie de Thriller en dansant sur la musique qui venait de commencer. Le blond se leva d'ailleurs de sa chaise en s'exclamant qu'il adorait cette chanson et entraîna Andrew avec lui, Michael ne tarda pas à les rejoindre suivit de Ashton. Laissant alors à table les deux autres garçons, mal à l'aise.  
  
  
 **« Vous êtes encore venu ici pour me draguer encore... ? »**  
  
  
Ce fut au tour de Zayn d'ouvrir grandement les yeux, il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière et passa le dos de sa main devant sa bouche avant de secouer la tête. C'était lui, le serveur au café, voilà donc pourquoi son visage lui était si familier. En effet, maintenant qu'il pouvait voir correctement ses yeux il n'émit plus aucun doute, cette couleur vert sapin cachée sous de gros ronds noirs. Puis sa voix, rauque et lente mais douce à la fois, il ne semblait toutefois pas le moins du monde énervé ou même remonté contre lui, mais plutôt inquiet.  
  
  
 **« Je... Non, pas du tout, je suis désolé. La dernière c'était... Une blague. Je ne voulais pas vous... Te te rendre mal à l'aise. Luke est mon meilleur ami, je ne savais même pas que tu serais là ce soir. »**  
 **« Ce n'est rien, oublions ça. »**  
  
  
Le métis hocha la tête et sourit faiblement, il se sentait tout de même un peu gêné de se retrouver à parler avec lui alors qu'il l'avait dragué ouvertement il y a de cela quelques semaines. C'était dans ses habitudes de ne pas réfléchir avant de faire les choses, mais la plupart des garçons avaient toujours été assez ouverts et avaient tout de suite accepté de passer une nuit avec lui. Après plusieurs verres d'alcool et quelques caresses toutefois, Zayn savait user de son charme. Cependant, même après avoir couché avec beaucoup d'homme, il n'était jamais parvenu à entretenir une relation stable, sur la longue durée. Le sexe était tout ce qu'il connaissait depuis des années, cela satisfaisait certes ses besoins mais il désirait plus qu'un simple rapport sexuel. Il voulait de douces caresses, des baisers significatifs, des mots doux murmurés à son oreille le matin en se réveillant et pas un lit vide et froid. Il était capable d'aimer, faire preuve de tendresse et de romantisme, il avait tout à son avantage mais personne ne semblait apte à voir en lui, et lui rendre la pareille.  
  
  
 **« Joli costume, au fait. C'est très original. »**  
  
  
A la phrase du bouclé, un sourire sincère prit place sur les lèvres du métis. Il leva les yeux vers lui et sentit le rouge monter à ses joues face à son regard perçant, il remercia d'ailleurs le maquillage blanc sur son visage de cacher ce rougissement. Avec ce déguisement, ils semblaient avoir tous les deux la même passion pour Tim Burton, du moins Zayn l'espérait. Mais c'était déjà un point en sa faveur. Le jeune garçon ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour le petit incident au café et c'était, cela aussi, un bon début. Un recommencement.  
  
  
 **« Merci, le tien aussi je dois dire. »**  
 **«** **J'adore Tim Burton, c'est un génie du cinéma. LE génie même ! J'ai vu tout ses films, je suis complètement** **fan. Mais, je trouvais que pour Halloween le plus fidèle restait Mr. Jack. »**  
 **« Tout à fait d'accord. C'est tellement bien fait que je ne t'ai pas reconnu. »**  
 **« Moi non plus. »**  
 **« Luke est plutôt doué, il me l'a offert.** _Sourit encore le métis, quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne demande._ **Au fait, je ne sais même pas ton prénom... »**  
 **« Harry, et toi c'est Malik non ? »**  
 **« Non.** _Le basané secoua un peu la tête en riant._ **C'est mon nom de famille, je m'appelle Zayn. »**  
 **« Oh. Excuse moi, Zayn. »**  
  
  
Harry insista sur son prénom pour le taquiner avant de saisit son verre de coca-whisky qu'il porta à ses lèvres, reportant son attention sur la piste de danse où leurs amis s'exerçait à la chorégraphie en riant de bon coeur. Le métis n'aurait jamais hésité à les rejoindre en d'autres circonstances, parce qu'il était plutôt du genre à faire la fête, s'amuser, profiter de sa jeunesse, de son célibat. Mais là, cela l'embêtait de laisser le bouclé seul à table à regarder les autres prendre du bon temps alors que lui ne semblait pas faire partie de ceux qui aimaient cela. D'ailleurs, Zayn n'aurait pas été surpris qu'on lui dise qu'il était venu de force, peut-être pour accompagner et tenir compagnie à son ami Michael, le clown. Cependant, il comprenait parfaitement, tout le monde n'était pas intéressé par l'alcool, la musique qui fait vibrer les murs, les corps en sueur qui se frottent les uns aux autres, la tête qui tourne... Seulement, lui y trouve une sorte d'échappatoire. Il trouvait cela assez pathétique comme moyen de se vider l'esprit, mais parfois l'art ne lui suffisait pas assez.  
  
Pourtant, dieu seul sait à quel point peindre ou photographier pouvait l'aider à tout extérioriser. Sa rage passait par de grands coups de pinceaux, sa tristesse par de longues promenades au bord de l'eau ou dans la ville pour prendre quelques clichés, etc.... Il trouvait toujours un intermédiaire pour s'exprimer autrement que par la parole, ce pourquoi il avait du mal à poser des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait parfois. Mais, quand vraiment sa passion ne lui venait pas assez en aide, il allait puiser un peu d'espoir dans des verres de bière, deux ou trois joints ou une bouteille d'alcool. La plupart du temps, cela se passait chez lui, avec son meilleur ami ou même seul. Et il y avait des soirs où l'envie lui prenait de se rendre au bar, peu importe lequel, et d'y trouver un coup à tirer. Au moins, pour le temps d'une soirée, d'une nuit, il oubliait tout.  
  
  
 **«** **Dis Harry...** _Il se pencha pour pouvoir mieux lui parler à cause du son trop fort._ **Ça te dirait d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus calme, je commence à sérieusement avoir mal à la tête avec toute cette musique ? »**  
  
  
Le jeune serveur se mordit la lèvre et sembla hésiter une seconde, Zayn qui était déjà debout attendait sa réponse pour savoir s'il allait le suivre ou non. Finalement, il hocha la tête et se leva pour marcher derrière lui jusqu'à une pièce un peu plus loin, là où se trouvait le long bar de la cuisine. L'endroit était relativement calme et il y avait seulement un petit groupe d'amis qui parlaient entre eux autour d'un verre, légèrement fort parfois mais rien de vraiment dérangeant. Au moins, la musique était déjà moins étourdissante, le métis pensait même avoir perdu un bout de cerveau tellement le son était haut dans le grand salon. Il envoya un message à son meilleur ami pour lui signaler qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine, si jamais ils souhaitaient les retrouver après ce challenge de danse. Tandis que l'autre garçon prenait place sur un tabouret, lui alla chercher une bouteille de bière dans le réfrigérateur et une canette de coca-whisky. Les boissons se trouvaient normalement sur le grand buffet dans la pièce principale, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner pour si peu, il se servit alors dans les rations. Personne ne remarquerait rien de toutes manières.  
  
Zayn revint près de l'îlot, il prit place à côté du brun et posa la canette devant lui avant d'ouvrir sa propre bouteille, en buvant une bonne partie. Harry ne disait pas grand-chose, c'était un garçon assez silencieux et timide en apparence, mais il n'en était pas moins gentil. Alors que le basané s'apprêtait à lui poser une question quelconque sur sa vie, comme ce qu'il faisait à part travailler dans un chaleureux petit café, il fut interrompu par un bruit pour le moins repoussant. Une fille déguisé en princesse Disney venait littéralement de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait consommé jusqu'à maintenant sur le sol de la cuisine, un de ses amis tenait ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'elle se vidait complètement. Il poussa un soupir et afficha un sourire en coin.  
  
  
 **« Andrew va être content de voir du vomi de princesse sur le plancher de sa cuisine. »**  
  
  
A côté de lui, il entendit le rire léger du bouclé s'élevait et il se joignit à lui. En soi, la situation n'était pas drôle mais voir les amis de cette fille rejoindre le salon en faisant une mine de dégoût, alors que ce garçon était forcé de rester avec elle pour l'aider, était assez comique. Les deux garçons en rirent encore quelques secondes avant que Zayn ne sorte un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et un briquet, il en porta une à ses lèvres et interrogea Harry du regard pour savoir si cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'il fume, ce dernier secoua la tête en affichant un faible sourire. Il l'alluma alors et en tira une bouffée, la fumée s'éleva jusqu'au plafond avait de disparaître dans l'air, de toutes manières, l'atmosphère de la maison -du moins le bas- était déjà polluée par l'odeur des joints, de la drogue et de l'alcool. Rien de bien étonnant, il avait pu repérer plusieurs garçons qui étaient un peu connus dans le quartier parce qu'ils dealaient de la drogue. Les gens ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'amuser sans un peu de ce brin de folie. Mais, contrairement aux autres adolescents ou jeunes de son âge, Zayn préférait s'en tenir au goût de la cigarette, certes le joint était vraiment agréable, mais rien n'égalait ce bon vieux tabac qui lui consumait les poumons.  
  
  
 **«** **Alors...** _Osa enfin prononcer le bouclé après avoir prit une gorgée de sa boisson._ **Tu fais quoi dans la vie toi ? »**  
 **« Je travail dans une galerie d'art, enfin j'y expose du moins. Je fais tout mes projets, tout mes dessins et croquis dans un atelier qui se trouve à l'arrière. C'est assez bien payé je dois dire, je n'ai pas besoin d'une énorme somme parce que je partage l'appartement avec Luke. Puis je vis de ma passion alors je ne peux pas rêver mieux. »**  
 **« Tu es un artiste en somme ? »**  
 **« Si tu veux, on peut appeler ça comme ça. »**  
 **« Quand... Quand tu viens au café, j'ai remarqué que tu es toujours avec un carnet et un crayon. »**  
 **« Oui, je dessine beaucoup. Et, tu m'espionnes alors ? »**  
  
  
Le métis afficha un petit sourire amusé, ce n'était qu'une question pour le taquiner et il vit rapidement le rouge monter aux joues du jeune homme en face de lui. Un geste qu'il trouva encore plus adorable. Il l'avait remarqué, lui qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir attirer son attention, qu'à chaque fois en franchissant la porte du petit commerce il passait inaperçu... Depuis le début, il s'était bien trompé. Harry le voyait, à chaque fois, il avait même pris la peine de le regarder assez longtemps pour remarquer ses habitudes, qui étaient de prendre son carnet et un crayon dans son sac pour dessiner. Le dessiner. Le moindre détail de son corps. Parce qu'à lui seul, cet homme pouvait être une œuvre d'art. Des courbes tellement gracieuses et fines, un corps élancé, sans parler de ses yeux et de leur intensité. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dégager en un seul regard, quelque chose de magnétique et de captivant. N'importe qui serait prêt à y plonger et même s'il semblait éviter les contacts visuels avec les autres, personne ne pouvait nier que ses pupilles possédaient un pouvoir d'attirance irréfutable.  
  
  
 **« A l'occasion, tu voudras bien me montrer certains de tes dessins ? »**  
 **«** **Est-ce que c'est une façon dérivée pour dire qu'on va se revoir ?** _Questionna le basané pour l'embêter un peu, un sourire mesquin sur le bout des lèvres, alors que l'autre garçon se mit à bégayer légèrement._  »  
 **« Je... Euh eh bien... Je me disais que vu que tu viens souvent au café tu... Tu pourrais un jour me montrer tes... »**  
 **«** **Ça va, détend-toi Harry.** _Il le coupa finalement._ **Je blaguais**. **Bien-sûr que je te les monterais, avec grand plaisir. Seulement si tu me promets un truc... »**  
 **« Quoi donc ? »**  
 **« Mets un peu plus de sucre dans mon café. »**  
  
  
Encore une fois, ils se mirent tous les deux à rire de manière assez franche. Zayn secoua la tête et tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette alors que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur leur groupe d'amis, ils la laissèrent ouverte derrière eux. Le son de la musique se diffusait maintenant un peu mieux dans la pièce, Luke poussa un petit cri et tapa dans la main de Michael en riant, ils commencèrent à raconter une anecdote sur un pas de danse hilarant qu'avait reproduis le garçon aux cheveux rouge avant de se faire interrompre par Andrew.  
  
 **« Les mecs, sérieux putain, qui vient de vomir au sol là ? !»**  
 **« Une princesse en détresse, Cendrillon si je me souviens bien.** _Précisa le métis en riant plus encore._ »  
 **« Super, je vais devoir nettoyer ça avant que ça ne colle. Bébé, tu veux bien aller me chercher une serpillière en haut avec le produit pour laver le sol. »**  
  
  
  
Le blond hocha la tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de bain, pendant ce temps le propriétaire de la maison était parti récupérer un balais qui l'aiderait à frotter, il poussa un soupir et se mit à laver quand tout fut à sa disposition. Il était près de minuit, la fête continuait de battre son plein, certaines personnes étaient certes déjà affalées dans les canapés en train de commencer leur longue nuit de sommeil, mais encore beaucoup de monde se déhanchait sur la piste. Sans parler des groupes de personnes qui parlaient autour, dans différentes pièces ou même dans le jardin, le temps y était propice. Luke était vraiment heureux d'avoir organisé une soirée aussi réussite, tout le monde semblait s'amuser et prendre du bon temps. C'était ce qui comptait. Zayn et Harry, toujours attablé à l'îlot central de la cuisine, furent rejoint par Michael et Ashton qui s'installèrent juste en face, ils rigolaient bien ensemble aussi. Luke, de son côté, prit place sur le tabouret libre près de son meilleur ami, il lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui retira sa cigarette pour en prendre une bouffée à son tour. Andrew finissait de nettoyer le sol tandis que tous les cinq discutaient et riaient autour d'un verre, une parfaite bande d'amis. Cette bonne atmosphère fut interrompu par un garçon châtain qui fit irruption dans la cuisine, sans aucun déguisement, simplement vêtu d'une veste en jean par dessus de simples vêtements. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il semblait à la recherche de quelqu'un, et son regard s'illumina d'un éclair effrayant quand il tomba sur le bouclé. Il s'avança vers lui, les autres froncèrent les sourcils, Luke se leva de son tabouret pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le jeune homme saisit le bras du brun qui descendit de sa place, baissant les yeux vers le sol en lâchant un petit soupir.  
  
  
 **«** **Viens là.** _Il lui ordonna avant de se tourner vers les autres._ **Désolé de vous interrompre, Harry a visiblement oublié l'existence de son téléphone. »**  
  
  
Ce n'était même pas des excuses sincères, Zayn l'avait senti, et il avait tenté de s'interposer pour prendre la défense du jeune serveur, mais en rajouter ne servait à rien. Le nouvel arrivant semblait prêt à exploser de colère d'une minute à l'autre. Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses yeux sombres et ses poings serrés s'étaient renfermés autour du poignet du brun qui fronça les sourcils à cause de la douleur. Autour de la table, dans la pièce, un silence de mort régnait, seulement percé par les respirations, personne n'osait rien dire. En lui tirant sur le bras, il emmena le bouclé vers la porte sans lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir. Puis, juste avant de la franchir, Harry tourna la tête vers le métis pour lui lancer un dernier regard.  
  
  
 **«** **Qui c'était celui-là?** _Demanda finalement Zayn après quelques secondes, quand ils furent seuls._ »  
 **« Son copain. Je l'ai vu une fois venir le chercher à la sortie du café, pas très aimable comme gars. »**  
  
  
Michael secoua la tête en faisant une petite moue et bût le reste de sa bière. Le basané garda son attention sur la porte en se mordant la lèvre, il avait deux nouvelles informations à gérer. Premièrement, Harry avait un copain, détail qu'il n'avait encore jamais mentionné alors qu'il l'avait ouvertement dragué. Même s'il avait précisé que ce n'était qu'une blague, mais toutefois, à sa place Zayn n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à préciser qu'il était en couple. Et deuxièmement, il l'avait vu. Et tout de suite compris... Le regard remplit de détresse que lui avait lancé le bouclé juste avant de disparaître, un appel à l'aide silencieux.  
 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 - **Harry Styles.** -

 

 

 

   
Son dos percuta violemment la mur alors qu'un gémissement de douleur sortit d'entre ses lèvres à ce contact, les larmes commençaient à monter à ses yeux, sa gorge était nouée comme s'il était sur le point de vomir tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité depuis hier à n'importe quelle seconde. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus ce n'était pas ces sensations désagréables à l'intérieur, non, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était le regard noir et glacial que lui lançait le châtain en face de lui. Il ferma la porte brutalement, les murs en tremblèrent, sa main resta un moment posée à plat contre une des parois du couloir, près du côté droit du visage du bouclé. C'était de l'intimidation, il voulait lui faire peur, lui donnait froid dans le dos et cette stratégie fonctionnait à merveille. Le bouclé, encore maquillé et habillé de son costume, baissa les yeux, honteux et trop faible pour affronter une telle influence sur lui. De toutes manières, s'opposer et riposter ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.  
   
   
**« Tu vas aller me retirer ce déguisement débile, te laver et après tu iras dans le lit. T'as dix minutes, pas plus. »**  
   
   
Après ces mots durs et tranchants, Maël rejoignit la cuisine pour aller se chercher une bouteille de bière, s'installant dans le canapé ensuite. Harry resta quelques secondes, contre le mur, à essayer de reprendre une respiration régulière. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait retenu son souffle, sa peau lui picotait encore à chaque endroit. Des tas de scénarios lui étaient passés en tête, les pires de tous, mais celui-là était de loin celui qu'il redoutait le plus. Et après avoir entendu le mot « lit » il savait très bien à quoi s'attendre. Une chose était certaine, il n'était pas prêt d'aller dormir, ni à passer une nuit paisible. Dix minutes devant lui, il rejoignit la salle de bains et retira son costume, ses vêtements rejoignirent le sol, il les plia alors soigneusement pour les poser sur la chaise. Il enclencha l'eau de la douche afin qu'elle chauffe un peu, se prit une serviette et alla ensuite se cacher derrière le rideau en plastique, les jets agressant sa peau. Tout d'abord, il lava son visage méticuleusement afin d'enlever tout le maquillage, l'eau se mélangeant à la peinture noire et blanche. Après cela, il savonna son corps partout et se rinça.  
   
Une fois propre et le visage comme neuf, il revêtit un simple caleçon et se rendit directement dans la chambre, dans moins de cinq minutes son compagnon le rejoindrait. Mais, sûrement pas pour venir dormir à ses côtes, ça Harry le savait parfaitement bien. C'était rare qu'ils aient l'occasion de passer une nuit ensemble, souvent il finissait son sommeil sur le canapé dans le salon ou bien ne parvenait plus à fermer les yeux et allait s'occuper, dans une autre pièce. Il se coucha dans le lit, sur le côté, et attendit que la suite arrive. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à entendre des pas se rapprocher et un poids s'affaisser sur le matelas à côté de lui. Une main froide ne tarda pas à saisir son épaule pour le tourner vers lui, le plus vieux abordait un masque glacial, ses yeux étaient sombres ils lançaient des éclairs.  
   
   
**« Déshabille-toi, allez. Je veux faire ça rapidement. »**  
   
   
Son ton était froid, autoritaire, Harry ne pouvait pas s'y opposer. Il releva alors son bassin et, les joues rougies, retira son dernier vêtement. Maël, de son côté, se mit debout à côté du lit pour retirer la totalité de ses vêtements et prendre un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il y avait peu de lumière, seulement celle du couloir pour les éclairer, la nuit était déjà là, il faisait sombre et le plus jeune était épuisé mais il ne protesta pas. A place, il se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et ferma les paupières afin de mieux accepter ce qui lui arriverait ensuite. Depuis des mois déjà, ils ne faisaient plus l'amour. Cela n'avait plus rien de sentimental. Plus de caresses, plus de tendres baisers, plus de mots doux. Seulement passer à l'acte de manière brutale et rapide. Ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, le châtain avait simplement besoin d'un moyen pour évacuer sa colère et il l'avait trouvé de cette manière.  
   
Dans le sexe, dénudé de passions et d'amour, c'était quelque chose de presque violent, de douloureux. Pour le corps et pour l'esprit. Un comportement d'animal, d'un homme qui voulait uniquement satisfaire ses besoins, ses pulsions. Ses mains agrippaient sa peau, la griffait mais ce n'était même pas excitant. Il ne prenait même plus de plaisir, mais il gardait les yeux fermés pour se donner un peu envie, et le pire c'était qu'il n'atteignait pas l'orgasme, pas souvent, ou Maël ne lui en laissait pas le temps. Comme s'ils n'étaient que des inconnus et pas deux garçons qui étaient sensé s'aimer depuis un moment.  
   
   
**« La prochaine fois... Tu m'écouteras et tu ne partiras pas sans me prévenir.** _Il poussa un grognement et se releva._ **Dans dix minutes je monte me coucher, seul. »**  
   
   
Harry frissonna, mais pas de plaisir, plutôt de peur. Les larmes tarissaient ses joues et il n'osait plus ouvrir les paupières tellement la réalité l'effrayait. Ses jambes tremblaient, son coeur battait la chamade au point de déchirer sa cage thoracique pour s'enfuir loin, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Et quand il entendit la porte de la chambre claquer, le silence régner dans la pièce, il se laissa retomber sur le lit et enfoui sa tête dans le coussin pour pleurer. Il avait mal, son corps entier souffrait, salit par l'homme qu'il aimait. Salit par tout ce qu'il subissait, mais il continuait à croire que c'était pour son bien, que oui il avait fait une erreur en ne le prévenant pas. Et les erreurs se devaient d'être punis. Il pensait qu'en endurant tout cela, qu'en apprenant de ses fautes, il finirait pas être assez bien pour Maël et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Les choses finiront par s'arranger, il en était convaincu. Évoluer et changer prenait du temps après tout.  
   
 

 

  
    
* * *   
    
  

   
Le lendemain matin, Harry avait eu du mal à se lever, il avait passé une nuit épouvantable dans ce canapé, ne trouvant jamais une position assez confortable tellement son corps lui faisait mal. Deux nuits qu'il dormait sur ce meuble de salon. Chaque mouvement faisait crier ses os, comme s'ils allaient se déchirer d'une minute à l'autre. Juste avant de partir au travail ce lundi matin, son compagnon lui avait avoué qu'il l'avait retrouvé grâce à l'application de localisation qu'il avait activé sur son portable, un soir où il fut sous la douche. Pour toujours savoir où il se trouvait. Le bouclé n'avait pas très bien compris l'intérêt de le surveiller ainsi, mais ne fit aucune remarque et le laissa partir. Même après une douche bien chaude et longue, il se sentait encore ragoutant, il se répugnait. En se regardant la glace de la salle de bains, il remarque de nouvelles traces sur son corps, pas celles qu'on ferait par amour, pas ce genre de traces. Plutôt des bleus, des griffures vives et rouges qui picotaient, un ou deux cicatrices par endroit aussi. Le bouclé ferma les paupières et poussa un soupir tremblotant, ravalant ses sanglots avant de s'habiller pour cacher ses horreurs qui lui donnaient parfois envie de se punir lui-même. De faire toutes ces erreurs qui le conduisaient sur ce chemin.   
    
En se dépêchant, le jeune homme arriva à l'heure au café, vêtu d'une petite veste et d'un pull, aujourd'hui il avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux libres, sans aucun bandeau. Meg le salua et il répondit d'un petit sourire faux, allant directement s'occuper de mettre les nouvelles viennoiseries dans la vitrine. Le début de la matinée se passa plutôt bien, rien d'extraordinaire, mais au moins il pouvait un peu s'échapper de son quotidien morose en venant travailler ici. Aux coups de dix heures, il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par Michael, le garçon vint le claquer un baiser sur sa joue et se mit en tenue avant de le rejoindre derrière le comptoir. Le garçon commença à lui parler de sa soirée, de comment avait terminée la fête chez Luke. Lui n'écoutait qu'en surface.   
    
    
**« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il était trop beau sérieusement ? »**   
**« Qui ça ?** _Demanda Harry, n'ayant pas vraiment suivi la conversation avec son ami._ »   
**« Ashton idiot, je t'en parle depuis tout à l'heure. »**   
**« Oh eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop, on ne voyait pas très bien derrière son costume tu sais. »**   
**« Mh, dis que tu étais plutôt intéressé par ce gars avec les mains en ciseaux là, tu as passé presque toute la soirée avec lui. Comment c'est déjà son prénom... Zack ? Zan ? Zel ?»**   
**« C'est Zayn.** _Soupira le bouclé en rougissant un peu, détournant le regard._ **On ne faisait que parler, il était gentil, c'est tout. J'ai un copain je te rappelle. »**   
**« Ouais, c'est pas vraiment à moi qui faut le rappeler monsieur jemisoleavecunbelinconnu.»**   
**« Et moi, je te rappelle que tu as mis les croissants au four il y a dix minutes maintenant et qu'ils vont pas tarder à brûler si tu n'y vas pas. »**   
**« C'est ça, évites le sujet Styles ! »**   
    
    
Après avoir poussé un énième soupir, le jeune serveur secoua la tête et regarda le garçon au cheveux rouges partir en souriant fièrement. Harry se concentra sur son travail, du moins il essaya du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à l'heure du midi. Michael décida de l'emmener manger dans un restaurant en bas de la rue, depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas profité d'un bon repas chaud et copieux le midi. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient d'un sandwich et d'une viennoiserie dans la salle du café, assit à une table à l'arrière de la cuisine. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges, un bonnet noir sur la tête à cause du froid mais aussi pour se donner un style, accaparait toute la parole. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas tellement son ami qui ne souhaitait pas tellement discuter, il aimait écouter les autres, souvent ils racontaient des choses qui ne changerait pas le monde, pas très importantes, mais c'était justement ce qu'il adorait. Quand ils furent dans le petit restaurant, après avoir regardé le menu, Michael choisi comme à son habitude une pizza quatre fromages. Harry, qui avait moins d'appétit, commanda une simple salade composée de tomates, de jambon et de bouts de chèvre. Ils discutèrent des nouveautés dans le café, des nouvelles de la famille, des amis ou des récents magasins qui venaient d'ouvrir leurs portes en ville. Le plus vieux s'était juré d'emmener le bouclé y faire un tour rapidement, un soir ou un week-end.   
    
    
**« Alors sinon... C'était ton mec à la fête de Samedi ? »**   
**« Oui. »**   
**« Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. »**   
**«** **C'est de ma faute.** _Soupira le brun en reposant son dos contre la chaise._ **Il dormait quand je devais partir, je ne voulais pas le réveiller alors je suis allé à la fête et j'avais complètement oublié de le prévenir. »**   
**« T'étais plutôt trop occupé à faire la conversation avec ce beau métis là, vous vous êtes même isolés ! »**   
**« Oui, parce qu'il avait mal à la tête. »**   
**« Mal à la tête ?** _Le garçon aux cheveux colorés se mit à rire._ **A mes yeux, il voulait simplement te draguer, Harry. »**   
**« Je ne pense pas. Et de toutes manières, j'ai déjà mon copain. »**   
**« Il est pas du genre... Super protecteur d'ailleurs ? »**   
**« Ça doit être cela, oui. »**   
    
    
Harry haussa les épaules et joua avec la paille dans son verre de limonade. Maël était quelqu'un de très compliqué à cerner, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'aborder quand il l'avait vu à la faculté et encore plus pour lui proposer un rendez-vous. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas lui qui avait fais le premier pas pour le baiser, parce que le bouclé aurait certainement tout raté. Comme aujourd'hui, il faisait tout de travers et c'était la raison pour laquelle son compagnon était si exigeant avec lui, la raison pour laquelle il levait la main sur lui. Pour lui apprendre à rester dans le droit chemin. Pour son bien, seulement pour leurs bien. Il se répétait ces mots sans arrêt quand il devenait violent ou quand il lui criait dessus. C'était pour se reconstruire, pour reprendre un bon départ. Alors dans cette optique, il présumait que ce n'était pas un si mauvais comportement, peut-être même était-ce sa manière de lui montrer qu'il était amoureux de lui. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà quitté depuis longtemps s'il ne ressentait plus rien à son égard.   
    
    
**« Faudra que je le rencontre un jour, en vrai je veux dire, ton Maël. Parce qu'à part son prénom et son âge, je ne sais rien à son sujet. »**   
**« Il travail beaucoup la semaine... »**   
**« Alors un Samedi soir ou Dimanche après-midi ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer mais j'aimerai bien rencontrer l'homme qui rend heureux mon petit bouclé. »**   
    
    
A ces mots, le brun manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Heureux ? Il ne définirait pas les choses ainsi, il savait parfaitement que sa relation amoureuse n'était pas au mieux en ce moment, voir même au plus bas. Mais justement, il se battait pour la faire revivre, en corrigeant ses erreurs, en se rentrant dans la tête qu'il devait changer. Cela prendrait du temps et demanderait des efforts considérables, efforts qu'il était prêt à faire pour nourrir et faire revivre son couple. Alors, non, en ce moment il ne respirait pas la joie, il était aussi en manque d'affection, pourtant il ne flancherait pas. Jamais personne n'avait rencontré son copain, pas même ses parents, ses proches, c'était une première. Il aurait pu trouver cela vexant qu'il n'ai pas encore était présenté aux géniteurs de celui dont il était amoureux, mais ils vivaient leur histoire seuls et c'était tout aussi bien. Les choses devaient se faire avec le temps et ils n'avaient pas non plus vécu des tas d'années ensemble. Harry croyait au grand amour, celui qui vous faisait rencontrer votre âme sœur, celui qui faisait battre votre coeur plus vite, celui qui chamboulait votre monde, celui qui collait ce sourire niais et dégoulinant d'amour sur votre visage. Harry croyait que son grand amour était Maël, il en était même convaincu, parce que personne avant lui ne lui avait jamais prêté la moindre attention.   
    
    
**« Je lui en parlerai ce soir, alors. »**   
**« Super dans ce cas ! »**   
**« Mais dis moi plutôt, tu comptes revoir ce fameux... Ashton ? »**   
**« Et comment ! On s'est échangé nos numéros à la soirée, depuis on a pas tellement parlé mais c'est prévu qu'on se voie encore en dehors. »**   
**« Il te plaît ? »**   
**« Je ne sais pas trop, mais il est très attirant. »**   
**«** **C'est vrai qu'il était très à son avantage en squelette.** _Rétorqua le bouclé en riant, goûtant à sa salade._   **»**   
**« Sans rire, j'ai vu des photos de lui sans le maquillage et le costume, il est vraiment beau. »**   
**« Des photos ? »**   
**« Oui, il m'en as envoyé. Et j'ai son instagram aussi. »**   
**« Est-ce que tu es certain qu'il est gay au moins ? »**   
**« On verra ça au moment venu. »**   
    
    
L'aîné haussa les épaules et coupa une autre part de sa pizza tandis que son ami riait de plus belle. Michael n'était vraiment du genre à se prendre la tête, il vivait au jour le jour, surmontait chaque obstacle avec le sourire, Harry ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu triste ou de mauvaise humeur à part quand il était venu une fois au café avec les cheveux verdâtres au lieu de bleus. Sinon, il apportait constamment la bonne humeur, il était tellement simple d'esprit, libre dans ses choix, dans ses règles que la vie semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus facile avec lui. L'amour ? Il ne s'en souciait pas, sa rencontre avec la personne aimée se ferait avec le temps. L'amitié ? Tout le monde méritait d'être son ami. Le travail ? Tant qu'il faisait ses heures. L'argent ? Il passait dans les colorations et les tee-shirts de groupes. Tout le contraire du bouclé qui passait son temps à planifier les choses, s'inquiéter et sélectionner ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Il agissait un peu comme un robot, il analysait beaucoup, sûrement parce que son petit ami lui demandait de changer, de faire les choses correctement. Mais c'était pour son bien, il le savait.   
    
    
**«** **Sinon, tu penses le revoir ce beau garçon à qui tu parler à la fête toi aussi ?** _Demanda soudainement le plus vieux en mangeant sa dernière part de pizza._   **»**   
**« Oh, Zayn ? Je ne sais pas du tout, s'il revient au café un jour. »**   
**« Au café ?! »**   
**« Mh oui, il venait pas mal depuis quelques semaines, je l'ai reconnu à la fête. »**   
**« Sérieusement ? On dirait que la vie fait bien les choses. Il va forcément revenir te voir ! »**   
**«** **Peut-être.** _Le brun haussa les épaules._ **On verra bien, mais peu importe j'ai... »**   
**« Tu as un copain oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas avoir d'amis. »**   
    
    
Harry soupira, au fond son ami avait raison, être déjà dans une relation ne l'empêchait pas de fréquenter d'autres garçons et créer des liens amicaux. Il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë à cela, rien du tout même. Et s'il se répétait constamment qu'il avait déjà un copain c'était uniquement pour se donner bonne conscience et se persuader qu'il n'y avait strictement rien de malsain à fréquenter un autre beau garçon. Zayn était un être magnifique, la vérité devait être admise, autant qu'il était intelligent, cultivé et intriguant. Il semblait vivre et respirer pour son art, passionné par ce qu'il produisait et ce que lui offrait chaque jour la vie. Le bouclé avait toujours tendance à trouver que les autres connaissaient une meilleure existence que lui, qu'ils parvenaient à être heureux à partir d'un rien alors que lui devait tout posséder pour qu'on lui décroche au moins un faible sourire. Comment les gens arrivaient-ils à se réjouir de choses aussi simples et lui craignait le moindre geste un peu déplacé ? Il était en manque d'attention, de gestes doux, de mots qui lui retournaient l'estomac et faisaient monter des frissons qui secouaient son corps. Il était en manque d'amour. Mais, il était convaincu qu'il retrouverait bientôt le chemin de ce sentiment quand il parviendrait à être comme Maël le veut, parce qu'après tout on ferait tout pour la personne qu'on aime, non ?

 

  
    
    
    
* * * 

 

   
    
Depuis maintenant presque trente minutes le châtain était rentré du travail et Harry n'avait pas encore osé sortir de son petit atelier pour aller lui parler, à part pour lui dire bonjour et aller se chercher une tasse de café. A dire vrai, il redoutait l'idée même de lui demander d'inviter un ami à la maison. Jamais personne à part le facteur n'en avait franchi le seuil et il savait qu'il était assez réticent et stricte face à cette proposition de faire venir des gens chez eux. Le bouclé regarda une dernière fois le collage de photographie qu'il venait de finir, il était vraiment fier du résultat que cela donnait. Il ferma son ordinateur portable et accrocha la grand affiche sur un lien en fer pour la faire pendre et sécher. Après avoir un peu rangé son capharnaüm, il alla prendre une douche rapide et se donna du courage pour rejoindre son copain au salon. Ce dernier était assit dans le canapé, devant un énième match de foot, semblait assez captive par ce qui se passait sur l'écran. Le plus jeune passa d'abord lui chercher une nouvelle bouteille de bière et un bol de chips, il s'installa ensuite à côté de lui en silence. Il posa la nourriture sur la table basse et lui donna la boisson qu'il prit sans même lui accorder un seul regard, pas un remerciement non plus. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois, avant qu'il ne décide à tenter le tout pour le tout. Harry se rapprocha de lui et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, la bougeant un peu alors que son compagnon ne faisait aucun geste en retour, il fixa un peu l'écran puis vint poser un baiser das le creux de son cou.   
    
    
**« Harry, il t'arrive quoi là ? »**   
    
    
Tout en posant sa question, Maël se recula un légèrement pour se dégager de son contact et le regard en fronçant les sourcils. Cela aurait pu vexer le bouclé mais il s'y était formaté au bout d'un moment, à force d'être rejeté ainsi il y devait habitué. Il leva ses yeux émeraudes vers lui et se mordit la lèvre, anxieusement, avant de poser une main chaude sur sa cuisse, au dessus de son jogging qu'il portait seulement à la maison. La plupart du temps, pour se rendre au travail, il partait avec un costume ou une veste de smoking au moins. Mais la phrase qui suivit brisa le coeur du jeune homme qui hésitait entre s'enfuir et s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.   
    
    
**« Ça t'as pas suffit Samedi soir, t'en veux encore c'est ça ? »**   
**« Non je... En fait j'aurai quelque chose à te demander. »**   
**«** **Ouais.** _Le plus vieux soupira et but une gorgée de sa bière._ **T'as intérêt que ce soit assez important pour avoir interrompu mon match. »**   
**« Je me demandais si... Un ami à moi pouvait venir à la maison ce week-end ? Une après-midi ou peu importe, il... Il veut te rencontrer. »**   
**« Comment ça ? »**   
**« Eh bien comme je parle souvent de mon copain, il veut le connaître. »**   
**« Merde Harry qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?! »**   
**« Je ne... »**   
**« Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit ou quoi ? »**   
    
    
En poussant un soupir de plus, il posa sa bière sur la table et se leva. Maintenant dégagé de tout contact avec son petit-ami, il prit son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche et alla dans la cuisine, à la fenêtre, pour la fumer. Le brun se pinça les lèvres avant de se lever pour le rejoindre, anxieux même à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Quand Maël se mettait à fumer c'était souvent pour évacuer sa colère, pour essayer de se contrôler, mais ce qui survenait ensuite n'avait rien de bon.   
    
    
**« Je sais oui, mais on me demandait tout le temps si j'étais célibataire et... »**   
**« Et tu ne pouvais pas répondre oui ? »**   
**« Tu préférés que je mentes alors... ? »**   
**« Fais fonctionner ton cerveau deux secondes, putain ! »**   
**« Je pensais que tu serais content que je parle de toi à mes amis. »**   
**« Tout le monde ne veut pas forcément crier sur le toit qu'il aime se faire baiser comme tu le fais. »**   
    
    
Une blessure de plus. Il n'était pas seulement fort avec ses mains mais aussi avec ses mots, il frappait encore plus fort parfois uniquement avec ses paroles. Sans aucune gêné, aucun tact, il disait les choses telles qu'il les pensait. Le terme _« pute »_ avait plusieurs fois franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, quand il était vraiment énervé, pour qualifier son copain. Et Harry avait fini par comprendre qu'attaquer par les mots faisait nettement plus mal qu'un coup au visage, parce que les bleus finissaient par partir, mais les insultes restaient gravées dans l'esprit. Elles s'accrochaient là, comme des démons, pour lui rappeler à quel point il était insignifiant.   
    
    
**« Je... Je n'ai jamais... »**   
**«** **Peu importe.** _Le coupa l'aîné en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette._ **J** **e n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir, alors** **ok** **tu vas l'inviter ton pote. Deux heures, pas plus, Samedi. »**   
**« Merci. »**   
**« Cependant, ne compte pas sur moi pour changer et faire le mec gentil avec toi. Ce sera comme toujours. »**   
**« Oui... Je le sais. »**   
**« Et c'est la première et dernière fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, compris ? »**   
**« D'accord, oui. »**   
**« Bien, maintenant va-t'en j'aimerai être seul. »**   
    
    
Harry n'ajouta rien de plus et quitta la pièce, à défaut d'avoir eu le droit à des mots doux il avait au moins pu inviter son ami à venir. Même s'il savait parfaitement que Maël ne ferait aucun effort pour paraître gentil et accueillant ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lèverait la main sur lui devant les gens, ça ce n'était qu'entre eux. Un secret. Un secret qui le détruisait à petit feu. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il se consumerait ainsi, mais il parvenait à ne plus ressentir les brûlures tellement cela durait. Soupirant de soulagement à son tour, il rejoignit sa chambre et s'installa dans son lit. Il avait besoin de repos, même s'il n'était que vingt et une heures, dormir assez tôt pour rattraper les dernières nuits horribles qu'il avait passé dans ce canapé dur et froid. La lumière de la table de chevet allumée, il deux ou trois pages de son roman, glissé sous les couvertures chaudes alors que son portable se mit à vibrer à côté de lui. Il posa son ouvrage et le déverrouilla.   
    
    
☒ _21h13_ : Devine qui était là ce soir au café ?   
☒ _21h14_  : Je ne sais pas...   
☒ _21h16_  : Zayn, bouffon !   
    
    
Malgré lui, le bouclé avait deviné qu'il s'agirait de lui. Qui d'autre après tout ? A part cette bande d'amis qu'ils avaient en commun, il ne voyait personne d'autre qu'eux deux pouvaient connaître. Il poussa un petit soupir et répondit rapidement au message.   
    
    
☒ _21h18_ : Et ?   
☒ _21h18_  : Et il a demandé après toi, il était plutôt déçu que tu ne sois pas là.   
☒ _21h19_ : Tant pis pour lui.   
☒ _21h21_  : Il a dit qu'il repasserait demain midi. A ta pause.   
☒ _21h22_  : Ok. Oh et c'est d'accord pour Samedi. Viens à 14h.   
    
    
Après ce message, il reposa son portable sur la table de chevet et ferma son livre. Il se coucha confortablement sur le dos. En bas, il pouvait entendre un peu la télévision fonctionner et sentait d'ici l'odeur de la cigarette. Fatigué de cette journée, il éteignit la lumière et ferma ses paupières, s'endormant sur la pensée que quelqu'un avait demandé après lui. Que, peut-être, finalement aux yeux d'au moins une personne il ne passait pas inaperçu. Et ce n'était même pas ceux de la personne qui partageait sa vie depuis un an et demi.


	8. Chapter 8

 

**\- Zayn Malik. -**

 

 

   
   
Depuis la soirée de Samedi, Zayn n'avait cessé de se répéter de trouver tous les moyens possibles pour être seul à nouveau avec Harry. Il devait lui parler, un peu plus que cinq minutes à la caisse pour commander son café et son croissant. Alors, quand il s'était rendu au café un soir pour le voir, et qu'il avait déjà terminé son service, il s'était retrouvé très déçu. Mais c'était sans compter sur son ami Michael, celui qu'il avait également remarqué à la soirée. Et après une brève discussion, il avait décidé de revenir le lendemain pour passer un peu de temps libre avec le bouclé. Toute la matinée, il s'était occupé en la passant à l'atelier vu qu'il avait des projets à avancer. Surtout, il était très inspiré depuis quelques semaines, des tas d'idées, de dessins lui venaient en tête. Il était même resté une nuit entière debout afin de terminer un croquis dont il avait peur de ne plus se souvenir s'il venait à fermer les yeux. Puis, il avait directement pris la direction du café à l'heure du midi. Certain d'y trouver le bouclé. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, il le voyait servir des clients derrière le comptoir en leur offrant un beau sourire chaleureux. Après être resté une bonne minute à l'observer, le métis poussa la porte d'entrée, faisant retentir une petite clochette qui avertissait de sa venue, il se mit à la suite de la queue et attendit son tour. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua Michael et lui fit un signe de la tête alors que lui levait son pouce en sa direction. Pour l'encourager sûrement, alors qu'il partait déjà servir un plateau de boisson à une table au bout de la salle. Quand son tour fut venu, le basané croisa directement le regard émeraude du brun devant lui qui semblait assez surpris.  
   
   
**« Je... Bonjour, que désires-tu ? »**  
**« En fait, je suis venu pour t'emmener déjeuner et pas pour commander. »**  
**«** **Oh.** _Il marqua une pause tandis qu'il rougissait un peu._ **Je finis mon service dans cinq minutes. »**  
**« Bien, je t'attends dehors alors. »**  
   
   
En lui accordant un dernier sourire, Zayn quitta le petit commerce sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de protester. De toute manière, il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Puis, il voyait bien qu'Harry était plutôt du genre à accepter quelque chose même si cela ne lui faisait pas forcément plaisir. Toutefois, il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas là. En s'adossant contre le mur en brique, le métis sortit son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet, il en prit une entre ses fins doigts et remit la boite dans sa poche arrière de jean. Il la plaça entre ses lèvres et l'alluma avant de tirer une grande bouffée, recrachant la fumée dans l'air. Pendant ce temps, il envoya un message à son meilleur ami pour le prévenir qu'il ne rentrait pas manger ce midi et donc qu'il ne devait pas l'attendre pour déjeuner. Au moins, il pourrait inviter son copain tranquillement. La porte du café ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir d'abord sur un couple de personnes âgées puis sur le bouclé, il avait revêtu une veste et enfoui ses mains maladroitement dans les poches de cette dernière. Il n'osait pas prendre la parole en premier. Zayn écrasa son mégot avec sa chaussure et fit un signe de la tête vers la gauche.  
   
   
**« Tu me suis ? »**  
**« Tu m'emmènes où ? »**  
**« Surprise ! »**  
   
   
Le jeune basané le regarda avec amusement avant de se mettre en route, Harry le suivit sans rien dire, il regardait simplement tout autour de lui pour éviter une quelconque discussion avec l'autre garçon. Pourtant, il savait que s'il l'emmenait manger quelque part c'était dans le but de parler, au moins de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Et il ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne chose d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il trompait son copain, il avait parfaitement le droit de fréquenter des amis en dehors, sortir un peu, découvrir autre chose que le jardin en face de son appartement et la salle de son café. Zayn lui, avait des tas de questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, sur ce qui s'était passé à la fête, sur lui, sur ses passions, sur des tas de choses dont il ne savait rien encore. Harry était quelqu'un de très mystérieux et réservé, ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup. Le fait qu'il le connaissait peu lui donnait envie d'en apprendre d'avantage sur lui. Savoir ce qu'il aimait faire le week-end, la couleur qu'il détestait, les chaussures qu'il aimait porter, quelle émission il trouvait puérile, quel était son livre favori, la musique qu'il pouvait écouter en boucle, etc.... Des tas de détails aussi insignifiants et qui constituaient pourtant un tout. Qui construisaient une personne entière.  
   
Après quelques minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit restaurant italien où le métis se rendait assez souvent avec son meilleur ami. Tous leurs plats étaient succulents et même si ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous, simplement un déjeuner, cet endroit était le premier qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Parce qu'il était simple, chic et chaleureux. Pas très côtoyé non plus, pour qu'ils soient en paix afin de parler tranquillement. Sans compter que la décoration était magnifique, il se souvient avoir longtemps admiré les décorations sur les murs du petit commerce. Zayn tira sur la porte et la tint au bouclé pour le laisser entrer en premier, il passa derrière lui et donna ensuite son nom au serveur qui les mena vers une table en retrait près d'une grande vitre. Il avait réservé à l'avance dans le but d'avoir une belle place, où il aurait une vue sur le reste de la rue, mais qui serait à la fois isolé. L'homme posa deux cartes sur chaque côté de la table alors qu'ils retiraient leurs couches de vêtements et prenaient place l'un en face de l'autre. Le regard du plus jeune voyageait partout autour de lui, ça sentait bon la pizza et la sauce bolognaise.  
   
   
**« Franchement, tout est excellent ici, mais je te conseille de prendre leurs pâtes. Elles sont excellentes. Après, la pizza Hawaïenne n'est pas mal non plus. »**  
**« Pourquoi ? »**  
**«** **Pardon ?** _Demanda le métis en baissant sa carte, remarquant que le garçon en face de lui n'accordait aucune importance au menu._ »  
**« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu m'emmènes manger dans un restaurant ? »**  
**« Sincèrement... Je voulais te parler et te revoir, depuis la soirée chez Luke. Autre part qu'autour d'un croissant à ton café pendant que tu prends des commandes. »**  
**« Mais pourquoi tu voudrais me voir, moi ? »**  
**« Tu ne devrais pas autant te sous-estimer, Harry. »**  
   
   
Le bouclé haussa les épaules en plongeant ensuite son regard vers la carte, il ne voulait pas en dire plus et le pakistanais n'en rajouta pas non plus. A la place, il referma le bout de carton dans ses mains et leur servit à tous les deux un verre de la bouteille de vin qui se trouvait déjà sur la table. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le serveur vint prendre leur commande et repartit les laissant à nouveau seuls. Le restaurant n'était pas si remplit que cela et la situation aurait pu presque être gênante si Zayn n'était pas intervenu.  
   
   
**« Tu sais, je suis le même qu'à la fête, tu peux me parler comme tu l'as fait là-bas. Même si ce n'est que pour dire deux mots. »**  
**« Désolé, c'est simplement que... Tu es trop gentil avec moi. »**  
**« Parce que je devrais avoir une raison de ne pas l'être ? »**  
**« Tu me connais à peine.... »**  
**« Mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que tu es une personne respectable, Harry. »**  
**« Tu te trompes. »**  
**« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »**  
   
   
Harry détourna les yeux et les baissa vers le set de table rouge posé sur la table, le métis savait qu'il avait posé la mauvaise question en le voyant noyer sa réponse dans son verre de vin remplit à moitié. C'était un défaut que beaucoup pourraient lui reprocher, sa curiosité et sa manie de poser trop de questions. Son indiscrétion finirait par lui jouer de vilains tours et si le bouclé venait à ne plus lui parler ou le voir, ce serait uniquement de sa propre faute. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébènes et, pour essayer de rattraper son erreur, passa à un tout autre sujet.  
   
   
**« Hier, en passant au café, ton ami m'a parlé un peu de toi... Il m'a dit que tu faisais beaucoup de photographies, c'est vrai ça ? »**  
**« Oui, c'est même une passion. Je ne suis pas vraiment un professionnel mais... »**  
**« Si je te montre mes croquis, tu me montrerais des clichés ? »**  
**« Je... Je ne pense pas qu'on soit au même niveau Zayn, tu es bien plus... »**  
**« Un vrai artiste sait reconnaître le talent des autres, chaque personne a sa manière propre de voir et appréhender l'art. Je serai curieux de voir la tienne, c'est tout. Après, si tu n'as pas envie de... »**  
**« Ce serait avec plaisir, oui. »**  
**«** **Vraiment ?** _Un sourire prend place sur les lèvres du métis tandis que l'autre garçon hoche la tête._ **Tu n'a qu'à passer à mon atelier avec tes photos un de ces jours dans ce cas, j'y suis la plus grande partie de la journée. »**  
**« Pourquoi pas pendant la pause du midi ? Ça me permettra de te rendre la pareille d'aujourd'hui. »**  
**« Harry.... »**  
**« Ça me fait plaisir, franchement. »**  
**«  Bon, c'est d'accord dans ce cas ! »**  
   
   
Suite à cette phrase, à ce sujet lancé, la conversation continua sur la photographie et l'art en générale pendant un long bout de temps. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent presque à la fin de leur repas, leurs assiettes étaient quasiment vides et l'atmosphère nettement plus détendue. Il n'y avait plus de gêne car ils parlaient de quelque chose qui les touchaient tous les deux. Une passion en commun qui les reliait. Ils en découvraient un peu plus l'un sur l'autre, et Zayn n'en était que plus ravi d'apprendre que le jeune serveur aimait pratiquement les mêmes choses que lui en terme artistique. Et cela lui donnait encore plus envie d'en savoir à son sujet. Le bouclé semblait passionné par ses photos qu'il avait pu prendre, même s'il ne les exposées pas, sûrement parce qu'elles étaient un peu personnelles. Après tout, c'était son choix, certaines personnes préféraient garder leurs productions pour elles et pas forcément les mettre à la vue de tout le monde. Pourtant, le basané était certain qu'il possédait un talent fou, cela se ressentait à la manière dont il parlait de la photographie en générale, comme un besoin pour lui de prendre des clichées, de voir le monde derrière un appareil numérique sans pour autant être vu. Mais une personne l'avait vu et ce n'était pas la personne qu'il espérait que ce soit.  
   
Au fond, ils étaient un peu pareils. L'un retranscrivait ses émotions à l'aide d'un crayon, d'un pinceau sur une feuille blanche, et l'autre se réfugiait dans la photographie pour oublier son quotidien. Le repas touchait à sa fin, et même si leurs assiettes venaient d'être emportées par le serveur, ils avaient commandé un café chacun afin de partager un peu plus de temps ensemble. Harry possédait encore un peu plus d'une demi-heure devant lui et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre en attendant que sa pause se termine. Alors qu'il portait sa tasse blanche au bord de ses lèvres, soufflant dessus pour refroidir le liquide bouillant, le métis prit la parole.  
   
   
**« Au fait... C'était qui ce garçon qui est venu te chercher Samedi soir ? »**  
   
   
En voyant le brun stopper tout gestes à sa question, il avait tout de suite deviné que c'était un sujet tendu et à éviter. Mais comme Zayn était quelqu'un de déterminé, et qu'il n'était pas du genre à lâcher une idée quand il l'avait en tête, il ne dévierait pas la conversation sur autre chose. Il avait besoin de comprendre, de savoir pourquoi il lui avait lancé ce regard de détresse juste avant de quitter la cuisine de Luke. Le bouclé reposa son café et passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, le regard rivé sur sur ses mains autour de la tasse en verre, avant de murmurer à peine.  
   
   
**« Mon copain.... C'était mon copain. »**  
**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais quelqu'un Harry ? »**  
**« Tu ne me l'as pas demandé. »**  
**« Mais je t'ai dragué ouvertement la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu aurais pu me le dire là. »**  
**« Je... Je ne l'avais pas remarqué... »**  
   
   
Les joues du jeune garçon avaient virés au rouge, il n'osait plus relever le regard et le métis se résolu à tendre ses mains pour les poser délicatement sur les siennes. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Harry ne recula pas, il releva même les yeux pour enfin oser affronter ceux chocolats en face de lui. Le basané se pencha un peu, un léger sourire se formant sur le coin de ses lèvres pour lui montrer qu'il était de son côté, puis il dit lentement, pour que personne ne puisse entendre.  
   
   
**« Tu n'as pas à être comme ça, Harry. Je ne suis pas un méchant, tu sais. »**  
**«** **Oui, je sais mais...** _Il se mordit la lèvre_ _puis afficha un petit sourire_ _._ **Tu poses beaucoup de questions. »**  
**« Tu es sujet à interrogation aussi. Enfin, excuse moi, c'est dans ma nature d'être curieux. Si jamais je vais trop loin, dis le moi et j'arrêterai de... »**  
**« Non, ça va. Avoir été Edward aux mains d'argent durant une soirée t'as sauvé la mise un peu. »**  
   
   
Zayn se mit à rire en reculant, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses en secouant la tête. Harry ne mentait pas, cela ne le dérangeait pas tellement qu'il lui pose des questions, qu'il essaie d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, parce qu'au moins quelqu'un lui prêté attention. Et pas seulement pour commander un simple café. D'autant qu'ils semblaient partager des goûts en commun, autre que la sauveur favorite d'un muffin au détour de la caisse enregistreuse. Puis au fond, le jeune artiste était quelqu'un d'attachant, il se contentait de vivre simplement, ses yeux brillaient quand il se mettait à parler d'art, il semblait tenir à ses amis, se soucier des autres avant lui-même. Une bonne âme tout simplement.  
   
Ce fut seulement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes en plus qu'il se décidèrent à quitter le café, après avoir discuté un peu pour payer l'addition. Mais comme Zayn l'avait invité, il avait insisté pour payer leur repas. Ils prirent la direction opposé vers le café, les rues étaient plus pleines qu'à l'heure du midi quand ils étaient partis pour partager ce déjeuner. Arrivés devant le commerce, lui aussi beaucoup plus remplis vu qu'ils proposaient également des sandwichs à l'heure du midi, bien entendu ils étaient plus spécialisés dans les viennoiseries et les petits plaisirs du goûter. Souvent, à l'heure du midi, c'était plutôt les jeunes qui avaient l'habitude de venir afin de prendre un repas rapide. Harry s'arrêta juste à côté de la devanture et se tourna vers le métis en affichant un sourire sincère.  
   
   
**« Bien, merci pour ce déjeuner. Je te revaudrais ça. »**  
**« C'est normal, j'en avais envie. »**  
   
   
Ils se regardèrent une longue minute. Ce n'était pourtant pas gênant. Encore un sourire et le bouclé hocha la tête avant de se tourner pour rentrer dans le café. Le métis, lui, prit la direction de son atelier pour peindre un projet qui lui était venu à l'esprit la veille. Chacun retournait à ses occupations, mais c'était loin d'être la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient.  
   
   
 

  
  * * *   
    
  

  
    
La nuit venait de tomber quand Zayn rentra, il était près de dix neuf heures et il avait passé une grand partie de sa journée à peindre, à dessiner des petits flashs qui passaient dans sa tête. Le moindre détail était important. Parfois, une main pouvait l'aider à peaufiner un grand tableau. Et, enfermé dans cette pièce, entouré de travaux, des pinceaux, de peintures et de musiques qui stimulaient son imagination, il ne voyait pas les heures défiler. Sept heures pour les autres semblaient être seulement une heure pour lui. Mais au moins, il avait pu terminé un de ses projets qu'il exposerait d'ici peu. La plupart du temps, il était en avance sur ses expositions, il produisait en masse parce que l'art était sa bouffée d'oxygène et quand sans lui il   
étouffait.   
    
En rentrant, il posa une toile blanche, qu'il avait transporté avec lui, sur le meuble du couloir avant de rejoindre le salon. Le bruit de la télévision lui indiquait qu'un match de foot était en court et en entendant un rire il devina facilement la présence de son meilleur ami. Mais, la place dans le canapé à côté de lui était occupée par Ashton. Chacun avec une bouteille de bière à la main, ils saluèrent le métis qui prit également une boisson fraîche avant de s'affaler avec eux.   
    
    
**« Comment a été ta journée Zee ? »**   
**« Bien, un peu fatigante mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »**   
**«** **Tu as mangé où ce midi alors ?** _Demanda le blond en tournant le regard vers lui._ »   
**« Dehors, dans un restaurant avec un... Ami. »**   
**« Oh ça y est tu me remplaces déjà ! »**   
    
    
Zayn se mit à rire en secouant la tête et lui déposa un baiser la joue pour montrer que, non, il restait son meilleur ami dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Le châtain les bouscula un peu pour rire et leur proposa ensuite de prendre quelques chips. Ce fut ainsi que débuta la soirée, même s'ils travaillaient tous le lendemain, c'était toujours bon d'avoir un soir dans la semaine pour se détendre, pour faire une petite coupure entre ce schéma quotidien. Parce qu'à part le réveil le matin, le travail, la pause du midi et la reprise du travail, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps à eux. Bien évidemment, Zayn ne pouvait se plaindre car son travail s'avérait plus être une passion, un échappatoire face à l'emprise de la réalité.   
    
Vivre de sa passion était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il ne se voyait pas rester assit dans un bureau toute la journée à remplir des papiers, vérifier des dossiers et être collé à un écran. Même si les nouvelles technologies l'aidaient beaucoup pour propager ses œuvres, à répandre son travail et lui donner un peu plus de renommé, le métis avait cependant du mal à s'adapter à cette vague immense que produisait internet. Pour lui, profiter de la vie ne signifiait pas posséder le dernier ordinateur mis en vente sur le marché, ou bien le tout nouveau téléphone portable qui parle à votre place, etc... Mais l'essence même de l'existence résidait, à ses yeux, dans la simplicité que pouvait offrir le monde, la nature et ces tas de beautés à découvrir. Derrière un écran numérique, nous ne pouvions voir qu'une partie pixelisée de l'Univers, alors que tout s'offrait à nos yeux si nous faisions l'effort de les ouvrir un petit peu.   
    
Voyager. Voilà ce qu'adorait aussi le basané. Découvrir de nouveaux paysages, de nouvelles cultures, goûter à autre chose qu'une vie bien rangée. Mais, avec le petit salaire qu'il possédait, il n'avait eu l'occasion de se rendre qu'en Italie et en France. Les deux pays qui, pour lui, étaient des grands de l'art. Durant ces petites vacances, en compagnie de son meilleur ami, il avait pu visiter de nombreux musées, arpenter des rues, des monuments historiques, des parcs grandioses. Autant dire qu'il avait puisé au près d'une très prestigieuse source d'inspiration. Là, son rêve était de se rendre à San Francisco. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'était une ville de plus à ajouter à sa liste. Son appareil photo en était plus que comblé, d'ailleurs.   
    
    
**«** **Au fait, j'ai fini un de mes tags hier.** _Précisa Ashton en buvant un peu de sa bière_. **Ça vous dirait de venir voir pour me donner votre avis ? »**   
**« Ouais bien entendu, pourquoi pas demain ? J'ai avancé aussi mes projets donc je suis libre. Et Luke sort assez tôt de son travail. »**   
**« Mhh, en fait... Demain, je suis pris. »**   
**«** **Ah ouais ?** _Questionna le blond, un sourcil levé._ **»**   
**« Oui, je sors avec un ami. »**   
**« Qui ça ? »**   
**« Michael... »**   
**« Oh ! Tu es ami avec lui alors ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre à la soirée de Samedi, c'est vrai. »**   
**« Il est gentil et amusant, oui. »**   
**« C'est un très bon ami.** _Rajouta Luke avant de regarder le métis en riant_ **. Mais pas aussi bien que toi Zee ! »**   
    
    
Zayn lui sourit et le serra contre lui en posant un baiser sur son front, puis il se leva finalement du canapé pour aller ranger son tableau, ainsi que quelques affaires qui traînaient dans sa chambre. Il prit une bonne douche et se prépara un repas, quelque chose de rapide parce qu'il était tout de même épuisé de sa journée. Épuisé mais heureux de cette journée. Il avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait ; parler avec Harry. Certes, il ne lui avait tiré de grandes informations, pourtant ils s'étaient parlés un long moment. Le bouclé s'était montré un peu moins renfermé, bien que timide. Mais c'était ce qui plaisait au basané depuis le début. Et, si dès ce moment-là, il avait su qu'il avait déjà un copain, s'il lui avait dis quand il l'avait dragué à la caisse du café, alors peut-être que Zayn n'aurait jamais cru qu'une chance était possible entre eux. Il se sentait attiré par ce garçon aux belles boucles folles, par ce regard vert sapin, par ses lèvres rosées qu'il humidifiait assez souvent, ces manières raffinées et gracieuses, ce rougissement sur ses joues... Il se sentait attiré par un garçon qui semblait repousser tout ce qui s'approchait trop près de lui.   
    
Vers vingt trois heures, quand leur ami avait quitté l'appartement, et que le métis fut déjà couché dans son lit, il reçut la visite de son colocataire. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, au dessus de la couverture et lui offrit un sourire. C'était un petit rituel qu'ils avaient avant de dormir, se raconter leurs journées quand ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion, énoncer des anecdotes, parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain, même si ce n'était pas grande chose. En fait, ils n'avaient pas une existence extraordinaire, ils étaient des jeunes adultes normaux qui profitaient de ce que leur offrait la vie.   
    
**« Alors...** _Commença le blond avec un sourire en changeant de sujet._ **Avec qui as-tu mangé de si important ce midi pour poser un lapin à ton meilleur ami ? »**   
**« Mh, Harry. »**   
**« Le garçon déguisé en Mr.Jack à la fête, c'est ça ? »**   
**« Oui. C'est lui. »**   
**« Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser, aussi. »**   
**« Effectivement, il est très intelligent et attachant. »**   
**« On dirait bien que quelqu'un à le béguin ici ! »**   
    
    
Zayn lui bouscula doucement l'épaule, le rouge lui montant un peu aux joues, il remercia le peu de lumière de cacher cette gêne. Son meilleur ami se mit à rire et secoua la tête, c'était pour le taquiner même s'il avait remarqué que les deux garçons étaient assez proches à la soirée qu'il avait organisé.   
    
    
**« Le béguin ? Sérieusement Luke ? Je le trouve attirant, c'est tout. En plus... »**   
**« En plus, il est en couple, oui. »**   
**«** **Ouais.** _Soupira le métis en passant une main dans ses cheveux._ **Mais... Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose. »**   
**«** **Zayn, écoute, il peut très bien être ton ami, mais ne te mêle pas de ses histoires.** **Reste dans ton coin, laisse le vivre sa relation amoureuse. Tu n'as jamais été du genre à t'attirer des ennuis, et encore moins pour les yeux d'un garçon que tu connais à peine. Apprends à le connaître, il est peut-être juste timide. »**   
**« Je sais, je sais... »**   
    
    
Mais, malgré les paroles rassurantes de son ami, le métis ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ou du moins, que Harry en cachait une partie. Il l'avait remarqué dans sa manière d'éviter de trop aborder le sujet de son copain, alors qu'il pouvait parler pendant des heures de photographie ou d'art. Il l'avait remarqué, également, avec ce regard d'appel à l'aide qu'il lui avait lancé juste avant de sortir de la fête. Ça, personne à part lui ne l'avait vu, et il était convaincu que ce n'était pas du tout anodin. Même si ce n'était pas bien, il était déterminé à trouver ce que tout cela signifiait. Pas seulement parce qu'il était attiré par le bouclé et par tous ses attraits physiques et moraux, mais également parce que c'était une personne dont il voulait prendre soin. 


	9. Chapter 9

  
   **\- Harry Styles. -**  
 

 

Les derniers amuses-bouches qu'il avait préparé furent posés sur la table basse en bois du salon, il avait pour habitude de concocter lui-même tout ce qu'il mangeait pour éviter de consommer trop de mauvaises choses. Mais, quand il n'avait pas trop le temps, il prenait généralement des repas végétariens qu'il lui suffisait de cuire à la poêle. Harry savait qu'en terme de nourriture, son meilleur ami n'était pas bien difficile, voir pas du tout, il goûtait à tout et se plaisait à innover. Seulement voilà, le jeune homme avait du tout préparer seul pendant que son petit-ami fumait dans leur chambre en jouant à un jeu-vidéo sur l'écran de télévision. Il ne s'était pas même pas levé pour aller prendre une douche, rien. Mais le bouclé n'osait pas aller lui demander de se laver, de faire un petit effort, où il risquait bien de le payer après, ce n'était pas un bon comportement. Alors, il s'occupa de ramener un petit bol de chips et mettre des bouteilles de bière au frais. Son invité serait là dans une demi-heure, et même si tout était prêt il se sentait stressé. Stressé par ce qui pourrait se passer, par l'image que refléterait leur couple et par le comportement qu'adopterait Maël au moment venu.  
    
Finalement, il fut un peu plus soulagé quand il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, pendant ce temps, il décida d'aller s'occuper dans son petit atelier. Depuis quelques jours, surtout depuis que Zayn lui avait proposé de se voir encore pour se montrer mutuellement leurs travaux. Il était content que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à ce qu'il produisait et pas seulement un copain qui est là pour chercher une relation libidineuse. La photographie lui donner un moyen de s'échapper de la réalité qui lui broyait l'estomac, de faire taire cette voix, ce murmure incessant, qui hurlait dans sa tête qu'il ne servait à rien, qu'il était inutile. Alors, en prenant des clichés de différents sujets, il se sentait au moins légèrement important. Personne n'allait acheter ou admirer ses œuvres, c'était plus une passion qu'un vrai travail, Maël lui avait souvent répété cela d'ailleurs. Assez pour qu'il comprenne que sa place au café passait avant ses petits plaisirs. Il soupira et rangea quelques clichés dans un porte vue, ceux qui étaient secs du moins.   
    
Avec un faible sourire, il passa son pouce sur le plastique où en dessous se trouvait une photographie de sa mère un peu plus jeune, il y a de cela trois ou quatre ans. Il l'avait toujours gardé avec lui, en souvenir, son histoire se trouvait à travers ses pages et s'il venait à les perdre alors... Il perdait tout. Ses plus précieux moments immortalisés. Une fois, lors de ses premiers jours de travail au café, il avait capturé la devanture dans son appareil pour en garder une trace et se rappeler qu'il avait toujours passé de bons moments là-bas. A part pour se rendre au travail, c'était rare qu'il se déplace sans un appareil photo avec lui. Tout était bon à gardé en mémoire. Il eut juste le temps de refermer son livre qu'on sonna à la porte, il ferma la porte derrière lui et remit ses cheveux en place avant d'ouvrir, tombant directement sur une masse de cheveux rouges.   
    
    
**« Bien le bonjour bouclettes ! »**   
**«** **Bonjour Mikey.** _Rit doucement le brun avant de se décaler._ **Vas-y, entre. »**   
    
    
Michael ne se fit pas prier et entra, il retira sa veste en cuir et la donna à Harry qui la posa sur le porte-manteau avant de le guider au salon. La télévision était allumée sur une émission de reportage et tous les biscuits déjà sur la table basse. Il invita son meilleur ami à prendre place, lui proposa à boire et ne se rendit compte que maintenant que l'eau avait cessé de couler juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Son copain n'allait pas tarder. Tout en essayant de ne pas stresser, il ramena sa canette de coca à son invité et ils commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, du café, avant que Maël ne rentre dans la pièce. Le garçon posa une main sur la hanche du plus jeune, qui était encore debout devant le canapé, et passa à côté pour aller saluer le nouvel arrivant.   
    
**« Bonjour, Michael. Et toi tu dois être le fameux Maël, c'est ça ? »**   
**« C'est moi, oui ! »**   
    
    
Harry l'observa serrer la main de son meilleur ami en souriant puis revenir vers lui, poser sa main sur sa hanche et discuter un peu. Il s'était vêtu d'une chemise noir unie et un jean serré, ses cheveux coiffés en arrière et sa petite barbe fraîchement rasée. Suite à ses mouvements, il avait même pu sentir qu'il avait mis du parfum, chose qu'il ne faisait plus avec lui, mais seulement quand il sortait pour se rendre au travail. Jamais, d'ailleurs, il ne faisait l'effort de se faire beau pour son copain. Mais là, c'était comme si son comportement avait totalement changé, et il avait fallu que le bouclé invite un ami pour qu'il se décide enfin à agir comme un petit-ami digne de ce nom. Ses doigts caressaient doucement sa peau au dessus de son tee-shirt des Rolling Stones, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait connu un tel contact que son corps entier en frissonna. Finalement, Maël pria le garçon aux cheveux rouges de s'installer dans le canapé, il se détacha du bouclé qui leva les yeux vers lui.   
    
    
**« Je te ramène de la bière ? »**   
**« Non laisse bébé, j'y vais. Tu en veux aussi ? »**   
**« Euh... Non. Non merci, du coca ça m'ira aussi. »**   
**« D'accord, assieds-toi. Je reviens. »**   
    
    
    
Le châtain hocha la tête lui posa un baiser sur la joue avant de disparaître dans la cuisine, Harry resta quelques secondes sans bouger ou réagir. En fait, il essayait de réaliser correctement ce qui venait de se passer. Son copain, qui ne l'avait pas touché avec tendresse depuis des mois, venait de lui embrasser la joue et, en plus de cela, l'avait appelé « bébé » au lieu d'un de ces surnoms rabaissant qu'il avait l'habitude de lui donner. Il ne savait pas d'où provenait ce changement de comportement ni pourquoi, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange, comme si d'un coup il avait oublié ce qu'il avait lui avait dit quand Harry lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, qu'il resterait comme d'habitude. Là, c'était tout le contraire. En remarquant que son ami le regardait bizarrement, au bout d'une minute, le bouclé s'installa dans le canapé à côté de lui et entama une conversation pour changer de sujet. Même si l'idée qu'il se cachait quelque chose derrière ce changement soudain lui trottait encore dans un coin de la tête. Avec Maël, tout ne pouvait pas rester bien, ou alors lui-même finirait par tout gâcher.   
    
Pourtant, la suite de l'après-midi se passa plutôt bien. Le couple était resté très proche tout en discutant avec l'invité. Le châtain ne cessait de toucher Harry, lui caresser la cuisse, prendre sa main ou déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Des tas de contacts doux et affectueux, sans compter les deux baisers qu'il lui avait donné sur les lèvres ne quittant le salon pour aller chercher une autre boisson dans la réfrigérateur. Chacune de ces attentions avaient surpris le bouclé, lui qui n'y était plus du tout habitué, ces caresses lui étaient devenues étrangères autant que les baisers. Et à côté de cela, Michael semblait les trouver adorables ensemble. En temps normal, Harry aurait été content de voir son compagnon faire des efforts et se sentir aimé, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui l'empêchait d'en profiter pleinement. Puis, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, comme si ces gestes étaient forcées et malsains.   
    
    
**« Bon, il est presque dix-sept heures et j'ai du boulot encore. Je vais vous laisser.** _Dit l'invité en se levant, posant sa canette vide sur la table basse_. **Encore merci pour l'invitation, j'espère qu'on se reverra rapidement. »**   
**« Avec plaisir. J'étais content de te rencontrer. »**   
**« Moi aussi, depuis le temps que Harry me parle de toi. »**   
    
    
Ce fut Maël le premier à raccompagner Michael à la porte, le brun lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Un dernier salut, le châtain lui serra gentiment la main et ils se retrouvent à nouveau seul. L'un attend un autre geste, l'autre enfile une veste de survêtement et ses chaussures, il remit ses cheveux bien en arrière sur sa tête. Harry fronça les sourcils, toujours dans l'entrée à le regarder faire. Tout a changé d'une seconde à l'autre. L'air est devenu électrique, l'atmosphère lourde, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de tendresse ou de douceur. Maël était redevenu... Comme avant. Depuis le départ, le bouclé avait eut raison de se méfier de son comportement soudain et douteux, ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'un masque pour mieux duper leur invité. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait joué un rôle. Dans quel but ? Le jeune homme n'en savait strictement rien, mais le peu d'amour et de bonheur auquel il avait pu goûter s'était évaporé en moins d'une seconde.   
    
    
**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »**   
**« Je vais faire un tour, sûrement dans un bar ou quelque chose comme ça. Ne m'attends pas pour manger ce soir. »**   
**« Mais... Tu rigoles là ? »**   
**«** **J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?** _Demanda le châtain en soupirant, se tournant vers lui avec un air agacé._ »   
**« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? »**   
**« De quoi tu parles, Harry ? »**   
**« Pourquoi tu fais le garçon gentil, amoureux et attentionné devant mon ami et quand il part tu changes subitement de comportement pour redevenir le... Le... »**   
**« Le quoi ? »**   
    
    
Le regard du plus vieux s'assombrit alors que le bouclé cherchait ses mots en fuyant ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, il n'osait plus l'affronter. Il savait que s'il allait trop loin, il allait le regretter. Maël était un homme à l'aura tellement dominante et impressionnante qu'il était impossible de ne pas se rabaisser. Les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, sa langue le démangeait pour les faire sortir, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à franchir la barrière de ses lippes. Son esprit lui les criait, ses jambes tremblaient même un peu, il aurait aimé être un de ces hommes capable de prendre son courage à deux mains et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il aurait aimé avoir cette bravoure, mais il était faible. Il devait s'y résoudre et faire avec. Mais, malgré son silence, le châtain n'en resta pas là. Il saisit brusquement les cheveux bouclés de son compagnon entre ses doigts et le poussa contre le mur avec assez de violence. Un geste qui fit relever la tête du cadet, il n'essaya même pas de fermer les yeux, car il savait que cela ne ferait que l'énerver plus encore. Alors, il rencontra son regard dur et tranchant, qui lui glaça le sang. Directement, il regretta de s'être lancé sur ce sujet.   
    
    
**« Le quoi hein ? Vas-y, finis la cette phrase et ouvre la bouche pour accueillir autre chose que mon sexe une fois dans ta misérable vie ! »**   
    
    
Harry hésitait entre se mettre à pleurer ou vomir tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler ses derniers jours sur la belle chemise du châtain. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus il se sentait mal. Sa gorge se nouait, il avait du mal à faire circuler l'air, ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler et la poigne de l'autre garçon sur ses boucles étaient tellement ferme qu'il pouvait jurer qu'il lui avait arraché des mèches au passage. D'ailleurs, il ne sentait plus son cuir chevelu. Sa faiblesse reprit le dessus, les yeux humides, il secoua doucement la tête alors que le corps en face se pressait contre le sien. Mais, cela n'avait rien de sensuel ou de doux, c'était plutôt sauvage et dans le but de lui faire du mal, plus encore. Qu'est-ce qu'un coup en plus quand il était déjà au fond du trou ?   
    
    
**« Alors ? T'as perdu ta langue c'est ça ? Heureusement que t'es un bon coup, je te jure parce que putain... »**   
**« Je... Je fais de mon mieux pour faire les choses correctement... »**   
**« Mais tu fais tout foirer Harry, tu comprends ça ? Tu fais jamais les choses bien, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es rien. Sans moi, tu serais déjà dans la rue en train de faire le trottoir pour ramasser de l'argent ! »**   
**«** **Ne dis pas ça...** _Le supplia le brun en sentant les sanglots monter dans sa gorge._  »   
**« Tu ne vaux rien. Tu crois que quelqu'un aurait envie de te donner de l'amour et de l'affection quand il te voit ? Non, simplement profiter de ton petit corps et de ton cul. De toute manière, ça ne change pas grand-chose d'aujourd'hui... Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu fasses ça à côté de ton travail minable dans ce café. »**   
    
    
Le bouclé sentit un mélange d'adrénaline et de haine envahir son corps, ses mains pendaient contre le mur et il serra les poings pour se contrôler. Il savait qu'un geste ou un mot de travers lui coûterait très cher. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas simplement se taire en entendant ses propos. Jamais, ô grand jamais, même dans les pires situations, il ne vendrait son corps pour obtenir de l'argent. C'était un acte immonde et dégradant pour n'importe quel être humain. Simplement parce que Maël l'utilisait et le traitait comme tel, il estimait qu'il était capable d'agir d'une manière aussi infâme et malpropre envers lui-même. Certes, il était faible et dominé la plupart du temps, mais il refusait que son compagnon franchisse cette ligne et le traite avec autant d'irrespect. Alors, dans une poussée de colère, il posa ses mains sur le torse du châtain et le poussa avec force pour qu'il le lâche. Le garçon tira un peu sur ses boucles mais le lâcha quand il manqua de tomber au sol, se rattrapant de justesse au meuble de l'entrée.   
    
    
**« Va te faire voir putain ! »**   
    
    
Les rôles pourraient presque se renverser, mais Harry n'était pas un garçon violent. Pourtant, on l'avait poussé trop à bout pour qu'il subisse un aussi dur rabaissement. Il acceptait les coups, les griffures, les blessures, les bleus, le sang parfois et les insultes, les actes sexuels sauvages, mais pas qu'on le prenne pour une vulgaire prostitué. Que la personne qu'il aime le considère ainsi. Seulement, le regard noir que lui lança Maël lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui aurait pu le tuer sur place. C'était pire qu'avant. Le bouclé s'attendait à recevoir sa punition, se faire frapper, ou enfoncer une cigarette allumée sur son bras, ses cuisses ou son torse comme l'avait déjà fait quelques fois son compagnon. Sur certains endroits de son corps, il en avait d'ailleurs encore les traces. Il sentait ses mains trembler en même temps que ses jambes, son cerveau ne répondait plus de rien, seulement focalisé sur les battements incessants de son corps qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Mais, contrairement à ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre, Maël ne s'avança pas pour le frapper ou quoi que ce soit, il retira sa veste et la lança sur le canapé.   
    
**« Tu sais quoi ? C'est toi qui va te barre Harry, tu vas où tu veux mais je ne veux pas de toi ce soir ici. Je suis gentil, je te laisse dix minutes pour prendre tes affaires puis tu t'en vas. Et dépêche toi. »**   
    
    
Une minute. Il fallut une minute au brun pour réagir. Jamais il ne l'avait chassé de la maison avant, c'était tout le temps lui qui partait, qui fuyait et qui allait des fois passer ses nuits autre part. Harry ne savait pas où, ni si quelqu'un lui tenait compagnie, mais quand il rentrait le lendemain, il pouvait sentir une odeur différente de la sienne sur son corps. Pourtant, il ne disait rien. C'était pour son bien, qu'il se répétait sans cesse. Mais là, c'était lui qui allait se retrouver dehors, sans endroit pour se rendre. Sa mère habitait trop loin, il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de Michael et ne souhaitait pas le déranger. Surtout que le garçon l'avait vu quelques heures plutôt et il trouverait sa venue bien trop bizarre qu'il vienne d'un coup chez lui pour une dispute. Il monta rapidement dans la chambre pour aller chercher un sac, il le remplit avec des vêtements propres pour une nuit, sa prise de téléphone, ses clés, son livre avec ses photographie, son appareil photo. Sans tarder, il enfila un pull et une veste, ses chaussures et regarda une dernière fois au salon. Maël y était installé, dans le canapé, en train de boire sa bière et visionner un match de foot. Encore. Harry ouvrit la porte et la claqua aussi-tôt qu'il fut dehors.   
    
La seule idée qui lui vint en tête fut de se rendre au café, il remonta son sac sur son épaule et prit la route. En fait, il espérait que Meg puisse l'accueillir chez elle pour la nuit. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix, c'était cela ou la rue. Déjà, il se sentait mal d'abuser de l'hospitalité d'une femme si gentille. En marchant, les larmes montaient à ses yeux, il les refoula plusieurs fois avant d'arriver devant son café au bout de quelques minutes. Il souffla un bout coup, histoire de reprendre ses esprits, avant d'entrer en arborant un sourire. Il était seize heures, l'heure où le petit commerce était remplis. Par chance, Michael n'était pas de service le Samedi après-midi, alors il pu tranquillement entrer sans subir des tas de questions. Toutefois, Sacha, derrière le comptoir fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Il lui donna un signe de la main, elle lui rendit un petit sourire et reprit son service. Harry se rendit à l'arrière boutique pour retrouver Meg dans les cuisines, en train de mettre au four des cookies aux pépites de chocolats. En voyant le jeune homme avec un sac, elle posa son torchon sur la table et s'approcha de lui.   
    
    
**«** **Bonjour mon chéri.** _Elle sourit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules_. **Tu veux faire des heures supplémentaires, c'est ça ? »**   
**« En fait, je... Je me suis disputé avec mon copain, et je me demandais si... »**   
**« Bien entendu que tu peux venir dormir chez moi Harry. Tu n'as même pas à être gêné de me demander ça. Je suis un peu comme ta grand-mère n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, tu le sais bien. Je vais laisser les employer s'occuper du café quelques minutes pendant que je te conduis chez moi. »**   
**« Merci infiniment Meg, mais tu n'es pas obligé. Je peux attendre ici jusqu'à... »**   
**« Jusqu'à la fermeture ce soir ? Sûrement pas, tu as l'air épuisé. J'ai une chambre d'amis, tu iras te reposer là-bas. »**   
    
    
Harry ne pu se résoudre qu'à accepter quand elle prévenu le reste de l'équipe qu'elle retournait chez elle. Et, il ne pouvait que se sentir chanceux d'avoir un toit au dessus de sa tête pour dormir. Sans compter que pour une fois, depuis une éternité, il parviendrait à passer une nuit complète sans être réveillé par un cauchemar ou la peur.   
    
 

 

  
  * * * 

 

  
 

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans des draps soyeux et doux, le bouclé avait mis du temps à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'il avait, en plus, dormi pendant plus de douze heures. Un sommeil bien réparateur. Meg lui avait préparé un bon petit déjeuner chaud et copieux, lui avait laissé utilisé la salle de bain où il avait pris une douche brûlante pour se détendre. Il avait enfilé de nouveaux vêtements puis rangé toutes ses affaires, et même si la femme avait insisté pour qu'il reste encore un peu s'il le souhaitait, il quitta la maison vers midi, son sac sur le dos. Son portable en main, il soupira en voyant qu'il n'avait aucun appel manqué ou nouveau message. Mais, ce n'était pas une surprise, Maël n'était pas du genre à s'excuser ou à faire le premier pas, et cette fois il ne voulait pas le faire non plus.  
    
Certes, il avait toujours ces cernes d'un kilomètre sous ses yeux, mais sa mine n'était plus aussi fatiguée. Pourtant, au lieu de prendre la route de chez lui, où il allait sûrement retrouver un compagnon très remonté et de mauvaise humeur, il décida de prendre un peu l'air et se balader dans les rues marchandes. Rues qui le menèrent jusqu'à la fameuse galerie d'art de Zayn. Ce n'était pas un hasard, parce qu'il lui avait promis de venir lui rendre visite un de ces jours et il espérait que même un Dimanche midi il y soit. Alors, après avoir réfléchit une bonne minute, il poussa la porte de la galerie. Une petite clochette retentit, il regarda autour de lui. Un bureau avec un ordinateur, des dépliants et des murs couvertes de tableaux, des sculptures sur des petits meubles. Tandis qu'il observait d'un peu plus près une des peintures, quelqu'un sortit par une porte au fond de la pièce et pas n'importe qui. Le métis se tenait devant lui, un chiffon coloré entre les mains, elles aussi avec des tâches de peinture et un sourire illuminé sur son visage d'enfant.   
    
    
**« Bonjour Harry, je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi. »**   
**«** **Bonjour.** _Répondit doucement le concerné._ J **e te dérange ? Je peux revenir plus tard si tu... »**   
**« Non non, je suis content que tu sois là. »**   
**« Moi aussi en fait. J'étais venu pour te voir. Enfin... Si ta proposition tient toujours ? »**   
**« Oh bien sûr ! Je dois simplement finir un petit dessin, mais viens. Comme ça je peux te montrer ce que je fais. »**   
    
    
Harry le suivit alors que lui avait déjà affranchit la porte, il fit de même et découvrit un grand atelier un peu en capharnaüm, mais vraiment joli. Des pots de crayons partout, des pinceaux, de la peinture, des feuilles, des chevalets, des cadres vierges ou déjà peints. Puis, des étagères remplies de différents accessoires d'art. Et en voyant le basané assit à une grande table blanche en train de se concentrer sur son travail, lui faisait réaliser qu'il se fondait parfaitement dans ce décor. L'art était pour lui et faisait partie intégrante de son être. Comme si, en fait, il était né avec ce talent et cette nécessité de peindre sa vision du monde. Tout le monde avait son moyen, certains l'écriture, d'autres la musique... Lui, avait choisi de peindre ce que ses yeux voyaient et se représentaient. Comme lui capturait le monde à travers son objectif. Au fond, ils se ressemblaient un peu.   
    
Le bouclé posa son sac sur un tabouret en bois et observa la pièce autour de lui, elle dégageait une si bonne atmosphère qu'il lui était facile de s'y sentir à l'aise. Rien de mauvais n'émanait de ces murs, uniquement des ondes positives et une passion qui réunissait plusieurs personnes. Parce qu'évidemment, Zayn ne devait pas être le seul artiste à peindre et s'exercer ici. Ils avaient le droit à une belle vue, une lumière naturelle qui embaumait toute la pièce grâce aux fenêtres et ce décor devait tous les inspirer. Le métis coinça un pinceaux entre ses dents et chercha quelque chose dans son propre sac avant de le tendre au bouclé.   
    
    
**« Ce sont mes dessins, mes croquis... Tout ce qui me passe par la tête, en fait. C'est un parmi d'autres, mais c'est celui où il y a les plus récents. Tu peux t'asseoir et regarder si tu veux ? »**   
**« Merci, ce serait avec plaisir. »**   
    
    
Après avoir saisit le calepin, Harry prit place sur la grande table en bois, en face du garçon tandis qu'il travaillait, et se mit à le feuilleter. Des détails, des paysages, des fleurs, des meubles, des personnes, des croquis assez abstraits. Les traits étaient fins, doux et purs. Comme s'il avait à peine appuyé sur sa mine de crayon, un simple coup de main volage, léger comme une plume. Et puis, presque à la fin du carnet, il tomba sur des détails d'un modèle. Des mains, des lèvres pulpeuses et rosées, des yeux émeraude brillants, des jambes fines et élancées, des boucles sauvages et brunes, presque noires... Son coeur s'emballa assez rapidement. Il avait compris. Pas besoin d'être devin pour cela. C'était lui. Zayn l'avait observé, dessiné et cela sur plusieurs pages. Parfois, simplement ses yeux en gros plans ou ses doigts. Même de dos, à son travail car le décor derrière était reconnaissable. Après avoir observé les dessins un long moment, il releva la tête vers le métis et se mordit la lèvre.   
    
    
**« C'est... C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? »**   
**« Oui, exactement. Désolé si c'est un peu... Flippant. Mais, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois au café je me suis dit que tu ferais un très bon modèle. »**   
**«** **Ah bon ?** _Le brun se mit à rougir et secoua la tête._ **C'est la première fois que l'on me dit cela. »**   
**« Si c'est gênant, tu peux me le dire. Je comprend que ce soit assez... »**   
**« Non non, j'aime bien. Je trouve tes dessins sublimes, c'est extraordinaire d'avoir un tel talent et tu as un joli coup de crayon. J'aimerai être aussi doué que toi. »**   
**« Merci Harry, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Et je suis certain que tu es doué aussi, à ta manière. »**   
**« Je ne sais pas... »**   
**« Tu as ramené des photos ? Pourquoi tu ne me montrerais pas dans ce cas, que j'en juge de mes propres yeux ? Je ne suis pas doué pour prendre des clichés, mais une fille qui travail ici pratique la photographie et elle me dit que je donne de bons conseils alors... »**   
**« Oui. Oui, pourquoi pas. Attends. »**   
    
    
Harry recula un peu le calepin, sans pour autant le fermer parce qu'il avait encore quelques pages à parcourir. Il prit son sac sur ses genoux et en sortit un carnet remplis de ses propres photos, depuis qu'il avait commencé il en avait remplis quatre. Parfois, il prenait des clichés qu'il entreposait simplement dans son ordinateur et qui ne figuraient pas dans son book parce qu'elles n'étaient pas assez belles ou trop personnelles. Il le tendit à Zayn qui lui sourit tendrement avant de le prendre, il posa son pinceaux sur le bureau et le feuilleta avec attention, s'arrêtant par moment pour observer avec attention. Le bouclé, lui, avait déjà terminé d'admirer les merveilles qu'il pouvait produire avec un crayon, jamais il n'avait vu un tel talent. Picasso avait bel et bien de la concurrence.   
    
    
**« Harry... C'est sublime. Réellement. Et très impressionnant. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais... Tu parviens à retranscrire des émotions incroyables à travers une simple photographie. Les paysages sont sublimes, ce sont mes préférés je crois bien. Même si le zoom sur ce papillon rouge et orange est renversant. Crois moi, tu es très doué. Tu es fait pour ça. Ne doute jamais de ton talent. »**   
    
    
Jamais, dans sa vie entière, Harry n'avait eu le droit à un tel compliment. Jamais son copain n'avait une seule fois admiré son travail, ou y avait apporté la moindre critique. Même pour lui dire ce qui n'était pas bien. En fait, il ne prenait jamais du temps pour y accorder de l'importance. Tout ce qui ne touchait pas à lui n'était pas important, d'ailleurs. Il ne parlait que de son travail, de son cabinet de médecin, de ses clients, de son foot et de sexe. Quand il ne se mettait pas à insulter le bouclé parce qu'il faisait les choses de travers, ou du moins pas de sa façon à lui. Maël était égoïste, centré sur ses réussites et non pas sur celles de son copain. Mais, encore une fois, le brun voyait cela comme une punition qu'il subissait pour le pousser à prendre le bon chemin ensuite. Et il essayait, il se tuait à essayer de devenir une personne suffisante aux yeux de la personne qu'il aimait, il se tuait à devenir un autre pour lui plaire. C'était un inconnu, un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, qui parvenait à le couvrir de compliments et prôner son travail, qui parvenait à le voir comme il était sensé être. Il était le premier, en dehors de son petit-ami et de sa mère, à voir ses clichés et cela le touchait particulièrement qu'il les apprécie autant.   
    
    
**« Ne t'arrête jamais, si c'est ta passion, si c'est ce qui te plaît alors continue. Tu peux aller loin. »**   
**« Merci Zayn... »**   
    
    
Le basané lui tendit son carnet pour qu'il le reprenne, il le rangea délicatement dans son sac et se leva ensuite de son siège pour venir lui rendre son calepin. La table était assez grande, il fit le tour et le rejoignit de l'autre côté, restant debout, pour voir ce sur quoi il travaillait. Tandis que l'autre jeune homme était parti se faire couler un café à la petite machine, il revint, posa le gobelet sur la table et prit place sur le tabouret. Harry admirait toujours son projet. Une grande plaquette de papier, presque comme une fresque, débordante de petits dessins minutieux et détaillés. Il y avait de tout, des parties du corps humains, des animaux, des objets. Cela ressemblait à un énorme capharnaüm, un mélange de différents éléments qui semblaient se réunir pour représenter un dessin énorme. Le métis releva les yeux vers lui et sourit doucement.   
    
    
**« Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé, mais à la fin, toutes ces petites choses, ces dessins minuscules doivent représenter la Terre. »**   
**« C'est époustouflant. Tu as dû passer du temps dessus ?»**   
**« Si j'additionne tout, à peu près dix heures. Mais, je suis très perfectionniste dans mon travail, si un croquis ne me plaît pas je suis capable de tout gommer même s'il presque à sa fin. »**   
**« Toi non plus, ne t'arrête jamais. Tu es bien trop doué, c'est dans ton sang tout ça. »**   
**«** **Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter, c'est bien trop important à mes yeux.** _Il sourit au bouclé et réfléchit quelques secondes._ **Oh attends, je dois te montrer quelque chose que j'ai fais il y a une semaine environ. »**   
    
    
Zayn prit son gobelet dans ses mains pour en boire le contenu entre temps, se levant de son tabouret, le brun le regarda faire, alors que son pied roula sur un crayon au sol. Tout se passa bien trop rapidement pour qu'un des deux jeunes hommes ne fasse quoi que ce soit. L'histoire de quelques secondes secondes, tout avait basculé vers le drame. Il ne tomba pas, mais à la place le liquide brûlant de son café noir se renversa brutalement sur le torse et le ventre du bouclé qui poussa un petit cri de douleur. Le métis posa le gobelet sur la table et ouvrit grands les yeux, il ne devait pas paniquer mais plutôt lui venir en aide.   
    
    
**« Harry... Harry, il faut que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt ou tu vas te brûler la peau. »**   
    
    
A cette phrase, le corps entier du plus jeune se tendit. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, le liquide lui consumait la peau, déjà infiltré à travers le tissu, mais il s'en fichait bien parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il se mette torse nu devant un inconnu. Et c'était loin d'être une question de gêne, d'être pudique. Il secoua alors la tête et se recula d'un pas, ses mains tremblaient, le café continuait de brûler sa peau, il avait l'impression que ça s'infiltrait dans sa chair et ses os tellement cela lui piquait. En fait, il voulait hurler, pleurer, crier, se gratter la peau jusqu'au sang ou se plonger dans un bain glacé. Zayn, lui répéta deux ou trois fois de retirer son vêtement, il continuait de refuser. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors, avant que les choses ne deviennent trop graves, le basané prit les devants et saisit le bas de son tee-shirt pour le remonter. Le jeune homme se débattait pour le garder, lui soufflant d'arrêter, mais le soigner était bien plus important. Harry arrêta de s'opposer quand le tissu fut au niveau de son torse et qu'il rejoignit rapidement la table. Le haut de son corps était couvert d'une plaque rouge, à cause du café, entre ces quelques tatouages. Mais, ce ne fut pas le détail qui stoppa le métis de tout ses gestes. Ce n'était pas les brûlures qu'il venait de lui faire mais plutôt les bleus qui recouvrait ses hanches, les grandes griffures sur le milieu de son torse, entre ses deux tétons et en dessous, c'était ces deux marques rouges au niveau de son bassin, juste au dessus de son bas-ventre, sur le côté droit.   
    
Le corps du bouclé s'était mis à trembler plus encore, il avait détourné le regard vers le sol, la gorge nouée. Il allait vomir, il le sentait, il sentait cette bile acide monter et monter jusqu'à sa bouche. Partir, il voulait partir et s'enfuir. Il sentait très bien le regard de Zayn sur son corps, sur son torse répugnant et couverts de séquelles, certaines encore récentes. Son dos aussi était parsemé de griffures. Son corps entier le rebutait, il n'osait plus se regarder dans un miroir sans voir ces bleus sur son ventre, ceux sur ses cuisses. Où il pouvait encore sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, à ses dents croquer férocement sa peau. Ce n'était même pas dans le but de l'exciter, mais seulement de lui faire du mal. Et Maël avait réussi. Il avait réussit à détruire Harry. Détruire toute l'estime qu'il avait de lui, détruire tout sa confiance en lui-même et ce qui le rendait heureux. Ce n'était pas que des simples marques, c'était des traces indélébiles de son existence, de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises jusqu'ici et depuis presque deux ans. Le métis ne savait pas quoi dire, il se sentait mal de l'avoir forcé à faire quelque chose contre son gré, mais c'était simplement dans l'optique de l'empêcher d'être gravement brûlé. Finalement, le bouclé referma ses bras autour de son propre corps et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour refouler ses larmes. La voix de Zayn s'éleva, pleine de peine et de regret, légèrement tremblante.   
    
    
**« Harry.... »**   
**« Je t'avais dit d'arrêter. »**   
**« Je... Je suis... »**   
**« Je dois y aller. »**   
    
 

 Et il prit son tee-shirt, le renfilant rapidement même s'il était couvert de café. Ses mains tremblaient encore, moites. Il fit le tour et saisit son sac et sa veste. Il devait sortir, rapidement, il allait craquer sinon. Il manquait d'air, il étouffait. Il devait s'enfuir, courir et s'isoler. Se perdre et ne plus être retrouvé. Peu importe. Tant qu'il pouvait respirer à nouveau. Sans perdre de temps, sans aucun regard en arrière, il quitta le bâtiment aussi vite que possible. Le basané était resté là, figé, bloqué, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire pour se rattraper. Sa gorge s'était nouée aussi à la vue de son corps abîmé, et il devait aisément que ce n'était pas le seul endroit endommagé, que ce n'était qu'une partie de l'horreur qu'il devait vivre. Il se sentait mal, il se sentait atteint et blessé, angoissé et coupable. En deux secondes, il avait tout gâché. Quel monstre pouvait bien faire subir un tel sort à un garçon aussi adorable et innocent ? Quelque chose clochait, il le savait, et ses doutes s'étaient bien confirmées en cet instant. Harry, au dehors, courrait jusqu'à ne plus savoir reprendre son souffle, il n'avait même pas remis sa veste. Il faisait froid, mais peu importe. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ses yeux piquaient, ses jambes semblaient pouvoir le lâcher à n'importe quel moment. Il s'effondrait, il tombait. Il tombait tellement bas que personne ne pouvait le rattraper.

  
 


	10. Chapter 10

  
  **\- Zayn Malik.-**  
   
 

 

  
Depuis cinq jours, Zayn n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner à ce café ou même aborder le bouclé. L'incident qui s'était déroulé à sa galerie trottait toujours dans sa tête, le torturait même. Pour lui rappeler l'erreur qu'il avait commise, pourtant il avait simplement voulu éviter un accident grave, éviter que le jeune homme ne se brûle gravement et garde des séquelles. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, son corps en était déjà couvert. Et ce n'était sûrement pas dû à des gobelets bouillants de café renversés sur son torse. C'était plutôt des marques de coups, de blessures qu'on lui avait infligés, certaines avaient même semblé plutôt récentes. Il ne savait pas encore d'où elles provenaient, mais il était certain -vu l'état dans lequel le jeune homme était- que ce n'était pas lui qui se l'était infligé. Des tas de questions lui venaient à l'esprit, tournaient en boucle, si bien que depuis l'incident il n'avait pas su toucher à un seul pinceau. L'inspiration s'était évaporée. D'un coup, comme ça. Il était resté chez lui, devant la télévision, ou dans son lit. A réfléchir, à chercher une solution, à faire la part des choses, ce qui était bien ou mal. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas simplement s'imposer et rentrer dans la vie d'un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine depuis un mois, et d'un autre... Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lui revenait toujours en tête, il n'était pas anodin. Il le savait, il le sentait. Et même si Harry n'avait pas voulu d'aide ce Dimanche, il sentait qu'il en avait réellement besoin. Ses paroles disaient le contraire mais son corps, ses yeux poussaient un cri de détresse si fort que s'en était devenu insupportable.  
   
Luke cherchait à savoir pourquoi il n'allait pas à l'atelier, pourquoi il passait son temps à leur appartement, enfermé entre quatre murs. Mais Zayn gardait les lèvres scellées ou, quand il insistait trop, inventait une excuse comme le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ou que son inspiration n'était pas à sa meilleure forme. Bien entendu, le blond n'avalait pas ce mensonge, mais il laissait couler parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'aurait de toute manière aucune réponse en le harcelant de questions. Et le métis ne pouvait, surtout ne voulait, rien lui dire, parce que c'était son affaire, qu'il préférait que le moins de personnes possibles soient au courant. Harry ne voudrait sûrement pas que tous ses amis apprennent qu'il a le corps lynché de blessures en tout genre. Sur le coup, face à son torse couvert de bleu, de griffures, de coups, il n'avait rien dit parce que cette vision lui avait ôté les mots de la bouche. Il avait eu envie de se gifler jusqu'à en saigner, de remonter le temps et de reposer ce maudit gobelet sur la table, ou ramasser ce crayon sur lequel il avait failli tomber. Le jeune bouclé avait dû se sentir vraiment honteux et mal, il avait remarqué, dans la manière dont ses mains tremblaient et son dont son regard fuyait tout contact. Et il comprenait, il comprenait parfaitement. Normalement, il aurait dû s'avancer et poser une main sur son épaule, lui dire que tout allait bien, que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il allait soigner sa brûlure et qu'ils n'en parleraient plus. Mais il avait été incapable de faire le moindre geste, pétrifié par le fait qu'on puisse rouer de coups un garçon pareil. Alors, pour calmer sa colère, sa tristesse, sa rage, toutes ces mauvais émotions qui affluaient dans son corps, il avait enchaîné cigarette sur cigarette. En cinq jours, il avait bien dû consommer presque deux paquets. Sa cage thoracique lui brûlait, se consumait, mais il ne s'en occupait pas, parce qu'il avait bien plus important à régler.  
   
Toutefois, pour se changer les idées, il avait accepté d'aller faire les courses ce Vendredi matin au supermarché en bas de la rue. Que des produits de bases, l'alimentation, quelques fruits et légumes, des produits pour se laver etc.... Une fois qu'il eut tout déposé et rangé à l'appartement, il décida de retourner au dehors. Un soleil d'automne ravissait le ciel et même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre à l'atelier, il prit son appareil photo, son skate et se mit en route pour rejoindre un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Là, où, au moins une fois par semaine il se rendait avec ses amis pour se détendre et se retrouver, parler de tout et de rien. Le skatepark. En arrivant, il posa son sac sur un banc et commença directement quelques figures, pas très compliqués, mais au moins cela lui permettait de décompresser. Seulement quelques jeunes étaient là, un peu plus loin sur les rampes, lui préférait les terrains lisses ou ceux qui descendaient en pente pour remonter d'un autre côté. Sentir l'air frais voler dans ses cheveux, frapper son visage, lui redonnait meilleure mine déjà. Au bout d'une bonne heure, il s'arrêta pour souffler, s'asseyant sur le rebord d'une pente, les pieds pendant dans le vide, son skate à côté de lui. Il sortit une cigarette de son sac et l'alluma, tira la première bouffée et soupira d'aise. Mauvaise habitude.  
   
   
**« Tiens, je pensais que tu serais à l'atelier en un si beau temps. »**  
   
   
Zayn sursauta en entendant cette voix et se tourna pour regarder arriver son ami Ashton, un sac sur le dos et un skate sous le bras également. Ses cheveux bouclés partaient un peu bataille, ils les avaient pourtant coupés il y a peu de temps, et il portait d'assez grosses lunettes qui encadraient bien son visage carré. Il le salua, lui rendant son sourire, et le laissa s'installer à côté de lui. Ils commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, des nouvelles, de l'atelier et des différents projets qu'ils devaient encore réaliser. Même si le métis les avait maintenant tous terminé pour l'exposition à venir, il aimait se mettre à l'avance et pouvoir prendre son temps pour s'appliquer sur chaque œuvre qu'il présenterait. C'était important, pour lui, que tout soit parfait. Ashton était un peu moins perfectionniste, mais il fournissait un énorme travail avec ses tags et son travail sur les murs. Après avoir discuté, ils avaient fait quelques figures ensemble, pendant une bonne demi-heure. Finalement, il décidèrent d'aller se balader un peu.  
   
   
**« Ça te dit qu'on aille boire un truc ? Pourquoi pas au café où Luke nous avaient emmené une fois, tu te souviens ? »**  
   
   
Le coeur du métis fit un bond et il se retint de lâcher directement une réponse négative pour ne pas que ça paraisse suspect. Il ne souhaitait pas y aller pour le moment, il ne voulait pas encore être confronté à Harry, à son regard triste et fuyant, il ne voulait pas se sentir encore plus honteux et en colère contre lui-même. Puis, le jeune serveur avait sûrement besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'en remettre et ne voudrait pas le voir tout de suite. Alors, il essaya de trouver une excuse.  
   
   
**« Euh, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi en fait... »**  
**« Ne t'en fais pas Zee, c'est moi qui paye. Allez, viens ! »**  
   
   
Il ne pouvait plus refuser maintenant, les choses étaient faîtes puisque le châtain tirait déjà son bras pour l'emmener avec lui le long de la rue vers le café. Il semblait bien pressé et enjôleur. Le coeur du basané battait la chamade, il n'était pas encore prêt à revoir le bouclé, à devoir s'expliquer avec lui peut-être aussi. Pourtant, il dû se résigner à affronter la situation quand ils arrivèrent devant la bâtisse et franchirent la porte vitrée. Une petite clochette retentis, ils prirent place directement sur une table au fond en attendant qu'un employé vint prendre leur commande. Ashton semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard tandis que Zayn essayait de fuir, de se cacher. Mais, en rentrant, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du bouclé, ni à la caisse ni dans la salle encore, il pouvait très bien être dans la cuisine cependant. Alors, il resta caché derrière la carte, quand bien même il ne la regardait même pas parce qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il prendrait. Comme à son habitude quand il venait ici avant pour observer le bouclé.  
   
   
**« Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »**  
   
   
Directement, le regard du châtain se relève et il offrit un grand sourire au garçon aux cheveux rouges qui venaient d'arriver, Michael. Il prit d'abord leur commande, un café bien noir et un cappuccino avant de parler un peu avec eux, mais étant donné que son travail l'appelait et qu'il avait d'autres clients en attente, il s'éclipsa en leur promettant de revenir les voir rapidement. Ashton hocha la tête, toujours avec cet air heureux collé sur le visage. Détail qui n'échappa pas au métis.  
   
   
**« Hey Ash, c'est quoi ces regards là ?»**  
**«** **De... De quoi ?** _Demanda le garçon en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, les joues rouges._ »  
**« J'ai bien l'impression que Michael craque sur toi. »**  
**« Non, c'est simplement un ami. »**  
**« Ash.... »**  
   
   
Le châtain secoua la tête avant de se racler la gorge, complètement mal à l'aise. Et Zayn n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions que Michael revint avec un plateau entre ses mains, il posa les deux cafés sur la table ainsi que la note et resta quelques minutes pour discuter. Surtout avec le garçon aux lunettes, et le basané entre eux observait les regards qu'ils échangeaient ou les sourires qu'ils se rendaient. Il se dit, qu'à défaut de trouver quelqu'un pour lui, il pouvait au moins aider ses amis à former un nouveau couple. Il n'était pas tellement doué pour entretenir une relation durable, mais pour le faire avec ses amis il l'était. C'était notamment lui qui avait poussé Luke à faire bouger les choses avec son copain actuel, sinon ils n'en seraient pas encore au stade du premier baiser aujourd'hui. Quand le jeune serveur fut reparti, ils commencèrent à boire leur collation en silence, mais Zayn qui était bien trop curieux ne put s'empêcher d'évoquer encore le sujet.  
   
   
**« Désolé si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, mais il te dévore carrément du regard là... »**  
**« Zayn, s'il te plait...** _Soupira le garçon en reposant sa tasse sur la table._ »  
**« Pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas quelque chose avec lui ? C'est une personne amusante et très ouverte. »**  
**« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »**  
**« Oui, mais je pense que ça te ferais du bien de passer à autre chose, de te vider l'esprit. »**  
   
   
Ashton haussa les épaules, il n'était pas tellement convaincu à l'idée de s'engager dans une nouvelle relation, il préférait d'abord apprendre à bien connaître Michael, lier une amitié forte avant d'envisager un peu plus. Et cette réticence était notamment dû à la rupture qu'il avait connu deux mois plus tôt, avec son ex petite-amie. Lui et elle avaient partagé un peu plus d'une longue année ensemble, à s'aimer réellement et avec passion, elle était vraiment adorable et tendre. Mais, les choses avaient mal tournées au bout d'un certain temps, car le châtain consacrait plus d'attention à ses études et à son art qu'à elle. Alors, elle l'avait quitté. Et lui, qui l'aimait énormément, en avait beaucoup souffert, cela avait eu des impacts sur ses projets. Il n'avait plus touché à une seule bombe de peinture pendant des semaines, ses notes avaient chuté, il avait raté son partiel de fin d'année. Mais, grâce à l'aide de ses précieux amis, il s'était reprit rapidement en main. Bien qu'il y pensait toujours, qu'il en souffrait parfois encore, il avançait, il essayait de ne plus regarder en arrière. Toutefois, c'est assez compliqué de détourner le regard des souvenirs qu'on a partagé et construit avec une personne en qui en on plaçait une telle confiance qu'on pensait pouvoir finir sa vie avec.  
   
Alors oui, cela aurait pu être une fille comme un garçon, le genre n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux, c'était la personne, son âme qui comptait et non pas de savoir s'il elle avait quelque chose entre les cuisses ou non. Il était sortit en tout et pour tout avec trois personnes, deux filles et un garçon. Mais jamais aucune relation n'avait duré aussi longtemps que celle qu'il avait connu avec Zoë, il avait placé beaucoup d'espoir en elle, jamais il n'avait été aussi amoureux de quelqu'un d'ailleurs. Seulement, la vie donnait des épreuves et il n'était pas parvenu à surmonté celle là, bien entendu il s'était excusé mais ses études et ses expositions étaient tout de même importantes aussi. Et pour le moment, il y consacrait trop d'attention et de temps pour songer à se poser dans une quelconque relation durable. Certes, Michael était un garçon amusant, adorable et attachant mais il voulait simplement confectionner une amitié pour le moment, ce n'était pas contre le garçon, mais il ne souhaitait pas briser encore le cœur d'une personne. Et Zayn comprenait parfaitement sa position, ses doutes et la peur de perdre encore une personne qu'il aime, toutefois le jeune artiste ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher sa jeunesse à cause d'une relation qui a mal tournée. Quand on a l'occasion de pouvoir être heureux et rendre heureuse une personne, il ne faut pas hésiter.  
   
   
**« Tu sais que je suis débordé entre mes études et tous les projets de la galerie, je ne peux pas abandonner tout cela pour... Pour un garçon que je connais à peine. »**  
**«** **Mais il te plaît, non ?** _Demanda le basané en se penchant un peu vers lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien._ **»**  
**« Oui, il est vraiment gentil et attirant. On s'entend bien, on rigole beaucoup. J'essaie de le voir souvent, depuis la soirée on s'est revu trois fois, mais bon... Je ne veux pas lui donner de mauvais espoirs. »**  
**« Dis plutôt que tu veux te préserver. Sérieusement Ash, pour ton bien, je pense que tu devrais lui donner sa chance. »**  
**« Je ne sais pas Zayn, je ne suis pas aussi assuré que toi. Et c'est vraiment important pour moi de finir mes études d'art, pour peaufiner mes connaissances. Je pense envisager de me lancer avec quelqu'un quand j'aurai fini cela. »**  
**« Dans deux ans pratiquement, c'est long. »**  
**«** **Ouais.** _Le châtain haussa les épaules et reprit une gorgée de son café avant de le poser._ **Au moins, on verra s'il tient vraiment à moi. »**  
**« Même s'il tombe amoureux de toi, ou que tu lui plaît vraiment, il ne va pas attendre indéfiniment tu sais ? Je veux dire, ne te croit pas légitime, si quelqu'un se présente à lui et qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a aucune chance avec toi pour que ça aille plus loin il va préféré tenter sa chance autre part. »**  
   
   
Cette perspective ôta tous les mots à Ashton qui préféra penser à autre chose, passer à un autre sujet, plutôt que de se torturer l'esprit avec cela. Alors, il dévia la conversation sur l'art, sur les projets qu'il avait en cours et ils échangèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure. Zayn n'avait toujours pas vu le bouclé, ni dans la salle, ni derrière le comptoir. Et même s'il ne voulait pas le voir pour le voir pour le moment, cela l'inquiétait. Peut-être que son service était fini, ou qu'il ne travaillait pas le Vendredi en début d'après-midi, qu'il était encore en pause déjeuner. Seulement, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question à Michael quand il revint récupérer les pièces dans la soucoupe.  
   
   
**« Dis, Harry ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ? »**  
**« Oh, il devrait si. Mais ça fait trois jours qu'il ne vient plus, il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était malade. A mon avis il reviendra d'ici Lundi ou Mardi, reviens à ce moment là. Il sera content de te voir, je pense. »**  
   
   
Le métis le remercia et fronça les sourcils en passant son pouce sur le bord de sa tasse, de la fumée s'en échappant. Tandis que les deux garçons se fixaient un rendez-vous, lui essaya de comprendre et d'assimiler les choses. Trois jours que le bouclé ne s'était pas présenté au travail, ce qui veut dire qu'il y était tout de même allé les deux premiers jours de la semaine, donc ce n'était peut-être pas de sa faute. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, de s'en ronger les ongles depuis Dimanche dernier, de sentir son ventre se comprimer et se tordre douloureusement. Mais son excuse de la maladie, il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

 

 

  
     *   *   *

      

  
   
   
En ce Vendredi soir, Zayn n'avait pas tellement envie de rester enfermer chez lui à s'ennuyer devant une émission de télévision sordide ou à peindre, il avait plutôt besoin de prendre l'air et se changer les idées. C'était donc pourquoi il se trouvait à minuit trente, devant une bar assez réputé dans le quartier, il savait que les gens venaient plus le Samedi soir pour se détendre alors il serait confronté à moins de monde, mais il souhaitait toutefois rencontrer des personnes qui lui feraient un peu son état de fantôme depuis quelques jours. Pour l'accompagner, il avait proposé à Luke et son copain de venir, afin de ne pas se retrouver seul et pouvoir rigoler avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait tout de même. Ils arrivèrent au comptoir, Zayn prit place sur un tabouret. La musique résonnait déjà fort, un petit groupe se déhanchait déjà sur la piste éclairée par des lumières vives et changeante, l'atmosphère était embaumé de l'odeur de l'acool et de la cigarette. Il faisait déjà chaud alors que la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Les tables étaient quasiment toutes prises, les canapés aussi. Et du monde se trouvait debout devant le bar ou au fond. Ça rigolait, ça criait, ça dansait un peu partout. Le barman se pencha pour écouter ce qu'ils souhaitaient, le couple commanda deux mojito et le métis préféra choisir un de ces fameux Bloody Mary. Il y avait goûté une fois, il y a quelques mois, en venant ici et il avait été tellement bien préparé qu'il avait tout de suite été accro à ce mélange.  
   
Pendant les premières minutes, ils parlèrent à trois. De choses et d'autres, c'était vraiment pour se détendre et passer du bon temps. Ils avaient tous besoin de se changer les idées, de traîner autre part que dans leur appartement, enfermés entre quatre murs. Ils ne sortaient pas si souvent que cela en boîte, c'était vraiment à l'occasion, une fois par mois, voir même sur plusieurs mois. Et entre le travail de Luke, celui de son copain, les études d'Ashton, Zayn n'avait pas trop l'occasion de leur proposer. Puis, il ne voulait pas y aller seul non plus. Personne ne serait là pour le ramener s'il était trop ivre et il avait déjà eu le coup quand il n'avait pas retrouvé son meilleur ami dans le bar, qu'il s'était mis à paniquer et crier dehors alors qu'il était simplement parti au toilette. Et ce soir, il comptait bien boire pour oublier, au moins le temps d'une nuit pour pouvoir rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues. Même s'il regretterait sûrement demain matin en se levant avec un méchant mal de tête et l'envie de vomir tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler depuis une semaine. Mais l'appel était trop tentant, quand le liquide toucha ses lèvres il sentait déjà l'envie de reprendre un autre verre le possédait. C'était différent que de s'évader avec l'art, c'était plus enivrant, alors que la peinture lui apportait une paix, une sérénité qu'il ne trouvait nul part ailleurs. Et déjà, la musique changeait pour une autre qui donnait envie de danser plus encore, les gens sur la piste bougeant d'avantage. Tous serrés et en sueur. Zayn ne dansait généralement jamais, à part quand il avait trop d'alcool coulant dans son sang, il préférait regarder.  
 

  
   
_And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb._  
_And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come._  
_But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young._  
 

  
   
La lumière était un peu plus tamisée, la pièce sombre et avec des couleurs bleutées. Le métis bu une deuxième gorgée de sa collation, il n'allait jamais très vite, il voulait se délecter de chaque goutte. Il ne commandait jamais une quantité énorme, trois ou quatre verres, mais cela lui suffisait pour se sentir emporté par l'adrénaline et la montée d'invincibilité qui montait dans son corps. Il était facilement ivre, au bout de ce premier verre il serait déjà sur un petit nuage. Mais encore, lui ne faisait rien de gênant contrairement à Luke qui se mettait à rire bêtement quand il avait ingurgité trop d'alcool. Heureusement, son copain n'était pas tellement adepte de ce genre de chose, il restait raisonnable et ne consommait qu'un verre. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de rigoler ensemble parce qu'Andrew venait de renverser un peu de son verre sur la table. Le basané observa le bar ou les personnes qui dansaient sur la piste, mais il les écoutait toutefois de temps en temps, souriant de les voir si complices et proches. Au bout d'un moment, Luke se pencha à l'oreille de son ami et fut presque obligé de crier pour qu'il entende.  
   
   
**« On va danser un peu avec Andrew, tu veux venir ? »**  
**« Non, tu sais bien que je ne danse pas... »**  
**« A part quand tu es bourré !** _Le blond rit légèrement et lui fit un clin d'oeil_. **On te laisse nos verres alors, si jamais tu veux nous rejoindre tu sais où nous trouver. »**  
   
   
Et Luke saisit la main de son copain, après qu'ils eurent posé leurs verres à côté de celui de Zayn, puis s'éclipsèrent sur la piste de danse. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule, se glissèrent entre les gens pour être près de la platine du dj. Les secondes défilaient en même temps que la musique, la chaleur montait, le métis commanda un deuxième verre. C'était dans son habitude de rester accoudé au bar, à regarder autour de lui. Il avait repoussé les avances d'une jeune femme blonde qui devait avoir consommé trop d'alcool et dont la main traînait un peu trop sur le corps de tous les hommes de ce bar. Mais il s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça quand elle s'éclipsa dans les toilettes, il reprit sa conversation avec le barman qu'il connaissait pour être venu ici plusieurs fois. Pas qu'il était habitué, mais simplement un client fidèle.  
   
 

  
_I can't feel my face when I'm with you,_  
_But I love it, but I love it, oh._  
_I can't feel my face when I'm with you,_  
_But I love it, but I love it, oh._

  
   
   
Déjà, il ne pensait plus à rien. Uniquement à s'amuser, à profiter du bon temps. Plus de Harry, plus de boucles brunes folles, plus de lèvres roses pulpeuses, plus de yeux verts brillants et enivrants, plus de voix rauque et qui provoque des frissons, plus de cette mâchoire dessinée et découpée à la perfection, plus ces petites couleurs rouges sur ses joues, plus rien. Comme si, pour une soirée, le jeune serveur s'était retiré de son esprit, qu'une barrière d'alcool s'était dressé entre lui et le garçon qui occupait ses pensées depuis quelques semaines. Un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine depuis un mois, mais qui avait déjà bouleversé sa vie. Une véritable bombe qui l'avait percuté de plein fouet, qui s'était beaucoup trop rapproché pour qu'il pense à s'enfuir. Pourtant, il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation ainsi, qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir le bouclé indéfiniment sous prétexte que c'était mieux pour lui, parce que c'était tout bonnement faux. Il devait trouver la cause de son malheur et l'anéantir, même si on en s'introduisait pas dans la vie privée des gens ainsi. On ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de rouer de coups un jeune homme à peine adulte. Alors, il s'était promis de le faire. Dès demain, même. Il irait le trouver, au travail, chez lui, peu importe. Mais il irait le sauver, comme il était sensé le faire depuis qu'il avait rencontré son regard rempli de détresse. Il n'allait pas laisser Harry se détruire et se faire détruire.  
   
   
**« Une vodka et une Marguarita. »**  
   
   
Une voix dure s'éleva d'un coup, une voix qui interpella directement le métis, il posa son verre sur le comptoir et tourna discrètement la tête. Il tomba directement sur une chevelure blonde, un décolleté plongeant et un homme à ses côtés, qu'il ne voyait pas très bien à cause de la faible lumière et parce que la femme le cachait un peu aussi. Mais pourtant, il avait déjà entendu ce timbre de voix quelque part, il fronça les sourcils tandis que les deux personnes repartaient quand leurs boissons furent servis, la jeune blonde sourit, son rouge à lèvre bordeau clinquant contrastant avec ses dents blanches. L'homme lui, ne remercia pas même le barman et s'éclipsa. Zayn fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à l'endroit où il avait déjà entendu cette voix, ce ton froid, cassant et un peu déraillé à cause de la cigarette et de l'alcool. Il fit tourner son tabouret, verre à la main, et les observa faire leur chemin jusqu'à une table au fond. Peut-être qu'en voyant son visage, vu qu'ils étaient de dos, cela lui dirait quelque chose. Un homme qu'il avait déjà croisé ici, avec qui il avait peut-être même couché auparavant ou un vieil ami à lui. Seulement, quand ils prirent place sur un canapé rouge et noir contre un mur, presque face à lui, le visage du garçon ne lui revint pas tout de suite. Cheveux courts, châtain, des yeux sombres, un regard ténébreux et qui ne se détachait pas de la poitrine ou des lèvres de la femme qui l'accompagnait.  
   
Zayn tenta de chercher dans sa mémoire, dans ses souvenirs, où il avait déjà aperçut ce visage et entendu cette voix. Et quand la réponse lui revint, elle ne fit que lui glacer le sang et interrompre les battements de son coeur. A quelques mètres de lui se tenait le copain d'Harry, Maël. Des flash lui revinrent en tête, c'était lui, il en était certain. Il n'y avait aucun doute à émettre, il avait quand même assez détaillé pour le reconnaître au premier coup d'oeil. Et... Peut-être que le mal-être du bouclé, ses coups, ses blessures, son regard triste, n'était pas dû à lui, mais le basané ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien non plus. Vu la façon dont il était venu le récupérer à la fête, la manière dont il parlait et se comportait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi venir ici sans son compagnon ? En présence d'une femme ? Peut-être n'était-elle qu'une simple amie, seulement la situation restait tout de même étrange. Il les observa discrètement de longues minutes, ils parlaient simplement et la blonde riait en portant une main manucurée à ses lèvres pulpeuses. En même temps, il jeté quelques regards vers la piste de danse où Luke et Andrew se trouvaient toujours là en train de se déhancher parmi les autres personnes autour.  
   
Cependant, quand il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le petit-ami de Harry, il manqua de s'étouffer avec son cocktail face au spectacle auquel il était en train d'assister. Ses poings se serrèrent, sa mâchoire se contracta et il se retint littéralement pour ne pas aller lui passer un savon et le traiter de tous les noms. Le châtain était clairement en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche la blonde qui l'accompagnait, sa main glissant sur sa jambe nue et s'aventurant vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse alors qu'elle souriait contre ses lèvres. Et Zayn, témoin malgré lui de cette scène, hésitait entre aller vomir dans les toilette ou faire exploser sa colère sur lui. Maël trompait le bouclé, c'était certain. Il l'avait vu, de ses propres yeux. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, comme si à travers ce qu'il voyait, il pouvait ressentir les coups qu'Harry avait dû subir. Chacun. Boum, boum, boum. Son corps était, lui, pris d'une méchante sueur froide. Il avait mal lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas en être certain ou porter des conclusions trop hâtives, mais il était persuadé que le Maël était l'auteur de tout ce que le jeune serveur avait dû endurer et devait encore endurer aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Et il ne pouvait le laisser vivre dans un mensonge. Il avait ce goût amer qui lui montait dans la gorge et lui restait en travers, en pensant à quel point cet acte de tromperie dégradait horriblement l'image du bouclé. Zayn n'avait jamais aimé l'adultère, mais encore moins dans ce cas. Il essayait tant bien que mal de refouler cette mauvaise adrénaline qui montait dans ses veines, qui faisait bouillir son sang et lui hurlait d'aller régler son compte à cet homme répugnant et infidèle.  
   
Au lieu d'agir sans réfléchir, il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus juste, un moyen pour les piéger alors que la femme venait dévorer le cou du châtain, y laissant des petites morsures et des traces de rouges à lèvres. Le basané posa son verre sur le comptoir et sortit son portable, il alla directement sur une application, retira le flash et regarda une dernière fois autour de lui avant de prendre discrètement plusieurs clichés. Une chose était sûre, Maël n'en sortirait pas vainqueur cette fois, son petit jeu mesquin allait vite se retourner contre lui. Il avait des preuves concrètes, plusieurs photos qui pouvaient prouver son infidélité. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, lui avait toujours les mains baladeuses sur les jambes fines de la blonde, et elle n'en était pas moins satisfaite puisqu'elle montait ses doigts dans ses mèches châtain. Zayn fit une mine de dégoût et attendit un peu avant de leur tourner le dos, il en avait assez vu. Il remit son portable dans sa poche et finit d'une traite son verre, encore plus énervé qu'avant. Ce sentiment de haine ne faisait qu'envahir son être. Il se pencha vers le barman pour commander un dernier verre et en profita pour essayer de sous tirer des informations.  
   
   
**«** **Au fait, je voudrais vous demander un petit quelque chose... Vous connaissez cet homme là-bas, avec la femme en robe crème courte ?** _Le métis montra discrètement le coin où se trouvai_ _t_ _Maël._ »  
**« Oh lui ? Il vient régulièrement depuis quelques mois, principalement le week-end, c'est un habitué je dirais... Souvent avec des femmes différentes, d'ailleurs celle-là doit être une nouvelle parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Pourquoi cela ? »**  
**« Comme ça, son visage m'est familier. C'est tout, merci en tout cas. »**  
   
   
Plus il en apprenait, plus il se rendait compte que non, Maël n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de bien, de fidèle ou de fiable. Rien de bon ne ressortait de lui. Il n'était pas un expert en affaire conjugale, mais il était persuadé que ce à quoi il avait assisté n'avait rien de saint et de raisonnable. Il rompait volontairement la fidélité dans son couple en ayant des rapports sexuels avec une autre personne que son conjoint, qui plus est avec des femmes différentes . Il n'en savait pas les raisons, il n'essaierait pas de savoir non plus. Cependant il était bien décidé, plus que jamais, à tirer Harry du cauchemar dans lequel il vivait.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 - Harry Styles. -  
   
 

_Du Mardi soir._  
   
   
Deux jours. Deux jours qu'Harry s'était terré dans un silence complet. Il ne parlait que très peu, seulement quand il y était obligé comme au travail. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'adresser aux clients lorsqu'ils passaient une commande. Mais à part cela, il n'ouvrait pratiquement jamais la bouche. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à son compagnon qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son changement de comportement, il agissait par automatisme depuis ce Dimanche. Il craignait de mettre un pied dehors, de se rendre au café et de croiser Zayn. Il craignait qu'il ne lui pose des tas de questions, qu'il n'essaie de savoir d'où venaient tous ces coups et ces bleus. Mais, par chance, il ne l'avait pas revu. Toutefois, sa présence lui manquait tout de même, il appréciait le fait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui et à son art, qu'on puisse le voir. Bien entendu, il y avait Michael, qui d'ailleurs s'était beaucoup inquiété de le voir muet et presque sans sourire, cependant ce n'était pas pareil. Chaque relation était différente et unique à sa manière. L'amitié ne se construit jamais de la même chose, ça Harry le sait bien. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait qualifier le métis comme son ami. Ils se connaissaient à peine, pourtant ils étaient passés par beaucoup trop de choses jusqu'ici. Et l'incident de Dimanche lui revenait en mémoire comme si cela s'était passé il y a deux minutes à peine, comme s'il y était encore. La honte, la peur, la colère, la tristesse et le dégoût. Tout ça, contre lui-même. Contre sa faiblesse et son incapacité à se défendre. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas osé relever les yeux vers le basané pour guetter sa réaction, il ne voulait pas en plus lire de la pitié sur son visage, alors il s'était enfui. Comme un lâche, comme un perdant. Suite à cela, il n'était pas parvenu à fermer l'oeil de la nuit et avait pleuré sans cesse, allongé dans le canapé du salon alors que son petit-ami dormait tranquillement à l'étage. Dans un lit chaud et confortable. Ses larmes ravageant ses joues rougies, son coeur lui faisait mal. Il aurait aimé le retirer de sa poitrine pour faire cesser toute cette douleur qui rongeait son être et le détruisait.  
   
Pourtant, il ne savait pas que le pire était encore à venir. Alors qu'il était rentré du travail depuis deux bonnes heures, enfermé dans son bureau pour développer des photographies, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma sur Maël. Le bouclé, à bout de force de ne pas dormir plus de trois heures par nuit, n'avait rien préparé. Aucun repas. Le lit était encore défait, la machine à laver ne tourner pas, le linge sale encore dans les paniers, et il n'avait pas touché au balais depuis Dimanche. Vu que le châtain rentrait tard c'était à lui, normalement, de s'occuper des tâches ménagères, de laver la maison et de concocter des repas. Repas que généralement son compagnon ne prenait même pas la peine de savourer, il ne le complimentait jamais, ne le remerciait jamais de se tuer à la tâche. Il mangeait, il regardait la télévision avec une bouteille de bière, il prenait sa douche et il allait se coucher. Sans même se soucier de savoir s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas fatigué. Rien de tout cela. Seul sa petite personne comptait. Il se doutait bien que s'il n'avait rien fait en rentrant, il allait par contre se prendre des reproches, des remarques désobligeante. Maël ne voyait que le mauvais côté, il ne prenait jamais en compte les efforts et les sacrifices, ou seulement quand lui en faisait. D'ailleurs, au bout de quelques minutes, tandis que le bouclé rangeait des clichés dans un album plastifié, il entendit sa voix rauque résonner d'en bas.  
   
   
**« Harry ? T'es où ? »**  
   
   
Il lâcha sa page et ferma l'album avant d'éteindre les lumières pour rejoindre le salon, ses pieds traînaient lourdement sur le sol et les marches de l'escalier. Le châtain était en cuisine, en train de fouiller dans le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bouteille de bière bien fraîche, il l'y rejoignit et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte qui séparait les deux pièces. Il avait des poches sous les yeux, le regard vide et fatigué, ses cheveux étaient tenu en arrière par un bandeau en tissu noir et gris.  
   
   
**« T'as préparé à manger j'espère ? »**  
   
   
Et voilà, les problèmes commençaient. D'ici, il pouvait sentir que Maël empestait l'alcool et la cigarette, il ne revenait sûrement pas du travail à plus de vingt heures mais plutôt d'un bar où il avait rejoint des amis pour boire un coup. Voir plusieurs même étant donné à quel point l'odeur était pestilentielle. Quand il était ivre, son comportement était encore pire qu'à l'habitude, il s'énervait facilement, il se vexait, il n'hésitait pas à lever la main et on avait du mal à l'arrêter. Et Harry se demandait bien comment il pouvait soigner des patients d'une maladie alors que lui n'était même pas capable de garder une santé saine et stable. Mais ce soir, le bouclé était épuisé, il en avait assez de se laisser faire, de ne rien dire, alors il répondit d'un ton sec.  
   
   
**« Non, je n'ai rien fait. »**  
**« Et je suis censé manger quoi moi alors ? »**  
**« Il reste du gratin de pomme de terres d'hier, tu peux te débrouiller. Il suffit de faire réchauffer, tu n'as plus dix ans. »**  
**« Pardon ?! »**  
   
   
Son ton était plus dure, plus dur, il claqua la porte du réfrigérateur et se tourna vers le plus jeune. Son regard était d'autant plus pétrifiant, ses pupilles étaient sombres et dilatées. Il n'avait sûrement pas consommé que quelques cigarettes et de la bière. Si à presque vint cinq ans, il n'était pas capable de mettre un plat au micro-onde pour le faire réchauffer alors étaient pires que ce qu'elles ne semblaient. Le châtain se rapprocha dangereusement, pourtant Harry ne vacilla pas, il ne recula pas non plus de qu1elques pas pour se retrouver coincer contre un mur, non, il affrontait son regard et restait droit, la tête haute. Il sentait cette adrénaline couler dans ses veines, d'enfin oser aller contre son sens. De ne plus être cette pauvre petite chose soumise qui obéit et se fait baiser comme un moins que rien. Lui aussi est un être humain, comme les autres, et il a besoin d'être aimé et traité comme les autres le sont. Avec respect et égalité.  
   
   
**« J'ai dis... »**  
**«** **Je sais très bien ce que tu as dis petit con !** _Il lui cracha méchamment en lui coupant la parole alors qu'l se rapprochait toujours._ **Seulement, là, tu vas bouger tes jolies petites fesses et tu vas me préparer une pizza Hawaïenne, parce que j'en ai pas envie de ton putain de gratin. »**  
   
   
Harry avala sa salive de travers, serrant les poings pour ne pas le repousser ou lui coller une gifle. Il n'était pas comme ça, il n'était pas violent, lui. Il savait comment garder son calme et ne pas franchir les limites. Cependant, il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux, sa gorge se serrer, il détester entendre des mots aussi désagréables. Il n'avait aucune reconnaissance pour ce qu'il faisait, il était lasse de faire des efforts dans le vide. Maël ne remarquait pas même ses efforts, ni ses progrès pour devenir un homme meilleur. Il ne faisait que le redescendre plus bas que terre, sous le sol, chaque jour il prenait sa pelle et rajoutait une couche de terre pour l'enterrer sous un amont de saletés. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, qu'il lui fasse comprendre, avant qu'il n'étouffe.  
   
   
**« Non. »**  
**« Excuse moi ? »**  
**« Non, je n'ai pas envie. Je n'ai pas la force. Tu n'as qu'à commander. »**  
**«** **Je crois que tu ne comprend pas bien la Styles.** _Sa mâchoire se serrait, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage._ **Je ne te demande pas ton avis, alors tu as intérêt de faire vite. »**  
**« Je suis fatigué Maël.... »**  
**« Eh bien justement, plus tu la prépareras rapidement plus tôt tu pourras aller te coucher. »**  
**«** **Débrouilles toi.** _Murmura-t-il à peine._  »  
**« Répètes ça pour voir ! »**  
**«** **Fais le toi même putain !** _S'emporta-t-il d'un coup en posant ses mains sur son torse pour le pousser._ **Tu sais te servir de tes deux mains pour allumer une cigarette, alors tu peux faire pareil pour prendre le téléphone et passer une commande. »**  
   
   
Là, comme ça, en une seconde à peine, la première gifle claqua contre sa joue. Brutalement, il aurait une marque rouge, il la sentait brûler. Elle était rouge vif, il gardait sa tête sur le côté, un peu baissée, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas fondre en larme. Ne pas être faible, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, tiens bon. Il se repassait ses mots dans sa tête, il essayer de ne pas flancher devant lui, sinon le châtain aurait gagné, encore. Harry était bien trop fatigué pour tenir encore debout et lui préparer un repas, il voulait simplement s'allonger, même si cela devait être au sol, et parvenir à dormir une nuit complète. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment rebeller, parce que la plupart du temps son copain parvenait à le calmer par un coup ou une remarque cinglante, mais là... C'était une accumulation de choses, d'événements qui le poussaient à bout. Même s'il l'avait déjà atteint depuis longtemps.  
   
   
**« Je rêve là... T'as vu comment tu me parles ? Tu t'es pris pour qui ? »**  
   
   
Ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ? Harry se posait lui aussi ses questions, depuis des mois, sans aucune réponse. Son petit ami s'était transformé en son pire cauchemar. Chaque jour, chaque soir, il craignait de rentrer chez lui, il redoutait son arrivée parce qu'il savait qu'il subirait forcément quelque chose. Maël imposait sa puissance, au début ce n'était que des regards noires ou des insultes, puis c'était rapidement, au fur et à mesure des semaines, devenus des coups plus graves. Plus d'impacts et de marques sur son corps. Le plus vieux secoua la tête et lui accorda un regard de dégoût avant de boire une bonne moité de sa bière d'un coup, il partit ensuite au salon, la posant sur la table basse, puis alla fouiller dans la poche de son manteau. Le bouclé suivait ses gestes du regard. Il sortit son briquet et un joint qu'il alluma rapidement, s'en fichant bien de savoir que son compagnon n'aimait pas l'odeur et que ça lui donnait des nausées.  
   
   
**« Tu peux aller fumer ça dehors s'il te plaît Maël, tu sais que... »**  
**«** **Ferme la, je te préviens. Ne m'énerve pas plus.** _Il tira une bouffée et passa devant lui pour rejoindre le canapé._ **Va faire tes photos stupides et fous moi la paix. »**  
**« Qu... Quoi ? »**  
**«** **T'as bien compris Harry.** _Il secoua la tête et se mit à rire_. **Non mais sérieusement tu t'es vu ? T'as cru quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à faire de tes photos ? Tu me fais pitié, elles ressemblent à rien. Reviens à la réalité mon pauvre gars. »**  
   
   
La réplique de trop. Le bouclé acceptait qu'on s'en prenne à son physique, à son caractère, à ses défauts, à ce qu'ils faisaient, mais il refusait qu'on insulte son art. Ses photos représentaient sa vie, son parcours, son existence, ses rêves, une échappatoire qui lui permettait de ne pas flancher. Et qu'en plus ce soit son copain, celui qui était censé le supporter, qui s'y attaquait le rendait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, Maël avait déjà tourné son regard vers son portable, fumant toujours son joint comme si rien de ne venait de se passer, comme si ces mots n'avaient jamais été prononcé. Pendant ce temps, le bouclé bouillait de rage, il sentait la colère et la tristesse monter dans ses veines. Son coeur battait fort, à pleine vitesse, et il ne réfléchit pas avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre.  
   
   
**« Parce que tu te crois mieux que moi peut-être ? Tu es incapable de te faire à manger, de laver ton linge et passer l'aspirateur une fois dans la semaine. Tu rentre presque tous les soirs complètement ivre, tu empeste l'alcool et la drogue. Je ne suis pas bête, tu crois que je ne remarque rien mais j'enregistre tout. Tu me frappes parce que tu n'es pas assez sobre pour aligner trois mots correctement. Je reconnais mes défauts, j'essaie de les changer, mais toi dès qu'on va contre ton avis tu frappes, parce que tu ne sais rien faire d'autre. Alors franchement Maël, je doute que ce soit moi qui fasse le plus pitié de nous deux là. »**  
   
   
Il avait prononcé ces phrases rapidement, la voix tremblante, pour ne pas que le châtain l'interrompt. Ses mains tremblaient, il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait trouvé assez de courage pour faire cela. Mais, en voyant le regard que le châtain lui lança, son corps se crisper et sa mâchoire se serrer, il regretta bien vite de s'être emporté. Maël se leva du canapé, il posa violemment sa bière sur la table et son joint dans la soucoupe fait pour les cigarette, il fumait encore. Il s'avança vers le bouclé assez vite, lui recula pour essayer d'échapper à son emprise, mais il lui saisit brutalement le col et le poussa contre le mur. Son dos percuta le mur tellement brusquement et avec force qu'il s'écroula au sol. Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se redresser, de reprendre ses esprits, le premier coup de pied frappa sa hanche. Tout près de son estomac. Là, il ne put retenir le gémissement de douleur qui franchit ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était que le début, il encaissa la douleur et pria tout de même pour que ce soit bientôt terminé. Les coups pleuvait, son ventre, ses jambes, sa tête cogna contre le mur alors que les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. Un faible restait un faible, quoi qu'il arrive. Cela semblait durer une éternité. Son corps souffrait, il sentait sa peau brûler et ses os craquer sous chaque coup. Quand la torture cessa, il s'apprêtait à souffler, mais au contraire, il sentit une main ferme empoigner son épaule et le tourner sur le dos, il gardait les yeux clos. Il sentit Maël s'accroupir au dessus de lui, son souffle chaud et éreinter au dessus de son visage. Une gifle, puis une autre, un coup de poing sur sa joue. Une douleur forte, qui l'assomme presque.Il avait du mal à respirer, il étouffait réellement.  
   
   
**« Tu vas apprendre à me respecter d'abord ok ?** _Il se releva après avoir exercé une pression sur ses épaules._ **Tu vois Harry, si tu m'avais préparé cette pizza, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème. »**  
   
   
Le bouclé n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, ni même respirer. Il se concentra sur le bruit des mouvements autour de lui, sur l'odeur du joint, sur les vêtements qui se frottent et la porte qui claque puis la voiture qui démarre au dehors dans la rue. Tout était redevenu silencieux, à part ses sanglots qui déchirèrent l'atmosphère.  
 

 

  
   
* * *

  
    
    
_Au présent, Samedi matin._   
    
    
Michael avait bientôt fini son service, pour son plus grand plaisir. Depuis hier soir, il était bien trop impatient d'être en week-end ce midi, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Ashton. Pour la troisième fois, certes, mais il n'en était pas moins heureux. Un sourire niais ornait ses lippes, son visage était rayonnant, éblouissant comme jamais avant. Il était débordant de vie, il exprimait son bonheur au visage de chaque client qui se présentait au comptoir. Là, il s'occupait de nettoyer les dernières tables utilisées par les clients. Plus que dix minutes. A chaque fois que la clochette du café retentit, il lève les yeux pour savoir si le châtain est celui qui franchit la porte ou non. Ses yeux tombent sur Zayn, il a le teint pâle, du moins pas aussi brillant que les autres jours, des cernes assez prononcées sous les yeux et un air grave sur le visage. On aurait pu jurer qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Il cherchait du regard autour de lui, au comptoir, avant de repérer Michael et avancer vers lui.   
    
    
**« Salut Zayn. »**   
**«** **Bonjour.** _Il répondit faiblement avant de se mordre la lèvre._ **Il faut qu'on parle. »**   
**« Maintenant ? »**   
**« Oui, c'est urgent. Vraiment. Et... A l'écart si possible. »**   
    
    
Son ton n'avait jamais été aussi grave et le garçon aux cheveux rouges n'hésita pas une seconde avant de l'attirer à l'écart des clients qui venaient encore faire la queue ou ceux qui s'installer aux tables. Il l'emmena dans une petite salle réservée aux employés pour prendre une pause, boire un café entre deux. Elle était assez petite et ne possédait qu'une table avec des chaises, une télévision accroché au mur, une machine à café, des gobelets en plastiques et des magazines. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, Meg ne remarquerait même pas son absence, elle était occupée à faire l'inventaire du stock pour le début de la semaine prochaine en cuisine et tous les autres étaient bien trop affairés à leur tâche pour même venir les déranger. Ce qui arrangeait bien le métis, il s'assit sur une des chaises et poussa un soupir, son portable en main qu'il faisait tourner nerveusement dans ses mains. Il semblait stressé et bouleversé aussi.   
    
    
**« Tu as déjà vu plusieurs fois le copain d'Harry, pas vrai ? »**   
**« Oui... Oui, je suis allé chez lui il y a peu pour faire sa connaissance. »**   
**« Tu serais capable de reconnaître son visage dans ce cas ? »**   
**« Euh oui... »**   
    
    
Michael avait du mal à comprendre, il fronça les sourcils et laissa le basané déverrouiller son téléphone, faire glisser son doigt plusieurs fois sur l'écran avant de le poser à plat sur la table de manière à ce qu'il soit tourné vers lui. Il s'approcha et prit place en face de lui sur une chaise, fixant l'image qui apparaissait sur l'écran pixelisé. On y voyait clairement Maël, la main posée sur la cuisse nue d'une femme blonde, à forte poitrine, aux rouge à lèvres pétant et un sourire collé au visage. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ce cliché. Ils semblaient se trouver dans un endroit publique, on pouvait voir d'autres gens autour d'eux, des verres à la main, eux étaient assit sur un canapé en cuir, devant une table basse. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir comment Zayn avait eu cette photo, s'il l'avait prise lui-même, ce n'était pas la question la plus importante. Mais avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de la poser, le garçon prit les devants.   
    
    
**« J'étais au bar Moonlight, près de chez moi avec Luke et Andrew quand je l'ai vu. J'ai juste entendu sa voix au début, puis j'ai cherché à mettre un visage dessus parce qu'il me semblait la reconnaître. Et là, quand je l'ai aperçut, ça m'a frappé. J'en étais certain à presque cent pourcent. C'est lui... Pas vrai ? »**   
    
    
Aucun doute à émettre. C'était bien Maël. Il reconnaissait son visage, son regard sombre, ses cheveux un peu en bataille et la forme de son visage. On oublie jamais un visage aussi dur et ferme. Et quand bien même il semblait détendu quand il été venu chez Harry, ses traits toujours tendus. Alors, pour répondre à la question, il hocha la tête et regarda le métis pousser un soupir et passer une main sur son visage. Quel était son but ? Cela pouvait très bien être une amie à lui, quoi que la main sur sa cuisse était assez gênante, mais il redoutait le pire.   
    
    
**« Tu... Tu penses qu'il trompe Harry, c'est ça ? »**   
**« Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certain. »**   
**« Ils sont peut-être juste amis.... »**   
**« Des amis qui se lavent la bouche mutuellement et se caressent ? Tu as une drôle conception de l'amitié Michael. »**   
    
    
Le serveur fronça les sourcils à nouveau tandis que le jeune basané venait étendre son bras pour faire passer aux clichés suivants. On les voyait s'embrasser, se caresser à des endroits pour le moins provocants. Maël, les lèvres posées dans le cou de la blonde, elle qui ferme les yeux et entre-ouvre la bouche, lui sa main qui s'aventure encore plus loin sur sa cuisse. C'est assez gênant à voir d'ailleurs. Il fait défiler encore trois ou quatre photos, toutes plus révélatrices les unes que les autres. Le copain d'Harry le trompe et Michael serre les dents pour ne pas exploser de rage. Il y a peu de temps encore, le châtain osait jouer la comédie devant lui, faire croire que tout allait bien, il avait fait semblant. Et il cachait vraiment bien son jeu.   
    
    
**«** **J'ai demandé au serveur s'il le connaissait, il m'a dit qu'il venait assez fréquemment et avec des femmes différentes.** _Rajouta le métis._ **Ensuite, plus tard, je les ai vu s'éclipser dans les toilettes et ce n'était sûrement pas pour aller refaire son maquillage ou ses besoins. »**   
**« Merde alors... Et il t'as reconnu ? »**   
**« Non, il n'a même pas fait attention à moi. Tout ce qui l'importait c'était décolleté de cette femme. »**   
    
    
Deux informations importantes. Maël trompait Harry, depuis un moment selon le propriétaire du bar, et qui plus est avec des femmes. Deux informations qu'ils avaient du mal à digérer et à comprendre. C'était tout à fait impensable, parce que le bouclé semblait vraiment amoureux de lui et dévoué à cette relation. Vraisemblablement, cela n'allait pas dans les deux sens. Et Zayn n'était pas simplement venu pour lui montrer ce à quoi il avait assisté et ces différentes photos, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait des conseils, savoir si la décision qu'il avait prise depuis hier soir était la bonne ou non. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit, du moins autant que son cerveau parasité par les verres d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité le lui avait permis, il ne s'était pas tout de suite endormi. Pendant presque une heure, il était resté allongé dans son lit, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, à regarder les preuves qu'il avait prise et poser des théories, des hypothèses. Des tas de scénarios étaient passés par sa tête, mais aucun ne lui avait semblé aussi bon que celui-là.   
    
    
**« Je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi, et qu'il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, Harry ne mérite pas ça. Il ne mérite pas qu'on lui mente. Certes, tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu dois savoir plus de choses à son sujet mais je me sens bien trop concerné pour faire comme si je n'avais rien vu.** _Le métis marqua une pause et poussa un soupir._ **Je pense aller le voir, chez lui, et lui montrer les photos.... »**   
**« Zayn, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleure solution. »**   
**« Alors quoi ? Tu en vois une autre ? Dans tous les cas, il sera blessé. Qu'il l'apprenne de notre bouche ou de celle de ce connard. Il a le droit de savoir ce qui se trame dans son dos, je refuse qu'il soit dégradé ainsi et qu'on assiste à cela sans rien dire. »**   
    
    
Michael poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, le métis n'avait pas tord et il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Harry serait brisé et triste, plus qu'il ne l'avait semblé ses derniers jours. Mais en tant qu'amis, il ne pouvait se permettre de lui cacher un si gros mensonge. La vérité devait éclater au grand jour pour qu'elle se retourne contre son Maël. Il allait être pris à son propre jeu. Et même si le bouclé allait souffrir, c'était un bien pour un mal. Zayn était déterminé à aller le voir chez lui et lui montrer les clichés, lui expliquer ce à quoi il avait assisté. Avec de la délicatesse bien entendu, il n'allait pas directement aborder le sujet, enfin il essayerait du moins. Parce que annoncer à quelqu'un qu'on avait vu son soit disant petit-ami en compagnie d'une femme, qu'il n'avait pas su se détacher de ses lèvres et qu'ils avaient fini la nuit à se serrer dans les toilettes. L'adultère n'était jamais facile à avouer et encore moins à entendre. Mais ce n'était pas une option.   
    
    
**« Je venais te demander si c'était une bonne idée selon toi, parce que tu restes son meilleur ami. »**   
**« Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié son copain, même quand je suis chez allé chez eux. Il semblait vraiment faux et assez dur. Mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé une chose pareil. Harry va être dévasté mais... C'est le mieux pour lui, oui. »**   
**« Bien. Je vais sûrement y aller cette après-midi. Tu pourrais me passer son adresse par contre ? »**   
**«** **Ouais.** _Michael prit une feuille de son carnet de commande et un stylo pour y marquer l'adresse du bouclé._ **Et si son copain est là ? »**   
**« J'aviserai. Au moins, il sera pris au piège et il ne pourra pas nier. »**   
    
    
Une fois que Zayn eut le papier en main, il remercia le jeune serveur et lui promit de lui donner des nouvelles dès que possible avant de sortir du café. L'esprit un peu plus occupé, Michael reprit son travail. A l'aide de son torchon, il finit de nettoyer les tables pour les dix minutes qu'il restait à son service. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stressé et anxieux face à ce qui allait se passer par la suite, à la réaction qu'aurait le bouclé parce qu'il était tout de même en couple depuis assez longtemps avec Maël. Et il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu déclencher un tel mensonge, qui semblait dater de quelques mois tout de même. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que la clochette retentit à nouveau, cette fois la porte vitrée s'ouvrit sur Ashton. Ses cheveux châtain bouclés coiffés parfaitement et habillé d'une manière à la fois classe et normale. Michael retira son tablier et s'avança vers lui, alors qu'il le cherchait du regard.   
    
    
**« Salut Mikey. »**   
**« Salut ! J'ai fini mon service dans deux minutes, le temps de tout ranger. Je ne serais pas long. »**   
    
    
Le garçon hocha la tête en affichant un sourire et déjà le serveur se sentait mieux. Il s'éclipsa dans la réserve pour poser son insigne, son tablier avec son petit carnet. Juste avant de partir, il salua le cuisiner, Meg et ses autres collègues. Une fois fini, il rejoignit le garçon à l'entrée, prit sa veste et ils sortirent au dehors. Aujourd'hui, contrairement à leurs autres rendez-vous, ce n'était pas lui qui choisissait le lieux. Ils s'étaient déjà rendu au skate park, mais il ne s'était pas avéré très doué puis il avait simplement choisi cet endroit car il savait que l'artiste peintre savait en faire. Ensuite, ils étaient allés dans un snack pour finir par faire un tour en ville. Rien de très original, pourtant ça restait agréable à chaque fois. Et là, le châtain avait une idée bien précise en tête, vu qu'il savait que Michael était fan de jeu-vidéo, que lui s'y connaissait un peu aussi, il avait décidé de les emmener dans la seule arcade de la ville. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de trouver une sortie qui convenait aux deux personnes, mais là il avait frappé fort et marqué beaucoup de points.   
    
Avant cela, ils étaient allés manger dans une pizzeria du coin, ils avaient discutés de leur quotidien, Ashton de ses projets, de son atelier et de ses études en art et Michael de son travail au café. Rien de bien original, mais ça leur suffisait. Après plus d'une heure de repas, ils se rendirent directement au lieu de rendez-vous et le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne put contenir sa joie bien longtemps en voyant les allées de jeux-vidéos s'étendre dans plusieurs grandes salles. La lumière était assez sombre, dans les teintes rouges et bleues, l'endroit n'était pas trop bondé mais cela était sûrement dû à se grande superficie qui représentait presque celle d'un supermarché. Directement, il choisit de se diriger vers un jeu où le but était de tuer des zombies, le châtain lui laissait le choix des plates-formes qu'ils allaient utiliser, ils prirent chacune une manette et se mirent à jouer. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous très intime et pourtant jamais aucun d'eux ne s'était autant amusé. Des courses de voitures, des combats de sumos, Pac-Man, Tetris, Space Invaders, Donkey Dong, Super Mario Bros, etc.... Et même une machine attrape-peluche, Michael avait gagné un Yoshi pour Ashton et Ashton un petit Stitch pour lui. Ils étaient restés plus de trois heures, s'accordant une petite pause entre deux pour boire un verre au bar, l'ambiance fut vraiment bonne et détendue. Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien.   
    
Finalement, ils prirent la décision de sortir alors que la fin de l'après-midi approchait, ils auraient aimé prolonger cette soirée mais le châtain avait encore des révisions à faire pour ses cours de Lundi et un projet à terminer. Par politesse, et surtout pour passer encore du temps en sa compagnie, il raccompagna tout de même Michael jusqu'à chez lui. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture, le serveur le laissa le suivre jusqu'à la porte et sourit timidement. Le moment fatidique, son corps entier lui criait d'aller chercher les lèvres d'Ashton comme il en avait envie depuis un moment déjà, mais d'un autre côté son esprit lui répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas forcément la bonne chose à faire, de forcer le destin.   
    
    
**« Merci beaucoup Ash, j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment. »**   
**« Oui, moi aussi. Je me suis beaucoup amusé. »**   
**« On se refera ça un jour, alors ? »**   
**« Pourquoi pas oui, avec plaisir ! »**   
**« D'accord ! Bon... Au revoir alors, bonne soirée. »**   
**« Toi aussi Mikey, à la prochaine. »**   
    
    
Deux secondes, il avait réfléchit deux secondes en voyant que le châtain n'avait pas tout de suite tourné le pas et qu'il fixé son visage. Il saisit alors sa chance et se pencha doucement, rapprochant son visage du sien, pour venir l'embrasser, mais contre toute attente, le garçon se recula de quelques pas rapidement et secoua la tête. Michael venait de se prendre une claque, littéralement, un ouragan énorme en pleine tête. Il voyait bien qu'Ashton le regardait avec regret, qu'il semblait vraiment désolé, navré, mais lui avait honte. Honte d'avoir pensé à gâcher leur amitié une seule minute de plus.   
    
    
**« Michael, je suis désolé, je ne... »**   
**« Je sais oui, excuse moi.** _Il l'interrompit en secouant la tête._ **C'est de ma faute, oublie ça, ce n'est pas grave. Bonne soirée Ashton. »**   
    
    
Et en même un regard de plus, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ouvrit sa porte et se réfugia à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il s'y adossa et poussa un soupir alors que quelques temps après il entendit la voiture démarrer dans l'allée et le bruit du moteur s'éloigner. Lui qui pensait passer une bonne soirée, en à peine une minute, il avait gâché le meilleur rendez-vous de sa vie. 


	12. Chapter 12

 

**\- Zayn Malik. -**

 

  
   
Sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, Zayn était encore installé dans sa voiture, au volant. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il retira la cigarette de sa bouche et recracha la fumée par la fenêtre ouverte. Cela devait bien faire une bonne demi-heure qu'il était là, assit, à réfléchir. Toute la nuit, voir pendant presque deux jours, il avait pesé le pour et le contre et cette solution s'avérait rester la meilleure de toutes celles qu'il avait pu établir. Il avait l'impression qu'en franchissant cette porte, il allait jouer avec sa propre vie, que sa décision aurait un impact sur son futur et sur le reste de son existence. Mais ce n'était même plus sa personne qui était remise en question, ce n'était pas à propre de lui-même qu'il se torturait l'esprit. Pourtant, après sa discussion avec Michael il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à suivre son plan, cependant se retrouver en face, en pleine situation, c'était tout autre chose que ce que l'on pouvait s'imaginer dans son esprit. Son coeur battait bien trop rapidement, son corps lui disait de partir, de faire demi-tour et de ne pas se mêler de la vie d'un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine. Et son cerveau lui criait de foncer, de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller tout lui avouer, lui montrer ses preuves, les clichés, lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Puis tant pis s'il était blessé au final, la raison était bonne. Il devait souffrir pour connaître le bonheur, une condition indispensable.  
   
Harry ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans un tel mensonge, Maël ne pouvait pas continuer de profiter de la situation et de la naïveté du bouclé ainsi. Son jeu durait depuis trop longtemps. Dès le début, depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard à la fête, depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette cuisine pour venir chercher son copain, Zayn avait tout de suite eu une mauvaise impression du châtain. Comme si quelque chose de malsain, d'horrible se dégageait de lui. Son regard froid, son corps tendu et ses mots durs. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un qui émanait autant de colère et de vulgarité. Et ses soupçons à son propres n'avaient fait que se renforcer quand il l'avait vu au bar. Là, plus aucun doute. Avec ses gestes, les photos qu'il avait prise et les propos du barman, il ne pouvait qu'être coupable d'adultère. Et il n'allait pas hésiter une seule seconde à le dénoncer, à lui en faire baver, parce qu'il le méritait, mais toutefois il hésitait. Pour Harry, pour ne pas le blesser, pour ne pas lui donner un plat en plus sur les épaules qui le ferait s'écrouler. D'habitude, le basané n'agissait jamais de manière égoïste, il faisait en sorte de toujours faire passer le bonheur des gens avant le sien, de les faire souffrir le moins possible, seulement là... Il n'avait pas le choix.  
   
Après un certain temps d'attente, il jeta sa cigarette au sol et sortit de sa voiture, glissa pour vérifier que son portable était bien dans la poche de son jean avant de se mettre en route. Plus déterminé que jamais, il marcha vers la maison de Harry, du moins vers l'adresse que lui avait fourni Michael. Il se mordit la lèvre, souffla un bon coup en parcourant les derniers pas puis sonna. Ses mains étaient un peu moites, son coeur battait fort. Au début, aucun bruit. Quelques secondes passent. Puis des pas, un silence, et la porte qui s'entre-ouvre. Le bouclé était à la porte, il montra à peine son visage, la moitié et ses boucles folles. Son regard posé sur lui avant de descendre au sol, comme honteux ou incapable d'affronter le sien. Et il fallu un petit moment au métis avant qu'il ne prenne le courage de parler.  
   
   
**« Bonjour Harry, je... Je dois te parler. »**  
**« Tu tombes mal là, je... Je suis occupé. »**  
**« Ça ne peut pas attendre, en fait. »**  
**« Zayn, je.... »**  
**« S'il te plais Harry, c'est vraiment important. »**  
   
   
Le bouclé se mordit la lèvre et poussa un petit soupir après avoir réfléchit. Il se poussa finalement et lui ouvrit la porte, se reculant pour le laisser entrer à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Le métis avait déjà fait un grand pas, il le savait. Alors, sans attendre plus longtemps, il remercia le bouclé d'un sourire et entra. Le plus jeune semblait rester dans l'ombre, comme s'il n'osait pas affronter son regard, il gardait la tête baisée et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Il le suivit en observant les lieux autour de lui, tout était propre et bien rangé. La décoration simple et épurée. Il s'arrêta devant le bar de la cuisine et observa Harry sortir une tasse et mettre des grains de café dans la machine prévue à cet effet.  
   
   
**« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Thé, café... ? »**  
**« Non, merci. »**  
   
   
Puis le silence revient. Il pèse lourd. Aucun d'eux n'osait prendre la parole en premier. Et si tout dérapait ? Et s'ils se disputaient trop ? Et s'ils devenaient des inconnus par la suite ? Zayn ne pouvait pas se résigner à l'abandonner, à le laisser partir et reprendre sa vie alors qu'il s'était attaché à lui bien trop rapidement. Il voulait l'aider, le soigner, lui dire que tout irait bien, que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il trouverait mieux. Il voulait agir en tant qu'amis même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, s'ils étaient à ce stade ou s'ils n'étaient encore que des connaissances. Pourtant, ils avaient des tas de points en commun dont notamment l'art qui occupait tout de même une place importante dans leurs vies. Et, ils pouvaient encore se découvrir des caractéristiques semblables s'ils prenaient le temps et la peine de le faire, s'ils réglaient leurs problèmes maintenant. Pas une minute à perdre. Peut-être Maël allait-il rentrer du travail bientôt et alors son plan tomberait à l'eau. Le métis prit son courage à deux mains et inspira un coup avant de reprendre la parole, briser ce lourd silence.  
   
   
**« Avant tout, je voulais m'excuser pour... L'autre fois. Je n'aurai jamais dû te forcer à te retirer ton tee-shirt, seulement, je ne voulais pas que tu te brûles. Je me sens bête aussi... De n'avoir rien su dire ou te retenir. »**  
**« Ce n'est pas grave.** _Murmura-t-il, ne s'étant toujours pas retourné._ **»**  
**« Si, à mes yeux ça l'est. C'est assez... Intime tout de même. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'un garçon que tu connais à peine te fasse honte ainsi. Alors, je tenais à te présenter toutes mes excuses. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »**  
**«** **Je sais, oui. J'ai compris Zayn. Ne t'excuse pas.** »  
**« Harry... »**  
**« Vraiment. Oublions ça. »**  
**« D'accord, mais... Tu veux bien te retourner s'il te plais ? J'aimerai parler à autre chose que ton dos. »**  
   
   
Les muscles du bouclé se tendirent un peu, il ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes. Comme si l'air, l'atmosphère et le temps s'étaient tous suspendus d'un coup. Comme s'il ne respirait même plus. Il tenait sa tasse de café encore fumante dans sa main droite, face au meuble de la cuisine. Le métis attendait une réaction, un geste ou un signe. Qu'il se retourne pour qu'il puisse enfin lui parler convenablement parce qu'il semblait le fuir depuis tout à l'heure. Sa voix avaient été douce et faible pourtant, ce n'était pas un ordre, simplement un besoin. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, au contraire, il souhaitait avancer et non continuer de faire des pas en arrière et creuser plus encore ce faussé déjà bien trop grand entre eux. Il doit se rapprocher, resserrer les deux falaises et coudre les fissures pour faire disparaître le gouffre sous leurs pieds. Il doit lui montrer qu'il n'est pas là pour lui nuire, mais pour l'aider à se reconstruire s'il veut bien qu'on lui tend la main.  
   
   
**« Je ne te veux pas de mal Harry, simplement discuter. Je... Je dois te dire et te montrer des choses, mais je ne peux pas le faire si je m'adresse à tes boucles. Même si elles sont jolies. »**  
   
   
Il essayait de le faire sourire, de détendre l'atmosphère et purifier l'air avant de lancer la bombe. Ce n'était pas tellement quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Il était plutôt du genre à se taire, à écouter parler, à s'enfermer dans son atelier et retranscrire tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir sur une toile, sur un carnet de dessin. Pour support, il n'avait pas les mots ou la parole, mais des couleurs, des tubes de gouaches, des crayons. Des explosions, des multitudes de nuances pour créer des contrastes, des paradoxes, des angoisses, des mélancolies, des peurs, des pleurs, des joies, des sourires... Tout un monde à l'aide d'un pinceau. Non pas qu'il n'était pas doué avec les mots, simplement il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de les manier même s'il adorait lire des œuvres et ô combien il admire ces écrivains capables de passer des heures à coucher des sentiments sur un papier. Noir sur blanc. A l'aide d'une plume. Ou maintenant d'un clavier. Lui, son arme était tout autre chose. Mais chacun avec sa manière d'attaquer et de se défendre. Seulement là, il voulait rassurer, aider et réparer une injustice.  
   
   
**«** **Non...** _La voix du plus jeune tremblait un peu_. »  
**« Écoute, on ne se connaît pas trop, mais tu dois savoir qu'avec moi tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoique ce soit. Je ne te jugerai jamais. J'ai simplement besoin de te parler et ça ne peut pas attendre. Juste ça, et après je partirai si tu le souhaites. »**  
**« Tu ne comprend pas.... »**  
   
   
Tandis que Zayn allait poser une question sur ce qu'il tentait de dire par cette dernière phrase, le bouclé posa sa tasse sur la table devant lui, le liquide tangua et il en renversa un peu sur le côté. Une petite flaque noire. Puis, il baissa la tête vers le sol quelques secondes, qui parurent des heures, avant de se retourner lentement. Autant qu'il le pouvait. Son regard toujours cloué en bas, avant qu'il n'ose le relever en même temps que son visage. Et ce que le métis y vit fit manquer plusieurs battements à son coeur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne voulait sortir. Rien ne pouvait sortir. Les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, comme bloqués là. Juste sur sa langue. Le brun en face de lui le regardait avec angoisse et peine. Ses yeux, auparavant brillants et colorés, étaient ternes et humides. Il était sur le point de fondre en larmes, il voyait trouble, sa poitrine se levait bien trop rapidement pour que ce ne soit normal. La terre se dérobaient sur leurs pieds à tous les deux. Aucun ne savait quoi dire, qui devait prendre la parole en premier, quel geste faire. Tout était brouillé et figé. Statique. Tanguant. Ils tombaient ensemble. La chute était brutale et vertigineuse. Peut-être un mauvais rêve ? Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Ils se réveilleraient en sursaut, chacun dans leur lits, le corps couvert de sueur froide, des frissons. Mais simplement un cauchemar. Cependant, cette scène n'avait rien de plus vrai et de plus humain. Deux coeurs qui battaient la chamade. Deux regards qui se fixaient, qui ne se lâchaient plus. L'un criait un appel à l'aide et l'autre tendait la main. Ils ne restaient plus qu'à joindre les deux bouts.  
   
Dimanche dernier, Zayn en avait vu des blessures, des coups sur le torse du bouclé et il avait deviné que ce n'était sûrement pas le seul endroit amoché. Seulement là... Ça dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il avait du mal à ravaler cette boule dans sa gorge, ce goût âcre qui lui brûlait la trachée. Il avait du mal à contenir sa colère, sa peine, sa rage, son inquiétude. Et si ce n'était pas la première fois ? Et si ce n'était que le début ? Et s'il cachait bien pire ? Et si, Et si, Et si... Il avait du mal à réfléchir, à organiser ses idées et tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête. L'image de Maël en rage chez Luke, puis au bar avec cette blonde, le torse abîmé de son copain, la tristesse et la détresse dans ses pupilles. Qu'il pouvait encore y lire d'ailleurs. Elles ne les avaient jamais quitté, elles étaient simplement caché, enfoui tout au fond de son être derrière le masque qu'il portait toujours pour faire bonne figure. _Je vais bien, ne vous en faîtes pas._ Seulement, ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Un mensonge que le métis avait découvert par les blessures sur son torse mais aussi celles qui recouvraient maintenant son visage. Sa lèvre inférieur était fendue, comme une coupure. Et un bleu violacé, un peu jaune aussi, se trouvait sur sa joue, s'étendant de sa pommette au coin de son œil droit. En plus d'une égratignure sur son menton. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi le jeune homme ne s'était pas présenté à son travail durant plusieurs jours.  
   
   
**« Harry.... »**  
   
   
Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à prononcer pour le moment, dans un souffle à peine inaudible tellement l'air avait du mal à circuler dans ses poumons. Tout se rejoignait, tout s'assimilait. Plus de doutes. En plus de le tromper, Maël le maltraitait. Cela ne pouvait être que de son fait. Zayn secoua la tête et s'avança d'un pas vers le bouclé, il ne recula pas, alors il continua ses pas doucement jusqu'à arriver en face de lui. Et, bien qu'ils ne soient pas proches à ce point, il le regarda quelque secondes avant de passer le bout de doigts sur son bleu. Sous son contact, pourtant très doux et léger, il sentit le garçon frissonner. De partout. De l'électricité. Il pourrait bientôt sentir son coeur battre. Ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses yeux verts livides et il baissa la tête pour se dérober de cette caresses. Le métis l'observa, il se mordit la lèvre. Partagé entre deux sentiments forts que sont la rage et la tristesse. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le soigner, de guérir ses blessures et lui frotter le dos en le promettant que tout ira bientôt mieux. Il avait de le rendre fort parce qu'il semblait si faible et éreinté. Comme si la vie l'avait déjà abandonnée, un corps errant en liberté, mais sans aucune âme. Il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il serait là pour lui, demain, dans dix jours ou dans cinq ans. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le savoir et en être certain, il pouvait au moins le promettre. Parce que les promesses c'était ce qui faisaient tenir les gens un peu mieux debout, qu'ils soient moins bancals. Il avait envie de poser ses lèvres délicatement sur sa peau, l'adoucir, retirer ces hématomes et lui murmurer ensuite cette promesse chaude au creux de l'oreille. Ça va, je vais te sauver, tu ne crains plus rien. Seulement voilà, la réalité était bien plus brutale et écœurante. Il entendait Harry respirer fort, très fort et très vite. Il voyait ses mains tremblaient légèrement en même temps que sa lèvre inférieure. Les deux garçons étaient proches, leurs torses se touchaient presque.  
   
   
**« Je... Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça. »**  
**« Ce n'est pas grave. Enfin si, mais... Je veux dire, tu sais que je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. »**  
**«** **Tu devrais. Tu devrais partir. C'est...** _Sa voix était pleine de sanglot._ **Je le mérite, je n'ai pas agis correctement. »**  
**« Personne ne mérites cela, Harry. »**  
**« Mais je lui ai répondu. J'ai protesté, j'aurai dû... J'aurai dû le faire. »**  
**« De quoi tu parles ? »**  
**« C'est de ma faute. »**  
**«** **Harry, explique moi....** **Je t'en prie.** _Cette fois, il lui saisit les poignets et l'obligea à relever le regard vers lui._ **Tu peux me faire confiance, tu peux me le dire. »**  
   
   
Ses yeux étaient encore plus humides, ses lèvres rougies et il avait des cernes énormes. Comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours entiers. Puis, c'était peut-être le cas. Il semblait à bout de force, épuisé, abattu par la vie et la fatigue. Le basané hésitait à le prendre dans ses bras et le porter dans son lit, lui dire de se reposer. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout de suite car la conversation était lancée, le sujet était sur le tapis et il était trop tard pour reculer et repousser le moment. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Maintenant ou il serait bien trop tard. Seulement... Le bouclé ne semblait pas pouvoir répondre, il serrait ses lèvres entre-elles et secoua la tête en fermant brièvement les yeux.  
   
   
**« Dis moi... Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? »**  
   
   
Aucune réponse. Deux secondes passent.  
   
   
**« Harry... J'ai besoin de savoir. »**  
   
   
Un silence lourd. Ses yeux toujours clos.  
   
   
**« Tu ne peux pas garder cela pour toi, tu le sais pas vrai ? »**  
   
   
Rien. Puis un murmure qui se voulait plus rassurant, plus chaleureux.  
   
   
**« S'il te plais, fais moi confiance.... »**  
   
   
Et là, au bout d'un certain temps, Harry ouvrit enfin les paupières et tourna son regard vers Zayn. Et là, il comprit immédiatement. Oui. Oui Maël le frappait. Oui Maël le maltraitait. Oui Maël lui infligeait tout ces coups et blessures. Oui Maël était la cause de cette monstruosité. En un contact visuel il avait saisit. Tout s'était connecté. Dans son cerveau mais aussi entre eux. Un lien fort et soudé. _Tu m'as vu ? Dis moi que tu m'as vu... Je t'ai vu,_ _je t'ai lu,_ _tout entier_ _._ Ils se regardèrent un long moment. L'ambiance était redevenue lourde et pensante. Pas à cause d'eux, mais à cause d'un homme cruel qui les reliaient par un drame. Un silence les entouraient, ce n'était pourtant pas gênant. Cependant, le métis dû se résoudre à le briser pour continuer sur sa lancée. La bombe avait été placée dans la pièce, le minuteur réglée, il ne restait plus qu'à la déclencher et... Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Le rythme de leurs coeurs en fusion.  
   
   
**« Je dois te parler de quelque chose... »**  
**« Oui, je sais. »**  
**« Ce ne sera sûrement pas facile, mais je ne pouvais pas faire semblant que tout allait pour le mieux en te regardant dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas te blesser encore plus, pourtant je suis obligé de le faire. »**  
   
   
Le bouclé fronça les sourcils et recula un peu contre le plan de travail pour le laisser parler. Il l'écoutait. Zayn cherchait, quand à lui, une manière correcte de lui dire. Être franc et direct ou bien subtile pour le préserver ? Là était la question. Encore une fois, il ne souhaitait pas blesser le garçon en face de lui, mais il n'avait peut-être plus beaucoup de temps à sa disposition et il devait faire vite. Les phrases défilaient dans sa tête. Rapidement. Trop rapidement. Rivière de mots.  
   
   
**«** **Ok, je... Vendredi soir, je suis allé dans un bar avec des amis. Au début, j'ai... J'ai entendu la voix d'un garçon, je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je la reconnaissais. Je ne savais pas d'où, de quand. J'ai attendu qu'il soit plus loin pour voir son visage. Et... Je l'ai reconnu directement à ce moment là. C'était ton copain. J'en étais certain. Il était... Accompagné d'une femme blonde, un peu plus jeune que lui peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop. Une amie, j'ai pensé au début. Puis, je... Je les ai vu s'embrasser, se caresser pendant un long moment et s'éclipser ensuite dans les toilettes. Je... Je me sens idiot à te dire ça mais... J'ai pris des preuves, des clichés, pour que tu me crois sur paroles. »**  
   
   
Après cela, il marqua une pause pour fouiller dans sa poche et sortit son portable, il pianota dessus quelques secondes pour trouver les photos dans sa galerie qu'il avait gardé bien précieusement. Il lui tendit alors le cellulaire allumé sur la première image et, vu qu'Harry ne le prit pas tout de suite, le posa à côté de lui sur le plan de travail. Puis, il reprit.  
   
   
**«** **Libre à toi de les regarder ou non, c'est ton droit. Ce n'est pas facile je comprend. Toutefois... Pour être certain, j'ai demandé au barman. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, qu'il était même plutôt un habitué. Et qu'il...** **Il venait souvent avec des femmes différentes.** _Il marqua une pause, le bouclé ne vacillait pas._ **Le lendemain, je suis allé voir Michael au café, pour lui demander son avis. Il m'a bien confirmé que c'était ton copain... »**  
   
   
Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement, il regarda le basané qui attendait un signe, un geste, un mot. Puis, après quelques secondes, après un silence pesant, il prit le téléphone encore allumé sur le côté de la tablette de la cuisine et observa la première photo. Sa mâchoire se crispa et, d'un doigt légèrement tremblant, il fit défiler les autres clichés. Toujours silencieux, il verrouilla l'engin électronique et le tendit à Zayn. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, s'il devait ajouter quelque chose, changer de sujet, le rassurer tout de suite. La tension était palpable dans la pièce, l'ambiance était tombée encore plus bas. Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres et s'apprête à reprendre la parole, mais le murmure doux et un peu brisé du bouclé résonne comme une masse.  
 

**« Tu sais, il a l'habitude de rentrer très tard. Il me dit que c'est à cause de son travail, qu'il a beaucoup de patient qui ont des urgences, des dossiers à remplir. Au début je le croyais, mais après... Je sentais un parfum différent sur lui, ce n'était pas l'odeur de mon Maël. C'était l'odeur d'une femme mélangé à celle du déodorant et du parfum Chanel. Quelque chose comme ça. Il sentait la femme, l'alcool et... Le sexe. Ses pupilles sont généralement dilatées, je sais que c'est à cause de la drogue et du nombre incalculable de verres qu'il consomme. Je sais ce qu'il fait le soir, quand il rentre en pleine nuit. »**  
**« Harry... Je suis désolé... »**  
**« Ce n'est pas toi qui doit l'être. C'est de ma faute, j'agis mal, je suis un mauvais copain, je... »**  
**«** **Attends, ce n'est pas toi le coupable !** _S'éleva la voix du basané cette fois-ci, il secoua la tête et s'avança vers lui._ **C'est lui, c'est lui le seul fautif. Dis moi, est-ce que tu l'as déjà insulté ? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà frappé à sang ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà eu des bleus, des blessures à cause de toi ? »**  
   
   
Le bouclé baissa la tête en poussant un soupir. Bien sur que non, lui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal ou du moins de telle envergure. Au point de battre à sang, de frapper son copain. L'homme qu'il était sensé aimer. Comment pouvait-on tomber amoureux d'une personne, l'aime de tout son fort, et être capable ensuite de lui infliger les pires souffrances ? Zayn ne comprenait pas. Il devait forcément avoir un élément déclencheur, un détonateur, quelque chose qui avait fait que la situation était ainsi aujourd'hui. Maintenant, était-ce seulement la faute du bouclé si tout cela avait pris cette tournure ? Il essayait de comprendre, de saisir ce qui avait bien pu se dégrader, ce qui s'était brisé au sol violemment. Son regard émeraude en disait long sur la situation. Il paraît que l'émotion se lit plus dans les pupilles que sur le visage et là, à cet instant précis, le métis en était convaincu. Tout passait et convergeait vers ces yeux dénudés de toute émotion. Ils étaient vides et profondément brisé. Comme tout son être. Il dégageait une telle souffrance et une telle douceur à la fois. La vie l'avait mis à terre, l'avait abattu, mais il avait encore le courage de sourire et de prétendre que tout allait parfaitement bien. Il souriait, avec des larmes douloureuses perlant aux coins de ses paupières.  
   
   
**« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais bien faire de mal hein ? Explique moi. Parce que là, c'est lui qui est totalement en tord. »**  
**« Non Zayn, je... Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément bien ce qu'il fait mais.... »**  
**« C'est carrément interdit oui, et inhumain ! »**  
**« Mais c'est normal. J'ai mes erreurs aussi, mes points noirs, mes croix rouges. J'ai des moments où je n'ai pas agis correctement, tu comprends ? On ne marche pas tous droit. Parfois, on dérive du chemin. Ça arrive. Et j'ai besoin de changer, je dois m'améliorer. Pour qu'il comprenne que je suis capable d'être quelqu'un de bien. »**  
**« Tu l'es, Harry. Tu es bien plus que ça même. Arrête de penser que tout cloche chez toi. »**  
**« C'est le cas pourtant !** _Il s'emporta à son tour en serrant les dents._ **Je ne suis pas assez bien, il faut que je change, que je prenne sur moi, que... Que je fasse tout pour qu'il m'aime comme avant.** **Quand tout fonctionnait.** **»**  
   
   
Zayn avait envie de le secouer, de lui mettre une claque, de lui donner un coup de jus pour lui montrer la réalité. Lui montrer que non, ce qui lui arrivait, ce qu'il subissait n'était pas normal. Et surtout, que son soit disant copain ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. On ne pouvait pas prétendre être amoureux de quelqu'un puis le briser, le rouer de coups, le rendre triste, faible et vulnérable. On ne pouvait pas prétendre être amoureux de quelqu'un et le tromper avec des personnes différentes depuis trop longtemps pour que ce ne soit qu'une erreur de parcours. Personne ne pouvait agir ainsi. Même un fou trouverait cela insensé. Harry était encore dans le déni, il refusait sûrement de voir la vérité en face. Mais le métis allait lui ouvrir les yeux, allait l'aider à voir les choses clairement, à réaliser que tout n'était pas perdu et qu'il suffisait parfois de regarder suffisamment pour comprendre.  
   
   
**« Non, non, tu te trompes là. Tu crois franchement qu'il va encore t'aimer après ça ? Après ce que je t'ai montré ?** _Il désigna son portable qu'il avait encore dans sa main._ **Arrête de le défendre ou de lui trouver des excuses, tu l'aimes peut-être encore, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout lui passer et accepter ce qu'il te fait ! Putain, tu comprend ça au moins ? Ce n'est pas bien. C'est lui qui n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Il te frappe, il te trompe, il te ment et tu parviens encore à croire que c'est toi qui est la cause de tout ce qui t'arrive ? Comment tu peux en arriver là ? »**  
**«** **Zayn....** _Murmura le bouclé, la gorge serrée, tandis qu'il secouait la tête._ »  
**« Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant. N'importe qui aurait été en colère, serait parti depuis longtemps. Il ne fait pas ça depuis une semaine, c'est un jeu qui dure depuis trop de temps, toi même tu le sais, Harry... »**  
   
   
En effet, le regard désespéré qu'il lui jeta lui fit comprendre que oui, le jeune homme savait que cela durait depuis des mois, que ça ne faisait que s'empirait, qu'il passait de moins en moins de temps ici. Et surtout, que leur amour, leur relation, était enterré sous un tas de poussières et de terre depuis sa première erreur d'adultère. Et même avant encore. Le bouclé tremblait, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes à nouveau et de colère un peu. Contre qui ? Ca Zayn ne le savait pas, mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas contre lui. Certes, il s'était mêlé de sa vie privé, il venait lui parler d'une chose délicate, d'un sujet qui allait l'enfoncer dans son mal, mais ce n'était pas pour le faire souffrir. Simplement pour l'aider à guérir, à se relever et marcher correctement sur ses deux pieds. Doucement, lentement. Parce que se reconstruire est une affaire de temps.  
   
   
**« Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprend rien. Pourquoi tu restes ? Pourquoi tu perds ton temps ? Pour que tu le laisse te détruire ? Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? Saisis ta chance, ta liberté. Il te détruit. Ne lui donne pas cette opportunité encore. »**  
   
   
Son souffle était saccadé, tremblant. Il secoua la tête à nouveau. _Non. Non. Non_. Il ne voulait pas de ça, pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que tout vole en éclat. Il était déjà brisé mais il ne voulait pas être broyé. Irréparable. Son coeur battait fort, vite. Ses jambes ne tenaient presque plus son corps lourd et lasse. Le métis s'avança vers lui pour tenir son visage en coupe, entre ses mains, sa peau était froide, gelée. Il n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Comme cette fois à l'atelier. La scène se rejouait. Mais en bien pire cette fois.  
   
   
**« Dis moi, pourquoi tu ne le quitte pas ? Il ne te fera plus de mal, c'est pour toi, pour ton bien Harry. »**  
   
   
Puis, il sent les muscles du bouclé se tendre, sa mâchoire se serrer, il ravala sa salive et le poussa d'un coup. Pas fort, pas violemment, mais simplement pour qu'il s'éloigne. Ce n'était pas brusque, pas violent, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas pour autant. Lui qui avait pour habitude d'être si doux et calme, si rayonnant et souriant. Aujourd'hui, il semblait être quelqu'un d'autre, l'inverse de lui-même. Une sorte de jumeau maléfique qui prenait le dessus sur le Harry que tout le monde semblait connaître. Les vaisseaux sanguins de ses yeux ressortaient et contrastaient avec le blanc de sa sclérotique. Tout contrastait en lui. Il venait de repousser l'autre garçon et pourtant il se sentait mal de son geste.  
   
   
**« Il faut que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face, je... Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Je sais que je me suis assez investi dans ta vie privée, mais si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là pour toi. Seulement, tu dois comprendre que tu dois mettre fin à ça. Tu aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps.... Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui. Des gens sont là pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Pourquoi tu reste là à subir ? »**  
**« Zayn, laisse moi.... »**  
**« Non, non ce n'est pas moi qui te laisser ! Tu vas continuer à le regarder te frapper, te dégrader comme ça ? Tu comptes vivre toute ton existence ainsi ? Ou alors attendre que ce soit là qui te lâche comme un moins que rien parce qu'il aura trouver une femme plus importante ? Il n'est même pas capable d'assumer ce qu'il fait et tu le conforte dans l'idée que c'est de ta faute. Tu t'entends un peu parler parfois ? Non mais putain, Harry ! Fais quelque chose, vire le, crie lui dessus, dis lui s'en aller. »**  
**«** **Je ne peux pas...** _Il murmura faiblement._  »  
**« Pourquoi ? »**  
   
Aucune réponse. L'air était électrique. Le bouclé respirait mal, son souffle était éreinté, il regardait partout autour de lui, sauf le basané. Il l'évitait.  
   
   
**« Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? »**  
   
   
Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, les muscles tétanisés, il serra les poings et entre-ouvrit les lèvres. Rien n'en sortit tout de suite, il retenait l'air dans ses poumons. Tout s'écroulait sur ses pieds. Le dernier fil qui le maintenait encore en équilibre au dessus du gouffre.  
   
   
**« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches ? Tu... »**  
**«** **Mais parce que je n'aurai plus rien merde !** _Répondit le bouclé en criant presque, osant enfin affronter son regard._ **Il a tout. Cette maison lui appartient, il l'a acheté à son nom quand on a emménag** **é** **ensemble, tout les meubles sont à lui. Si je le quitte, s'il me quitte, je perds tout. Tout ce que j'ai, tu comprend ça ? A part mon travail, j'aurai rien. Je ne peux pas me payer un appartement avec mon salaire. Je ne peux pas ! Et je suis faible, je suis impuissant, je ne peux rien faire. Tu saisis ?! Voilà ce qui m'en empêche! Il m'a enfermé dans une putain de boite qui lui appartient, il la secoue, il n'arrête pas de la secouer mais il n'y a aucune issue pour en sortir. Je suis bloqué....** _Il reprit son souffle, il venait de tout enchaîner._ **Il est tout ce qui me reste, tout ce que j'ai! Sans lui, sans cet appartement, sans son aide, je n'ai plus rien pour moi. Alors arrête, arrête de me dire quoi faire et sors d'ici !** _Les veines de son cou ressortait tellement il s'emportait_. T **u ne peux pas m'aider, personne ne peut le faire. C'est déjà mort pour moi, je suis déjà mort ! Laisse moi, retourne à ton atelier, trouve quelqu'un que tu peux sauver. Je n'en vaux putain ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?** **Pourquoi tu restes ?** **Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que venir sauver un moins que rien comme moi ?** I _l essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux et poussa le torse du basané qui ne voulait pas bouger._ **Va t'en ! Tu ne peux rien pour moi...** **Tu comprends ou pas, putain ?** **Pars ! »**  
   
   
La bombe s'affolait, les dernières secondes s'écoulait. _Tic, tic, tic. Tic, tic, tic_. Brusque. Précipitation. Tout allait trop vite, les battements de leurs coeurs dans leurs poitrines, le temps, le sang qui circulait dans leurs veines en fusion. Le décor tournait autour d'eux. Le bouclé avait le coeur au bord des lèvres, le souffle court, les larmes brûlantes sur ses joues. Le basané le regardait, incapable de savoir quoi pensait, la bile en travers de la gorge et un élan de rage montait en lui. Contre Maël. Contre tout ce qui faisait subir à ce garçon qui n'avait rien demandé d'autre qu'être aimé.  
   
_Tic..._  
   
La tension était montée d'un cran. Seulement quelques secondes étaient passées, à peine cinq, ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Leurs pupilles étaient connectées, le lien était noué, solide comme jamais. Le fil pouvait être réparait, il suffisait qu'Harry s'accroche aux deux morceaux brisés, qu'il garde espoir. Tout n'était pas mort ou terminé pour lui. Il y avait de la lumière au bout du tunnel.  
   
_Toc...._  
   
Puis, dans un dernier regard, dans une dernière seconde marquée par l'aiguille de l'horloge sur le mur de la cuisine, Zayn s'avança dans un élan qui lui était inconnu il posa une main sur la nuque du bouclé et ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
   
_Boom._  
   
Un choc au début, des frissons ensuite et de la douceur. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu venir. La bombe, littéralement. Tandis que leurs bouches entraient en contact pour la première fois, le poids du corps du basané poussa celui du brun contre le plan de travail derrière lui. Il était coincé, il ne pouvait plus résister. D'abord, il ne réagit pas tout de suite au baiser, puis il posa finalement ses mains sur les hanches du métis. Ses larmes salées se mêlaient à leur échange. Leurs coeurs battaient forts, ensemble, à l'unisson. Ils se liaient plus encore. Leurs respirations se mélangeaient, leurs souffles se percutaient. C'était un peu en désordre, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs nez entraient en contact parfois. Cela faisait longtemps que Zayn n'avait pas embrassé ainsi et, même s'il ne s'y attendait pas, qu'il fut embrassé en retour. Avec autant de passion et d'envie. Comme s'ils se retenaient depuis trop longtemps. Une pulsion. Tant pis pour Maël, tant pis pour toutes les règles. Et quand leurs langues se mélangèrent, dansèrent ensemble un ballet interminable, le ventre de Zayn se tordit de plaisir. Une chaleur agréable montait dans son corps et lui procurait des frissons. Le baiser à le goût de la menthe, Harry a le goût de la menthe avec un soupçon de cerise en fond. C'était bouleversant. A couper le souffle. Un besoin, une nécessité. Une collision parce que la bombe venait d'être lancée. Ils gardaient les yeux clos, pour se dire que tout ça n'était peut-être qu'un rêve et que ce moment n'aurait plus jamais lieu. Un rêve dont ils ne voulaient pas se réveiller.  



	13. Chapter 13

 

**\- Harry Styles. -**

   
   
   
   
Son esprit n'était plus occupé que par les lèvres et le visage du métis. Vingt quatre heures, un jour entier qu'il ne pensait qu'à cela. Ce baiser avait été tellement soudain et inapproprié qu'il l'avait, en fait, adoré. Certes, il se sentait coupable et honteux de faire cela à son copain, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un bon petit acte de vengeance. En quelques mois, jamais Maël ne l'avait embrassé ainsi, ni même embrassé tout court. Ces papillons dans le bas de son ventre, ces frissons qui remontaient dans son échine, ces douces caresses par des mains chaudes sur sa peau, cette douceur. Tout cela lui manquait, l'amour lui manquait. Et c'était d'autant plus flagrant maintenant qu'il avait goûté, de nouveau, à la sensation de lippes contre les siennes. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi penser. Si c'était une erreur ou non, de sa faute ou non, si à cause de ce contact il devait couper les ponts avec le jeune peintre... Les réponses restaient floues. Zayn, après le baiser, s'était éclipsé en lui glissant un _« je suis désolé »_ dans un murmure léger. Comme si c'était lui le vrai coupable de la situation alors que non. Maël était le seul déclencheur de tout cela. Depuis, Harry ne faisait que ressasser ce moment, passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres qu'il pouvait encore sentir picoter, comme si avec ce geste il allait retrouver la sensation qu'il souhaitait encore ressentir. Et il pensait aux mots que le métis n'avait cesser de lui répéter, que ce n'était pas un bon comportement que son petit-ami avait envers lui, qu'il devrait le quitter, mettre fin à ce cauchemar qu'il vivait. Il le savait. Il savait parfaitement, et il comprenait aussi, que cette vie de douleur et de coups n'était supportable pour personne, que ce n'était pas ça l'amour. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pour toutes les raisons qu'il avait évoqué. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à le quitter.  
   
D'abord, parce que Maël a tout les droits sur cette maison. Elle a son nom, c'est lui qui a signé les papiers et qu'il l'a acheté, même si le bouclé avait insisté au départ pour lui rembourser au moins la moitié au fil du temps, avec son emploi. Ensuite, il ne se voyait pas aller vivre chez un ami en attendant de trouver un appartement. Cela lui demanderait beaucoup de temps et d'argent. Il avait pensé à aller vivre chez sa mère en attendant de trouver une solution, mais elle habitait bien trop loin, à plusieurs heures de routes, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire deux heures et demi de route chaque matin et chaque soir pour garder son travail au café. Conclusion, s'il décidait de revenir à sa maison familiale, il devrait se contraindre à abandonner son travail, ses amis et ses habitudes. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne retrouverait pas un poste si facilement, malgré son ancienneté dans ce petit commerce où il était en ce moment même, et il ne pourrait pas non plus venir assez régulièrement pour rendre visite à Michael. Alors, il se voyait obligé de subir cette relation catastrophique et cauchemardesque. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve et rassemble assez d'argent pour s'acheter un petit logement et fuir loin de cet enfer. Il essayerait du moins. Et, si Maël le trompait... Maël le trompait, c'était une évidence, le « si » n'était même plus à inclure. Ce n'était plus une supposition mais un fait réel, un doute qui s'était vu confirmé avec les preuves, les photos, les propos que lui avaient rapportés le basané. Alors, Maël le trompait, depuis longtemps, avec des femmes différentes. Fréquemment. Dans ce cas, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il restait encore avec lui. Alors que depuis longtemps, il aurait pu partir avec une de ces conquêtes, étant donné l'argent qu'il gagnait avec son métier.  
   
Vingt quatre heures qu'il voguait dans la maison, sans rien dire, sans rien faire de spécial. Son copain ne se rendait même pas compte de son état, il préférait rester devant la télévision avec sa bouteille de bière, son joint et son portable. Alors que Harry passait sa journée soit enfermé dans son petit atelier à regarder, trier et tirer des photos ou soit à lire dans la chambre. Mais, il avait besoin de parler. De se livrer à quelqu'un. Pour le moment, à cause de sa douleur aux hanches et de son bleu -qui commençait certes à partir- il ne pouvait pas se rendre au travail avant le Lundi. Donc, encore trois jours. Et là, il se sentait étouffer dans cette maison. Michael était beaucoup occupé par sa relation avec Ashton, par le travail, et il ne se voyait pas en plus lui parler de ses problèmes de coeur. Il y aurait bien trop de choses à dire, trop de points sombres et de mensonges à éclaircir. Pour le moment, il n'en avait pas le courage. Il voulait s'isoler, se changer les idées, s'éloigner du mal, de l'ombre et profiter de ce que la vie pouvait lui donner. Alors, sans réfléchir à deux fois, il saisit son portable et composa le numéro de sa mère. Il l'appelle au moins deux fois par semaine, pour donner des nouvelles, garder contact et savoir comment les choses vont à la maison. Deux intonations, puis elle décroche. Sa voix douce et joyeuse lui réchauffe tout de suite le coeur.  
   
   
**« Oh bonjour mon chéri ! »**  
**« Bonjour maman. »**  
**« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas censé travailler à cette heure-ci ? »**  
**«** **Si, mais euh...** _Il hésita, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'excuse._ **J'ai eu une petite semaine de pause, et je me suis dit que... Que je pouvais passer venir vous voir à la maison peut-être ? »**  
**« Avec plaisir Harry ! Tu nous manques beaucoup, tu n'es pas venu depuis cet été. »**  
**« Le temps du week-end. »**  
**« Ton congé a débuté quand ? »**  
**« Mhh hier après-midi. »**  
**« Pourquoi tu ne resterai pas quelques jours de plus dans ce cas ? Ça nous ferait plaisir à papa et moi. »**  
   
   
Au fil de la conversation, malgré l'invitation et la semaine de pause imprévue et totalement inventée, il sentait son coeur se remplir de chaleur et de joie. Chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, peut-être seulement à ce baiser hier. Il avait besoin de changement, de se sentir libre de ses actes, de ses paroles et de penser le temps de quelques jours. Ça ne pourrait lui faire que du bien, de retrouver l'ambiance chaleureuse et aimante de sa famille, de parler avec sa mère, de passer du temps avec son père. Comme quand il était enfant, quand ils restaient des heures dans le garage à réparer la voiture, bricoler. Enfin, surtout son paternel, lui s'occupait de peindre des bouts de bois, de prendre en photo certains objets destinés à la vente. Puis, lorsqu'il pouvait passer une après-midi entière à faire des gâteaux avec sa parente, à préparer un bon repas qui mijotait ensuite sur le feu, alors qu'eux parlaient en attendant la fin de la cuisson. Le bon vieux temps, qu'il voulait retrouver, qu'il regrettait. Peut-être, il se le disait, avait-il quitté le cocon familial bien trop rapidement, pour un amour qu'il pensait éternel et qui avait viré au drame finalement.  
   
   
**« Alors, je prépare mes affaires et je suis là pour...** _Il regarda l'horloge au salon et reprit ensuite._ **Vingt heures trente, disons. »**  
**« Très bien mon ange ! Je vais te préparer ton plat préféré dans ce cas ! »**  
**« Tes lasagnes spéciales ? »**  
**« Oui, exactement. »**  
   
   
Harry peut l'entendre sourire à travers le combiné, le sourire réconfortant de sa maman, celui qui fait naître le sien aussi. Après avoir eu une petite conversation avec elle, il raccrocha et alla directement faire son sac. Pas grand-chose. Des vêtements, le strict nécessaire, son portable, son ordinateur, un livre, etc.... Au bout d'une heure, tout fut prêt. Il laissa un mot sur la table du salon à son copain, qui n'allait sûrement pas s'en inquiéter, et envoya un message à Michael juste avant de partir. Il préviendrait Meg de son absence au moins Lundi et Mardi, elle comprendrait, puis vu qu'il ne prenait généralement pas beaucoup de vacances, il avait de nombreux jours de congés à son compte. Donc, le droit de prendre un peu de repos. Le jeune homme éteignit toutes les lumières, ferma la porte et posa son sac sur le siège passager. Puis, aussi rapidement, il se mit en route. Heureux d'enfin pouvoir se détacher de la réalité quelque temps et faire comme s'il revenait deux ans en arrière. Il avait, certes, de la route, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir léger et libéré.  
   
Pour accompagner son voyage, il mit un cd d'un nouveau chanteur et chanta au rythme de sa voix. A un feu rouge, à peu près à la moitié de la route, il envoya un message à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il ne tarderait pas à être là. Il répondit à un autre de Michael qui lui souhaitait un bon week-end et qui lui fit promettre de l'appeler durant celui-ci. Puis, en moins d'une heure, il se retrouva dans son ancien quartier. Une bouffée de nostalgie monta en son être. Il reconnaissait la petite boulangerie où il avait l'habitude d'aller en rentrant du lycée avec son ami de l'époque, ou encore la librairie où il passait beaucoup de temps à simplement feuilleter les ouvrages sans forcément repartir avec un nouveau titre en main. Mais c'était simplement le plaisir de sentir la livre entre ses mains, le papier, et sentir l'odeur qui en émanait. Ou encore ce parc où il se rendait souvent, jadis, avec sa mère le week-end. Ces maisons, ces routes, ces rues, ces commerces.... Tout lui revenait en mémoire, une véritable claque. Une bourrasque. Son enfance, son adolescence. Il avait grandi, évolué ici. Son université, son lycée, son collège, son école primaire. Comme s'il remontait des années en arrière.  
   
Le plus dur, le plus frappant fut quand il arriva chez lui. Devant son ancien domicile. Rien n'avait changé, à part peut-être la façade qui avait été repeinte et le gazon tondu. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Tout était intact. Il se gara rapidement devant, se détacha et saisit son sac avant de sortir. Ça sentait les fleurs, l'herbe et le bonheur. En bien peu de pas, il se retrouva devant la porte, sur le porche. A côté de la fenêtre se tenait toujours leurs trois fauteuil en bois où ils avaient coutume de s'installer l'été, il afficha un petit sourire nostalgique et toqua finalement. De petits bruits se firent entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage éblouissant et le sourire ravissant de sa mère, sourire qui se fana quand elle porta le regard sur lui.  
   
   
**« Harry, mon dieu mais... C'est quoi ce bleu sur sa joue ? »**  
**« Oh ça... »**  
   
   
En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'expliquer cette blessure à sa mère. Sous la précipitation, il n'y avait même plus pensé. Il tenta de chercher rapidement une excuse valable, crédible, sous les yeux inquiets de sa mère. L'inquiéter était bien son dernier souhait. Évidemment, il comptait un jour tout lui avouer. Sur Maël, sur la violence, sur les insultes, sur les coups... C'était inévitable. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas mentir très longtemps à sa mère. Mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant qu'il se sentait heureux de revenir chez lui. Il était venu ici pour se vider l'esprit et non pour se le brouiller avec des idées noires.  
   
   
**« Tu connais ma maladresse légendaire, j'ai voulu attraper un livre en haut de mon étagère et un ou deux me sont tombés sur le visage. J'ai eu de la chance de n'avoir rien à l'oeil d'ailleurs. »**  
**« Oh mon trésor. Tu t'es soigné au moins ? »**  
   
   
Harry exprima un vrai rire et hocha ensuite la tête avant de venir se réfugier dans ses bras. Son sac se retrouva au sol et il enfoui sa tête dans son cou, comme un enfant. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi. Lui, s'imprégna de son parfum rassurant de vanille et profita de ses douces caresses dans son dos. C'était ici, sa place. Il le sentait battre en lui, au fond de son coeur brisé. Se retrouver ici lui faisait un bien fou, il revivait rien qu'en remettant les pieds dans ce quartier. Son père arriva également, après que sa parente lui eu caressé délicatement la joue, il alla le prendre également dans ses bras. Son foyer lui avait tant manqué. Pour commencer, il monta son sac dans son ancienne chambre dont les murs étaient à présent repeins à neuf, sans aucune affiche de festival ou de film, et sans ce cadre géant de photographies. Mais s'en était d'autant plus chaleureux. Son lit avait toujours la même couverture bleutée de l'époque, le bureau se trouvait toujours près de la fenêtre qui donnait une grande source de lumière à la pièce. Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore seize ans.  
   
Le reste de la soirée, il la passa à déguster un bon repas ainsi qu'un gâteau aux côtés de ses parents. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, des nouvelles de la famille, du voisinage, du bricolage que faisait toujours son père dans le garage et des rumeurs qui courraient dans le quartier. Durant des heures, il avait tout oublié, il n'avait même pas regardé son portable, préférant le laissé en mode silencieux dans son sac. Et il ne fut même pas surpris quand, à près de minuit, quand il monta se changer pour mettre ses vêtements de la nuit, il ne vit aucun nouveau message. Du moins, de la part de Maël. Simplement un de Michael qui lui souhaitait de bonnes retrouvailles en famille. Peut-être n'était-il même pas encore rentré, ou trouvait-il cela tout à fait normal que le bouclé se fasse un week-end en famille sans donner une seule explication. Il soupira et enfila un nouveau sous-vêtement ainsi qu'un tee-shirt. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas dormir maintenant, il rejoignit sa mère au salon qui feuilletait un magazine dans le canapé. Son géniteur, lui, était déjà couché depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, elle afficha un sourire en coin et déposa ses lèvres sur son front où tombaient quelques boucles brunes.  
   
   
**« Tu n'es pas fatigué ? »**  
**« Pas encore... Je suis en train de penser au fait que ça me manque d'être ici, avec vous. »**  
**« Viens nous voir plus souvent dans ce cas. »**  
**« Je sais que je devrais, mais avec le travail c'est compliqué. Pas que je finis tard, mais je dois m'occuper de la maison, des tâches ménagères et tout. »**  
**« Et Maël ne t'aide pas ? »**  
**« Il rentre tard, il... Il a beaucoup de patients en ce moment. L'hiver approche, les gens tombent plus facilement malade. »**  
**« C'est inconvénient de la vie de couple, parfois, il faut savoir faire des concessions. Regarde, je supporte les ronflements de ton père depuis plus de vingt ans. »**  
   
   
Face à cette phrase, le bouclé se mit à rire de vive voix, accompagnée rapidement par celle de sa mère. Il adorait cette complicité entre eux, ce lien si fort qui les unissait depuis maintenant pas loin de vingt ans. Ils n'avaient quasiment jamais eu de grosses disputes, certes quelques conflits et désaccords, des moments où il venait à presque la détester parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas son comportement d'adolescent. Tous les problèmes que rencontraient chaque enfant, un jour, à un certain âge, avec ses parents. Bien entendu, il était également proche de son père, comme tout garçon, ils partageaient beaucoup de chose et de passions en commun. Mais, toujours quand il devait se confier ou quand il traversait une mauvaise passe, il avait pour habitude de toujours se réfugier vers sa génitrice. Elle trouvait toujours les mots justes, elle possédait toujours les gestes rassurants et ne jugeait jamais ses choix ou sa manière de voir certains points. C'était à elle en premier qu'il avait avoué son attirance pour les hommes et elle lui avait gentiment caressé les cheveux en lui disant qu'elle était fier de lui. Son père ne s'était jamais montré réticent à cela, il n'avait pas d'avis, tant que son fils était heureux. Et Harry savait, qu'en dehors du cauchemar dans lequel il vivait constamment depuis près de deux ans, il pouvait compter sur sa merveilleuse famille. A trois, ils formaient une sacré belle équipe.  
   
Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment dans le canapé, une simple conversation entre mère et fils. Le bouclé adorait cela, se retrouver chez lui, au calme, en sûreté et éloigné de tout. Ici, il pouvait prendre le temps de réfléchir et de se remettre les idées en place. Ce fut vers minuit et demi qu'il remonta dans son ancienne chambre, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à dormir, alors il prit son portable et envoya un message à son meilleur ami pour savoir s'il pouvait l'appeler. Une fois qu'il eut sa réponse positive, il se leva, ouvrit la porte du petit balcon et sortit au dehors. Pour une fin d'automne, il ne faisait pas encore trop froid, il avait simplement enfilé une veste. Après trois tonalités, le téléphone décrocha à l'autre bout.  
   
   
**« Hey Harry ! »**  
**« Salut, comment ça va ? »**  
**« C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander cela, tu n'es pas venu depuis plus de quatre jours. »**  
**« Oui, je suis désolé. Mais, je suis un peu malade. Je suis retourné voir mes parents, je pense revenir Mardi ou Mercredi. »**  
**« Tu as prévenu Meg ? »**  
**« Je vais le faire demain matin. »**  
**« De toutes manières, tu avais beaucoup de vacances à ton compte vu que tu n'en prends jamais ! »**  
**« Oui, puis ça me fait du bien d'être ici. »**  
**« Je veux bien te croire. Profite en tout cas. »**  
**« C'est ce que je fais ! »**  
**«** **Tant mieux**. I _l y eut un petit silence._ **Et sinon, quoi de neuf ? »**  
**« Oh bah... Rien, tu sais. La routine. Et toi ?»**  
**« Pareil, il y a un peu plus de monde au café c'est tout. »**  
**« Et avec Ashton ? »**  
**« C'est... Toujours au même stade, je suppose ? »**  
**« Ne t'en fais pas, il t'adore aussi. »**  
**« Ouais, on verra. Et, Maël est venu avec toi chez tes parents ? »**  
**« Non non, il a pas mal de travail alors je suis parti sans lui. »**  
   
   
Harry haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas quoi dire. S'il devait tout avouer au garçon par rapport aux derniers événements qui étaient survenus dans sa vie, s'il devait se confier à lui, en premier ou d'abord à sa mère. Une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait pas tout garder pour lui, sinon il finirait pas exploser. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, s'il devait se sentir coupable complètement, s'il devait rayer le métis de sa vie, s'il devait rester avec Maël alors qu'il lui faisait clairement du mal, physiquement et mentalement. Son esprit était embrouillé, il ne voyait plus clair. C'était tout de même son meilleur ami au bout du fil, celui avec qui il parlait le plus de ses problèmes, le premier vers qui il allait normalement. Il savait qu'il ne le jugerait pas sur ses choix, mais il avait tout de même peur de le dire à voix haute. D'avouer que le châtain le trompait depuis longtemps, qu'il lui faisait du mal et qu'il avait également embrassé Zayn.  
   
   
**« Michael ? »**  
**« Oui ? »**  
**« Je... Je voudrais te parler d'un truc, mais je préférerai attendre qu'on soit face à face. »**  
**« C'est grave... ? »**  
**« Un peu, mais je veux être de retour et te le dire directement. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est simplement une longue histoire. »**  
**« D'accord Harry, mais prends soin de toi ok ? »**  
**«** **Oui merci.** _Il afficha un petit sourire, que son ami ne pouvait pas voir bien sûr._ **Il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher. »**  
**« Bonne nuit, merci d'avoir appelé. »**  
**« Bonne nuit, à bientôt. »**  
   
   
Et il raccrocha avant de revenir à l'intérieur. La chaleur lui réchauffa le corps directement, il retira sa veste et fila sous la couverture. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Maël. Il poussa un soupir et éteignit son portable puis le posa sur la table de chevet à côté. Une main au dessus de la tête et l'autre posée sur son ventre, il fixa le plafond dans le noir avant de fermer les yeux. Et, sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il tomba dans un sommeil lourd et profond. Chose qu'il n'avait connu depuis longtemps.

 

   
* * *  
   
 

Michael savait, il savait déjà de quoi Harry va lui parler. Du moins, il suppose que le sujet tournera autour de son couple et de Maël. De l'acte d'adultère qu'il subissait depuis trop longtemps. Par contre, il ne sait pas encore comment se sont passés les choses avec Zayn, si c'est également à cause de cela que le bouclé avait décidé de s'éloigner, si le métis lui avait réellement tout avoué. Au fond, même si cela faisait mal, il espérait que oui. Que son ami soit au courant et qu'il se rende compte du mal que son copain lui inflige. Il était content qu'ils aient enfin une discussion à ce propos, parce que le brun restait assez fermé sur le sujet de son couple. Et il trouvait que cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé ce lien si fort entre eux, ce lien d'union et de grande amitié. Certes, il n'en doutait pas, loin de là, mais la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre remontaient à un certain temps. Et il avait besoin, lui aussi, de parler à quelqu'un, de libérer un peu le poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules. De lui parler d'Ashton.  
    
Depuis le baiser, qui s'était produit il y a de cela presque une semaine, Michael n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du garçon. Aucun message, aucune visite au café, aucun appel. Rien. Comme si, subitement, il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas puisqu'il avait posté sur son facebook deux ou trois photographies d'un graffiti et un cliché d'un couché de soleil sur instagram. Alors, il commençait à croire qu'en fait... Il l'évitait. Michael était en colère, honteux et triste. Trois émotions très noires qui remontaient en lui depuis ce -presque- baiser.   
    
Depuis cette erreur de parcours qu'il avait commise. C'était entièrement de sa faute, il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais du prendre ses rêves pour de la réalité. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une simple balade entre amis, des rendez-vous sans aucun sous entendu. Pourtant, lui avait cru le contraire. Visiblement, il fut le seul. Ashton ne ressentait, apparemment, rien pour lui. Qui plus est, il ne devait sûrement pas être intéressé par les garçons. En désespoir de cause, il avait envoyé un message à Zayn pour en savoir un peu plus. Il avait appris, qu'effectivement, le châtain était sortit avec une fille il y a peu, Zoë. Il était, en fait, attiré par les deux sexes mais tendait un peu plus vers la gente féminine tout de même.   
    
Au départ, après cette nouvelle, il avait tout de suite pensé que rien n'était encore totalement perdu... Mais il avait repensé à ce soir où il avait failli l'embrasser et à la manière dont Ashton s'était reculé et cette peur sur son visage. Et il avait compris qu'il devait sûrement passer à autre chose. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tirer un trait sur une personne dont on commençait à doucement tomber amoureux n'était pas aussi simple. Son coeur se serrait douloureusement à chaque fois qu'il pensait aux souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun. Depuis la fête d'Halloween, peu de temps s'était écoulé, certes, mais il l'avait tout de suite apprécié. Là, il se trouvait tout simplement stupide d'avoir gâché une si belle amitié naissante. Cela aurait pu être quelque chose de beau et de sincère. Mais Michael, comme à son habitude, avait tout gâché. Il poussa un grognement de rage et s'allongea sur son lit. Son réveil affichait une heure du matin et il ne trouvait pas sommeil. Il passait ses journées, quand il revenait du travail, devant son écran d'ordinateur ou de jeux-vidéos à tuer des zombies ou des montres. A côté de cela, il ne sortait plus. Depuis près d'une semaine. Il n'avait plus l'envie et le goût pour s'amuser.   
    
Étendu sur le ventre, uniquement éclairé par la petite lampe de chevet, il saisit son portable et fit un tour sur quelques réseaux sociaux, il regarda de nouvelles vidéos de jeux mises en ligne. Au bout d'un moment, n'ayant plus rien à faire, il termina sur instagram. Les photos défilaient, celles de stars, de youtubeurs, des gens de sa famille, d'amis puis... Une qui serra son coeur. Un cliché publié par Ashon, il apparaissait dessus avec une belle jeune femme blonde, tous deux avec un magnifique sourire. Elle datait d'il y a trois petites heures, la fille était identifiée sous le nom de _Zoë_. Par curiosité, il alla visiter son profil.   
    
Tout de suite, il comprit pourquoi le châtain était tombé sous son charme, même si Michael était attiré par les garçons, il ne pouvait renier le fait qu'elle était sublime. Elle possédait de belles formes, des yeux marrons brillants, une peau dorée, laiteuse, un visage fin. Sur chaque photographie, elle posait comme un vrai modèle et ça ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'elle soit également dans le milieu de l'art. Il serra les dents et verrouilla son portable avant de le jeter plus loin au sol. Pour ce soir, il ne voulait plus rien savoir. Il ne voulait plus penser à Ashton, il ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il avait revu son ancienne petite-amie et pour quelles raisons il l'avait fait. Il ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité qu'ils soient ensemble en ce moment. Le garçon éteignit sa lumière et enfoui sa tête dans son coussin en essayant de trouver le sommeil et d'oublier toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles. 


	14. Chapter 14

**\- Zayn Malik.-**

 

Les jours défilaient et les choses ne semblaient pas évoluer pour autant. Harry et Zayn s'étaient quittés sur une fuite une première fois, et le même scénario s'était reproduit il y a trois jours. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles, mais c'était aussi un peu de sa faute car il ne sortait plus si souvent. A cause du temps qui commençait à se refroidir et parce qu'il n'en avait plus tellement l'envie non plus. Il allait à son atelier pour travailler, discutait avec les autres artistes et revenait chez lui. Une petite routine. Alors que, généralement, il aimait sortir. Que ce soit pour simplement boire un café avec ses amis ou prendre quelques photos du coucher de soleil, de la ville. Trouver l'inspiration. Il aimait particulièrement observer les bâtiments illuminés le soir, dans le début de la soirée, vers le dix-neuf heures quand le jour laissait place à la nuit. Tout ces points brillants. Ceux des habitations, ceux des voitures... Ou alors le matin très tôt, quand le ciel était un peu rosé et que le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, il pouvait voir ce beau spectacle aussi depuis la chambre de sa fenêtre. Mais le mieux était bien entendu quand il se rendait sur le Tower Bridge. Là, depuis quelques jours, il ne prenait même plus la peine d'aller admirer cela.  
  
Et ce détail n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de Luke, qui, quand il rentra ce Mardi soir là. Il rangea d'abord ses affaires puis alla retrouver le métis dans sa chambre, il jouait à un de ces jeux-vidéos sur sa PlayStation. A côté de lui, sur le lit défait, était posé un carnet avec sa trousse de crayon. Le blond prit place à ses côtés en passant ses bras derrière sa tête. Zayn ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop captivé par son jeu qui consistait à tuer des zombies en pleine guerre apocalyptique. Il était encore en pyjama, du moins vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt Marvel, quelques vêtements traînaient encore au sol. Ne voyant pas la moindre réaction de sa part, il mit sa partie sur pause en appuyant sur un bouton, sur sa manette, ce qui provoqua un grognement chez son meilleur ami. Au moins, il avait capté son attention, vu les yeux ronds qu'il lui jetait à présent.  
   
  
**« Allô, ici la terre ! »**  
**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**  
**« Il y a qu'il est dix-sept heures, que tu es encore en pyjama et que tu n'as sûrement pas bougé de ton lit depuis ce matin. »**  
**« Je suis passé au toilette et je suis allé me chercher un bol de céréales. »**  
**«** **Tu veux une médaille ?** _Demanda Luke en haussant un sourcil._ **Sans déconner Zee, c'est quoi tout ça ? Et la galerie, alors ? »**  
**« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller aujourd'hui, c'est tout. »**  
**« Mais, l'art c'est une échappatoire pour toi, justement ! Ça devrait t'aider. »**  
  
 

Le métis haussa les épaules et baissa le regard vers sa manette. Son ami sentait bien que quelques chose n'allait pas depuis quelques jours, que son humeur n'était plus aussi bonne, qu'il passait souvent ses journées ici, enfermé. A ne rien faire. Il dessinait, de temps en temps, surtout le soir. Aux heures où habituellement ils dormaient, parce qu'il se sentait moins prisonnier, plus libre de ses gestes. Mais la journée était ennuyante. Et ce, depuis ce fameux Dimanche où il avait renversé par m'égare sa tasse sur le torse du bouclé. Les choses s'étaient renversé, le monde bousculé. Plus encore depuis de baiser. Évidemment, il avait fait le premier pas, c'était lui le seul en faute dans cette histoire. Même s'il avait bien senti que Harry n'avait pas hésité à répondre à cet échange. Ce fut brusque, immédiat et divinement bon. Une poussée d'adrénaline qu'il n'avait pas su réfuter. A ce moment, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences qu'auraient ensuite ce geste. Il voulait aider le jeune bouclé, oui, mais il n'était plus certain qu'après cela, ce rôle dépendait encore de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il souhaiterait encore le voir, et il comprendrait parfaitement, bien que cette perspective lui brisait le coeur.

 

De fil en aiguille, suivant le temps et leurs échanges, il s'était attaché fortement au garçon. Quand bien même il était déjà en couple. Mais depuis qu'il avait découvert ce que Maël faisait dans son dos, les liens s'étaient d'autant plus resserrés. Ce baiser en avait été la preuve. Il ne savait pas encore s'il était amoureux, c'était encore trop tôt pour en être certain, mais il refusait de le laisser s'enfoncer plus encore. De le voir partir. De l'abandonner. Pourtant, avec l'erreur qu'il avait commise, il ne pouvait que se résigner à le laisser doucement s'effacer de sa vie. Comment pouvoir oublier la présence d'une personne, tout son être, quand il avait complètement bousculé votre quotidien ? Une question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis trois jours. Zayn ne regrettait pas son geste, il l'avait voulu, il l'avait senti, il l'avait apprécié. Depuis sa dernière relation, on l'avait bien sûr déjà embrassé, mais jamais ainsi. Pas avec autant de douceur et de couleur. Pas au point de sentir des frissons parcourir son échine, même quand il y pensait encore maintenant. Mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples, elles ne l'étaient jamais, parce qu'il y avait Maël. Parce que Harry était encore, peut-être, amoureux de lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de bousiller la vie d'une personne aussi facilement.  
  
   
**« Tu sais, je suis ton meilleur ami Zayn, tu peux tout me dire... »**  
**« Oui, je te remercie d'ailleurs, mais c'est très compliqué. »**  
**« Vu la tête que tu tires depuis quelque temps, je devine que ce n'est pas simple. Cependant, j'ai tout mon temps et je pense que tu as besoin de parler aussi. »**  
  
   
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, alors que le métis jouait avec un bouton de sa manette, il lâcha finalement un soupir. C'était bien trop pesant de garder tout cela pour lui, il ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce poids sur ses épaules. Luke n'aurait peut-être pas de solution miracles, de conseils avisés, mais il avait besoin d'être écouté, de se confier, de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul.  
  
   
**« Tu te souviens de Harry ? »**  
**« Le garçon déguisé en squelettes à la notre fête de Halloween ? »**  
**« Oui, lui. Eh bien, tu sais... On s'est vu plusieurs fois depuis, on a déjeuné ensemble, on s'est parlé au café ou il travail et... Disons que, on s'est embrassés il y a trois jours. Enfin, je l'ai embrassé mais il a répondu aussi au baiser. »**  
**«** **Attend mais...** _Le blond fronça les sourcils._ **Il n'est pas en couple ? »**  
**« Justement, c'est ça le truc. Je suis allé à un bar le week-end dernier et là-bas, j'ai reconnu son copain, avec une fille. Ils se tripotaient, ils s'embrassaient. Apparemment, selon le barman, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, ni la première fille d'ailleurs. »**  
**« Donc, si je comprend bien, tu es en train de me dire que le copain de Harry le trompe avec des filles ? »**  
**« Oui, et depuis un moment. Après ça, je suis allé voir Michael, son meilleur ami, pour confirmer mon doute. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde, c'était bien lui. Je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi, je trouvais ça mieux d'aller lui dire, peu importe ce que cela coûtait, alors... Le lendemain, je suis allé voir Harry chez lui....»**  
  
  
Et ainsi, Zayn lui raconta tout. Leur discussion, les révélations du bouclé, sa volonté de lui venir en aide, son bleu sur sa joue, son teint pâle et les autres coups et blessures qu'il avaient vu sur son torse. Puis le baiser. Il parlait, il enlever un poids de ses épaules, ce qui l'apaisait. Et Luke l'écoutait attentivement, il lui posait parfois des questions pour mieux comprendre. Il remplissait son rôle de meilleur ami. Celui qui consistait à l'aider à aller mieux, à lui donner son avis, lui procurer du soutient en dehors des beaux moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. L'amitié consistait en cela, aider l'autre à se relever, lui fournir de la lumière dans les moments sombres et lui tendre la main.  
   
  
**« Et donc... Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »**  
**« Je ne vais pas l'embêter plus encore, je crois qu'il a besoin d'espace pour réfléchir. Alors, je ne sais pas. Je vais le laisser vivre sa vie un peu. »**  
**« Alors qu'il y a deux secondes tu me disais que tu voulais lui venir en aide ? Et là tu veux le laisser vivre dans cet enfer ? »**  
**«** **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?** _Le basané haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux._ »  
**«** **Écoute...** _Le blond se redressa un peu pour mieux le voir._ **D'après ce que tu viens de me dire, ce garçon a l'air de tenir à toi aussi. Il a répondu à ton baiser, il t'a avoué qu'il ne pouvait quitter son copain, ce n'est pas anodin Zayn. Effectivement, c'est une situation horrible, qu'il ne peut pas prendre à la légère, mais je pense que toi, tu peux faire quelque chose. Il a besoin d'aider, forcément, ça crève les yeux. Puis merde, je t'ai jamais vu aussi déterminé et investi dans quelqu'un. Peut-être que tu auras mal, peut-être que tu souffrira, mais tu peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé. Alors, je te le dis en tant qu'amis depuis des années, bouge des tes jolies fesses et saisis ta chance ! »**  
**« Je ne sais pas Luke... »**  
**« Et s'il attendait juste que quelqu'un vienne le sauver ? Et s'il t'attendait ? Et s'il ressentait la même chose ?... »**  
**« On ne refait pas le monde avec des si.... »**  
**« On ne refait pas le monde en restant avachit dans son lit, non plus. Franchement, tu tiens à lui ? Tu veux qu'il soit heureux ? Tu veux qu'il s'échappe de ce cauchemar ? Alors lève toi, fais toi une beauté et va lui montrer à quel point tu veux lui venir en aide. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à fuir et à repousser les chances qui s'offrent à toi. Qui dit que ce n'est pas le bon ? »**  
   
 

 

Et Luke n'avait pas tord, il disait vrai. Il devait prendre les devants, lui montrer que ce serait lui qui viendrait le sauver. Peu importe le prix et les conséquences. Il ne laisserait plus Maël toucher un seul cheveux du bouclé. Il lui montrerait que le bonheur et l'espoir était encore possibles. Le temps était trop précieux, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait le moment venu, mais il devait faire au plus vite. Il embrassa la joue de son meilleur ami en le serrant contre lui, frottant son dos, le remerciant au passage. Puis il saisit son portable pour envoyer un message à Michael, lui seul pouvait le renseigner en ce moment.

 

☒ **A Michael** : Hey, tu as des nouvelles de Harry... ?

 

Le temps que la réponse arrive, il se leva du lit et éteignit la télévision pour aller préparer des affaires. Il souhaitait prendre une douche bien chaude et se détendre avant d'aller affronter le problème. Même si en fait, il craignait plus de tomber sur Maël que sur le brun, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir de lever le poing. D'habitude, il n'était pas violent, il n'avait d'ailleurs encore jamais frappé personne, seulement insulté. Mais quand on le poussait à bout, il pouvait à son tour enfreindre les limites. Et là, le copain de Harry avait brisé toutes les barrières. Juste avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, il vérifia son portable et se précipita sur le message non lu.

 

☒ **De Michael** : Oui un peu, enfin il est retourné pendant quelques jours chez ses parents là.   
☒ **A Michael** : Ses parents ?   
☒ **De Michael** : Ouais, ils habitent à deux heures de route d'ici.

 

   
Zayn fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir. Cette annonce compliquait les choses. Si le bouclé était allé passer un séjour chez ses parents, c'était sûrement dans le but de s'échapper un peu de la réalité, du moins il émettait cette hypothèse. C'était une bonne chose, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était le moment opportun pour aller lui parler. S'introduire chez les gens n'était pas très poli, cependant il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Une fois de retour ici, il ne pourrait quasiment plus lui parler. Parce qu'il ferait tout pour l'éviter, il le sentait. Alors, il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

 

   
☒ **A Michael** : Tu as l'adresse ?   
☒ **De Michael :** Euh ouais, je t'envoie ça pourquoi ?   
☒ **A Michael** : Merci. Je dois discuter avec lui, je te raconte tout quand je serai de retour, promis.

 

  
Après cela, il mit son téléphone à charger le temps de prendre sa douche. L'eau chaude fit du bien à son corps crispé et tendu depuis ces quelques jours. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup et buvait beaucoup de café pour tenir, ce qui faisait qu'il était souvent sur les nerfs. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il rejoignit le salon où Luke était en train de ranger quelques affaires qui traînaient, une odeur agréable de légumes flottait dans les airs.  
   
   
  **« Tu veux des haricots ou des carottes avec tes pommes de terres ?»**  
**« Rien. Je ne suis pas là ce soir, enfin pour le repas du moins. »**  
**« Ah bon ? Tu vas où ? »**  
**« Voir Harry. »**  
**« A cette heure-ci ?! Et tu me laisses tout seul en plus ! »**  
**« Invite Andrew ce soir, il sera content de venir. »**  
   
   
Zayn avait dit tout cela en enfilant une paire de chaussures et sa veste, il avait prit son porte-monnaie et son portable avec lui également. Les minutes défilaient et il avait déjà gaspillé assez de temps à rester enfermer chez lui. C'était à lui, à présent, de prendre le contrôle de sa vie. Il vint embrasser la joue de son meilleur ami, qui lui souhaita un bon courage en lui faisait promettre de le tenir au courant. Quand il fut au volant de sa voiture, il enclencha son gps puis y rentra ensuite l'adresse que Michael lui avait fourni. Selon les informations délivrées, d'ici dix-neuf heures, il serait au domicile des parents de Harry. Il était stressé et impatient à la fois. La même adrénaline naissait à nouveau dans ses veines et faisait battre son corps à des pulsions qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Comme s'il venait tout juste de courir le marathon. Un de radio en accompagnement, son véhicule s'élançait sur la route, avec détermination. Ce soir, les lumières brillaient pour lui.  
  


  
  
* * *

   


 

**« Vous êtes arrivé à destination. »**

  
Le cadran de l'horloge affichait dix-neuf heures trente, sa voiture était garée dans la rue depuis deux bonnes minutes, la musique était coupée, mais il n'osait pas sortir. Aucun geste. Il fixait la maison sur le côté droit, une fenêtre du haut et une du bas éclairée par de la lumière. Le quartier semblait tout à fait calme et chaleureux. Aucun bruit, aucun crissement de pneu, aucun aboiement. Le silence parfait. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement sur le volant, il était parti avec tellement de précipitation qu'il en avait oublié ses cigarette. Son dernier paquet qu'il lui restait était vide, encore gisant sur la banquette arrière. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait au bon endroit, à quelques mètres de Harry, il hésitait. Et s'il ne souhaitait plus le voir au final ? S'il était venu ici pour l'oublier ? Parce qu'il regrettait ce baiser et voulait continuer son histoire avec Maël ? C'était tout à fait insensé de vouloir rester avec une personne qui fait de votre vie un enfer, mais s'il l'aimait encore rien ne pouvait s'opposer à l'amour. Et justement, si on partait de ce principe, alors le métis pouvait très bien venir le rencontrer à nouveau. Comme Luke lui avait si intelligemment dit, il devait saisir sa chance avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vue. Il devait prouver à Harry qu'il était là pour l'aider avant qu'il ne l'efface de sa vie. 

  
Après avoir réfléchi pendant quelques secondes, il se dit que finalement l'improvisation restait la meilleure solution. Il ne pouvait se permettre de défiler ou de le laisser s'éloigner plus encore. Le métis sortit de sa voiture et garda son portable dans sa poche, il de dirigea vers la maison, vérifia l'adresse avant d'avancer vers le porche. Une grande inspiration et il appuya sur la sonnette. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ses mains devenaient un peu moites. Il n'était pas tellement de nature timide, plus discret, mais cette situation était tout de même stressante. A peine une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une belle femme d'un peu plus d'une trentaine d'année, un beau sourire sur les lèvres et de grand yeux sombres, noirs comme ses cheveux. 

 

  
**« Oui bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ? »**   
**« Bonsoir, je... Je cherche Harry. Harry Styles. »**   
**« Et, vous êtes ?** _Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils légèrement, en restant toutefois douce._  »   
**« Je suis... un ami à lui. Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard, mais je dois lui parler de quelque chose d'important. »**   
**« Oh, eh bien dans ce cas, entre je t'en prie ! »**

 

  
La femme se décala et le basané hésita quelques instants, surpris qu'elle l'invite à entrer, mais il franchit finalement le seuil. La chaleur de la maison réchauffa tout son corps. Il observa autour de lui, le couloir donnait sur un escalier qui menait à l'étage et deux pièces sur le côté d'où semblait provenir le son d'une télévision. La décoration était épurée, ça sentait bon la cuisine et le propre. Il comprenait tout à fait, maintenant, pourquoi le bouclé était revenu ici pour un petit séjour. Sa mère donner l'impression d'être une femme tout à fait charmante et gentille, comme son fils, et il comprenait d'où il tirait ces nombreuses qualités. Elle avait le même sourire que lui, les mêmes fossettes, en un peu moins prononcées toutefois. 

 

  
**« Harry ? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans l'entrée. »**

 

  
Elle se mit à presque crier en bas de l'escalier, elle précisa au métis que le garçon arriverait d'ici quelques secondes et s'éclipsa dans le salon en lui souriant. En attendant, il ouvrit sa veste et fit voguer son regard un peu partout autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un cadre qui se trouvait sur un mur à sa gauche, elle représentait trois personnes, une qu'il reconnu comme la femme de la famille, un homme qui devait être le père, et un garçon entre leurs bras qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus de trois ans. Sûrement le bouclé, en partant du principe qu'il n'avait pas un frère. Pourtant, il en était convaincu, ce visage angélique et enfantin lui était familier. Il se retourna quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et rapidement il aperçut la silhouette du brun, il fronça les sourcils en s'avançant vers lui. 

 

  
**« Zayn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »**   
**« Salut.** _Répondit-il légèrement timide_ _en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches_. **Je dois te parler, en fait. »**   
**« Tu as fait toute la route depuis chez toi là ? »**   
**« Oui. Je suis désolé si je viens assez tard, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. Ça ne pouvais pas tellement attendre. »**   
**« Je suis partis sur un coup de tête... »**   
**« Et je suis venu sur un coup de tête aussi. »**   
**« Tu as fait cette route juste pour moi ? »**   
**« Oui. Mais, si j'avais su avant je serai venu plus tôt. »**

 

  
Un petit silence s'installa. Le bouclé observait Zayn alors que lui baissait le regard vers le sol, un peu gêné de s'imiter comme ça dans sa vie alors qu'il devait sûrement chercher la paix, et non pas encore plus d'ennuis. Il se sentait comme un intrus, même si la femme de la famille l'avait accueillit avec un grand sourire et un grand respect. Finalement, au bout du compte, il trouvait cela un peu bête et stupide de venir d'un coup, sans prévenir. Mais il n'avait pas tellement pu le mettre au courant non plus. C'était une visite à l'improviste. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il sentit un corps fondre et se coller au sien. Un douce chaleur. Il sursauta légèrement et sentit les bras du bouclé passer autour de sa taille. Il avait pu sentir son coeur s'arrêter. C'était inattendu. Un coup de tête aussi. Et si agréablement. Le métis resserra l'étreinte , il sentait qu'il en avait besoin, qu'il avait besoin qu'on le protège des cruauté du monde. Un être fragile. Des ailes brisées. Mais il allait l'aider à reprendre son envol, à toucher les nuages. A frôler les étoiles. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué au fond, il fallait juste un peu d'entraînement, de pratique. 

  
Finalement, le bouclé se recula au bout de quelques secondes. Son odeur de cerise et de menthe resta encore un peu ancré dans les narines de Zayn, qui le regardait sans vraiment comprendre son geste. Il l'avait serré avec tellement de force, comme s'il avait essayé de lui communiquer quelque chose. Il n'eut pas attendre bien longtemps pour avoir la réponse, puisque Harry glissa sa main vers la sienne et, sans toutefois lier leurs doigts, la serra doucement. Puis, ses lèvres prononcèrent dans un murmure à peine audible un _« merci »_ qui, pourtant, signifiait bien plus que tous les mots du monde. Il le remerciait. D'être là. De s'être déplacé pour lui. D'avoir compromis sa soirée pour le voir. Il le remerciait de l'avoir remarqué. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et celui, vert, du plus jeune transmettait une grande sincérité. 

 

  
**« De quoi tu veux me parler alors... ? »**   
**« J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire, en fait. »**   
**« Suis moi. »**

 

  
Harry lâcha sa main et se tourna pour monter les escaliers, le garçon le suivit sans protester. Ils seraient mieux à l'écart plutôt qu'en plein milieu de l'entrée, là on pouvait les entendre. Ils arrivèrent dans l'ancienne chambre du bouclé, le lit était défait et son sac était posé sur un tabouret à côté du bureau. Son appareil était sorti, il avait sûrement dû prendre quelques clichés le temps de son séjour ici. La pièce était embaumée d'un parfum de fleurs, ce qui était sûrement dû à la petit bougie qui brûlait sur la table de chevet. Seule la lampe de l'autre côté servait d'éclairage, donnant une ambiance chaleureuse à l'endroit. Harry prit place sur le lit, Zayn resta debout près de la porte fermée derrière eux. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur la chaise. Le silence avait remplacé le bruit de la télévision, on pouvait clairement entendre leur respiration. Et peut-être aussi les battements de leurs coeurs. La tension de leur dernière entre-vue se flottait encore dans l'air, ce courant électrique et indéniable. Qui les appelait à se rencontrer à nouveau, qui invitait leurs lèvres à se redécouvrir. Encore. C'était presque une nécessité. Un fruit défendu. Tellement que les mains du basané se mettaient à trembler un peu, il serra les poings et s'approcha légèrement du lit. 

 

  
**« Je suis désolé tu sais Harry. Pour le... Le baiser je veux dire. Tu as déjà assez de problèmes comme ça dans ta vie alors je n'avais pas à en rajouter en jouant l'égoïste. »**   
**« Zayn...** _Commença le bouclé en secouant la tête_.  **»**   
**« Tu as le droit de me détester, de me reprocher ça, mais je ne veux pas perdre mon amitié avec toi. Tu comprends ? Je tiens à toi, à ce qu'on apprenne encore se connaître. Je t'apprécie, tu es quelqu'un de bien et... Je peux réparer mes erreurs. Si tu veux m'en laisser la chance ? »**   
**« Ces derniers jours, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir calmement à la situation, j'ai appris des choses. »**

 

  
Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol, son regard se dirigeant vers les chaussettes noires qu'il portaient habituellement. Le métis passa une main dans ses cheveux et posa son dos contre le mur derrière lui en poussant un soupir. Les mots étaient sortis bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu, sûrement dû à l'anxiété. Le stress. Il se contenait trop depuis quelques jours. Il n'avait plus tellement touché à un pinceau ou un crayon de bois et il avait besoin de s'exprimer. De tout projeter contre une toile. Un papier blanc immense où il ferait tout ressortir. Parce qu'il gardait toutes ces émotions dans son être, qu'elles le rongeait petit à petit et qu'il ne savait pas les faire taire. 

 

  
**« Tu sais, je n'ai eu aucun message ou appel de mon copain. Je lui avais laissé un mot Dimanche soir en partant et depuis je n'ai eu aucun signe. Normalement, n'importe qui aurait appelé pour prendre des nouvelles, mais lui n'est même pas capable de ça. Et toi... Toi qui me connais depuis seulement un peu plus d'un mois, tu débarques chez moi pour venir me voir. Ce n'est pas un reproche, loin de là. Je suis même impressionné et touché. Simplement, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu ces mensonges avant, de ne pas être assez fort pour tout plaquer et prendre les devants. »**   
**« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas vivre ici ? Tes parents comprendraient, non ? »**   
**« Ce n'est pas ça le problème. La maison est trop loin du café, de la ville et... Je ne pourrai plus me permettre de faire l'aller retour chaque jour pour aller travailler là-bas, puis j'ai tout mes amis. »**   
**« Mais tu ne peux pas rester toute ta vie comme ça, Harry. Ce n'est pas humainement possible. Tu as bien trop subit pour toute une existence. »**

 

  
Le bouclé hocha la tête et souffla un simple « _je sais »_ avant de serrer une de ses mains, posé sur son genoux, autour de son jean. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, un premier reniflement se fit entendre, qui brisa le silence et la glace. Puis s'en suivit un deuxième, un troisième et il fondit en larmes. Les gouttes salées coulaient le long de ses joues, sa tête baissée, et Zayn s'approcha sans attendre. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur son menton pour le relever lentement. Ses doigts libres allèrent saisir doucement sa main, en caressant le dos avec son pouce. Il l'apaisait. Du moins, il essayait, car il ne cessait pas de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Il ne faisait pas de bruit, simplement quelques reniflements, et c'était sûrement ce qui faisait le plus mal. Qu'il n'était plus capable de crier, de relâcher sa peine. Qu'il était beaucoup trop brisé pour savoir le faire. Toute la douleur, la souffrance se lisait sur son visage fatigué, ravagé par tout ce qu'il devait subir. Entre deux sanglots, il murmurait qu'il était désolé. Sa respiration était saccadé, lourde. 

 

  
**« Chut, ce n'est rien. Laisse toi aller. Tu en as besoin. »**

 

  
Et cela dura encore quelques minutes. Zayn ne le lâchait pas du regard, il tentait de l'apaiser. Avec des gestes et des mots. En passant parfois une main dans ses boucles emmêlées qui se collaient à sa joue humide. Le bouclé le remerciait en serrant sa prise autour sa main, la sienne tremblait assez fort. Tout comme son souffle. Il était vulnérable, faible. Mais le basané était là pour lui, pour le soutenir et le relever. Il l'avait promis et il tenait toujours ses promesses. Cette scène l'atteignait aussi, droit dans le coeur. Il était accablé. En colère qu'on puisse vouloir faire du mal et blesser une personne aussi merveilleuse. On devrait plutôt la chérir et la protéger des parasites du monde. Ne vouloir que son bonheur, au lieu de le piétiner le réduire à une position de prisonnier. Il comprenait la position de Harry, il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout lâcher d'un coup, de tout abandonner, ses amis, son travail et son toit pour retourner chez ses parents. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas non plus continuer de vivre dans un tel enfer. Il ne pouvait pas se faire tirer vers le fond, loin de la lumière pendant encore des années. 

  
Ce n'était pas humainement possible. Qu'il accepte que son copain le brise physiquement et mentalement. Maël allait finir par l'anéantir, totalement. Lui même le savait. Mais la situation l'empêchait d'avancer. Et Zayn refusait de le voir souffrir encore. Il était prêt à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, à tout faire pour le maintenir en sécurité. Parce qu'il n'était définitivement pas dans un environnement saint. Les choses ne feraient qu'empirer, se dégrader. Comme son état, comme sa santé. Parce que le bouclé avait compris, seulement trop tard. Parce qu'il ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment. A part du dégoût et de la tristesse. Sa poitrine était un trou béant et son corps un tas d'os brisés. Mais le basané ne laisserait plus les choses se passer ainsi. Si le brun ne pouvait plus prendre soin lui, alors il le ferait à sa place. 

 

  
**« Je suis là, Harry. Je suis là pour t'aider. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. »**

 

  
Le plus jeune lâcha ses mains, Zayn s'attendait à être repoussé, mais il se passa tout le contraire. Toujours les paupières closes et des gouttes roulant sur ses joues rosées, il étendit les bras et les passa autour de sa taille. Le basané se redressa et s'assit juste à côté de lui pour qu'il mieux se blottir contre lui. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour le faire, sa tête se nicha directement au creux de son cou. Ses larmes mouillèrent un peu sa peau nu, mais il n'en tint même pas rigueur. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était cette étreinte. Il caressait son dos doucement pour calmer sa respiration et la sensation de son coeur qui battait bien trop rapidement contre sa cage thoracique. Les mains du bouclé s'accrochaient fortement à son pull, comme pour ne pas qu'il le lâche. Pour ne pas qu'il le laisse partir. Pour ne pas tomber encore plus bas. Un geste qui voulait dire : _Ne me lâche pas._ Il le sentait trembler comme une feuille qui serait secouée par des rafales de vents. Un souffle dévastateur. Celui de la vie qui lui avait insufflé tellement de malheur qu'il ne croyait plus que l'espoir ou le bonheur étaient encore possibles. Pourtant, le basané était là pour lui prouver le contraire. 

  
Zayn avait fait deux heures de route pour le voir, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette bataille, qu'il y aurait sûrement des obstacles mais qu'ils allaient la gagner. Ensemble. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il y avait du noir, beaucoup de noir, mais la lumière pointait au bout du tunnel. Elle était scintillante, chaude et rassurante. Celle de la liberté. Et de l'amour. Zayn l'avait vu, il l'avait remarqué, il avait lu en lui. En tout ces signes qu'il ne cessait d'envoyer. Maël serait le seul perdant dans l'histoire. Et, pour la première fois en plusieurs minutes, Harry prononça ses premiers mots. La voix tremblante. 

 

  
**« Ne me laisse pas Zayn.... J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide. Ne m'abandonne pas, je... Je t'en prie. »**

 

  
Son appel à l'aide avait été entendu.   



	15. Chapter 15

**\- Harry Styles. -**  
 

  
   
Harry sentait bien que le métis ne lui mentait pas, qu'il était sincère dans ses propos. La preuve étant qu'il avait fait toute la route pour le voir, _lui_ , alors que son copain n'avait même pas eu l'idée de l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Et ça lui brisait le cœur. De se rendre compte qu'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois était plus attachée à lui que celle qui partageait sa vie depuis presque deux ans. Ça le confortait dans son idée que Maël ne l'aimait plus, mais ça il l'avait constaté depuis longtemps, et dans le fait que lui non plus ne ressentait plus rien. Un vide total. Le néant. Ou juste de la peine. Même pas de la douleur, parce qu'il s'était habitué à être traité comme un faible, si bien que les coups devenaient une routine pour lui. Une habitude. Un part de son quotidien. En revenant ici, il y avait oublié pour quelques jours seulement que sa vie ne pouvait pas être gâchée ainsi. Il savait que son copain allait finir par le lâcher un moment ou un autre, dans une semaine, dans trois mois ou demain. Peu importait quand, il le savait. Il le sentait. Et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il restait encore avec lui. Il pourrait se trouver une belle femme, riche, à la poitrine généreuse et qui le comblerait de tout ce qu'il voudrait. Maël était un garçon dominant, il voulait avoir le pouvoir, l'argent, de drogue, d'alcool, qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on fasse les choses contraignantes à sa place, il voulait du sexe. Beaucoup de sexe. C'était aussi vital pour lui que la nourriture. Mais surtout, il montrait sa force, sa puissance. Le maître de la maison, c'était lui. Sauf que cette mascarade avait duré bien trop longtemps au yeux du bouclé.  
   
La venue de Zayn lui avait encore plus ouvert les yeux sur la situation. Sur sa gravité. Aucun homme ne pouvait vivre ainsi. Cela faisait des mois qu'il endurait cet enfer, qu'il supportait et accusait les coups sans rien dire, parce qu'il pensait que c'était de sa faute. Qu'il n'était pas assez bien, qu'il devait changer, qu'il devait devenir meilleur et à la hauteur pour que les sentiments du châtain se réveillent. Il s'était bercé d'illusion, il avait cru longtemps à un mensonge. Le plus gros mensonge de son existence. Au fait qu'une amélioration était possible. Seulement, il était revenu à la réalité, depuis ce que le métis lui avait montré et ce dont il lui avait parlé. Sa venue dans sa vie avait tout fait basculé, à la minute même où il était entré dans ce café et où il l'avait dragué ouvertement. Un inconnu lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la dure vérité de son couple. Son couple qui avait volé en éclat, qui avait connu une dégradation si violente qu'aucun espoir n'était envisageable pour le futur. Harry devait y mettre fin, il devait arrêter cet enfer avant que son propre futur ne soit mit en danger. Retarder les choses ne ferait que les aggraver. Mais, après ? Quitter quelqu'un avec qui on avait commencé à construire une vie n'était pas aussi facile. Il devait abandonner ses repères, sa maison, et peut-être son travail. Parce qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se louer un appartement et subvenir à ses besoins en même temps. Il serait obligé de retourner chez ses parents en attendant. Loin de ses amis, loin de son travail, loin de son quotidien.  
   
   
**« Il se fait tard, je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi...  »**  
   
   
Zayn était resté chez lui pour le reste de la soirée, il avait dîné avec eux. Ses parents avaient été très polis et chaleureux, ils ne lui avaient pas posé trop de questions. Uniquement sur sa carrière professionnelle et depuis quand il connaissait leur fils. Et le bouclé avait été un peu gêné, il avait repensé à ce baiser, à tout ce qui s'était éveillé et envolé en lui. A toute la tendresse et l'attention qu'il avait ressenti d'un coup, à travers un simple contact. Simple, mais qui s'était fait tellement rare qu'il en était devenu précieux. Et il avait envie de recommencer. Il avait envie qu'on l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si on le voulait réellement, comme si le monde était sur le point de s'écrouler. Mais il n'avait pas encore osé aborder le sujet avec le basané, de peur qu'il ne lui dise que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Après tout, pourquoi viendrait-il perdre son temps à s'attacher à un pauvre et faible garçon comme lui ? Des tas d'autres hommes l'attendaient au dehors. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il possédait peut-être une chance, parce qu'il était revenu pour lui, parce qu'il était en sa compagnie, en ce moment même. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le dos, dans le lit, de travers. Leurs regards fixaient le plafond et ils parlaient. Ça leurs faisait du bien, surtout à Harry. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'était pas seul, que quelqu'un était là pour l'aider et l'écouter.  
   
   
**« Reste. »**  
**« Quoi ? »**  
   
   
Demanda alors le métis en tournant la tête vers le bouclé, qui avait à peine murmuré sa phrase. Un peu gêné tout de même. Ses joues étaient rosées et ses pupilles brillaient, des tas de petites étoiles. Partout. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Pas maintenant qu'il se sentait si bien et apaisé. Pas maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une personne pour le protéger. Il avait besoin d'une présence, d'un soutient constant, d'une stabilité et de bras pour le rattraper s'il venait à tomber encore.  
   
   
**« Reste là cette nuit. S'il te plaît... »**  
**« Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer Harry, je suis déjà venu à l'improviste. »**  
**« Ça n'embête pas mes parents si c'est ça qui te dérange. Ils t'apprécient, je pense, et... J'ai envie que tu restes. »**  
**« Tu es sûr ? »**  
**« Certain. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul. Demain, je rentre chez... Moi et je sais ce que je vais devoir affronter. J'en ai besoin. Tu n'as pas fait toute cette route pour rien en plus. »**  
**« D'accord Harry. Si tu le veux. »**  
**«** **Parce que tu ne le veux pas toi ?** _Demanda le bouclé doucement, les joues légèrement_ _plus rosées_ _en tournant le regard vers lui._ »  
**« Bien sûr que si, idiot ! »**  
   
   
Et suite à ça, le bouclé sourit et saisit un de ses coussins posés au bout du lit pour lui écraser sur sur le torse. Le métis arbora une mine faussement choquée et amusée. S'en suivit une bataille de polochons accompagné par des rires et des petits cris. Voilà de quoi le bouclé avait besoin pour se sentir mieux. Une échappatoire. Et Zayn remplissait parfaitement ce rôle. Il savait lui vider l'esprit, le rendre apaisé et le libérer de ses contraintes. Pour un certain temps du moins. Se sentir lui-même, se sentir bien avant de retourner à la réalité, à l'enfer, le lendemain. Leur petit jeu dura quelques minutes, avant qu'ils ne stoppe quand le métis se retrouva au dessus du brun, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. L'un allongé entre les deux coussins, l'autre à genoux, mais très proche. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes, leurs regards s'entre-choquèrent. Comme la dernière fois, la tension revenait prendre possession de l'atmosphère. Mais ce n'était pas gênant ou lourd, plutôt calme et chaud. De l'électricité. De la douceur. Les joues du bouclé étaient rosées et les pupilles de Zayn brillaient. Brillaient d'amour. Aussi brutalement qu'on chutait au sol, aussi violemment qu'on recevait un coup, il était tombé amoureux de Harry. C'était vif, brûlant et agréable à la fois. Un mélange explosif qui lui embrassait le coeur. Luke avait raison, jamais il ne s'était autant attaché à quelqu'un au point de vouloir le sauver du mal.  
   
Zayn avait cette habitude de toujours s'enticher des mauvaises personnes, mais le bouclé était bien différent de tous ceux qu'il avait pu connaître. De tous les coups d'un soir qu'il avait pu ramener dans son lit à une époque. Harry était unique. Harry était une lumière, une essence. Il dégageait une telle aura qui sublimait tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais, il n'était pas certain que tout ce qu'il ressentait soit réciproque. Le garçon en dessous regardait le visage du métis, ses yeux détaillant plusieurs fois ses lèvres. Celles qu'il avait goûté il y a peu. Et qu'il voudrait avoir encore la chance de retrouver. Il avait adoré sentir que quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui, qu'il n'était pas invisible. Même s'il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait vraiment, il souhaitait connaître et apprendre par coeur la texture, le goût et la douceur de ses lippes. Il remarquait son regard insistant, il sentait la tentation entre eux et cette envie irrésistible de succomber. Lui, ne voulait plus se battre pour une cause perdue, alors il pouvait au moins s'accrocher à son dernier espoir.  
   
   
**« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ? »**  
   
   
L'ultimatum était lancé. Si Zayn répondait à sa question, ou s'il venait exécuter ce que tous les deux mourraient d'envie de faire depuis tout à l'heure, il aurait le verdict. S'il tient réellement à lui ou non. Si, lui aussi, avait été bouleversé et retourné par le premier baiser qu'ils avaient partagés. Parce que oui, le métis avait fait le premier pas, le surprenant légèrement au passage, mais le bouclé y avait répondu avec vigueur et douceur. Les étincelles qu'il avait ressenti dans son ventre ne trompaient pas. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elles signifiaient, ce que disait réellement leur sens, mais elles avaient été là. Chaudes et bouillonnantes dans son être. Il regarda Zayn se mordre la lèvre inférieure et pousser un petit soupir.  
   
   
**« Je ne sais pas, Harry... J'en meurs d'envie, mais je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, pour toi. »**  
**« Comment ça ? »**  
**« Écoute, je sais que ton copain est un vrai connard, que tu ne l'aimes sûrement plus, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer pour celui qui a profité de la situation, de ta faiblesse pour tirer un coup. Je ne suis pas comme ça... »**  
**«** **Zayn...** _Il porta une main au visage du garçon et caressa sa joue bronzée doucement._ **Je sais bien que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. »**  
**« Je veux que tu saches que... Ce n'est pas pour t'avoir dans mon lit que je fais ça. Ni pour jouer avec tes sentiments. Je déteste faire du mal aux gens et encore plus à toi. »**  
**« Oui, moi je le sais, je te fais confiance, totalement. Et... C'est le principal non ? »**  
   
   
Le métis hocha la tête et attendit quelques secondes. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui prit les devants, il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour faire rejoindre leurs lippes. Encore une fois cette douceur, cette chaleur. Sauf que les étincelles étaient devenues des feux d'artifices. Des explosions. Dans le coeur et l'estomac des deux jeunes hommes. Rien n'était plus réel et palpable. Jamais le bouclé n'avait été embrassé avec autant de sincérité et de délicatesse, pas même quand tout allait bien entre Maël et lui. C'était nouveau. Une découverte. C'était bon. C'était unique. C'était Harry et Zayn. Zayn et Harry. C'était eux. Une évidence. Un lien solide. Quelque chose qui c'était créée dans l'ombre, bien contre leur gré, et qui s'exposait maintenant au grand jour. Il sentait sa poitrine se gonfler et se remplir d'une chaleur inconnue, ou du moins qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis une éternité. De ce sentiment qui grossit, qui prend de plus en plus de place, qui s'empare de son être entier. Et pour une fois, il ne se noie pas, il nage à la surface et réussit à atteindre la terre ferme. Le sable sous ses pieds. Il a un pilier, une fondation solide, quelqu'un pour le rattraper, le serrer dans ses bras et entourer une grande serviette chaude autour de son corps frêle. Quelqu'un pour lui montrer que, non, tout n'était pas perdu.  
   
Au fil du baiser, la main du basané se glissa le long sa hanche, au dessus de son tee-shirt de pyjama. Sa peau frissonnait, s'éveillait sous son toucher si délicat, comme la caresse d'une plume, d'une adolescente timide. Cela n'avait rien d'un geste sexuel, il le savait, il le sentait. C'était de la douceur, pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Je suis à tes côtés, ne t'inquiète pas. Il était là, il le touchait, il le voyait, il le sentait, il existait enfin. A travers des doigts fins et chauds au dessus du tissu si léger et mince de son tee-shirt. Ce n'était trois fois rien, juste une caresse, mais cela suffisait à éveiller en lui une lumière scintillante. Il s'était allumé, entouré d'une aura chaleureuse, brillante. Le temps s'était arrêté. Son coeur avec. Et quand il posa sa main grande et légèrement tremblante sur le torse du bouclé, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine s'emballer, chaude, sous ses doigts. Il n'était pas le seul. Il n'était plus seul. Et il se disait que ça devait être ça la seule vraie définition de l'amour : être unis, le coeur battant, à deux, face à une épreuve, face à la vie.  
   
Puis, quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Zayn lui offrit un sourire sincère et posa ensuite sa tête sur son torse. Là, sur sa poitrine où son coeur battait la chamade. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. En fait, ça faisait presque mal. Mais une douleur agréable. Pas celle qui ressentait quand Maël levait la main sur lui, pas celle qui perforait son être quand il voyait son regard sombre et avide se poser sur son corps. D'habitude, il se sentait sans défense, faible, fragile, atteignable. Mais là... Il était au dessus, il s'élevait au dessus des nuages. Juste avec un baiser et un peu de douceur. Juste avec les mots doux que le basané lui souffle en caressant sa hanche. Sa main découvre sa peau, ses formes, sans chercher à s'aventurer non plus sous ses vêtements.  
   
   
**« Je n'ai tellement pas envie d'y retourner demain. »**  
**« Je sais Harry, mais ça ira. Ignore le. Je jure que tout se passera bien. »**  
**«** **Si je fais ça, ce sera pire...** _Le bouclé poussa un petit soupir et se mordit la lèvre._ **Tu sais, j'aimerai avoir la force pour tout envoyer valser. Comme ça. Comme il sait le faire. Je voudrais être capable de partir, sur un coup de tête. Je veux le quitter, au plus vite, mais... Dans ma tête, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire des films, de me dire que tout ne passera à mon avantage. Qu'il doit forcément y avoir un point noir, parce qu'il y en a toujours. »**  
**« Hey... »**  
   
   
Zayn releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Sa main remonta le long de son torse pour se poser sur sa joue rosée et douce, son pouce la caressa doucement. Il le rassurait et ça marchait à merveille. Il pouvait sentir son corps se détendre, ses mauvaises pensées s'évaporer. Presque toutes. C'était presque magique, mystique. Puis, s'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir des étoiles. Partout. Des millions de petits points briller pour lui.  
   
   
**« Tu as su venir jusqu'ici, tu as eu ce courage. De t'éloigner de lui pour quelques jours, alors... Même si c'est compliqué de tout lâcher du jour au lendemain, d'avoir l'impression de tout perdre, tu peux le faire pour toute une vie aussi. Après, malgré le mal que tu ressentira, je te jure que ça ira mieux. Tout sera meilleur. Plus de coups, plus de violence, plus d'insultes. Plus de souffrance. Tu m'entends ? Tu seras heureux. »**  
**« Je... Tu me le promets ? Tu me promets que tu seras là après tout ça ? Que je pourrai compter sur toi, encore ? »**  
**« Sur moi et sur tes amis. Oui, je te le promets, Harry. »**  
**« Viens avec moi demain. »**  
**«** **Quoi ?** _Demanda le basané en fronçant les sourcils._ **»**  
**« J'ai besoin que tu sois là. »**  
**« C'est ta vie, Harry. Je veux dire... Je vais t'aider, oui. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de m'imposer dans votre histoire. C'est personnel. Tu es assez fort pour le faire par toi-même. Lui montrer que c'est toi qui commande cette fois, que tu es déterminé à y mettre fin. Sinon, si je suis avec toi, il va croire que c'est moi qui te pousse à le faire et que tu es trop faible pour prendre ta vie en main. Pourtant, tu en est capable. »**  
**« Mais j'ai peur... J'ai tellement peur, Zayn.»**  
**« Je sais, oui. Et c'est tout à fait normal. Mais je crois en toi. Je suis certain que tu en es capable. Écoute, si jamais ça ne se déroule pas bien, si jamais il lève la main sur toi, tu sors en courant et tu viens à l'atelier. Ou chez moi. Je vais te donner mon adresse, d'accord ? »**  
**« D'accord. »**  
   
   
Harry hocha la tête, la mine toujours triste et tendue, mais il se sentait tout de même calmé avec les gestes du basané. Il le regarda bouger sa main pour la replacer sur sa hanche et enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Là, il le sentit inspirer son odeur, s'imprégner de lui, de son être. Le bouclé tourna légèrement la tête pour nicher son nez dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient le shampooing pour homme et la cigarette aussi. Un mélange plutôt agréable, étrangement. Ses paupières se fermèrent, il profitait de ce corps chaud et léger contre le sien. De cette étreinte, de l'attention qu'il recevait. Parce qu'il avait peur que demain, quand il ouvrirait les yeux, tout ait disparu. Simplement un beau rêve, le fruit de son esprit. Alors, il le serra fort, pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, qu'il lui glisse entre les doigts. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un petit moment, quelques minutes. Juste là, allongés l'un contre l'autre, l'un sur l'autre. La lumière tamisée de la petite lampe de chevet pour seule éclairage, la porte fermée. Ils chuchotaient, pour ne pas qu'on les entende. Et les murmures rendaient les choses encore plus belles, encore plus réelles.  
   
   
**« Tu penses que je dois le quitter dès demain... ? »**  
**« Je ne sais pas, Harry. Mais pour toi, pour ton bien, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »**  
**«** **Oui, d'accord.** _Une minute passa._ **Dis, tu ne m'abandonnera pas,** **toi** **? »**  
**« Je te le promets, oui. Et je suis un homme de parole. »**  
   
   
Puis, après quelques secondes, la main de Zayn glissa vers la sienne pour venir lier leurs doigts sous la couverture. Une preuve. Leur promesse dans le silence. Un silence, suivit d'un échange de regards, qui avait bien plus d'impact et de vérité que des mots.  
  


 

   
* * *

 

  
   
Depuis que Harry n'était pas là pour s'occuper du service ou de la caisse, les employés étaient un peu plus débordés. Pas qu'ils recevaient plus de commandes que d'habitudes, mais ils étaient moins nombreux aux heures de pointe. Michael slalomait entre les tables pour distribuer les collations ou petites douceurs, donnant un beau sourire aux clients. Une petite fille, tenant une grande tasse, avait une moustache de chocolat au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, sa mère rit et lui ressuya le visage. Ce genre de scène faisait du baume au coeur du jeune homme. Après qu'un couple soit parti, il nettoya une table et reposa correctement la carte, son plateau toujours dans son autre main avec une tasse, une assiette vide, deux couverts et un verre dessus. Il devait faire vite pour les prochains arrivants. Une petite queue se créait déjà à la caisse. Le froid se faisait plus présent, glaçant, les gens venaient donc se réfugier dans des cafés pour se réchauffer. En dehors du service qui se faisait plus intense, cela augmentait leur chiffre d'affaire et paye du mois.

  
En ce moment, le travail occupait tout son temps. Il était un peu épuisé, mais en un sens il ne se plaignait pas parce que ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose, de ne plus se soucier de ses problèmes et de pouvoir dormir directement en rentrant chez lui. Après un repas et une petite partie de Minecraft. Il évitait de se rendre sur les réseaux sociaux depuis l'incident de la dernière fois, seulement sur Youtube et une plate-forme de mise à jour de jeux-vidéos. Aussi, il évitait de parler par sms à part avec son meilleur ami, pour prendre de ses nouvelles et il n'avait même pas répondu à celui de Ashton qui avait souhaité engager une conversation il y a deux jours. Il se détachait un peu de tout ça, parce que ça lui faisait trop mal. Et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. En fait, il était bien mieux sans l'amour pour venir assombrir sa journée. 

 

Le jeune serveur retourna en cuisine pour prendre la commande d'un couple de personnes âgées : un croissant encore chaud et dorée et un thé à la cannelle. Il posa le tout dans un plateau, ainsi qu'un muffin aux pépites de chocolat pour une jeune femme et il retourna dans la salle. Ça sentait le grain de café et le pain frais, ou plutôt la brioche tout juste sortie du four. Il déposa les mets sur les tables alors que la clochette retentit à nouveau. Dix sept heures trente était affiché à l'horloge, l'heure de pointe était passée mais ils recevait généralement des étudiants qui venaient réviser ou des couples, pour se détendre. Il finissait son service dans une demi-heure, mais prenait ses dernières minutes comme aussi primordiales que les premières. Il revint avec un café au caramel, se dirigeant vers une table au fond, mais il manqua de renverser son café en voyant la personne assise à cette place. Des cheveux châtain un peu bouclés, un portable dans ses mains et ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Faire demi-tour serait totalement idiot, il passerait pour un incompétent et un lâche, alors il s'avança avec autant de tenue que possible. D'une main, aussi peu tremblante qu'il pu, il posa la tasse sur la table alors que Ashton levait les yeux vers lui. Un sourire faible sur les lèvres.

 

 

  
**« Bonjour Mikey. »**   
**« Salut. »**   
**« Est-ce qu'on peut... Parler ? »**   
**« Je travaille là. »**   
**« S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. »**

 

 

  
Une minute passa. Michael n'avait pas tellement envie. En fait, si, un peu. Voir Ashton lui faisait du bien et mal à la fois. Un paradoxe qu'il ne savait pas expliquer. D'un côté, il voulait le saisir par le col de son pull gris trop grande et le pousser contre le mur pour lui crier dessus à quel point il le détestait. Et d'un autre côté, il voulait simplement se pencher et le serrer dans ses bras pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Se battre et s'aimer. Mais il se sentait un peu faible de succomber aussi rapidement, de se dire qu'avec un seul regard, il pouvait parvenir à le convaincre. Il poussa un petit soupir et regarda autour de lui. La salle était à moitié pleine, deux personne seulement à la caisse. 

 

  
**« Je termine mon service dans vingt cinq minutes. »**   
**« D'accord, je t'attends. »**

 

  
Le garçon hocha la tête doucement et, dans un dernier regard, fit ensuite demi-tour pour aller délivrer les autres commandes. Entre temps, il jetait quelques regards vers la table où se trouvait Ashton. Il ne relevait pratiquement jamais la tête, concentré sur un croquis qu'il était en train de produire. Parfois, seulement, il osait quitter sa feuille des yeux et suivre le serveur dans ses gestes. L'observer. A quel point il semblait passionné par son métier.  
   
A la fin de son service, après avoir rangé son tablier et salué ses collègues ainsi que Meg, il revint vers Ashton. Le café ne tarderait pas à fermer, sa tasse était vide, son crayon coincé entre ses doigts, très concentré dans son dessin. Michael osait à peine le déranger, mais il s'approcha finalement et se racla la gorge. Le châtain poussa ses lunettes en arrière sur son nez et releva la tête vers lui, voyant que le café était presque vide, il rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et, après avoir laissé quelques pièces sur la table, se mit debout. Sans un mot, ils sortirent du bâtiment. Le vent était froid, le jour avait déjà laissé place à la nuit. La rue était éclairée par des lampadaires et les phares des voitures. Il y avait encore du monde. Le garçon aux cheveux colorés enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean, tandis qu'ils continuaient de marcher jusqu'à... A petit parc. Ils firent le tour d'un petit étang avant de s'installer sur un banc. Ce fut Ashton qui brisa le silence au bout de quelques minutes, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

 

  
**« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté avant... J'ai voulu le faire mais, je savais que tu m'en voulais sûrement. Tu es énervé contre moi et tu n'aurais pas voulu me voir tout de suite. »**

 

  
Le serveur ne répondit rien. Et son silence voulait tout dire. Il lui en voulait toujours, il était toujours remonté et énervé contre lui. Pour l'avoir évité, pour ne pas lui avoir expliqué après, pour avoir posté cette stupide photo avec cette fille. 

 

  
**« Pour ce baiser...** _Commença le bouclé en se raclant la gorge, les joues rosées._ **Je suis désolé aussi, je n'aurai pas dû fuir comme un lâche. Je me suis tellement détesté après ça. J'ai même voulu faire demi-tour, il était trop tard. Mais...** **laisse moi te donner mes raisons. Je... J'ai eu une copine, il y a quelques mois, et j'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle. On était très heureux. Je pensais vraiment finir ma vie avec elle, du moins j'y pensais. Seulement, le bonheur ne dure qu'un temps, il faut croire. J'ai été très pris par mon art et mes études, on se voyait de moins en moins. Puis, elle m'a quitté. Parce que je faisais passer mes projets futurs avant elle, même si elle en faisait partie.** **Alors, je l'ai laissé partir. C'était mieux pour elle, elle méritait qu'on s'occupe d'elle comme il se doit. Bien que je l'aimais sincèrement. Cette rupture m'a détruite.** _Il marqua une petite pause_. **Alors... J'ai tiré un trait, on se parle de temps en temps, on est simplement amis. Mais, j'ai décidé de ne commencer une relation uniquement quand j'aurai terminé mes études. Dans deux ans, je sais que c'est long, mais... Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une autre personne à cause de ça. Je sais que... Tu ne vas sûrement pas m'attendre d'ici là, je comprend parfaitement. Je voulais seulement que tu saches pourquoi je ne préfère pas qu'on s'embrasse. C'est pour ton bien, je ne veux pas te donner de l'espoir et te briser le coeur après. »**

 

  
Michael l'écoutait attentivement, les moindres mots, et il se sentait totalement idiot. Idiot d'avoir rejeté la faute entièrement sur lui alors qu'il souffrait autant, voir plus. Il avait avancé et tiré des conclusions trop hâtives. Bien entendu, cela lui faisait mal d'entendre qu'il devait patienter deux ans pour pouvoir, peut-être, envisager quelque chose avec lui. Mais après tout, il comprenait. Ashton les préservait tous les deux de la souffrance, de l'éloignement. Il ne voulait que son bonheur, il l'avait compris. Et justement, le jeune artiste n'avait pas le droit de se priver de sa dose de lumière sous prétexte que ses études et son atelier prenaient trop de temps et de place dans sa vie. Quand on aimait quelqu'un, on était tout à fait capable de faire des concessions pour lui, pour lui apporter une part d'amour aussi. Lui, était prêt à endurer cela. Plutôt que prendre le risque de le perdre, de le voir partir. Alors, pur montrer qu'il était là, qu'il l'entendait et qu'il comprenait, il glissa une main sur son genoux pour venir saisir la sienne. Le châtain poussa un soupir, ne lâchant pas l'horizon du regard, avant de caresser sa peau légèrement. 

 

  
**« Merci de me l'avoir dit. »**   
**« Tu es un garçon brillant Michael, vraiment. Tu mérites mieux. »**   
**« Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas mieux. »**

 

  
Ashton tourna le regard vers lui et secoua la tête. Le serveur le pensait réellement, il se sentait bien, lui-même et heureux à ses côtés. Comme jamais personne avant lui. Il ne savait pas ce que cela pourrait donner, au final, mais ils pouvaient toujours essayer. Qu'avaient-ils à perdre ? Il ne devait pas laisser une chance pareille lui filer entre les doigts, il devait la saisir et la garder auprès de lui. Toute proche de son coeur. Le silence avait repris le dessus. On pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau et les roues des voitures sur le bitume. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Le châtain s'avança finalement poser ses lèvres délicatement, en une caresse, sur la joue de Michael. Puis, il reposa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule. Ils prendraient leur temps pour bien faire les choses, dans l'ordre et correctement. Peut-être qu'au fond, oui, il n'y avait pas mieux. 


	16. Chapter 16

La main avancée vers la poignée, suspendue dans l'air, légèrement tremblante. Il regarda derrière lui, il n'avait qu'à prendre sa voiture pour faire demi-tour pour se rendre chez Zayn. Mais, malheureusement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi faciles. Il devait, afin de montrer sa force, affronter la situation. Prendre sa vie en main. A présent, c'était lui qui la dirigeait. Il en était le maître absolue. Personne ne pouvait décider à sa place de ce qui devait se passer dans son existence, des choix qu'il devait prendre et de comment il la gérait. Alors, avec détermination, il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'enclencha pour entrer. Le salon était allumé, et la télévision fonctionnait. Il referma la porte, posa son sac sur le canapé et se débarrassa de son manteau. Un bruit de vaisselle se fit entendre de la cuisine, avant que Maël ne fasse son apparition dans la pièce. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne travaillait pas. Alors qu'il était presque midi. Dans ses mains, une canette bière et, coincé entre ses lèvres, une cigarette. Il jeta un regard remplit de dédain au bouclé et recracha sa fumée dans l'air, un sourcil haussé.  
  
  
 **« C'est maintenant que tu reviens ? »**  
 **« Oui. »**  
 **« T'étais où ? »**  
 **« Chez mes parents, je te l'ai dis par messages. Tu sais, ceux auxquels tu n'as jamais répondu. »**  
 **« Je l'ai cassé chez un pote, en soirée Samedi. Je l'ai déposé en réparation Lundi. »**  
 **« J'avais laissé un mot sur la table du salon, aussi. »**  
  
  
Effectivement, le brun baissa les yeux et vit encore le post-it jaune avec son écriture fine et précipitée dessus, à l'encre noire. Il n'avait pas bougé. Toujours à la même place. A côté d'une bougie à la cannelle éteinte et plusieurs cannettes de bières, un petit pot avec des chips. Des miettes partout, même sur le tapis en dessous. Le châtain haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de la poser près des autres. Sa disparition, son mot, ne l'avait même pas assez inquiété pour qu'il pense à appeler chez ses parents, au moins pour prendre des nouvelles ou dire qu'il avait bien lu le petit message. Rien que ça, et le bouclé aurait su qu'il n'avait pas fait l'erreur d'aimer un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine pendant ces deux années. Là, tout était perdu. Depuis longtemps. Mais il avait fallu que quelqu'un d'autre entre dans sa vie, bouscule ses habitudes, son quotidien et ses sentiments pour qu'il le réalise. La réalité faisait un mal de chien. Plus encore que les coups.  
  
Harry ne préféra pas s'étendre sur le sujet, sur les réactions qu'il aurait dû avoir. Lui faire une leçon de morale ne servirait à rien d'autre que lui attirer des ennuis. Il en avait déjà assez comme cela. Sans rajouter un mot de plus, il accrocha son manteau sur un cintre à l'entrée et prit son sac pour aller ranger ses affaires. Même s'il s'était bien reposé chez lui, qu'il avait su faire des nuits complètes, plus particulièrement quand Zayn l'avait passé avec lui, il était épuisé. La perspective de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver son quotidien ennuyeux l'avait ôté de toute énergie. Il voulait simplement se coucher et dormir tout le reste de la journée. Alors qu'il sortait les vêtements de son sac pour les poser sur le lit, il sentit tout d'un coup des mains s'aventurer près des boutons de son jean et un souffle chaud et éreinté sur sa nuque. Il se défit de son emprise et retira ses mains en soupirant. Le sexe était sûrement ce qu'il voulait le moins au monde en ce moment. Mais Maël ne semblait pas de cette avis puisqu'il reposa ses doigts chauds au même endroit et déboutonna son jean pour passer sa main à l'intérieur. Harry secoua la tête et essaya de se reculer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait simplement se reposer. Cependant, l'autre garçon grogna de mécontentement et le serra contre lui, en venant murmurer contre son oreille.  
  
  
 **« Ne bouge pas, tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu me désobéis... »**  
 **« Je n'ai pas envie Maël. »**  
 **« Tu vas aimer, tu va voir. Laisse toi faire. »**  
 **« S'il te plaît...** _Sa voix dérailla sur la fin._ »  
 **« Chut, ne m'oblige pas à être méchant. »**  
  
  
Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se taire et se laisser faire. Pour le moment du moins. Il laissa sa main, qui avait dû toucher bien des corps avant ce soir, glisser dans son caleçon. Ses lèvres dans son cou. Mais il n'y avait pourtant rien de sensuel ou excitant. C'était uniquement du sexe. Pur et dur. Pour le soulager. Le bouclé ferma les yeux en essayant de ne penser à rien, de trouver un moyen de le repousser sans en payer les conséquences. Il le fit se retourner face à lui, ses yeux sombres étaient débordants de désir et d'animosité, sa main continua son chemin sur ses fesses pour descendre ensuite son pantalon. Rapidement, sans même comprendre comment, ou pouvoir réagir, il se retrouva pousser presque brutalement contre le mur et coincé entre lui et corps chaud de Maël. Ses lèvres parcouraient la peau de son cou, la mordait avidement. Son bassin se pressait contre le sien, cherchait toujours un contact, une friction. Les gémissements qui sortaient d'entre ses lèvres ressemblaient à ceux d'un animal en rûte. Lui, ne ressentait aucun plaisir. Pas même le moindre frisson. Depuis longtemps. Parce qu'il savait comment cela allait se passer, il connaissait tout par coeur.  
  
Mais ce qui le frappa, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas la brutalité habituelle du châtain ou le fait qu'il n'ai même pas demandé comment il allait. C'était ce parfum sur lui. Ce n'était pas la sien. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de son Maël. Il empestait un parfum de femme, quelque chose de doux et de fruité. Cela mélangeait à celui du sexe. Harry commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. Ses mains sur sa peau étaient fermes, rugueuses et moites. S'en était totalement désagréable. Il n'y avait plus aucun plaisir, plus aucun amour. Que du physique. Un nécessité d'assouvir ses besoins. Voilà tout. Une fois que le plus vieux ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtement, il agrippa les hanches du bouclé et le poussa sur le lit défait. Son sac encore remplit se retrouva au sol, ses chemises froissées et écrasées par leurs corps. Il voulait s'échapper, il aurait dû s'enfuir tant qu'il en avait la possibilité. Là, il ne pouvait plus tellement. Le poids de son copain était bien trop pesant sur lui. Ses doigts brûlaient sa peau, ses morsures y laissaient des plaies, des trous béants. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder par la fenêtre, il ne voulait pas surtout pas croiser son regard chargé de désir. Ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Mais, ses yeux tombèrent sur un bout de tissu couleur crème qui attira toute son attention, il plissa les paupières et fronça les sourcils avant que sa respiration ne se bloque dans sa gorge. Un soutient-gorge.  
  
La preuve était là, sous leurs yeux. Et cela voulait signifier deux choses. Premièrement, ce bout de lingerie confirmait bel et bien que Maël le trompait. Deuxièmement, qu'il avait ramené une fille ici. Et qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble dans ce lit. Dans leurs lits. Dans son lit. Sa respiration était rapide, saccadée. Il suffoquait. Il se sentait oppressé. Ses doigts et ses jambes tremblaient. Sa vision se troublait. Les draps étaient soudainement devenus encore plus sales, ils sentaient le sexe, la sueur et le shampooing pour femme. Elle n'était peut-être pas venu que pour le coup d'un soir. Peut-être avait-elle utilisé la salle de bain. Peut-être avait-elle mangé et dormit ici. Sur son coussin. Une bile se formait et montait en travers de sa gorge. Ses mains montèrent sur le haut du torse du châtain qui poussa un râle de plaisir, pensant que c'était pour lui faire plaisir. Mais bien au contraire puisque Harry, par une poussé d'adrénaline qu'il ne connaissait pas, le repoussa. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais pas trop violemment non plus. Le bouclé se releva rapidement, se rhabilla alors que tout tournait autour de lui. Son sac en main avec quelques affaires dedans, il sortit comme il le pu, sans regarder en arrière même si l'autre garçon l'appelait.  
  
  
 **« Styles, j'peux savoir ce que tu fais ? T'as intérêt de venir t'excuser comme il faut là ! »**  
  
  
Cependant, il n'émit aucune réponse et saisit son portable qu'il avait laissé sur le meuble d'entrée, enfila son manteau et ses chaussures avant de sortir. La porte se claqua sur la voix du châtain, il l'ouvrit à nouveau et se mit alors à presque crier, encore en caleçon et les cheveux en bataille.  
  
  
 **« J'te préviens petit merdeux, si tu t'en vas comme ça, sans t'excuser et revenir dans le lit finir ce qu'on faisait, tu ne remets plus le pied ici ce soir ! »**  
  
  
Harry serra les poings, dos à lui, il ravala ses larmes et se retourna alors d'un coup. Le visage tiré par la colère et la fatigue. Il lâcha un rire jaune, il avait envie de lui cracher au visage, de le pousser encore et de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que cela veut réellement dire d'avoir mal. Mais réagir ainsi ferait de lui un monstre, il deviendrait comme lui, le contraire de ce qu'il voulait être. Donc, il essaya de se contenir. Maël le regardait avec énervement, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il pensait gagner. Seulement, son adversaire venait de se réveiller et il était de taille. Zayn lui avait répété de prendre son courage, de montrer sa force, de ne surtout pas se rabaisser et se taire, sinon il jouerait sur ça. Parce qu'il voyait bien que l'intimidation et les menaces fonctionnaient. Du moins, avant. Car maintenant, il avait trouvé un moyen de s'accrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un si le sol s'effritait et s'écroulait sous ses pieds.  
  
  
 **« Tu pourras inviter ta pute pour qu'elle récupère son soutient-gorge, comme ça. »**  
  
  
Et après ses mots, il s'en alla définitivement. Juste après avoir vu l'étonnement dans son regard et sa mâchoire se contracter. Pas qu'il regrettait avoir eu une liaison avec une femme dans leur lit, chez eux, mais plutôt qu'il avait osé lui parler ainsi. Maël continuait de lui criait après, de lui lancer des insultes à la volée. Comme d'habitude. Harry ferma la portière de sa voiture, posa son sac du côté passager, et démarra la voiture. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, mais il refusait de craquer devant cette maison où il ne se sentait même plus chez lui. Il démarra et serra ses doigts autour de volant en se dirigeant vers une adresse qu'il avait en tête depuis le début de la journée. Pour se détendre, il mit en route de la musique sur la radio, une playlist qu'il avait créée spécialement pour se calmer. La douce mélodie l'apaisa directement, il relâcha son stress et détendit ses épaules. Il avait osé. Il avait franchi le pas. Ce n'était qu'une simple phrase, il n'avait pas réellement affronté la situation. Mais il l'avait repoussé sans avoir peur, sans craindre de se faire taper en retour. Il lui avait dis non. Il s'était opposé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sans avoir peur des représailles. Ce n'était qu'un petit pas, mais il avançait, il ne reculait plus. C'était déjà énorme à ses yeux.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes de route, Harry gara son véhicule devant un petit lotissement. Il prit son sac et alla directement sonner au numéro inscrit sur son bout de papier. Ils n'avaient pas encore pensé à échanger leurs numéros. Peut-être étaient-ils plus habitués à parler en face à face, à se faire suffisamment confiance, pour ne pas se cacher derrière un écran. Une petit bruit se fit entendre, ce qui déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, la lumière du hall où se trouvait toutes les boîtes aux lettres s'alluma automatiquement quand il fit les premiers pas sur le sol. Sans attendre, mais en regardant tout autour de lui, il appela l'ascenseur qui le conduisit au troisième étage. Là, il se retrouva dans un couloir aux murs blancs et gris, l'aspect assez brut et sévère, presque neuf. Quand il eut trouvé le bon numéro, il toqua deux fois son poing contre la porte. Elle s'ouvrit à peine dix secondes après, sur le visage du métis. Les cheveux un peu en bataille, un tee-shirt avec quelques trous et des tâches de peintures séchées. Il en avait même une trace verte sur la joue.  
  
  
 **« Bonjour Harry, qu'est-ce que tu... »**  
  
  
Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Harry vint se jeter dans ses bras pour s'y blottir. Son sac se retrouva au sol, le froid rentrait dans la maison. Mais peu importait au fond. Il était en sécurité ici, contre lui. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, il était intouchable. Zayn referma ses bras autour de lui et caressa son dos, alors que lui relâchait totalement toute la pression. Il tremblait légèrement, il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. C'était tellement lâche de craquer ainsi, devant la personne qui vont incite à prendre votre vie en mains, mais il était également fier de lui. La musique le calmait certes, seulement le seul remède à son mal être en ce moment était le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Sentir son odeur. Sa chaleur. Son coeur s'emballer. Son corps frissonner sous son touché. Et ça le soulageait, parce qu'il comprenait qu'il n'était pas le sentir à réagir ainsi. Qu'il n'était plus seul. Ce moment de douceur se brisa quand une voix retentit et les fit se séparer, tous les deux un peu gênés. Le bouclé se sentait comme un adolescent qui venait de se faire prendre en train d'embrasser son premier copain.  
  
  
 **« Zee, il fait super froid là, fais rentrer ton invité ou bien on va... Oh, salut ! »**  
  
  
Luke venait d'entrer dans l'entrée, un paquet de pâtes à la main et un sourire sur les lèvres, surtout adressé au métis qui lui fit les gros yeux. Harry récupéra son sac au sol et regarda autour de lui, alors que Zayn fermait la porte qui était restée ouverte tout ce temps. Ce fut uniquement quand il revint à ses côtés qu'il reprit la parole. Le blond les observait avec cet air amusé collé au visage, jouant avec l'anneau à sa lèvre inférieure.  
  
  
 **« Harry, c'est Luke. Mon meilleur ami. Tu l'as déjà croisé à la fête où tu es venu avec Michael. Et Luke, voilà Harry. »**  
 **«** **Oui, je me souviens**. _Répondit timidement le brun_. **Bonjour, désolé si je vous ai dérangé. Je ne pensais que... »**  
 **« Non du tout, j'allais justement préparer des pâtes à la carbonnara. Tu aimes ça, j'espère ? »**  
 **« Euh... Oui, oui bien sûr. Merci. »**  
 **« Parfait, fais comme chez toi alors ! Même si Zayn se charge déjà de ça, je pense... Je vous laisse entre vous. »**  
  
  
Tandis que le blond rejoignait la cuisine, le métis poussa un grognement de mécontentement en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry, de son côté, se mordit la lèvre et se gifla mentalement d'avoir agit sur un coup de tête. Il avait totalement omis le fait que Zayn vivait en collocation avec son meilleur ami, s'imposait ainsi chez les gens n'était pas du tout poli. Il pensait à s'excuser et faire demi-tour, prétexter une excuse, mais la main qui glissa délicatement sur son bras l'en dissuada. Le jeune peintre lui sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre, ils longèrent un petit couloir, passèrent devant le salon puis une porte fermée avant de rejoindre une pièce au bout qui, à en juger par l'apparence, devait être sa chambre. Le premier détail qui frappait les yeux, c'était ces différents dessins, croquis et petites feuilles accrochées au dessus d'un assez long bureau. Ce dernier était jonché de pots de peintures, de pinceaux, de calepin... Un chevalet dans le coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, un siège devant. D'ailleurs, il devait être en train de peindre avant qu'il ne sonne, car la peinture sur le tableau inachevé semblait encore humide et fraîche. Le bouclé était en pleine contemplation, de chaque parcelle de cette pièce. Elle était tellement à l'image du métis.  
  
Un skate dans un coin de la pièce, un paquet de cigarette sur sa petite table de chevet, un lit défait et une étagère avec du matériel d'art. Ce fut seulement quand il entendit la porte se refermer qu'il sortit de sa rêverie. Il se tourna vers le basané qui avait pris place sur le lit. Il posa son sac à leur pieds et fit de même.  
  
  
 **« Désolé si je me suis imposé, j'avais oublié que tu ne vivais pas seul... »**  
 **« Ne t'en fais pas. J'attendais ton retour, en fait. Luke en avait assez de me voir tourner en rond d'ailleurs. »**  
 **« Ce sera juste pour cette nuit. »**  
 **« Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, Harry. »**  
  
  
Le bouclé osa enfin relever les yeux vers lui et un sourire gêné se forma alors lentement sur ses lèvres, le regard de Zayn était assez intimidant. Perçant, sombre mais sublime. Surtout lorsqu'il le regardait comme s'il se retenait de se jeter sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre, comme s'il allait le dévorer sous des millions de baisers. Et cela ne lui aurait pas déplus. Cependant, ce regard ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il voulait lui demander de continuer à poser ses yeux sur lui ainsi, de continuer à essayer de voir et lire en lui. Personne n'avait eu un tel effet sur lui, avant. Maël ne l'avait jamais détaillé ainsi. A chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur son corps, c'était uniquement parce qu'il y voyait un bon objet sexuel. Rien d'autre. Rien de doux, de sincère et de brillant, comme à cet instant là. Harry bougea doucement sa main et vint la glisser sur la jambe sur métis avant de venir chercher la sienne. Il mêla leurs doigts ensemble ce qui fit élargir son sourire et battre son coeur toujours plus fort. Ils s'allongèrent à moitié dans le lit, leurs épaules se touchaient, les pieds encore posés au sol. Le garçon caressa le dos de sa main en retour, il sentait à présent qu'il pouvait se confier, qu'il pouvait parler. Il serait écouté.  
  
  
 **«** **Il était là quand je suis rentré. Il sentait le joint et la bière. Puis la femme, aussi. Mais ça, ce n'est pas nouveau. Je... Il m'a dit qu'il avait cassé son portable, qu'il n'avait pas pu répondre à mes messages ou les voir.** **Je ne le crois pas, mais j'ai l'habitude qu'il trouve toujours une excuse.** **Je lui avais un mot sur la table basse qu'il** **n'** **a, j'en suis certain, pas pris la peine de lire.** _Le brun haussa les épaules et poussa un soupir._ **J'ai préféré ne rien dire, je suis monté pour ranger mes affaires. Puis.. Il est arrivé. Je ne l'ai pas entendu. Il.. Il a posé ses mains sur moi, sur mon bassin, sur ma ceinture. Je savais qu'il voulait juste du sexe, tirer son coup et me laisser là. Comme toujours. La première fois, je l'ai repoussé. Il m'a dit d'arrêter sinon, il allait devenir méchant.** _Zayn lâcha un rire ironique et secoua la tête._ I **l a recommencé, il m'a déshabillé. Je me sentais pas bien du tout. Mais c'était encore pire dans le lit. J'avais l'impression de me sentir sale, pas à ma place, puis... J'ai vu ce soutient-gorge, à moitié sous la couverture. Je savais... J'ai toujours su qu'il me trompait, mais me rendre compte de ça dans notre lit, sous notre toit, ça fait tellement mal. C'est pas normal de se sentir comme un étranger chez soi. Je l'ai repoussé, je me suis rhabillé, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis venu chez toi... Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas Zayn. Tu... Tu m'as dit de venir dès que je le voudrais, dès que j'en ressentirais le besoin et... »**  
 **« Et tu as eu tout à fait raison. Je préfère te voir heureux ici que couverts de bleus chez toi. »**  
 **« Ce n'est plus chez moi, je ne me sens plus du tout comme tel. Il a dû coucher avec une fille dans notre lit, pendant que je n'étais pas là. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas appelé, aussi. Il voulait la maison pour lui tout seul afin de pouvoir en inviter comme il le souhaitait. »**  
  
  
Admettre une telle chose lui brisait le coeur. Il avait aimé, sincèrement et profondément, un homme qui s'était joué de lui pendant tout ce temps. Un homme qui profitait de sa naïveté, de sa faiblesse pour en tirer son avantage et sa force. Pour le battre à sang, pour l'intimider et l'enfermer dans un cercle vieux, dans une vie d'enfer. Il savait qu'il existait pire, que des tas de femmes souffraient de maltraitances pendant des années sans pouvoir rien y faire. Lui avait la chance d'avoir su trouver une échappatoire, d'avoir une personne telle que Zayn à ses côtés pour le protéger et le soutenir. D'autres n'avaient pas cette opportunité, alors il devait la saisir avant que tout ne s'envole devant lui. Le métis se redressa sur son coude un peu pour le regarder, d'en haut, sa tête appuyée sur sa main. Il n'avait encore rien dit et pourtant ses yeux brillaient de sincérité.  
  
  
 **« Tu sais, c'est peut-être précipité mais... Tu peux venir dormir ici autant de fois que tu veux, s'il t'empêche de revenir chez toi pour passer la nuit. Ma porte, notre porte, te sera toujours ouverte. »**  
 **« Je m'impose déjà assez dans ta vie comme ça, Zayn. »**  
 **«** **Moi, je ne trouve pas tellement, non.** _Le garçon sourit alors._ **Ce n'est pas pour me déranger d'ailleurs. »**  
  
  
Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer sous ses mots, il ramena leurs mains liées devant eux, près de leur torse et joua avec ses doigts. Toujours ce sourire à la limite du niais sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas trop d'où cela venait, ce que ça signifiait réellement, mais il aimait ça. C'était bon, nouveau, addictif et réparateur. Ses plaies béantes au coeur semblaient se refermer lentement. Zayn lui donnait un nouveau souffle, une bouffée d'air pur. Et quand il le regardait, quand il posait ses yeux sur lui à son tour, il se disait qu'il pouvait facilement trouver mieux que lui. Quelqu'un qui ne lui poserait aucun soucis, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas une relation compliquée avec son copain, quelqu'un qui en valait la peine.  
  
  
 **« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Zayn ? Tu m'aides, tu me soutiens, tu me conseilles, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu faisais ça pour moi ? »**  
 **«** **Justement, pour toi. Ça fait peut-être partie des choses qu'on ne peut pas expliquer. Tu semblais si timide et resplendissant la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je me suis dit que ça devait cacher quelque chose, mais tout sauf ça... Quand tu m'as parlé de ta passion pour la photographie, quand tu m'as montré des clichés, je t'ai trouvé encore plus intriguant. Encore plus... Unique. Tu étais si réservé et tu cachais tellement de chose, j'ai essayé de trouver ce qui était sous le masque, sous ce beau sourire.** _Le basané glissa ses doigts sur sa joue, tout près de sa fossette_. **Et j'ai trouvé... Tu es simplement toi. Tu es Harry. Tu es brisé, tu te sens seul, abandonné et tu crois que tu ne mérite pas l'amour, parce qu'on te l'a fait croire. Pourtant, c'est faux, et je vais te dire... Tu es intelligent, talentueux, magnifique, brillant et réellement fort. Tu ne le sais pas, mais tu es fort. C'est dingue. De supporter tout ça, de savoir garder un sourire et marcher droit. Je te respecte pour ça. Parce que moi, à ta place, j'aurai flanché depuis longtemps. »**  
 **« J'aimerai juste avoir assez de force pour le quitter, mais c'est difficile. »**  
 **« Oui, je sais, je comprend. Mais... Souviens que tu n'es pas tout seul, Harry. Jamais. »**  
  
  
Jamais. Plus maintenant. Le bouclé hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux et serra sa main dans la sienne pour dire : _je suis là, je te sens aussi et je te remercie._ Parfois, la plupart du temps pour lui du moins, les mots faisaient mal. Mais là, à ce moment précis, ils l'avaient emporté sur un petit nuage. Il se sentait aimé, respecté et utile. Sa main libre alla se poser sur le torse du métis, au dessus de son tee-shirt, ses doigts s'y accrochèrent. Lui se recoucha correctement sur le dos et l'attira contre son buste. Il posa sa tête bouclée sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son coeur. A travers le silence dans la pièce, il pouvait l'entendre très distinctement battre à une vitesse plutôt constante, assez rapide tout de même. Il ferma les paupières et poussa un petit soupir d'aise en sentant ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux. Zayn sentait la cigarette, la lessive et la peinture. Un mélange qui ne lui faisaient pas tourner la tête. Ou seulement dans le bon sens. C'était même agréable. Quand sa main se balada le long de son dos pour remonter ensuite jouer avec ses cheveux. Quand son torse se levait et s'abaisser sous le rythme de sa respiration. Quand les frissons chamboulaient son coeur et ravageaient son ventre. Rien de plus beau. Rien de plus sincère.  
  
Harry se sentait tellement bien et à sa place ici, dans la chambre du basané, entre ses bras, qu'il finit par s'y endormir. Il manquait de sommeil et c'était toujours à ses côtés qu'il parvenait à le trouver. Comme par magie il était transporté dans le pays des rêves. Zayn resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, s'étant bien rendu compte que le garçon dormait et il n'osait pas tellement bouger ou cesser ses caresses de peur qu'il ne se réveille. Prudemment, il se retira de son étreinte. Il devait aller aider Luke en cuisine et lui expliquer un peu la situation. Le bouclé poussa un petit grognement mais saisit rapidement un coussin qu'il ramena contre lui. Le tissu avait la même odeur, la sienne. Il en était imprégné. Assit au bord du lit, le métis l'observa un moment dans son sommeil. Il était si paisible et calme, presque ôté de toute douleur ou tristesse. En apparence du moins. Il se mordit la lèvre et passa une main le long de sa joue avant de pencher pour venir poser ses lèvres sur son front. Puis, il murmura lentement près de sa peau quelques mots, que le bouclé croyait venir tout droit de son rêve.  
  
  
 **« Ton copain n'est pas capable de t'aimer, alors moi je le ferai. Et je te montrerai que tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde. Je vais te sauver, Harry. Je te le promets. »**  
  
  
Il parlait dans le vide, il le savait. Mais cela comptait de prononcer ces mots à voix hautes, ou du moins dans un susurrement et pas seulement dans sa tête. Se libérer d'un poids sur ses épaules. Avant de quitter la chambre, il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son torse, l'admira quelques secondes avec un sourire, puis s'en alla à pas de loup, laissant simplement la petite lampe de chevet allumée et la porte fermée. Le bouclé avait besoin de sommeil, de repos et de tranquillité, alors il rejoignit la cuisine où se trouvait Luke. Des assiettes dans les mains, il était justement en train de disposer la table du salon. Ça sentait bon la carbonara, les pâtes finissaient de bouillir sous le couvercle.  
  
  
 **« Harry se repose, je ne pense pas qu'il mangera tout de suite. »**  
  
  
Luke hocha la tête et mit ses couverts sur le côté, pour uniquement disposer leur table. Ils mangeaient devant la télévision et un film Marvel qui venait tout juste de commencer. D'abord en silence, puis le blond se mit à parler de son copain, du projet qu'ils avaient de faire un voyage à Amsterdam pendant les prochaines vacances. Ce n'était pas le plus cher et ils pouvaient se permettre de passer quelques jours là-bas. Zayn l'écoutait parler, hochant parfois la tête. Il n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette, et pourtant il adorait ce plat. Le problème, c'était la raison pour laquelle le bouclé dormait actuellement dans son lit. Maël n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles pendant son séjour chez ses parents, il avait même sûrement profité de son absence pour ramener des femmes à leur maison et coucher avec, dans leur lit. Les coups, les insultes, l'adultère. Il avait remplit le tableau des pires injures et humiliations qu'on pouvait infliger à son partenaire. Harry était perdu, désespéré, chamboulé, faible, triste et il comprenait parfaitement. Il n'allait pas le laisser se détruire dans une telle relation, il devait l'en faire s'en échapper au plus vite. Comme promis, il allait l'aider. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on le traite avec autant de violence et d'irrespect. Personne d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas trop tard.  
  
  
 **« Tu ne m'as pas raconté comment ça c'était passé chez lui au fait, quand tu y es allé ? »**  
 **« Bien, je suppose. On a parlé, longtemps. Puis il m'a demandé de rester dormir, que je ne pouvais pas venir que pour ça. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour lui, pour lui tenir compagnie. Pour le rassurer. Il m'a demandé des conseils afin de quitter son copain. »**  
 **« C'est pour ça qu'il est là, il l'a fait ? »**  
 **« Non, pas encore. Il s'est enfui parce qu'il a compris qu'il avait couché avec des femmes pendant son absence. Chez eux. Et qu'il insisté pour qu'ils couchent ensemble là. »**  
 **« Oh mince... Mais c'est vraiment un monstre ce gars. »**  
 **«** **Je ne te le fais pas dire.** _Soupira le métis en jouant avec sa fourchette contre un bout de lardon, fixant son assiette._ »  
 **« Tu penses qu'il va le faire ? Quitter son copain, je veux dire... »**  
  
  
Zayn haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas la réponse. Seul Harry pouvait la connaître et la lui donner. C'était lui qui avait les cartes en main à présent. Soit il choisissait de vivre un futur heureux ou de rester enfermé dans une relation sans amour et sans but, à part la souffrance. Ce n'était pas humain d'endurer cela, mais il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à tout quitter pour lui. C'était un acte égoïste. Alors, il espérait simplement qu'il prendrait la bonne décision, qu'il ne se ferait pas influencer par le pouvoir de manipulation et la force de Maël. Agir ou se détruire. L'espoir ou la perte. Les dès étaient lancés. Et le métis avait réellement peur. Peur de se retrouver blessé et brisé, lui aussi, au final par la décision qu'il prendrait. Parce qu'il s'était attaché au bouclé, il s'était attaché à ce qu'il était, à tout ce qu'il faisait. A son art, à sa passion pour la photographie, à la couleur flamboyante de ses yeux, à son sourire, à son sourire, à sa voix, à son histoire, à son odeur, à sa main dans la sienne, à ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne pouvait l'embrasser en retour, lui faire espérer quelque chose, pour ensuite le laisser tomber dans un gouffre. C'était impossible, pas vrai ? Harry n'était pas aussi vil et méchant, il ne pouvait imaginer une telle chose. Et pourtant il y pensait, sans cesse.  
  
  
 **« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien du tout. J'espère pour lui... Il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. Mais, je comprend qu'il prenne son temps pour y réfléchir. On ne peut pas abandonner toutes ses habitudes, tout ses principes et ses attaches du jour au lendemain comme ça. Simplement, je m'inquiète. »**  
 **« Pour lui ou pour toi ? »**  
  
  
La question fit relever les yeux au basané, il regarda son meilleur ami et passa une main sur son propre visage. Il s'en faisait pour Harry, évidemment. Pour sa santé, pour son mental, pour sa vie. Parce qu'à cause de son copain, elle était en jeu tous les jours. Mais, d'un autre côté, il s'inquiétait aussi pour lui-même. Si jamais le bouclé préférait garder sa relation, malgré tout, lui que deviendrait-il ? Que ferait-il ? Qui serait-il ensuite à ses yeux ? Un inconnu ? Un simple passant ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes ces possibilités. La possibilité que lui aussi serait, peut-être, blessé. Luke connaissait déjà la réponse, alors il posa sa fourchette sur la table et tendit sa main pour venir la glisser au dessus de la sienne. Au moins, il pouvait compter sur son ami si jamais les choses tournaient mal.  
  
  
 **« Écoute, ne te prends pas la tête comme ça. Laisse les choses se faire et tu verras que ça ira. Il lui faut du temps. De ce que je vois, il a l'air de bien t'aimer. De tenir à toi et de vouloir que tu es restes à ses côtes. Alors, ne baisse pas les bras. Puis, vous vous êtes embrassés plusieurs fois, là il arrive à peine qu'il se jette dans tes bras. »**  
 **« Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il ressent, tu sais. »**  
 **« Et toi alors ? »**  
  
  
Le basané baissa les yeux vers son assiette et inspira un grand coup. Il avait réfléchit assez longuement, durant ses nuits blanches et ses journées dans son lit, à ce que signifiait réellement ce baiser pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait pu sentir, dans son être, à ce moment. Mais jamais encore il n'avait osé se le dire à voix haute, se l'avouer. Parce que la vérité faisait peur, la réalité l'effrayait totalement. Le paralysait presque. Car ça ne lui était jamais arrivé d'être autant concerné et attaché à la vie d'une personne. Jamais il n'avait juré à qui que ce soit de le sauver, d'être présent pour lui et le soutenir. Jamais il n'avait donné son entière confiance aussi facilement, jamais il n'avait autant ouvert son coeur à quelqu'un. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda derrière lui, vers le couloir et la porte au fond, la sienne, avant de murmurer quelques mots. Quelques mots qui firent battre sa poitrine encore plus fort et qui tordait son ventre.  
  
 **« Je l'aime bien. »**  
 **« Bien, c'est-a-dire ? »**  
 **« C'est à dire que je... Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. »**  
 


	17. Chapter 17

  
**\- Zayn Malik.-**  
   
 

 

  
Malgré le fait que Harry passait beaucoup de temps chez lui, Zayn devait aussi s'occuper de ses projets d'arts. Alors, il partait le matin en même temps que le bouclé, qui se rendait au café, et restait pratiquement toute la journée à la galerie. Le midi, il prenait son repas en sa compagnie et le raccompagnait à son travail avant de retourner à l'atelier. Et ce, depuis une petite semaine. Il était, bien entendu, retourné chez lui entre deux, souvent dans la soirée quand Maël n'était pas encore rentré. Il y avait passé une nuit. Pour retrouver un peu ses repères et ses habitudes. Aussi, pour ne pas envahir l'espace du métis et de son meilleur ami. Il détestait s'imposer ainsi chez les gens. Mais lorsqu'il y revenait, il faisait toujours en sorte de laisser croire qu'il n'avait encore jamais remis les pieds là. Une semaine, et son copain n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Aucun message. Aucun coup de fil. Aucune visite au café. D'ailleurs, à part pour venir le chercher un soir, il n'était jamais venu le voir sur son lieu de travail. Zayn lui faisait comprendre qu'il pouvait et devait prendre son temps, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiétait, que sa porte lui était ouverte, toujours. Et son lit avait bien assez de place pour accueillir une deuxième personne. Il était plus que ravi d'avoir sa présence à ses côtés plus souvent, de pouvoir sentir ses bras autour de lui en s'endormant et son souffle lent dans son cou, le lendemain matin. En somme, ils se retrouvaient à deux dans la maison que dans la soirée. Luke était là aussi, si ce n'était le vendredi soir quand il allait dormir pour le week-end chez son copain. Mais il appréciait également la présence du bouclé. Il faisait en sorte de toujours le mettre à l'aise, comme s'il était chez lui.   
    
Ce Vendredi, Zayn était rentre un peu plus tard de l'atelier. Son projet lui avait pris du temps et il avait tellement plongé dedans qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que l'horloge affichait dix neuf heures. Ce fut donc, carton de dessin sous la main et sac sur l'épaule, qu'il rentra chez lui. Épuisé, mais de bonne humeur. La première chose qu'il remarque fut le bruit de conversation provenant de la cuisine, il posa ses affaires dans l'entrée, retira sa veste et son écharpe avant de rejoindre la pièce. Luke et Harry se trouvaient là, en train de cuisiner, un livre de recette ouvert sur la table, le blond avec un tablier autour de sa taille et le bouclé en train de touiller sa grande cuillère en bois dans une casserole. Ils discutaient ensemble sur la cuisson de la viande, le métis les observa un moment, un sourire amusé sur le visage, avant d'avancer en se raclant la gorge. Les deux garçons arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent alors vers lui. Il vint prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce matin car il commençait le travail tôt. Et, même s'il l'avait accompagné au café ce matin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller poser ses lèvres rapidement, mais avec douceur, sur la joue rosée du brun.   
    
    
« **J'aidais Harry à préparer le repas de ce soir, il a insisté pour te cuisiner quelque chose.** _Luke leva les mains au ciel tout en riant, alors qu'il défaisait son tablier._ **Mais là, j'attendais ton retour pour y aller. Je vais dormir chez Andrew ce soir. »**   
**« Désolé, je suis rentré assez tard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »**   
**« Ne t'inquiète pas. On s'est bien amusés. Au revoir Harry. »**   
**« A bientôt. »**   
**«** **Je vous laisse, les tourtereaux ! »**   
**« Luke !** _Grogna le métis._ **»**   
    
    
Le concerné rit de plus belle et lui tira la langue, lui faisait comprendre qu'il s'amusait simplement. Cependant, le rougissement sur les joues du bouclé ne lui échappa pas. Zayn râla encore, puis raccompagna son ami jusqu'à la porte, tandis que l'autre garçon finissait de cuisiner tranquillement. Il le laissa prendre son sac et ses affaires puis le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras. Le blond lui sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux, un peu taquin.   
    
    
**« Profite bien de ta soirée avec ton amoureux. »**   
**« Luke... »**   
**« Mais quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il ne ressent pas non plus quelque chose pour toi, après ça. Il a voulu te préparer un repas complet, il t'a dévoré du regard quand il tu es rentré. Tu as vu à quel point ses yeux brillaient ? Non ? Eh bien moi si, même que je pense qu'il voulait que tu l'embrasses et pas seulement sur la joue. »**   
**« Tu n'as pas ton copain qui t'attend ? »**   
**« Mauvaise foi.** _Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en souriant._ **En tout cas, ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises ! »**   
**« C'est ça. Passe le bonsoir à Andrew pour moi. »**   
**« Je n'y manquerai pas. »**   
    
    
Et le calme revint dans l'appartement quand le métis referma la porte sur son ami, il revint sans attendre dans la cuisine et observa le bouclé de dos en train de mettre un peu d'épice dans le plat. Discrètement alors, il glissa jusqu'à lui à pas de loup, puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Son torse collé à son dos, il lia ses doigts sur le ventre du brun et posa son menton sur son épaule. Il sentait agréablement bon et Zayn aurait pu rester des heures ainsi. Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers lui en souriant, frotta sa joue à son front avec une grande tendresse, ses mains longues et chaudes glissèrent sur les siennes. Tout sa chaleur se répandait dans son corps et pourrait presque le faire fondre d'amour. Il se trouvait sur un vrai nuage, quelque chose pas loin du paradis. Même s'il n'avait pas encore le garçon totalement pour lui, qu'il était encore officiellement en couple avec Maël, il était certain à quatre vingt dix-neuf pourcent que toutes les chances étaient de son côté. Mais voilà, il y avait ce dernier pourcent qui posait problème, qui lui faisait émettre un – assez gros- doute. Il savait qu'il était sincère, qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire des promesses en l'air, que s'il lui disait _« j'ai besoin de toi, je te veux,_ _sauve moi. »_ ce n'était pas pour le repousser ensuite quand tout irait mieux. Parce qu'il fallait se rendre également à l'évidence, les choses ne feraient qu'empirer avec son Maël. Son comportement semblait de plus en plus violent et plus il restait à ses côtés, plus le quitter deviendrait difficile. Retarder ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Seulement Zayn était dans cette position où il ne pouvait rien dire ou faire, il devait se contenter d'attendre le verdict.   
    
Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur la peau de son cou, y laissant la trace d'un doux baiser et celle de son affection également. Il sentit le bouclé frissonner son ses gestes et ce fut, lui même, qui se retourna pour venir capturer les lippes du métis des siennes. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes, dix ou cinq, peu importait et c'était bien assez à leurs yeux. Un simple contact, mais qui voulait tout dire. Absolument tout. Ses longs doigts fins glissèrent sur sa joue métissée, il lui sourit, son regard ancré dans le sien, et il se recula finalement. Zayn fit de même et s'occupa de mettre la table au salon, pendant que le repas finissait de cuire doucement sur le feu. Harry ramena un petit vase remplit d'un bouquet d'une dizaine de roses qu'il posa au milieu, le basané lui jeta un regard amoureux, et le jeune bouclé sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il repartit rapidement en cuisine vérifier et préparer le plat. Une assiette bien remplie de dinde, de pommes de terre et de différents légumes arriva alors. La télévision avait été allumée sur une chaîne d'information, pendant qu'ils dégustaient ce dîner ils se mirent à discuter de choses à d'autres. Zayn parla de sa galerie, des nouveaux projets qu'il avait en tête, notamment une grande toile qu'il voulait produire sur un paysage. Il écouta ensuite le brun parler de ses photographies, du café et des compliments qu'il avait reçu pour ses muffins aux myrtilles. Tout cela, accompagné de doux sourires, de regards insistants et de doigts qui s'effleuraient timidement.   
    
    
**« Merci pour le repas, pour cette soirée, Harry. C'était excellent. Je me suis régalé. »**   
**« Vraiment ? J'avais l'impression que la dinde était trop cuite. »**   
**« Non, c'était parfait, ne t'en fais pas. »**   
    
    
Les deux jeunes hommes étaient installés dans le canapé, devant un film, l'un contre l'autre. Harry avait sa tête contre l'épaule du basané, sa main sur son torse et lui avec un bras autour de sa taille. Comme un couple banal.   
    
    
**« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout cela pour moi. »**   
**« C'était pour te remercier de m'accueillir chez toi, je me sens mal à l'aise de m'incruster comme ça dans vos vies et... »**   
**« Je t'ai dis que tu étais ici chez toi, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal de venir. »**   
    
    
Harry hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre quelques secondes avant de poser un baiser, un peu plus long, sur celles du métis. Un merci silencieux. Les gestes étaient parfois plus forts que les mots, ils avaient plus d'impact. Une caresse sur une joue, un regard gêné, des étoiles dans les yeux, une lueur étincelante, des doigts liés, des lèvres qui se cherchaient sans jamais se trouver, des mains timides sur la peau... Zayn avait l'impression de vivre un premier amour, celui qui réveille le corps, réchauffe le coeur et tord agréablement le ventre. Celui qui faisait frissonner au moindre contact, qui emmenait l'autre sur une autre planète pendant un baiser. Se sentir léger, ailleurs, aimé, dérouté, détourné, chamboulé, en sécurité. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, juste avec des sourires sincères. Ils finirent la soirée devant The theory of everything et allèrent se lover dans le lit quand la nuit était déjà bien tombée. Au chaud, sous les couvertures et entre les deux coussins. Leurs nez se touchaient presque, ils respiraient l'air et l'odeur de l'autre. Leurs mains liées contre leurs torses. Zayn, qui aimait animait la conversation, lui racontait des histoires que sa mère lui lisait étant petit. C'était très enfantin, mais cela faisait sourire Harry, et rien n'était plus beau à ses yeux d'homme amoureux.   
    
    
**« Demain, ça te dit qu'on aille au cinéma et manger dehors ? »**   
**« Avec plaisir, mon ange. »**   
**« C'est nouveau ce surnom**? _Demanda le bouclé avec un sourire timide et amusé à la fois._  »   
**« Je trouvais que ça te correspondait bien. »**   
**« Je l'adore. »**   
**« Ca ne dérange pas que je l'utilise ? »**   
**« Absolument pas. »**   
    
    
C'était un début. Un grand pas. Le coeur du métis fit un bond, ce fut lui qui se retrouva à rougir comme un adolescent de seize ans. Il se racla la gorge en riant et enfoui sa tête dans le cou du bouclé. Son odeur l'aida à trouver le sommeil et, rapidement, après un dernier baiser, il retrouva les bras de Morphée dans ceux de Harry. Chauds. Près de son coeur dont il ne cessait de se rapprocher.   
    
  

  
    
* * *   
  

  
    
    
Ils sortirent du bâtiment, main dans la main, un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres. Le soleil brillait, mais pas dans le ciel. Dans leurs coeurs. Liés. Le film venait de se terminer au bout de presque deux heures. Un combat de super héros, sans vraiment de grand dialogues ou fondement aux yeux du bouclé, mais il l'avait choisi pour faire plaisir au métis, parce qu'il savait qu'il adorait les Marvel. C'était son week-end. Sa récompense. Son remerciement pour être là, pour l'accueillir, pour l'aider, pour l'aimer assez afin de lui redonner espoir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ils avaient tous les deux adorés. Une sorte de rendez-vous à la fois amical et romantique. Sans attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant japonais. Ils avaient prévu de prendre les commandes et les remporter chez eux, chez Zayn, pour manger tranquillement. Ils passèrent la commande de leurs sushis et partirent avec deux sacs dans les mains.   
    
    
**« Encore merci, Harry. »**   
**« Arrête, c'est moi qui devrait te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais. Tu te sacrifie, tu me tends la main, depuis le début. Depuis qu'on se connaît et ça je te le dois à vie. Personne ne m'a jamais accordé autant d'attention. A part ma mère. »**   
**« Je t'ai dis que je t'aiderai et je suis un homme de parole. »**   
    
    
Harry le remercia en lui gratifiant un joli sourire, celui qui creusait ses fossettes et illuminait ses yeux. Une expression sur son visage que le métis ne pourrait jamais se lasser de voir. Il aurait voulu tendre les doigts et caresser ce trou minuscule sur le coin le coin de ses joues, s'y fondre et ne jamais en ressortir. Mais, ses deux mains étaient prises par les sacs. Alors, il hocha simplement la tête et lui rendit un beau sourire. Quelque chose de doux et sincère. Comme toujours. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait, au moins, compter sur lui s'il venait à tout perdre. Lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas prononcé toutes ses paroles en l'air pour pouvoir profiter de lui ou l'attirer dans son lit. Ce n'était même pas une histoire de sexe, ça ne l'avait jamais été, c'était un état du coeur. Un amour naissant et qui grignotait tout sur son passage. Qui se nourrissait de caresses, des mots doux et suaves murmuré à l'orée du matin ou sous les étoiles, les lèvres qui s'effleuraient, se touchaient à peine, se découvraient, s'apprenaient, se cherchaient et la chaleur des bras de l'autre. Un endroit plus que réconfortant. Un refuge pour l'un et une protection pour l'autre. Un petit coin de paradis où plus rien ne peut nous atteindre, ni la froideur de l'hiver, ni le malheur. Un cocon construit avec du soin, du temps, composé de lien fort. Assez solide pour affronter toutes les tempêtes, tous les affronts, tous les coups. Le méchant loup pourrait alors souffler autant qu'il le voulait, avec tout l'air de ses poumons s'il le souhaitait, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas fait de paille. Ils ne tangueraient pas, ne vacillerait pas. Aucun mouvement. Plus maintenant. Plus maintenant qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre.   
    
La soirée venait de commencer, il était à peine dix-neuf heures, les rues étaient encore animées par les vas et viens de la foule. Ceux qui rentraient du travail, des jeunes qui profitaient de leur week-end. Les enseignes brillantes, les quelques décorations de Noël qui étaient déjà dressées dans les vitrines impeccables des magasins, les phares des voitures... Tout était lumineux. Brillant. Un petit vieil homme qui jouait de l'accordéon, assit sur une chaise, son gros manteau sur les épaules, un bonnet sur la tête, devant un restaurant italien. Les gens ne prenaient même pas le temps ou la peine de le regarder, de l'écouter, de s'arrêter et déposer une insignifiante pièce dans la caisse de son instrument. Mais ce n'était pas si important, cela apportait simplement du rythme à la marche, une animation de rue et lui était content quand il parvenait récolter assez pour s'acheter un sandwich ou une canette de bière.   
    
Seulement, Harry avait le coeur gros. Dans une main, il avait encore son beignet à la framboise qu'il n'avait pas touché, il n'était pas tellement fan de ce fruit, il s'arrêta alors devant l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, ce qui fit également se stopper Zayn qui le regardait faire. Le bouclé fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit quelques pièces, il n'avait pas compté, qu'il posa dans la caisse en bois, puis lui tendit son sachet avec un beignet. Le visage de l'homme s'illumina, il lui sourit et le remercia plusieurs fois, venant prendre ses mains en le serrant doucement. Le métis déposa également une bouteille d'eau à côté. Ça, il en avait des tas chez lui. Puis les deux garçons se remirent en route. Le coeur léger.   
    
    
**« C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu as fait pour lui. »**   
**« Tant que je peux aider les autres, je me dis que moi aussi j'aimerai qu'on me donne de l'argent et quelque chose à me mettre dans le ventre si j'étais à la rue. »**   
**« Les gens ne prennent plus le temps d'y penser de nos jours. Ils sont tellement égoïstes et individualistes. Je le vois souvent dans le coin en plus, je suis allé lui donner plusieurs fois de quoi manger. Le pauvre, avec l'hiver qui arrive... »**   
**« Oui. J'ai un repas chaud tous les soirs, un toit au dessus ma tête, un lit ou dormir alors je ne... »**   
    
    
Puis d'un coup, le brun s'arrêta dans sa phrase et dans ses gestes. Coupé brutalement dans ses gestes par quelque chose qui le paralysa. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Zayn mit deux secondes à relever ses yeux vers lui, observer les siens fixés sur un point et finalement glisser son regard jusqu'à ce qui venait de l'interrompre. Là, il sentit ses muscles se tendre et sa mâchoire de crisper. Sur le trottoir d'en face, à la porte d'un magasin de vêtement de luxe, venait d'en sortit Maël et une femme. Blonde, assez grande, haute perchée sur ses talons en satin rouge, un long manteau beige, un sac de la marque de l'enseigne et un énorme sourire heureux sur ses lèvres maculées de gloss. A peine eurent-ils le temps de se rendre compte, de digérer la nouvelle, qu'elle se jeta au cou du châtain et l'embrassa passionnément. Et lui, rieur et heureux, ne se priva pas pour glisser ses mains sur ses hanches et répondre à ce baiser comme si sa relation avec son copain n'avait jamais réellement existé. Erreur. Trompeur. Menteur. Manipulateur.   
    
Zayn sent Harry défaillir et bouillonner de rage à ses côtés, même sur le point de fondre en larme. Il le savait pourtant, depuis longtemps, que Maël le trompait. Il n'était pas dupe. Mais le voir de ses propres yeux lui avait fais réalisé à quel point la vérité faisait encore plus. Il venait se prendre le bitume de la réalité en plein visage, la joue écrasée sur le goudron caillouteux. L'homme avec qui il avait partagé deux ans de sa vie arrivait à lui donner des coups inconsciemment. Sans le toucher. Dans le côtes, dans le ventre, dans la tête, dans le coeur. S'en était même encore plus douloureux que les vrais. Le métis passa son deuxième sac sur son autre main et prit celle du bouclé dans la sienne, pour le ramener à lui. Pour le faire revenir sur terre. Ils devaient partir, sans se faire voir, ils devaient s'échapper cette vision et retourner dans leurs bulles. Dans ce coin calme et serein, où ils existaient à deux. Sans personne autour. Ce n'était pas le vrai monde, ce n'était pas la réalité, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour vivre. Pour trouver cette flamme.   
    
    
**« Harry... Viens mon ange, on s'en va. »**   
    
    
Mon ange. Ce surnom lui ramena l'esprit sur terre, il baissa son regard vers celui du métis alors que le nouveau couple s'en allait, main dans la main, vers l'autre côté. Dans le sens inverse d'eux. Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient vers l'appartement sans attendre, sans regarder en arrière, sans parler aussi. Un silence lourd et pensant cette fois, presque gênant. Leurs doigts étaient toujours liés, unis. Un _« je suis là, je ne te lâche pas »_ silencieux. Et c'était le cas. Le métis ne comptait pas le laisser couler, l'abandonner. Il continuerait d'être présent à ses côtés, de le rassurer, plus encore même. Rien ne viendrait gâcher leur soirée. Il ne laisserait sûrement pas un horrible monstre mettre en pause leur bonheur. Il allait le chouchouter, l'aimer, prendre soin de lui comme le ferait un copain digne de ce nom. L'amour était possible, il le savait, il y croyait. Il le voyait vivre, s'enflammer dans les yeux émeraudes du bouclé.   
    
Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement silencieux. Zayn se chargea d'allumer les lumières et disposer les barquettes de sushis devant eux sur la petite table du salon, avec un plateau pour chacun et du vin. Il ne savait pas réellement si c'était un bon mélange, mais il mangeait toujours avec un verre de cette collation. Harry retirait son manteau, ses chaussures avec cette petite mine dépitée et triste, il n'avait plus ce beau sourire et ce visage flamboyant qu'on lui connaissait. Quand Maël approchait, il perdait toutes ses lumières, il s'éteignait. Le jour laissait place à la nuit. Seulement, le métis n'allait pas les choses se passer ainsi. Il était déterminé à lui faire vivre une belle soirée, comme c'était prévu au départ. Même s'il avait cette envie dérangeante, irréfutable, de faire demi-tour, d'aller trouver le châtain et lui donner la raclée qu'il méritait depuis longtemps. Une bonne leçon. Mais, il n'était pas du genre à prendre sa revanche ainsi. Il agissait en silence, dans le noir, un coup de poignard là dans les côtés pendant que le monde dormait.   
    
    
**« Tu veux du wazabi ? »**   
**« Mhh, peu importe. »**   
    
    
Ils venaient de prendre place dans le canapé, devant une série policière clichée. Juste pour laisser un bruit de fond qui cacherait le mal à l'aise, le manque de conversation. Pourtant, il y aurait des choses à dire. Zayn avait des idées à revendre, des phrases à lui avouer, des sentiments à déballer, à coucher sur le tapis, des révélations. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pas quand Harry venait de voir son, soit disant, copain dans les bras d' _une_ autre. Alors, ils avaient commencé à manger en silence. Enfin, le bouclé n'avait pas encore touché à un seul sushi, il se contentait de jouer avec ses baguettes et fixait les grains de riz. Au moment où le métis s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, pour rassurer le brun, la voix de celui-ci le coupa dans son élan. Triste et enrouée.   
    
    
**« Pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à m'en rendre compte ? »**   
**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry... »**   
**« Mais je veux dire... J'essayais constamment de me persuader que ce n'était pas vrai, que c'était mon cerveau qui me jouait un tour, qui me faisait sentir ce parfum de femme, qui imaginait tout ça. J'essayais de me conforter dans l'idée que je l'aimais encore, alors que ça fait longtemps que c'est fini. Tout a dérapé à partir du moment où je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait retiré une photo de nous de sa table de chevet. Il me trompe depuis trop longtemps... Et je croyais que c'était... De ma faute. »**   
**« Ne pense pas ça une seconde. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans cette histoire, c'est lui le seul fautif. Il n'est pas à la hauteur, tu ne le mérites pas. Tu mérites mieux. Beaucoup mieux. »**   
    
    
_Tu me mérites moi, je ne suis pas peut-être pas le meilleur, mais je peux faire mieux. Je peux te rendre heureux, j'en ai les moyens, suffit que tu me l'autorise. Je prendrais soin de toi, je t'embrassais chaque matin au réveil après avoir détaillé ton visage d'enfant endormi pendant de longues minutes. J'embrasserai chacune de tes blessures de mes lèvres réparatrices, ce sera un beau pansement. Je te répéterai à quel point tu es beau comme ça, comme tu es. A quel point tu es magnifique quand tu vis, quand tu souris, quand tu brilles partout autour de moi. Je te promets de t'aimer mille fois mieux que lui. J'en suis capable. Je suis un homme de parole, tu te souviens ? Laisse moi, une chance._ Il aurait voulu lui dire ça, avoir le courage que tout cela sorte, une bonne fois pour toute. Seulement, rien ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, même si les mots lui brûlaient la langue et sautillaient dessus en trépignant d'impatience pour s'échapper. Seulement, ce n'était pas convenable de lui jeter ça au visage alors qu'il avait bien d'autres problèmes à régler qu'une affaire de coeur. Harry haussa simplement les épaules, lâcha un petit soupir et porta un premier sushi à ses lèvres. Il posa ses baguettes sur la table et releva, enfin, le visage vers Zayn pour oser affronter son regard. Le sien était sombre, une petite lueur s'y cachait. Une étincelle virevoltante qui présageait un vrai ravage. Maël avait trop longtemps jouait avec le feu, il était temps qu'il s'y frotte, qu'on l'y plonge et qu'il y brûle entièrement.   
    
    
**« Je vais le quitter. Demain, je retourne chez moi, chez lui et je le quitte. Je ne veux plus faire retarder les choses. J'ai bien trop attendu. Je veux le mettre au tapis avant qu'il ne puisse prendre trop le dessus. »**   
    
    
Les mots avait finalement été prononcé. La bombe était lancée. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure. Tous les deux retenaient leurs souffles. Le temps s'était presque suspendu. Zayn hocha la tête, les yeux remplient d'espoir et de milliers d'étoiles. Il y croyait, il le croyait. Il avait en foi en sa promesse, comme lui avait pu faire les siennes. Il ne savait pas qui était le plus ému des deux face à cette initiative. Harry se libérait d'un mal, d'un cauchemar qui l'enfermait dans un enfer depuis trop longtemps. Des coups, des blessures, des insultes, des nuits blanches, des pleurs, de la douleur, de la peur, du mensonge, de la haine, des cris, de l'alcool, de la souffrance. Et le métis pourrait enfin avoir la chance de le voir heureux et en sûreté. Avec lui, peut-être. S'il avait cette opportunité.   
    
    
**« Tu n'as pas mangé de wazabi encore ?** _Demanda soudainement le bouclé en souriant._ **»**   
**« Non, pourquoi ? »**   
    
    
Et sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre, Harry vint faire échouer ses lèvres sur celles du métis. Ses mains autour de sa nuque, légèrement tremblantes, l'agrippaient fermement, pour le coller à lui et lui promettre de ne pas le lâcher. Jamais. _Reste près de moi. Délivre moi. Sauve moi._ _Regarde moi. Respire moi. Embrasse moi._ _Aime moi_. Ce n'était pas un _je t'aime_ , c'était bien plus puissant. 


	18. Chapter 18

** \- Harry Styles. - **

   
   
C'était aujourd'hui. Le jour J. Le moment tant attendu par les deux garçons. Le verdict. Il allait le faire, il était décidé. Maintenant, pas plus tard. Ne plus repousser le moment fatidique. C'était terminé, de passer pour le faible. Le fragile. Celui qui se laissait dominait. Maintenant, Harry avait doucement repris sa vie en main et Maël n'en faisait plus parti. Effacer les maux pour reconstruire des bases solides, pour un futur meilleur. Il ne pouvait plus continuer de vivre ainsi, dans la peur, la tristesse et la douleur. Il finirait par mourir de fatigue, sous les coups, sous l'épuisement. Et, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher sa vie encore avec un homme qui ne pensait qu'à le faire souffrir et se servir de lui pour le sexe, pour satisfaire ses envies quand il n'avait personne d'autre pour soulager cette chaleur au creux de ses reins. Il n'était pas un objet, plus maintenant. Ses mains jouaient nerveusement le volant, il regarda une dernière fois l'heure sur son portable, presque midi. Le châtain était peut-être encore au travail, mais il allait l'attendre. Même si cela devait prendre toute l'après-midi. Il voulait se débarrasser de ce poids immense sur ses épaules trop faibles. En finir, maintenant. Sans attendre.  
  
Il prit un semblant de courage, inspira un bon coup et sortit de son véhicule. Ses clés en main, il ouvrit la porte fermée. Aucun bruit. Aucune lumière. Le silence total. Le calme plat. Il glissa son trousseau dans sa poche et avança vers le salon. Quelques cadavres de bouteilles de bière se trouvaient sur la table, une de vin rouge également, un bol de chips pas terminé et un paquet de cigarette. L'odeur était pestilentielle, ça sentait un mauvais mélange entre l'alcool et le joint. Un peu de bière était renversée sur le tapis beige en dessous de la table basse, il poussa un soupir. Ce n'était plus son problème de toutes manières, Maël se débrouillerait avec _sa_ main à présent et le capharnaüm qu'il y mettait. Il n'était plus à son service. Le bouclé ne préféra pas aller voir le bazar qui devait régner en cuisine, la vaisselle sale qui devait s'accumuler dans l'évier. Il se dirigea vers leur ancienne chambre, mais manqua de pousser un cri en voyant un corps étendu sur le lit. Un corps qui n'avait pas des formes masculines.  
  
Une femme. Nue. La couverture remontée sur ses hanches, mais la poitrine apparente, des cheveux blonds qui tombaient contre le coussin, son coussin. Ses mains manucurée tenaient le drap, une jambe découverte, les paupières fermées et la respiration lente. Harry regarda cette scène à peine deux secondes mais manquait déjà de vomir son repas de ce matin sur le sol de la chambre. S'écrouler ensuite. Crier. Hurler. Une femme, une inconnue, dans leur maison, dans leur lit. Elle semblait si paisible là, allongée dans un endroit qui n'était pas le sien. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il était tellement bouleversé et en colère. En rage. Il se recula doucement, pour fuir cette pièce et aller trouver l'homme de la maison. Seulement, son dos heurta la porte et elle claqua contre le mur. La jeune femme poussa un petit gémissement et s'étira, se frottant les yeux avant de les ouvrir, Harry resta figé à l'entrée de la pièce.  
  
  
 **« Bébé... C'est toi ? »**  
  
  
Elle tourna le regard vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus le fixèrent, elle restait nue, aucunement gênée. La poitrine exposée. Puis, elle aborda un jolie sourire, ces lèvres rosées et fines remontant doucement pour illuminer son visage, sa peau dorée. Elle se tourna sur le ventre pour mieux voir le bouclé, alors que la couverture recouvrait la moitié de ses fesses. Lui, hésitait entre s'enfuir en courant ou pleurer. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Cela devait encore un de ces mauvais cauchemars où il se réveillerait finalement dans les bras chauds et réconfortants du métis. Pourtant, il avait beau cligner des yeux, il voyait toujours le corps élancée de cette jeune femme dans leur lit. Comme si elle se trouvait chez elle. C'était lui, l'inconnu.  
  
  
 **« Coucou, tu es un ami de Maël ? Tu viens te joindre à nous c'est ça ? »**  
  
  
La bile se coinça plus encore dans sa gorge à l'entente de ses mots, il dû se retenir pour ne pas se laisser tomber au sol. Son coeur faisait un mal de chien, il voyait tout tourner autour de lui. Sa tête se secoua doucement de droite à gauche, il respirait mal et s'appuyait contre la porte pour tenir son équilibre. Au moment où il quitta la pièce, Maël sortit de la salle de bain, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. Les cheveux en bataille et un suçon bien voyant au creux de son cou. Harry se retenait d'avancer pour lui coller sa main contre sa joue et lui cracher toute sa haine au visage. Il le regarda, s'arrêta dans ses gestes et le détailla de haut en bas, comme un vulgaire objet.  
  
  
 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »**  
 **« Je suis venu pour te parler. »**  
 **« Et tu reviens comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans me prévenir ? »**  
 **« Pourquoi ? Tu comptais emménager ici avec ta blondasse dans mon dos ? »**  
 **« Maël, mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu... »**  
 **« Amanda, reste dans la chambre s'il te plaît. »**  
  
  
La voix du châtain, ferme et dure, s'éleva dans l'air alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte pour la mettre contre. Le bouclé se décala, mais il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas que le garçon saisit son bras et l'emmena au salon, sa poigne lui brûlait la peau. Il se dégagea de son emprise et fronça les sourcils, incapable de retenir sa colère. Il n'allait pas le laisser gagner cette fois. C'était lui, qui allait l'anéantir, pour de bon. Sans ménagement, comme il avait su si bien le faire aussi durant ces longs mois. L'amour pouvait rassembler et unir dans certains cas, mais eux, ça les déchirait.  
  
  
 **« J'ai interrompu quelque chose peut-être ? »**  
 **« Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Styles, je te préviens ! »**  
 **« Tu te trompes Maël, je n'ai plus aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, tu ne pourras plus me faire de mal. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »**  
  
  
Maël haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant la suite de sa phrase, prêt à lui rire au visage. Harry respirait vite, plus fort, ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose d'anodin pour lui qui avait aimé cet homme pendant un certain temps. Il avait été naïf et aveugle au point de croire que certains projets étaient possibles, parce qu'à part acheter une maison pour s'y installer ensemble, il n'avait pas entrepris grand-chose à deux. Ils ne sortaient quasiment jamais, ils n'avaient pas fait un seul voyage depuis cinq mois, ils ne se réservaient plus des soirées entre amoureux, simplement autour d'un bon dîner et devant un film, pour finir par s'étreindre chaudement entre les draps. Au début, les premiers mois, il y avait eu tout cela. Du moins, en apparence, son copain avait semblé lui accorder plus d'importance que maintenant. La belle époque. Puis s'était effondré, dégradé, petit à petit, il devenait plus sévère, il ne le touchait plus, ne l'embrassait plus. Les couleurs s'étaient estompées, tout était devenu fade, livide, gris, sombre. Harry ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait échangé un baiser, un vrai.  
  
Dans les livres, il avait souvent lu qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. Eux, l'avaient franchi avant même de consommer leurs meilleurs moments. Avant même de commencer à réellement être heureux. Il l'avait aimé, comme un dingue, lors des premiers mois. Tellement aveuglé par ses sentiments qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout était fini depuis longtemps. Que peut-être Maël n'avait jamais ressenti une once d'amour à son égard, que ce n'était qu'une affaire de sexe pour lui. Mais si ce n'était que cela, il aurait pu le quitter depuis bien longtemps pour une fille comme celle qui se trouvait allongée nue dans leur lit en ce moment. A l'intérieur du foyer où ils avaient commencé à construire des choses, des souvenirs, et la ramener ici revenait à jeter les jeter au sol et les écraser à coup de pieds, de marteau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres. Harry serra alors les poings et lança finalement les mots à la volée, son coeur battait vite, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était lancé finalement à l'eau.  
  
  
 **« Je te quitte, Maël. »**  
  
  
Un poids énorme venait de se libérer de ses épaules, un poids qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Ses chaînes étaient rompues, peu importait la réaction du châtain, la décision était prise. La bombe était lancée, en plein dans son visage. C'était à lui de prendre les éclats et de garder les séquelles, le bouclé en avait fini avec la souffrance et la douleur. Il avait assez saigné. Le passé était, à présent, à bannir. Derrière lui. Zayn était, peut-être, celui qui lui ouvrait les bras pour un futur plus solide et sincère. Du moins, il semblait l'être, il le laissait croire. Et Harry avait envie d'y succomber. Il se sentait fort tout d'un coup, comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Une renaissance. Seulement, sa poussée d'adrénaline redescendit bien bas, presque sous le sol, quand Maël se mit à rire, un rire franc, moqueur et méchant.  
  
  
 **«** **Tu me quittes ? Harry, tu es tellement naïf. C'est fini entre nous depuis longtemps, ça n'a jamais existé même. Je savais que tu étais débile, mais à ce point...** _Il émit un nouveau rire et secoua la tête_. **Tu ne me quittes pas, puisque rien n'a jamais commencé. Tu étais simplement un bon coup docile pour le sexe.** **J'allais te laisser, du jour au lendemain, mais c'était amusant de jouer avec toi. Sans que tu ne dises rien du tout.** **»**  
 **« Et de... Depuis quand tu me trompes ? »**  
 **« Depuis le début. »**  
  
  
Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et semblait être sur le point de s'écrouler au sol, il ne sentait plus son coeur battre tellement le rythme était rapide, trop puissant pour sa poitrine. Le châtain, en face de lui, le regardait avec dédain et fumait sa cigarette sans se soucier de lui ou de ses réactions. Les larmes montaient à ses pupilles émeraude, il voulait hurler de rage et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule. Lui faire subir le même sort. Mais il n'était pas ainsi, la vengeance n'était pas sa manière de faire. Il se sentait trahi et sale, dégoulinant de crasse depuis trop longtemps. L'homme qu'il avait aimé durant près de deux ans l'avait sali, l'avait dégradé et ôté toute forme d'estime qu'il avait pour lui-même. Et lui ne semblait pas du tout atteint par ce que le bouclé pouvait ressentir qu'il lui dise des paroles aussi blessantes. Il voulait quitter cette maison, rapidement, reprendre ses affaires, remplir ses cartons, aller vivre chez sa mère temporairement et tant pis s'il devait faire l'aller-retour entre son travail et son ancienne demeure. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester et respirer une nuit de plus dans cet endroit où tout ses cauchemars s'étaient formés. Il allait tuer ses démons, une bonne fois pour toute. Sans regards en arrière, sans regrets. A jamais. Effacer tous ces mauvais souvenirs, ces fantômes hurlants qui le maintenaient en arrière à chaque fois. Il devait avancer, faire des pas en avant.  
  
  
 **« Alors pourquoi Maël ? Pourquoi tu es resté là, avec moi tout ce temps que tu pouvais tranquillement aller coucher avec toutes les femmes qui tombaient sous ta main ? Explique moi. »**  
  
  
Le garçon, avant de partir définitivement et l'effacer de sa vie, voulait savoir. Connaître les raisons. Comprendre peut-être. Les veines de son cou ressortaient sous la colère, il était prêt à exploser, les poings serrés, là devant lui. Et lui vomir aux pieds, aussi. Pour tout ce qu'il avait subi, avant, pour tous les coups, physiques et psychologiques. Pour tous les maux. Pour lui montrer que non, il n'était pas qu'un objet sexuel, une personne sans sentiments et sans émotions. Mais, il n'allait pas craquer. Pas encore. Plus jamais. Pas face à lui. Il ne méritait pas une telle fierté. La victoire était sienne, pour une fois. Il n'allait pas le laisser avoir cette satisfaction. Il partirait bientôt, d'ici quelques minutes, les épaules hautes et le coeur léger, libéré de ses chaînes. Certes, il avait été traîné à l'usure, roué de coups et pourtant il était toujours là, debout. Résister. Ne pas flancher. Il n'allait plus se taire, il était enfin temps de parler. Peut-être que ça ferait mal, mais il s'en remettrait. Avec l'aide de ses proches, de gens qui l'aimaient réellement.  
  
Maël se mit à rire une fois encore, il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table basse puis s'appuya sur le dos du canapé. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, malsain. Il avait toujours eu cet air de provocation, de méchanceté sur son visage, Harry aurait dû s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Avant que tout ne dérape. Il aurait dû réagir avant, il aurait dû être moins naïf, il aurait dû ne pas se montrer si faible, il aurait dû s'opposer et partir depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû, il aurait dû... Regrets. Erreurs. Des fautes, des ratures qu'il allait gommer. Des trous qu'il allait remplir, des plaies qu'il allait soigner, des fissures qu'il allait recoudre. Une nouvelle histoire qu'il allait écrire, nourrir et raconter.  
  
  
 **«** **Mon pauvre petit, tu es tellement naïf et malléable, c'est si facile de te manipuler. Tu me fais un peu pitié, mais je vais te dire...** _Il se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le_ _s siens étaient_ _sombre_ _s_ _._ **Si je suis resté avec toi, si je me suis mit avec toi et que j'ai fais semblant d'être tombé aussi amoureux de toi au début, c'est parce que tu as une bonne situation. Du moins tes parents, ils sont plutôt riches, ils ont une grande maison, un grand terrain. Ton père est un notaire renommée, ta mère architecte, ce n'est pas rien. Et je voulais attendre jusqu'à leur mort pour qu'on ai, que j'ai, une succession. Un gros héritage. J'aurai pris l'argent, attendu quelques mois, investi dans un nouveau logis, et je t'aurai quitté. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais là, je m'en fiche de ton compte. J'ai trouvé mieux, les parents d'Amanda. Ils sont plus riches, tous les deux grands propriétaire d'une entreprise, tu ne connais pas, et elle aussi. Alors non, Styles, pauvre idiot, tu ne me quittes pas. Ça n'a jamais commencé et de toutes manières j'allais t'abandonner d'ici peu, alors je suis content que tu ai pris l'initiative. »**  
  
  
Toutes les insultes du monde fusaient dans l'esprit du bouclé, il ne les retenait plus. Et s'il n'était pas aussi poli et timide, il les aurait toutes sorties sans attendre. Il bouillonnait. Le sang lui montait à la tête, ses mains tremblaient, ses veines étaient sur le point d'exploser à tel point sa colère était puissante, dévastatrice. Les mots de Maël étaient blessants, tranchants, acides. Il crachait de la fumée radioactive, des couteaux qui allaient directement se planter dans la poitrine du bouclé. En plus de le faire souffrir, le châtain s'était servi de lui uniquement parce que ses parents avaient une bonne situation. Pour en tirer partie une fois qu'ils ne seraient plus là. Combien de temps aurait duré ce manège ? Dix ans ? Vingt ans ? Harry n'aurait jamais laissé ça arriver. Et il se sentait d'autant plus sale et violé qu'il n'avait rien vu venir ou suspecté. Il avait été manipulé par un menteur de première, un homme violent qui ne pensait qu'à ses propres bénéfices, ses propres plaisirs. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de penser à lui.  
  
Les larmes aux yeux, il s'approcha de Maël. Leurs regards s'affrontaient, la tension était palpable, l'électricité fusait entre eux. Puis, d'un coup, dans une poussée d'adrénaline, le bouclé fit atterrir sa main sur sa joue. Une claque. Comme un fouet. Sa peau était rouge, sa tête tournée vers le côté et la mâchoire crispée. C'était la première fois que le plus jeune s'opposait à lui ou osait l'affronter, le toucher, autrement que pour le sexe. Et encore, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment autorisé les caresses ou les baisers pendant l'acte. Ou après. Il avait l'habitude de le laisser dans le lit froid, directement après, et se rendre dans la cuisine pour manger, ou au toilette. C'était sale et vexant. Glacial. Satisfaire un besoin, juste cela. Il n'avait jamais été question de _« faire l'amour »_ ou d'apprendre à se découvrir avant. Le sexe, bestial, et c'était tout. Puis, sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, Harry se recula et se dirigea vers la porte. En marchant dans le couloir, il repéra la jeune femme, la tête entre le mur et la porte, à guetter ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Un regard froid vers elle, vers Maël ensuite. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna vers lui et cracha ses mots juste avant de partir.  
  
  
 **« Je viendrais chercher mes affaires dans la semaine, quand tu seras au travail. C'est terminé. Je m'en vais. Je te laisse dans cette maison pourrie avec ton nouveau jouet. »**  
  
  
La jeune blonde poussa un petit bruit de surprise alors qu'il claquait la porte derrière lui. Il avait encore les clés de la maison, alors il reviendrait dans la semaine pour rassembler ses affaires, les mettre dans des cartons et les porter chez ses parents. Il effacerait tous ces mauvais fantômes, ces mauvais souvenirs pour recommencer. Autrement. Mieux. Sans erreurs, ou moins qu'il n'en avait fais jusqu'à présent du moins. Détruire les mauvaises poutres en vieux bois, celles qui vacillent et manque de tomber à n'importe quel moment, pour en reconstruire des plus solides, en acier ou en béton. Quelque chose qui tiendra malgré les risques, qui restera intact face à la tempête ou autres catastrophes naturelles. Il en avait besoin. De se construire un fort, un espace sécurisé et stable. De sentir qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était protégé et qu'un autre moyen de connaître le bonheur était possible. Qu'il y avait une échappatoire à ce cauchemar. Il y croyait. Maintenant, il savait que tout n'était pas perdu. Zayn le lui avait parfaitement montré.  
  
Alors, sans hésiter une seconde, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se rendre à son atelier. Il savait qu'il était là-bas pour travailler un de ses projets, que quand il se retrouvait seul il allait se réfugier dans son art. Harry ne s'était pas trompé. Il était là, assit, dos à lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Quelques personnes visitaient la galerie, le propriétaire, Léon, lui avait gentiment sourit et lui avait montré l'arrière du bâtiment d'un signe de la main. Il le connaissait. Ils étaient déjà venu ici, ensemble, plusieurs fois. Le métis l'avait rapidement introduit dans son univers, il en faisait partie à présent. Durant quelques secondes, il le regarda, penché et concentré sur un dessin, sur une feuille déjà bien colorée. Finalement, pour signaler sa présence, il se racla la gorge. Le jeune artiste releva directement la tête et fit pivoter son tabouret pour se tourner vers lui. Son visage s'illumina et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le bouclé posa un sac en carton rempli deux gobelets chauds de cappuccino et deux beignets à la pomme sur un coin de la grande table blanche, parsemée de dessin. Et, sans attendre, vint se réfugier dans les bras de son ami qui s'était levé pour l'accueillir. Leur étreinte était forte, passionnée. Ils ne parvenaient plus à se lâcher. Ils respiraient l'odeur de l'autre. L'un effleurant la peau du cou basané de ses lèvres rosées, l'autre caressant ses cheveux bouclés. Deux minutes passèrent, peut-être plus. Avant qu'ils ne détachent finalement. Le métis prit le visage du brun entre ses mains, ses pouces en caressaient délicatement les joues. Ils se souriaient en retour.  
  
  
 **« Alors, comment ça s'est passé mon ange ? »**  
  
  
Après la question de Zayn, le bouclé prit une grande inspiration. Ses doigts s'accrochaient à son pull gris, il cherchait ses mots. Mais le mieux à faire était sûrement de se lancer sans chercher à prendre quatre chemins. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, sur les sièges tournants, le basané lui tenait les mains, les caressaient, pour l'apaiser. Pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Et qu'il resterait, contre vents et marais. Alors, il se mit à raconter. D'abord la découverte de cette jeune femme nue dans leur lit puis la conversation avec Maël. Leur dispute, ses paroles tranchantes, égoïstes. Il n'avait eu aucun remords ou aucune honte à lui avouer ce qu'il comptait réellement faire de lui, à quoi il lui avait servi pendant ces presque deux années. Sa vue se brouillait un peu à mesure qu'il racontait les événements, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il reniflait parfois, mais continuait son récit. Pour se libérer d'un poids. Pour se dire que oui, tout était fini. Qu'il était parvenu à s'échapper, à franchir ce passage étroit vers une autre histoire, un autre début. Un recommencement.  
  
D'un coup, il se mit à craquer. A fondre en larmes. C'était beaucoup de nouvelles en une seule journée, de pression et de colère. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser. Zayn n'attendit pas une seconde et vint passer ses bras autour de lui afin de le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pu, ses mains caressaient son dos. _Je suis là, je suis là ne t'en fais pas,_ _mon ange_ _. Je ne te lâche pas. Tu peux crier, ce n'est pas grave. Tu es humain, après tout. Je te sers, je te portes, laisse toi aller._ Il lui chuchotait ces mots réconfortants au creux de l'oreille, contre sa peau, contre ses cheveux et le bouclé ne se retenait pas. Il s'accrochait à lui, comme à son dernier espoir. Les poings et les doigts refermés autour de son pull. Il voulait se fondre en lui, s'y loger, s'y blottir, s'y cacher et ne jamais sortir. Au bout de quelques minutes, le métis se détacha de lui, restant tout de même proche, et saisit son visage fatigué et triste entre ses mains. Là, il le regarda comme jamais avant. Avec tellement d'intensité. Une étincelle y brillait.  
  
  
 **« Tu es fort Harry, bien plus fort que tu ne le crois. Et je suis tellement, tellement fier de toi. »**  
  
  
Pour appuyer ses propos, il vint déposer ses lèvres délicatement sur chacune de ses joues humides afin d'effacer les larmes qui y coulaient. Son coeur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Plus encore après le magnifique sourire qu'il lui offrit. Pour la première fois en vingt et un an, autrement que par la bouche de ses parents, il entendait ces mots. Zayn était fier de lui, Zayn le trouvait fort, Zayn l'aidait et le maintenait en sécurité. Zayn _le_ rendait fort. Ils l'étaient, ensemble.  
  


  
* * *   
  


   
  
Ils étaient en sortie ce Samedi soir dans un petit club de bowling. Rien de bien extravaguant. Michael avait pris cette initiative afin qu'il puisse voir Ashton. Mais, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils étaient accompagnés de quelques amis. Une petite bande. Une dizaine en tout. Fille et garçon. Des connaissances de l'un et de l'autre. Pour éviter qu'un rendez-vous à deux ne le mette dans une situation gênante, comme la dernière fois. Depuis la conversations qu'ils avaient eu il y a plus d'une semaine. Ils s'amusaient bien. Ils riaient de bon coeur. Ils s'affrontaient à des matchs. Ils buvaient de la bière, des sodas et dégustaient des hamburgers. En apparence, rien ne semblait perturber cette soirée. Rien si ce n'était ce moment où Michael s'était mis à flirter sous le nez du châtain avec un autre garçon, un de ses amis. Il bouillonnait de regard et de jalousie, il essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais c'était compliqué quand le brun se mettait à le dévorer des yeux, à glisser sa main sur sa hanche et rire contre son épaule. Puis le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge ne le repoussait pas non plus. Cela depuis le début de la soirée. Au début, il n'avait rien laissé paraître, pensant qu'ils étaient simplement bons amis, cependant il commençait à serrer les poings et se sentir exclu. Mal à l'aise. Jaloux. Le jeune serveur semblait heureux avec lui, ils ne cessaient de rire. Le brun lui avait même donné un baiser sur la joue quand il avait gagné une partie en écrasant tous les autres scores.  
  
D'un autre côté, Ashton ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui même. S'il devait faire des reproches à quelqu'un c'était bien sa propre personne. C'était lui qui avait repoussé les avances de Michael et imposé une limite à leur relation. Afin qu'ils ne soient qu'amis, qu'il puisse alors se concentrer sur ses études et son art. Pourtant, il arrivait encore à se sentir jaloux et possessif d'une personne qu'il avait sûrement blessé à plusieurs reprises. En plus de jouer avec ses sentiments, de le faire souffrir, il voulait maintenant le priver de toute autre relation amoureuse pour son propre bonheur. Le châtain n'était pas un garçon égoïste, il était même le premier à donner plutôt que recevoir, mais là... C'était une toute autre situation. Parce qu'à force de mettre ses sentiments de côté, il s'était rendu compte qu'il appréciait ce garçon bien au-delà des limites de l'amitié. Seulement, il était trop tard pour essayer de le récupérer. Il ne pouvait pas le prendre pour un jouer sous prétexte qu'il se sentait coupable et qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait s'y accommoder à présent.  
  
Cependant, c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il tentait de regarder autre part, de se concentrer sur le score, de rire avec ses amis, d'écouter l'histoire qu'une fille lui racontait. Mais à chaque fois ses yeux étaient attirés par ces deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient l'un contre l'autre. Qui copulaient. Se chuchotaient des choses au creux de l'oreille et s'esclaffaient en glissant une main devant leurs bouches. Le brun, Jason, avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et sa tête contre la sienne, comme s'ils étaient en couple depuis des années. Michael était en train de passer à autre chose, de l'oublier doucement. Depuis le début de leur sortie, il ne lui avait adressé que de rares fois la parole pour lui demander de lui passer une paille ou le sel pour ses frites. Il ne le regardait même plus avec ces yeux brillants d'amour, débordants de : _embrasse moi, maintenant,_ _aime moi_ _, qu'est-ce que tu attends._ Ses pupilles vertes scintillaient pour quelqu'un d'autre et son coeur à lui se brisait, en mille morceaux. Son verre de bière, le troisième depuis qu'ils étaient là, se vidait à vue d'oeil. Trop en colère, trop jaloux, trop bête, trop égoïste, trop distant, trop, trop trop... Cela devait bien finir par exploser un jour.  
  
  
 **« Je vais rechercher des frites pour tout le monde, Michael, tu viens ? »**  
  
  
Personne ne semblait y accorder de l'importance. En voyant que Jason s'était levé pour aller jouer sa boule et remplir la grille des scores avec un autre garçon, il sauta sur l'occasion pour récupérer l'attention de son ami. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges le regarda en clignant des yeux, il n'avait pas tellement le choix puisque Ashton était déjà debout, prêt à se rendre au comptoir à l'arrière de la grande salle. Par chance, il y avait peu de monde. Les deux garçons y arrivèrent, le châtain passa une commande pour deux grandes barquettes de frites avec du sel et du ketchup, puis le silence revint entre eux quand l'homme derrière les laissa. Un genre de malaise. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu avant. Michael jouait avec ses chaussures sur le parquet, son regard fixé au sol. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de s'ignorer ainsi, alors qu'ils étaient si proches avant.  
  
Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas rester aussi bien ? Pourquoi devait-il y avoir des changements ? Des moments de chute ? Où ils se perdaient de vue et devenaient des inconnus ? Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Ashton avait une grande partie de la réponse... Parce qu'il l'avait voulu. C'était de sa faute. Ses choix, ses limites, ses interdictions. Alors, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'autre jeune homme d'aller tenter sa chance ailleurs. Pourtant, il poussa un soupir et se lança.  
  
  
 **« Vous êtes ensemble ? »**  
  
  
Donner un prénom, une identité, n'était pas nécessaire. Michael avait très bien compris de qui il s'agissait, il regarda le châtain quelques secondes puis secoua la tête lentement. Enfin, une bonne nouvelle. A son avantage. Alors que le serveur plongeait les frites dans l'huile de fritures et qu'elles se mirent à crépiter, il se tourna dos au bar et le regarda finalement. Affronter la situation, prendre les devants. Lui montrer qu'il voulait le garder à ses côtés.  
  
  
 **« Non, c'est simplement un bon ami. »**  
 **« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai eu. »**  
 **« Arrête ça Ashton...** _Soupira le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux._   **»**  
 **« De quoi tu parles ? »**  
 **« De toi. Tu me fais la leçon, tu fais ton jaloux alors que tu voulais qu'on reste amis. Dans ce cas, je ne vois le problème à ce que j'essaie de trouver quelqu'un. »**  
 **« Ah, alors tu avoues que tu voudrais tenter quelque chose avec lui ! »**  
 **« Putain mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu me repousses, tu me dis de mettre des distances entre nous et quand je le fais, tu n'es pas content. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant, dis moi ? Parce que je ne comprends plus rien, tu es un sacré égoïste de me demander ça, de tirer un trait et de me reprocher encore des choses après ce sacrifice. »**  
 **« Je ne te reproche rien du tout Michael, je... »**  
 **« Et tu fais quoi alors ? Tu me regardes depuis ce soir comme si tu voulais me tuer, tu es de mauvaise humeur, tu ne participe pas au jeu et là tu viens me faire une leçon. »**  
 **« Ce n'est pas... »**  
 **« Tu voulais que je passe à autre chose ? Eh bien figure toi que j'essaie de le faire, mais si tu viens pour me retenir le bras à chaque fois, je ne pourrai jamais te... »**  
  
  
Michael n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le châtain s'était avancé, ses mains posées sur sa nuque et ses lèvres échouées sur les siennes. Ce n'était même pas précipité, c'était simplement imprévu. Ce qui rendait le baiser encore plus appréciable. Les poils qui se dressaient, les frissons, les mains qui serraient et tenaient fermement les hanches, les sens qui s'éveillaient, les ventres qui se tordaient de bonheur, d'impatience qui avait finalement été rassasié, le sourire qui se formait sur les coins des bouches. C'était réelle, palpable. A creux de leur poitrine battant la chamade. Ashton s'en fichait bien des frites qui venaient d'être servis sur le comptoir, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour se retrouver avec lui. Seuls. Qu'il puisse lui parler, lui expliquer, lui avouer, que lui aussi l'aimait. Que c'était réciproque et qu'il était à présent à lui. Plus de bras d'inconnus passés autour de ses épaules, plus d'autres lèvres que les siennes sur sa peau, plus de regards brillants sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ils se tenaient forts, s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, se percutaient pour mieux faire passer le message : _je suis à toi._  
  
Et il avait été entendu, puisque même après s'être embrassés, ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ashton lui caressait le dos et lui présentait ses excuses, pour avoir été un égoïste, pour lui avoir fais du mal en essayant de le repousser. Alors que lui-même ne savait pas contrôler les tremblements de son coeur. Et Michael s'excusait pour l'avoir évité pendant tout ce temps, pour l'avoir -peut-être bien volontairement- rendu jaloux avec un ami, pour s'être emporté aussi rapidement. Leurs mains se lièrent, ils se regardaient, ils cherchaient des mots à poser pour concrétiser, pour dire que ce n'était pas rien. Que ça comptait, que c'était réel, ce qu'ils attendaient. Le châtain serra sa main, en caressant le dos, le bruit de la musique en fond, des discussions et des cris de joie parfois les entouraient, mais il se mit tout de même à chuchoter.  
  
  
 **« Reste avec moi. »**  
  
  
Il n'en fallait pas plus. Des fois, les _je t'aime_ n'étaient pas nécessaire pour exprimer des sentiments. Il suffisait juste de dire les choses avec sincérité et parler avec le coeur. Et il venait de mettre le sien entre les mains de Michael.


	19. Chapter 19

Revenir dans cette maison, même au bout quatre jours, éveillait en lui des sentiments désagréables. Une envie de tout casser et de s'effondrer en larme au milieu du salon. Les murs, remplis de vieux démons, semblaient se refermaient autour de lui. Le faire prisonnier à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il le détestait même. Mais venir un Mercredi après-midi lui permettait au moins d'être seul. Tout était calme, presque reposant. Comme dans ces jours où il attendait le retour de Maël, alors qu'il cachait derrière le mensonge de son travail le fait qu'il allait coucher avec d'autres personnes, des femmes. Il le salissait, pratiquement chaque soir, et il arrivait encore à le regarder dans les yeux en lui prétextant des clients urgents à qui il avait dû rendre visite. Puis lui, faible et naïf, y avait cru. Il avait cru ces tissus de mensonge, il avait cru à un bonheur, il avait cru en son amour. A une réciprocité possible. Puis tout s'était effondré avant même qu'il ne puisse le consommer. Pendant des mois, il avait souffert, il s'était tu, il avait subi sans broncher, il était resté au sol à supporter les coups, à écouter les insultes. Il avait accepté de coucher avec lui, simplement pour satisfaire son plaisir et pour ne pas qu'il lui lève la main dessus en route. Il y avait eu des larmes, des cris, des pleurs, des gémissements, des blessures, du sang, des bleus, des griffures, de l'angoisse, des crises... La tempête. Et à présent, le calme. La sérénité. La liberté. Il se sentait fort, libre et apaisé. Le poids sur ses épaules s'était évaporé. Le soleil avait chassé les nuages noirs pour laisser place à un ciel bleu clair. Les fleurs n'avaient plus peur d'éclore pour illuminer le monde de jolies couleurs vives.  
    
Harry était arrivé il y a plus de trois heures, il terminait d'emballer ses cartons et enterrer ses mauvais démons. Il récupérait tout ce qui lui appartenait : ses vêtements, ses objets personnels, sa vaisselle, ses livres, tout son matériel d'art. La pièce était vide. Si ce n'était ses clichés encore accrochés au mur. Il les détachait en silence, les glissait délicatement dans un album pour ne pas que le voyage les abîme. Puis, il tomba sur le peu de photographies qui restaient de Maël et lui. Trois en tout. Prises à l'improviste, le châtain ne souriait jamais, ne le regardait jamais. Sur l'une, il avait la tête tournée vers le bas, sur l'autre il regardait son téléphone et sur la dernière il lisait un journal. Le bouclé serra les dents et les prit avec lui, descendit les marches rapidement, rejoignit le jardin derrière la maison et alla vers la barbecue. Ils ne l'avaient utilise qu'une fois d'ailleurs. Il glissa alors les papiers dans la poche arrière de son jean, prit quelques copeaux de bois qu'il positionna au fond, un peu de produit pour déclencher le feu. Le paquet d'allumettes en main, il en sortit une, regarda ses doigts suspendus quelques secondes et la craqua finalement. Il la jeta dans le tas de bois et il s'enflamma directement. Ensuite, il saisit les trois clichés, les regarda une dernière fois en serrant ses doigts autour. Puis, sans attendre plus longtemps, les jeta dans le barbecue. Le papier argentique se consuma aussi vite qu'il rencontra la première flamme. Tout partait en fumée, les souvenirs, les démons.   
    
Et le bouclé est heureux. Heureux de mettre un terme à son cauchemar, de tirer un trait sur tout ces mois de malheurs. Ces cartons empilés dans l'entrée étaient le signe d'un nouveau départ, d'une nouvelle histoire qui prenait forme et d'une ancienne qui s'effaçait, qui disparaissait totalement. Derrière lui, envolée, simplement un mirage. Et là, il ferait tout pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Il allait recommencer, à zéro, de A à Z, pour une meilleur résultat. Pour une fin plus heureuse, peut-être. Du moins, il devait tenter sa chance, la saisir avant qu'elle ne lui échappe. Encore une fois. Et avec Zayn à ses côtés, il savait qu'il était en capacité de parvenir à se relever complètement et à tenir droit sur ses jambes même sous un gros coup de vent. La force. Voilà ce qu'il avait acquis durant ces derniers mois, de la force. Physiquement et mentalement. Il avait su prendre les commandes, dire non, s'interposer, s'opposer, montrer enfin son vrai visage. Et non plus se cacher derrière ce masque avec un faux sourire. S'en était terminé de jouer la comédie. A présent, il allait pouvoir vivre, se sentir heureux, fier, confiant et libre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait cette clé en main, il la détacha de son trousseau et la posa dans le petit pot à l'entrée où se trouvait déjà des piles et un bouton de veste, encore dans un petit sachet en plastique. Il n'était pas triste ou nostalgique, pas comme quand il avait quitté la maison de son enfance pour faire l'erreur de venir vivre ici. Au contraire, il était presque heureux. Heureux de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais, d'un air nouveau dont il allait remplir ses poumons.   
    
Un sac sur l'épaule, il ouvrit la porte alors qu'il venait de recevoir un message de Zayn pour le prévenir qu'il venait d'arriver. Et en effet, le métis était dehors, appuyé contre sa voiture en compagnie Luke et Michael, venu avec également son propre véhicule afin de pouvoir transporter tous les cartons. Après des étreintes et des retrouvailles, ils se mirent tous au travail. Les cartons portés à bout de bras, dans les coffres et les banquettes arrières. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux, mais c'était surtout ses livres et son matériel d'art qui prenaient de la place. Et il avait tenu à récupérer absolument toutes ses affaires aujourd'hui. Ne rien laisser derrière pour ne _jamais_ remettre les pieds ici. Maël serait de retour ce soir, avec pour lui seul cette maison vide de toute présence, qu'il allait sûrement combler à nouveau d'ici peu. Tout de même, le bouclé resta debout quelques secondes devant la bâtisse, alors que Zayn sortait avec un dernier petit carton sous le bras, il s'arrêta à ses côtés et glissa sa main libre sur son bras.   
    
    
**« Ça va ? »**   
**« Oui, je vais simplement fermer. »**   
**« D'accord, Michael t'attend dans la voiture. »**   
    
    
Un baiser sur sa joue, tendre et chaud, puis le basané rejoignit son véhicule. Un coffre claqua au loin en même temps que lui fermait la porte. La clé à la main, seule, déliée des autres. Il la regarda quelques secondes puis la rentra dans la serrure. Un tour, deux tours. Puis, il la retira, se pencha et la cacha sous le paillasson verdâtre. Il y écrit marqué en noir, en gras, _Bienvenue_ , mais Harry souffla un Adieu. Rapidement, il se redressa et rejoignit la voiture de Michael. Après mûres réflexion, c'était chez son meilleur ami qu'il allait emménager provisoirement -et il insistait bien sur ce terme- le temps de trouver un autre petit studio, et l'argent pour le payer ainsi que le loyer qui allait avec. Le garçon aux cheveux colorés avait fortement insisté pour qu'il vienne chez lui, cela leur permettrait de se voir plus souvent et surtout ça éviterait au bouclé de se voir contraint de quitter son travail, ses amis, sa ville, pour retourner chez ses parents.   
    
Par la vitre, il regard la maison maudite s'éloigner de sa vie et dû se retenir pour ne pas fondre en larmes, de soulagement, de délivrance. Il sentait un poids immense et lourd s'ôter de ses épaules, libérer son coeur et sa respiration. C'était comme sortir sa tête de sous l'eau alors qu'on y était resté bien trop longtemps, qu'on avait eu le temps de voir des fragments de sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, de sentir les bras de la mort commencer à nous entourer pour nous engloutir. Mais il avait su se relever au bon moment, juste avant de flancher, de basculer de l'autre côté. Et il se sentait littéralement revivre. Un nouveau souffle. Une nouvelle vie. Un nouveau futur. Des fondations plus solides, neuves. Son ami le jaugea en coin, puis tapota son genoux pour attirer son attention.   
    
    
**« Tout ira mieux maintenant. »**   
**« Oui, je sais. Je suis vraiment heureux. »**   
**« Tu mérites de l'être. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai pu te faire autant de mal et que je n'ai rien vu du tout à son manège, quand je suis venu chez vous et que j'... »**   
**« Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute Mikey, crois moi. Tu m'as réellement aidé. »**   
**« Je pense que Zayn est celui qui s'est le plus sacrifié pour toi, Harry. »**   
**« Je sais, il en a fait énormément.** _Le brun rougit un peu et se mordit la lèvre._ **Je ne pourrai jamais assez le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait.** **»**   
**« Et, au fait... C'est du sérieux vous deux ? »**   
**« Je n'en sais trop rien, on a encore jamais parlé de cela. Puis avec Maël, ce n'était pas tellement le moment d'y penser, tu vois... ? »**   
**« Maintenant, vous aurez tout votre temps. »**   
**« Oui, c'est sûr. »**   
**« En tout cas, il a l'air de réellement tenir à toi. Ne doute jamais de ça, même si tu veux prendre ton temps, ce que je comprend, et lui aussi, il t'attendra tu sais. »**   
    
    
Harry hocha la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres, tout s'arrangeait. Cela prendrait du temps, mais tout irait mieux. Il le savait, ce n'était que le début. La fin d'un cauchemar. Ses fantômes étaient déjà loin derrière lui, errants, alors qu'il continuait d'avancer. De prendre la route vers la lumière. Vitesse rapide. Le soleil au dessus de lui. Les oiseaux chantaient à nouveau. La chaleur. L'hiver laissait place à l'été. La couche de froid, de neige, fondait pour exposer l'herbe bien verte.   
    
Les voitures s'arrêtèrent devant l'appartement que partageaient Luke et Zayn, ils avaient prévu d'y faire une petite soirée entre amis, histoire de célébrer cette séparation. Les cartons restaient dans les véhicules, au parking, en sécurité alors qu'eux se rendaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Andrew avait tout mis en place et été parti acheté de quoi manger et boire en attendant le retour des quatre garçons. Une petite musique d'ambiance remplissait déjà l'air, un titre aux assonances rock et blues. Des petits bols de différents biscuits apéritifs étaient disposées sur la table basse, l'écran de télévision allumé sur un match de foot, sans son, afin de pouvoir entendre la musique et suivre le score en même temps. Luke et Michael s'occupèrent d'aller aider à tout finir de disposer, puis également servir les collations. Harry retira sa veste en silence, et le métis à ses côtés glissa ses doigts jusqu'aux siens afin de les lier, ensemble.   
    
    
**« Comment tu te sens ? »**   
    
    
Sa voix était légère, un petit murmure au dessus de la musique, tout près de son oreille. Les réponses pouvaient être variées, tout un tas d'adjectifs, lui venaient en tête directement : libre, heureux, en sécurité, serein, léger, confiant avec lui-même, fort, intouchable, invincible... Toute une liste se dressait. Pour une fois, les mots ne se trouvaient plus du côté du négatif. Le positif, c'était tout ce qu'il retenait de cette situation. Certains, la plupart d'ailleurs, étaient brisés par les ruptures, mais lui s'en servait pour se reconstruire, pour avancer bien droit. En face. La route n'était plus sinueuse et longue. Il était presque arrivé au bout, au point qu'il cherchait à atteindre depuis le début, alors il ne pouvait n'en être que soulagé et ravi. Un sourire déforma ses lèvres rosées tandis que son pouce caressait le dos de la main de Zayn, délicatement.   
    
    
**« Je ne pourrais jamais aussi bien que maintenant. »**   
**« Je suis tellement fier de toi. »**   
**« Sans ton aide, sans tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je n'y serais jamais arrivé. »**   
**« Mais tu es fort, tu l'as toujours été, seulement ce connard avait tellement d'emprise sur toi que tu ne pouvais pas t'en rendre compte. Seulement, c'est fini, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Pas tant que je suis là. Et je ne suis pas prêt de m'en aller. »**   
    
    
Harry se rapprocha d'avantage de lui et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser court mais qui signifiait énormément. Un merci silencieux. Leurs amis et le décor autour ne semblait plus avoir aucune importance. Seul comptait les battements incessants de leurs coeurs et ce courant électrique qui les traversait de toute part à chaque fois, à chaque contact. Il posa son front contre le sien et ses mains sur ses hanches, pour mieux le coller à lui, pour mieux sentir son odeur et les frissons sur sa peau. Le métis ouvrit la bouche, le regard fixé sur lui, prêt à se lancer, à sortir les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis trop longtemps.   
    
    
**« Harry... »**   
**« Et les gars venez, on va ouvrir la bouteille de champagne ! Elle vient tout droit de France, Andrew l'a ramené de son voyage. »**   
    
    
Luke venait de l'interrompre dans son élan, Zayn poussa un soupir en se reculant et se résigna à remettre ce moment à plus tard. Il aurait toute la nuit pour aborder ce sujet et de toutes manières les garçons ne resteraient pas très tard. Harry passerait la nuit ici, le basané avait insisté pour, il lui en parlerait donc à ce moment là. Il lui fait alors signe de laisser tomber et de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon, le bouclé prit place dans le canapé aux côtés du brun. Michael était debout, une bouteille à la main, un tire bouchon dans l'autre. Il l'ouvrit et un peu de champagne jaillit pour se retrouver ensuite sur la table. Un à un, ils furent servis. Sous la célébration, la soirée commença. Et Harry ne pouvait se sentir plus à sa place que maintenant. Ses amis le faisaient sentir chez lui, bien qu'il venait de perdre son foyer, et c'était de loin la meilleure sensation au monde. Se sentir entouré, aimé et protégé malgré tout ce que la vie pouvait mettre en travers de son chemin.   
    
Le champagne coulait à flot, à peine une heure, et bouteille était presque terminée, d'autant que plusieurs canettes de bières entamées se trouvait sur la table. Ils étaient tous affairés à quelque chose, Michael suivait le match de foot avec attention, du monde le score, Luke et Andrew parlaient avec Harry de voyages et autres sujet d'évasion. Zayn, de son côté, buvait sa collation en silence. Il observait tout, prenait parfois part aux conversations qui se déroulaient entre ses amis, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Bien entendu, il était plus qu'heureux que le bouclé soit enfin libéré de son cauchemar et des griffes de Maël. C'était une excellente nouvelle, un grand pas en avant. Et, évidemment, il l'aiderait à ne plus reculer, à se sentir en sécurité. Plus jamais personne ne lui ferait de mal, tant qu'il serait là pour veiller sur sa santé et sa personne. Plus jamais il ne revivrait une telle souffrance. Et s'il n'était pas intervenu dans sa vie, qui sait combien de temps ce mensonge, cet enfer, aurait-il continué ? Jusqu'à où sa douleur aurait-elle été poussée ? Son état se serait d'avantage dégradé. Il avait fallu que quelqu'un vienne et bouscule sa vie, pour qu'il se prenne conscience que ce qu'il endurait n'était pas normal. Zayn était arrivé à temps. Avant que tout ne soit trop tard pour envisager un retour en arrière.   
    
Pourtant, à présent qu'il se sentait soulagé, heureux également, il appréhendait tout de même la suite. Ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard du bouclé ne faisait plus aucun doute, même son meilleur ami avait su le voir, il était tombé amoureux. En le sauvant d'une relation destructrice. Et maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus rien que pour lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. De peur de brusquer Harry, d'intégrer un malaise dans ce lien qu'ils entretenaient. Après tout, ils agissaient comme un couple ; ils s'embrassaient, se câlinaient, s'appelaient souvent par des surnoms, dormaient ensemble... Mais, est-ce que tout ces gestes avaient seulement la même signification pour les deux jeunes hommes ? Et si cela ne fonctionnait que dans un seul sens ? Si ce n'était pas réciproque ? S'il se mettait à croire en amour qui n'était pas possible ? Dans un sens, Harry aurait pu trouver un point d'appui, un réconfort en lui, sans pour autant ressentir de l'amour, juste de l'amitié forte. Cela le tracassait depuis le début de la journée, depuis qu'il le savait en train de déménager. Le bouclé le remarque bien, il tourna le regard vers lui, alors que Luke et son copain discutaient avec Michael, et il glissa une main contre sa jambe pour venir chercher sa main.   
    
    
**« Hey... Ça va ? »**   
**« Mh oui, ne t'en fais pas. »**   
**« Tu voulais me dire un truc tout à l'heure ? »**   
**« Oui, mais... Je t'en parlerai ce soir, ça peut attendre. »**   
**« Ça a l'air d'assez te tracasser pourtant. »**   
**« Je te jure que ça va Haz. »**   
**« Promis ? »**   
**« Promis. »**   
    
    
Harry fit une petite moue adorable, le genre de tête devant laquelle personne ne pouvait résister. Et, face à cela, le métis aborda un sourire amusé avant de lui voler un baiser. L'autre garçon étendit ses lèvres dans un grand sourire à son tour, puis il vint poser sa tête sur son épaule, leurs doigts toujours liés ensemble. Indestructibles. Rien qu'avec un contact comme celui-là, Zayn se sentait un minimum rassuré, au point d'oublier petit à petit ce qui posait problème. Pas totalement. Mais aussi pour profiter de la chaleur de son corps et des frissons que son souffle brûlant sur son cou lui provoquait. En même temps, il essayait de contrôler les battements trop rapides de son coeur, au creux de sa poitrine, afin que Harry ne puisse pas remarquer cette cadence irrégulière. Heureusement pour lui, Michael commença à lancer un sujet à propos du café, ce qui occupa son attention, malgré cela il ne bougea pas d'un poil, toujours blottit contre son torse. Et là, à cet instant précis, Zayn se sentait à sa place. Ils se sentaient tous les deux à leur place.   
    
    
Vers vingt trois heures, Michael décida de rentrer chez lui, finalement suivi de Andrew et Luke qui voulait passer la nuit avec lui. Après un dernier au revoir, la porte se referma sur le silence. Harry finissait de ramener les bouteilles vides à la poubelle de la cuisine, Zayn alla remettre le canapé en place, puis fumer rapidement une cigarette au petit balcon. Face à la ville. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par l'autre garçon, il se glissa à ses côtés et observa l'immense ciel étoilé au dessus de leur tête. Les étoiles brillaient pour eux.   
    
    
**« Tu sais que je faisais avec ma mère quand j'étais petit ? On regardait le ciel le soir, toujours, on s'allongeait dans un transat du jardin juste avant d'aller au lit, et on fermait les yeux fort en faisant un vœu. J'y croyais pas trop, je savais que c'était plus pour la forme, parce qu'au fond c'est juste de la chance. Puis, je ne sais pas, j'ai continué à le faire quand même au fil des années, et quand tout a dégénéré avec Maël, j'ai commencé à demander de l'aide, qu'on me sauve. Et... Tu es apparu. Peu de temps après mon premier vœu de ce genre. »**   
**« Dis comme ça, je sonne presque comme un miracle. »**   
**« C'est peut-être le cas. »**   
**«** **Bon j'avoue jeune Styles, tu as découvert mon secret. Je suis en réalité une fée envoyé par les cieux, ma mission est de t'aider à accomplir ton rêve.** _Répondit le métis en souriant, pour le taquiner._ **Maintenant que mon devoir est accompli, je vais pouvoir repartir parmi les miens. »**   
**« Oh non, gentil fée, ne me laisse pas. »**   
    
    
Ensemble, ils se mirent à rire en même temps, alors que le basané venait d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la petite table du balcon. Un moment enfantin. Puis, il se tourna pour faire face au bouclé qui passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Et c'était précisément ça qui leur plaisait, l'imprévu. La surprise. Quand ils étaient pris au dépourvu. Un baiser beaucoup plus passionné et long que le dernier qu'ils avaient échangé en début de soirée. Peut-être parce qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, surveillés uniquement par les étoiles scintillantes hautes dans le ciel. Zayn glissa ses mains sur sa taille et le colla contre son corps. Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, se tenaient, se serraient fort. Pour ne plus se lâcher, pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, leur souffle court et leur coeur qui battait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon sous un soleil de plomb.   
    
    
**« Je ne rigolais pas. »**   
**« Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis un fée alors ? »**   
**«** **Mais non, i** **diot !** _Le bouclé lui tapa gentiment le torse en entraînant leurs rires, avant de secouer la tête._ **Q** **uand je disais de ne pas me laisser, je le pensais. »**   
**« Et tu n'as pas besoin d'en douter. Je t'ai promis que je resterai non ? »**   
**« La première fois que Maël a levé la main sur moi, pour une broutille d'ailleurs, il m'avait promis ensuite qu'il ne le referait plus... »**   
    
    
De ce point de vue là, effectivement, les choses pouvaient être remises en question. Pourtant, Harry sentait bien que le métis était sincère. A quoi cela aurait-il servi qu'il fasse tout ça, qu'il le sauve si, au final, il le laisserait tomber ? En y repensant, cela n'avait aucun sens. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter, de se poser des questions. Il venait de sortir d'une relation longue et compliquée, son comportement était de ce fait justifiable. Du moins, un peu. Les yeux chocolats du métis semblaient crier une vérité qu'il n'osait pas annoncer, ils brillaient d'une lueur étrangement chaleureuse. Qui donnait envie au bouclé de venir se blottir au creux de ses bras et de ne jamais s'en décoller. Seulement, avant de se jeter dans le vide, dans le noir, il devait s'assurer que quelqu'un serait là pour lui tenir la main et être ses yeux, son fil directeur.   
    
    
**« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais. »**   
**« Prouve-le moi. »**   
    
    
Une nouvelle bombe était lancée. Zayn la tenait fermement dans ses mains et avait à présent le choix entre la jeter loin ou la laisser exploser entre eux pour créer un brasier d'étincelles brillantes. Ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. A partir de cet instant, des tas de possibilités de réponses s'offraient à lui : l'inviter à sortir, une sorte de dîner romantique où il pourrait lui avouer ses sentiments. Une sortie en ville, au cinéma puis au restaurant. Un petit voyage. Lui montrer le projet qu'il était en train de monter méticuleusement sur lui, l'exposition, secrète, dont il était le sujet central, le _coeur_. Il monta ses mains au visage du bouclé à peine éclairé par la lumière du salon qui passait par la baie vitrée et celle de la ville. Son regard ancré dans le sien, électrique. N'importe qui autour, une tiers personne, aurait remarqué sans aucun mal l'amour qui suintait de ces deux corps. C'était une évidence. Seulement là, les gestes ne suffisaient plus. Ils avaient besoin de poser des mots dessus pour le réaliser. De le dire à voix haute pour se rendre compte que c'était bel et bien réel, palpable. Pas juste un tour de leur esprit. De l'avouer pour être fixé sur le futur. Celui qu'ils désiraient construire ensemble. Les deux mots étaient là, ils brûlaient la langue du métis et sautillaient dessus, prêt à sortir. Jamais il n'avait senti son coeur s'emballer aussi rapidement. Prouve-le moi. C'était simple pourtant, la preuve se trouvait là. A portée de main. Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les lèvres pour faire sortir les sons, pour les assembler et donner cette belle mélodie : _je t'aime_.   
    
Et Harry était là, pendu à ses lippes, attendant le verdict. Au fond, il le savait, il le sentait, il le lisait. Sur son visage, dans son langage corporel. La manière dont il posait ses mains sur lui de manière possessive, _tu es à moi_. La manière dont il le dévorait du regard constamment, _je te vois_. La manière dont il l'embrassait, avec tellement de douceur et de tendresse qu'il avait l'impression d'être Icare allant se brûler les ailes et voler trop près du soleil, sans pour autant jamais tomber, _je te ressens_. La manière dont il se préoccupait de lui et de sa santé plus que quiconque, le faisant toujours passer avant lui-même, _je te protège_. Et la manière dont il souriait sans arrêt à ses côtés, ce qui faisait briller ses yeux, comme si Harry exerçait toujours une bonne influence sur lui, _je t'aime_.   
    
Sa mère lui avait souvent répété que dire je t'aime n'était pas nécessaire pour montrer ce qu'on ressentait pour quelqu'un. Qu'on pouvait très bien utiliser des gestes, d'autres mots, des attentions particulières. Mais là, dans ce cas précis, il pensait justement que c'était la chose à faire. Je t'aime. _I love you. Te_ _quiero_ _._ _I_ _ch liebe dich. я люблю тебя !_ _Ti amo._ _私はあなたが好きです。_   
Utiliser ce langage universel pour exprimer un sentiment particulier, unique. Qu'on accordait qu'à une seule personne, un singulier.   
    
    
**« Moi aussi Zayn. Moi aussi, je t'aime. »**   
    
    
C'était extraordinaire à quel point deux petits mots, aussi communs et rependus, pouvaient avoir un tel effet sur le coeur d'une personne.   
 


	20. Chapter 20

  **\- Harry Styles. -**  
   
 

 

 Vivre avec Michael n'apportait pratiquement que du bonheur dans la vie du bouclé. Il était du genre à ne jamais le laisser tomber dans des idées sombres ou s'ennuyer. Chaque soir, quand il ne les passait chez Zayn et Luke, ils s'installaient devant la télévision et regardaient une émission plutôt idiote et s'amusaient à faire des commentaires dessus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour se détendre. Pour autant, Harry s'activait à trouver un nouveau studio où s'installer, à économiser un maximum d'argent, quitte à travailler parfois plus tard ou commencer plus tôt. Car il détestait réellement voir ses cartons empilés dans la chambre d'amis de Michael, il avait l'impression de profiter de sa bonté en plus d'envahir son espace. Certes, il n'était quasiment dans l'appartement que le soir et tôt le matin, parce qu'il passait sa journée au café ou avec Zayn, à son atelier, dehors ou chez lui. Mais tout de même, il espérait trouver au plus vite un petit endroit pour vivre. La situation durait depuis presque deux semaines et il refusait catégoriquement de rester ici pendant des mois. Seulement, il était beaucoup pris par son travail et ne voyait quasiment pas ses amis ou même son petit-ami. Ils n'avaient l'occasion d'être réellement ensemble, à deux, seuls, le soir. Quand il venait dormir chez lui le week-end. Ce pourquoi, le métis lui avait réservé une surprise ce soir, justement. Il lui avait envoyé un message la veille en lui demandant de préparer un sac contenant le nécessaire pour trois nuits, son appareil photo et un short de bain, rien de plus. Le bouclé avait eu beau le harceler de questions, rien ne semblait capable de lui faire révéler ce petit secret.  
   
Alors, directement, et sans chercher à comprendre, Harry était rentré chez lui vers dix-huit heures vingt, était passé sous la douche, avait changé de vêtement puis, pour finir, avait rempli un petit sac de voyages d'affaires en tout genre qui lui permettrait de tenir quatre jours. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il allait s'embarquer, mais la perspective d'une surprise le rendait heureux. Zayn était vraiment une personne d'un genre très romantique, il avait pu le remarquer durant ces deux semaines de relation officielle. Pourtant, ils n'avaient organisé qu'une sortie qui était un charmant petit dîner dans un restaurant japonais. Sushi, maki à profusion. Suivit d'une balade le long du Tower Bridge illuminé dans la nuit par de millions de lumières au loin, et la Tamise. Dix neuf heures trente, il était enfin prêt. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, Michael n'était pas encore rentré puisqu'il avait décidé de faire un détour chez Ashton, donc ce fut lui qui alla ouvrir. Le basané se tenait là, avec un sac un peu plus gros sur son épaule et une rose rouge à la maison, accompagné d'un beau sourire.  
   
   
**« C'est pourquoi tout ça ? »**  
**« Surprise bébé. D'abord, une jolie rose pour toi.** _Il lui tendit la fleur délicatement et saisit son autre main._ **Ensuite, tu me suis. Et ne me poses pas de questions pour rien, je ne te dévoilerai aucun indice jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé. »**  
**«** **Mais... Et mon travail ? Je reprends Lundi moi... »**  
**« Je me suis chargé de ça, tu ne retournes que Mercredi. Ta patronne était d'accord et Michael m'a aidé. »**  
**« Il le savait ? Mais il ne m'a rien dit ! »**  
**« C'était le but Haz.** _Rit doucement l'autre garçon._ **Allez, viens. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. »**  
   
   
Résigné à s'y faire, Harry ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et suivit son compagnon dans sa voiture. Son sac sur les genoux et celui du basané à ses pieds. Au lieu d'évoquer le sujet de cette petit surprise inattendue, ils parlèrent de leur journée respective le temps de faire la route. Et ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'aéroport que le bouclé fronça les sourcils et recommença à poser des questions. Zayn secoua la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes en riant, lui répétant qu'il ne cracherait pas le morceau tout de suite. En effet, ils entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment rempli de monde, certains attendaient avec de grosses valises, d'autres revenaient de voyages avec des chapeaux et ou des lunettes de soleil, ou encore du ski. Tandis que le métis, lui, prenait tout en charge. Il avait tout prévu. Il se rendit d'abord devant les écrans puis se tourna vers le brun qui ne comprenait rien à tout cela. Lentement, il fouilla de son sac pour en sortir une enveloppe blanche et lui la tendit. Sans attendre, parce que la patience n'était pas une de ses vertus, le bouclé la prit et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il y découvrit lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux, ses mains tremblotaient.  
   
   
**« Zee, on va vraiment à... On part en voyage pour l'île de la Réunion ? »**  
**« A moins que nous soyons le premier avril, il ne me semble pas que ce soit une blague, non. »**  
**« Mais c'est... Complètement dingue ! »**  
   
   
Harry lui sauta au cou en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, tous les deux souriant comme des idiots alors que le basané le faisait un peu tourner sur lui-même. Puis, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau, les mains du métis glissant sur ses hanches alors qu'il le reposait bien au sol. Leur avion prenait son départ dans une demi-heure, ils décidèrent de se rendre directement vers la porte d'embarcation, leurs tickets en mains après avoir acheté une collation dans un petit snack. Le bouclé n'en revient toujours pas, il jaugeait les écritures sur les bouts de papiers, en croyant que les mots allaient se diluer sous ses yeux, mais pourtant, l'inscription était claire, nette, précise. Noir sur blanc. En gras. Majuscules. Caractère d'imprimerie. Ils partaient pour un week-end de quatre jours à la Réunion. Ce n'était pas assez long pour découvrir beaucoup de choses sur l'île, pour apprendre une nouvelle coutume, cependant c'était assez pour profiter l'un de l'autre et s'accorder du repos, du temps pour eux. Ils en avaient besoin. De se mettre à l'écart du monde, du temps, de s'exiler un peu. Loin.  
   
La durée du vol était estimée à presque douze heures. Ils étaient installé au fond, près de la fenêtre où la nuit commençait à prendre la place sur le jour. Le ciel était déjà noir. Une fois que tous les passagers furent montés, l'avion décolla. Ce n'était une première expérience pour Harry qui avait déjà voyagé avec Maël, mais là c'était différent. Il n'allait pas comparer ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de partir. Ils avaient commandé des sandwichs pour la route et le repas de ce soir. Puis s'étaient décidés, vers vingt et une heure, à regarder un film sur la tablette du basané, chacun un écouteur dans l'oreille et la tête du bouclé sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Une de leurs mains liées ensemble. Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, tout près des étoiles.  
   
 

  
    
* * *   
    
  

  
    
Ce fut vers midi que les deux amoureux posèrent les pieds sur cette fameuse île haute en couleur. Contrairement à leur pays natal qu'ils venaient de quitter, l'atmosphère était chaude. Le soleil brillait déjà. La crème solaire était de rigueur. Après un tour en taxi de l'aéroport jusqu'à leur lieu de résidence. Harry se serait attendu à une chambre d'hôtel, ou même une petite suite, mais sûrement pas une sorte de villa juste à dix minutes à pieds de la plage. Entourée de palmier, de verdure, sans compter le grand jardin avec une piscine chauffée à l'arrière. De grandes pièces. Une chambre spacieuse avec un lit moelleux. Une cuisine américaine ouverte sur un salon dont la baie vitrée donnée une vue splendide sur la mer. Un étendu bleu clair, limpide qui donnait l'illusion d'une île paradisiaque. Et c'était le cas. La chaleur. Le sable. L'eau bleue, presque transparente. Les couleurs vives. Les fruits à profusion. La simplicité de la vie, rien de plus. Ce dont ils avaient tout les deux besoins. Échapper au quotidien oppressant, opprimant de la ville. Aux bruits de klaxon, à la pollution, aux mouvements incessants de gens entre leur foyer et le travail, aux phares des voitures la nuit... Pour laisser place au doux son des vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable, à l'écume, aux chants des oiseaux et l'odeur fraîche de la mer, des mets à déguster qui donnaient l'eau à la bouche.   
    
Les valises posées au salon, la baie-vitrée ouverte pour laisser circuler l'air marin dans toute la jolie maison, deux verres de jus de pamplemousse fraîche, deux short de bain enfilés, deux serviettes, un tube de crème solaire. Les portables laissés à l'intérieur, juste un message pour prévenir qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à destination. Puis en un clic, coupés du monde. Et ces courtes vacances pouvaient enfin proprement commencer. Un tour dans la piscine, la fin de soirée sur la terrasse face à la mer au loin. Tous les deux dans le même transat, Harry, le dos appuyé contre le torse du métis alors qu'il lui caressait le ventre. Cet instant avait un goût de paradis. La vie ne pouvait pas être bien tout le temps, à chaque instant, mais quand elle l'était, l'être entier se mettait à briller, à rugir d'amour, quand le coeur se mettait à déborder de bonheur, à battre plus vite et plus fort. Des morceaux de mangue, de la noix de coco, le ciel étoilé au dessus de leur tête. Le boucle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi ressourcé en si peu de temps. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir la vie, la croquer à pleine dent et en savourer chaque bouchée comme si c'était la dernière.   
    
    
**« Dis Harry ? »**   
**« Mh ? »**   
**« Tu as pensé à... A porter plainte ? Pour ce que ton ex t'a fait subir ? »**   
    
Un silence s'installa sur la terrasse, bercé par le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient au loin sur le sable chaud. C'était un sujet que le bouclé ne comptait pas aborder pendant leur vacances, mais il ne pouvait pas le repousser indéfiniment non plus. Presque trois semaines qu'il avait rompu, son corps était encore coloré par certains bleus ou blessé par des griffures, des vieilles cicatrices. Il a ses preuves, il ne manque plus qu'à se rendre au commissariat afin de porter plainte contre son ancien compagnon. Pour abus sexuel, maltraitance et violence. Il possédait même quelques enregistrements audio certains soirs où il rentrait ivre, quand il lui lançait des insultes et le menaçait. Seulement, quelque chose le bloquait. L'empêchait d'avancer et de franchir la ligne qui lui permettrait d'en finir. Oui, évidemment, il souhaitait plus que tout faire payer Maël pour ses gestes, lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas gagné pour autant. Il devait affronter la situation, se donner du courage et de la force une dernière fois pour affronter la situation. La honte qu'il ressentait d'avoir été si faible.   
    
    
**« Tu penses que si je le fais, il aura quoi comme peine ? »**   
**« Tout cela dépend de la gravité, des preuves que tu as. Mais soit c'est une amende très élevée, soit un séjour en prison, soit une restriction pour ne plus qu'il t'approche d'une certaine distance. »**   
**« Mais s'il a fait ça avec moi, il peut reproduire la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il est tellement égoïste et déterminé à avoir ce qu'il veut qu'il serait prêt à tuer quelqu'un. »**   
**« Je le sais Harry, c'est pour ça qu'on doit l'arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Déjà qu'avec toi... »**   
**« Je ferai ça au retour de notre week-end, ils prennent du temps à traiter les charges, l'affaire, en plus. Un mois il me semble. »**   
**« Oui, il faut le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que les preuves fanent. Tu ne dois pas attendre trop longtemps. Mais eh...** _Le basané lui fit doucement tourner la tête pour qu'il le regarde, l'air sérieux._ **Je serai là avec toi,** **je t'accompagnerai ok ? Tu ne seras pas seul. Et tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est en ta faveur là. »**   
    
    
Harry le savait parfaitement, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer deux mois avant d'aller porter plainte. Et que Zayn serait là pour le soutenir, pour lui venir en aide. Encore une fois, il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour tout les sacrifices qu'il faisait pour lui, pour le temps qu'il lui accordait, pour l'aide qu'il lui fournissait.   
    
    
Ils étaient allongés dans le lit à présent, la fenêtre ouverte, la couverture rabattue sur le bout du lit à cause de la chaleur, le volet baissé, l'air passé tout de même entre les lattes fines. Le réveil affiché vingt trois heures dix-sept, mais ils ne souhaitaient pas réellement dormir maintenant pour ne pas se réveiller le lendemain et remarquer que cela n'était qu'un merveilleux rêve. En fait, ils voulaient surtout profiter de cette première nuit loin de tout, loin des soucis et du quotidien. Alors, avec douceur et lenteur, ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, en surface. Sans chercher, pour le moment, à aller plus loin. Simplement s'aimer et sublimer les liens qui les unissaient déjà, les renforcer. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois pour se regarder, rire, se parler de choses et d'autres, se murmurer des compliments puis ils faisaient à nouveau joindre leurs lèvres. Elles étaient faîtes pour se retrouver. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils ne firent que cela. Se découvrir, s'apprendre, se parcourir.   
    
Au bout d'un moment, Zayn avait doucement fait basculer le bouclé pour grimper sur lui et l'embrasser correctement. Ses mains, elles, descendaient sur ses hanches nues. L'air était bien trop chaud et lourd pour penser à garder des couches inutiles de vêtements sur soi. Ils étaient simplement vêtus d'un caleçon. Le baiser se faisait plus intense, plus passionné. Les langues entamaient des danses ensemble, lentes et sensuelles, alors que les corps se frôlaient, se frottaient. La température était montée d'un coup. Le basané instauré le rythme, mais les gestes restaient doux. Il ne voulait rien faire de précipité, il voulait prendre son temps, profiter de chaque fragment de seconde, de chaque souffle, de chaque petit soupir, de chaque frisson qu'il sentait traverser l'échine du brun, de chaque battement de son coeur qui emportait sa poitrine. Seulement, il sentait le plus jeune un peu réticent, il tentait de reculer la tête et de mettre fin à l'échange. Sa respiration était rapide, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ses mains tremblaient un peu sur les bras du métis et il gardait les paupières closes comme pour échapper à son regard chocolat.   
    
    
**« Hey... Harry ? »**   
    
    
Sa voix était semblable à une caresse, un simple murmure tremblant qui fit écraser son souffle chaud sur le nez du bouclé. Il vit ses sourcils se froncer et sa tête se secouer doucement. Zayn monta une main sur sa joue rosée et caressa délicatement sa peau, cherchant à le réconforter. A l'assurer que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de mal ou de danger. Ils étaient là pour passer du bon temps, profiter de leur week-end et de la beauté que cette île pouvait leur offrir.   
    
    
**« Je suis désolé si j'ai fais un geste de trop... Ça va ? Je ne te veux pas de mal bébé, il suffit de me le dire et j'arrêterai tout de suite. Je ne te forcerai jamais à quoi que ce soit, ok ? »**   
    
    
Rapidement, Harry hocha la tête et ouvrit enfin les paupières pour laisser voir ses yeux humides. Il se retenait de pleurer, pas parce que le métis lui faisait du mal ou parce qu'il avait peur de lui, mais parce qu'il se sentait honteux. Certes, il craignait qu'on lui refasse du mal, qu'on le salisse comme son ancien copain avait pu le faire pendant tout ce temps. Par ses mains sales, par ses gestes brusques, par ses griffures et ses coups. Seulement, Zayn n'était pas Maël. Il était tout le contraire. Et il le sentait bien dans sa manière de prendre soin de lui, de prendre son temps pour lui expliquer et l'attendre. Il ne précipiterait pas les choses, il accepterait sa décision, jusqu'à obtenir sa pleine confiance. Le fait était que Harry le lui avait déjà donné, depuis qu'il était revenu après cet incident dans la galerie. Le métis aurait pu s'enfuir, ignorer ce qu'il avait vu, ou ne pas chercher à gratter en dessous de la couche de poussière. A la place, il avait tout fait pour le sauver, pour lui venir en aide. Et ça, c'était de loin la plus belle preuve de son amour qu'il pouvait lui offrir.   
    
    
**« C'est... C'est juste que... »**   
**« Je sais Haz.** _Prononça doucement le jeune artiste en remettant une de ses boucles en arrière._ **Mais je ne suis pas lui, je ne te ferai jamais de mal.** **Jamais, tu m'entends ? »**   
**« Oui, je... Je le sais. Je te fais confiance. »**   
    
    
Zayn vint chercher sa main pour lier leurs doigts à nouveau, pour renforcer cette promesse que rien de mal ne lui arriverait plus jamais. Du moins, pas tant qu'il était encore présent à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui, sur sa vie et sa sécurité. C'était ce qui importait le plus. Il ne reproduirait jamais les mêmes erreurs que Maël. Pas un tel monstre. Et justement, il allait payer pour ça, pour ses gestes violents et ses mots blessants. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il monta son autre main contre la poitrine du bouclé, elle était chaude, bouillante même, et son coeur à l'intérieur battait la chamade. Comme s'il venait tout juste de courir un marathon. C'était l'appréhension, le stress, la peur. Mais le basané voulait remplacer tout ces mauvais sentiments par de la douceur, de l'amour, de la tendresse, la sensation de voler au dessus des nuages et frôler les étoiles du bout des doigts. Quelque chose de magique et unique. Quelque chose qui leur ressemblait, qui les définissait bien. Un tout. Une entité. Une unité. Sublime. Fragile. Nouveau. Timide. Un nouveau départ qui clôturait une histoire désastreuse.   
    
Ce soir, cette nuit, sur cette île, pendant ce séjour, Zayn allait effacer toute la peine, tout les coins sombres qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur du bouclé. Il allait gratter la surface délicatement pour laisser la lumière pénétrer et se créer un chemin, se faufiler, même vers les zones les plus humides. Harry ne vivrait plus dans le noir, dans la peur, dans la douleur ou la honte. Plus maintenant. Ce temps était révolu. Maintenant, il fallait laisser le soleil entrer et faire briller ce qu'il avait de plus beau sous la carapace. Détruire pour reconstruire. Le bouclé avait été blessé, maltraité, dégradé pendant tous ces mois, à présent il avait le droit à des coups de mains, non pas pour le frapper, mais pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Le métis s'était donné ce but, depuis leur première discussion, depuis la soirée d'Halloween chez Luke. Depuis ce regard qui avait tout déclenché. Le point d'attache, d'ancrage. Un seul geste et tout était dit. Révélation. Et maintenant, il allait tout réparer. Même si cela devait prendre des semaines, des mois, des années pour qu'il ne craint plus rien, pour qu'il n'ai plus peur. Que son coeur ne se mettrait à battre fort, plus vite, uniquement pour l'amour qui y habiterait.   
    
    
**« Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave Haz. Juste... Sache que tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, je sais qu'il a du te le dire aussi, et un tas d'autres mensonges aussi. Mais je ne... »**   
**« Tu n'es pas comme lui, oui. Je le crois, je le sens. »**   
**« Jamais je ne te forcerai à quoi que ce soit. L'amour, ça doit être quelque chose de beau, de doux et de mutuel. Si tu n'es pas prêt à franchir ce cap, je pourrai att... »**   
**« Fais le. »**   
**« Harry...** _Murmura lentement le basané en le regardant dans les yeux._ **Ne te sens pas obligé d'accepter pour moi, on peut aussi bien se câliner et s'endormir comme ça, tu sais. Ce n'est p... »**   
**« Bon sang, fais moi l'amour, Zayn. »**   
    
    
Ses mots venaient d'être prononcés avec une telle douceur, une telle confiance, et à la fois si fragiles, que le métis ne pouvait que se précipiter pour faire rejoindre leurs lèvres à nouveau. Un baiser qui les fit décoller si haut, les projetaient directement sur la lune. Les mains du métis glissaient sur ses jambes, ses cuisses, à la recherche de toujours plus de contact, alors que leurs souffles se mélangeaient à nouveau et que les doigts du bouclé se perdaient dans ses cheveux. La chaleur augmentait et s'animait entre leurs corps, à présent bien collés. Ils ne pouvaient plus se détacher. Ils venaient de franchir la ligne, tomber dans les limbes. Les battements du coeur se faisaient plus rapides, plus vifs, plus forts. L'apothéose. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi liés, aussi unis. Ils ne formaient qu'un. Le sublime était là, sous la pulpe de leurs doigts. Sur chaque frissons qu'émettait la peau. Chaque petit bruit, chaque petit soupir qui sortait d'entre leurs lèvres. Chaque soubresaut que leur poitrine faisait. Chaque mots doux murmuré au creux de l'oreille ou contre un bout de peau brûlant. Chaque pause qu'ils s'accordait pour se regarder, se lancer de l'amour abondamment avec les yeux, des jets d'étoiles, pendant de longues, longues minutes. Chaque gémissement qui se faisait plus prononcé, plus désireux et impatient. Les je t'aime prononcés sans même avoir laissé échapper un seul mot pour le dire. L'exaltation des sens.   
    
Zayn sentait le corps du bouclé trembler légèrement sous ses doigts, alors que ses gestes se faisaient plus entreprenants. Ils prenaient leur temps, ils allaient doucement, pour faire bien les choses. Pour que ce soit doux, inoubliable. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément pour ensuite se caresser comme des adolescents timides, la sensation du passage d'une plume. Les minutes filaient, mais les choses allaient lentement. Ils étaient à dix milles années lumières de l'espace temps. Au delà du monde, au-delà de tout. Les nuages étaient sous leurs corps, à la place du matelas moelleux, entourés par les étoiles scintillantes. Elles brillaient pour eux. Pour l'amour dont ils consommaient chaque miette, qui les unissait toujours plus. Le métis était doux dans ses gestes, lents. Maintenant qu'ils étaient nus, l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient tous les deux vulnérables. A égalité. Au même niveau. Amoureux. Leurs souffles plus rauques et chauds se mêlaient au bruit de la mer plus loin. Leurs peaux en sueur, humide, ne se détachaient jamais vraiment. Leurs doigts étaient toujours liés, alors que l'autre main libre se baladait et découvrait le corps qui lui était offerte, retraçait les courbes. La peau du bouclé était légèrement dorée à cause du soleil, éclairée par la petite lumière de la lampe de chevet et la lune haute dans le ciel.   
    
    
**« Tu me fais confiance ? »**   
**« Plus que jamais. »**   
**« Si jamais je vais trop loin, que je te fais mal ou que je... »**   
**« Ne t'en fais pas Zee, je te le dirai. Promis. »**   
    
    
Leurs fronts se posèrent l'un contre l'autre, alors qu'ils gardaient les paupières closes. Le métis monta une main sur la joue de Harry et la caressa doucement, lui volant un autre baiser. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pourraient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. C'était ce genre de moment qu'ils voulaient étendre et faire durer pour l'éternité. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, pour eux. Pour l'union qu'ils allaient sceller cette nuit. Loin de chez eux. Près des étoiles. Un lien magique, que jamais le bouclé n'avait pu espérer après les souffrances et les malheurs qu'il avait traversé. Il se sentait revivre, réparé, pousser des ailes sous les gestes de Zayn. Jamais dans sa vie quelqu'un n'avait été aussi doux et attentionné avec lui, à part ses parents. Son copain pensait d'abord à son bonheur, son plaisir, avant le sien. Il faisait toujours en sorte de le faire passer avant, de tout sacrifier pour lui, et ça c'était de loin la plus preuve de sa dévotion, de son amour. La main du basané descendit sur sa poitrine chaude, un peu en dessous de ses tatouages d'hirondelles, exactement à l'emplacement de son coeur. Le regard chocolat s'ancra dans celui émeraude, ils ne se lâchaient plus, ne voyaient que les pupilles brillaient d'impatience et d'amour.   
    
    
**« Ton coeur bat fort. »**   
**« Je sais... »**   
**« Tu as peur ? »**   
**« Non. Je suis amoureux. »**   
    
    
Peu de mots, des murmures, des souffles chauds qui se mélangeaient, des corps brûlants et en sueur qui se touchaient, des lèvres qui se frôlaient, se cherchaient sans jamais s'embrasser. Pour faire durer le moment. Pour dire que cette nuit sera, effectivement, éternelle. 


	21. Chapter 21

Le marteau tapa contre le rebord en bois, la tension avait touché son comble, puis était retombée d'un coup. Son coeur semblait encore battre la chamade à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et résonner dans ses oreilles. La sentence était prononcée, après presque un mois de bataille, d'interrogation, de ressassement du passé, de torture. Le soulagement. La fin. Deux ans de prison pour Maël aux vues des blessures, des séquelles de la violence et des insultes. Avec une amende et une période de probation. Elle exige que le châtain ne troublera pas l'ordre public, ne communiquera pas -et plus jamais- avec la victime, suivra des sessions de counselling pour régler ses problèmes de colère et de consommation d'alcool et, évidemment, ne consommera pas d'alcool ou de drogues. Harry avait gardait des preuves, des photographies de bleus et plaies sur son corps, des enregistrements audio quand il l'insultait parfois. Au cas où. Le mal finissait toujours pas payer. Ils en avaient eu la preuve aujourd'hui. Le bouclé se leva de sa chaise, sous les souffles se soulagement des jurés et des personnes qui assistaient à la séance derrière, et alla serrer fortement la main de son avocate pour la remercier. Du haut de ses quarante deux ans, elle lui avait été d'une grande aide. Sans elle, Maël n'aurait eu pour sentence qu'une amende élevée. Justice était faite. Pour le bien de tous. Sur le côté gauche, son ancien compagnon restait assis, dépité, il le regardait de travers. Mais Harry n'y accordait aucune sorte d'importance, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il était un homme libre et heureux.  
  
Zayn avait été la pendant tout ce temps, bien entendu, à le soutenir. Lors du dépôt de sa plainte, lors des interrogatoires, lors des rendez-vous avec l'avocate et au médecin pour analyser les bleus qu'il avait encore sur le corps. Dès leur retour de leur petit voyage, ils n'avaient pas perdu du temps pour se rendre au commissariat. Mais juste avant, le bouclé était passé chez ses parents, parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils l'apprennent de la bouche des médias ou dans la dépêche d'un journal. Pendant une longue soirée, il leur avait expliqué ce qu'il avait dû subir pendant des mois. Sa mère avait énormément pleuré, l'avait serré dans ses bras jusqu'à presque l'en étouffer. On avait fait du mal à son bébé et il allait payer. Son père s'était mis debout et avait commencé à faire les cent pas en traitant de tous les noms ce Maël. Ce moment avait sûrement été le plus dur et le plus intense de sa vie, faire face à son passé et informer ses parents qui ne s'étaient jamais douté de rien. La femme était apeurée, elle tremblotait et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Harry s'était mis à pleurer, à son tour, un surplus d'émotions. Un soulagement aussi, de ne plus avoir de secret à cacher au monde entier. Quoi qu'il en soit, Zayn avait toujours été à ses côtés, à l'aider. Au même titre que sa bande d'amis qui était tous présent au procès. Et aujourd'hui également, assit juste derrière lui, à retenir son souffle. Maël allait être condamné, c'était une certitude, mais il se devait d'avoir une peine maximale. Quand le verdict avait été rendu, son coeur s'était mis à battre tellement fort qu'il aurait pu déchirer sa poitrine, tout ses muscles s'étaient relâchés.  
  
A la sortie de la salle, après que le boucle eut un peu parlé avec son avocate et la jurée, il franchit la porte et fut pris dans un ouragan d'étreintes. Sa mère, son père, ses amis puis Zayn. Le métis le serra si fort qu'il pu sentir leurs corps vibrer ensembles, se répondre l'un à l'autre. Les doigts du bouclé s'accrochaient à sa nuque, à ses cheveux, à lui tandis que les siens ne lâchaient pas son dos, le tissu de sa veste de smoking. Il lui murmura un : « _Faudrait que tu t'habilles comme ça plus souvent. »_ dans un murmure tremblant, près de son oreille, entre ses boucles. Et ils s'étaient alors mis à rire ensemble. A travers les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, en dehors du brouhaha un peu à l'écart. Ils profitaient de cette victoire, de la manière dont il venaient de battre le mal par le bien. Zayn se recula au bout d'un moment pour regarder le brun, ses yeux chocolats étaient brillants. Brillants d'émotions et d'amour. Son pouce caressait la joue rosée de son compagnon, puis il murmura tout contre ses lèvres.  
  
  
 **« On a réussi bébé. C'est terminé. »**  
  
  
Sans attendre, il fit joindre leurs lèvres alors que Harry ne pouvait cesser de sourire, ses doigts accrochés à ses cheveux. Un baiser de victoire, d'union, de force. Pour dire : je suis là, je ne te quitterai pas. Jamais. Ça peut être notre toujours. Ils se faisaient assez confiance pour avancer dans le noir, main dans la main. Seulement, la lumière au bout du tunnel était là. Devant eux. Sous leurs yeux. Ils avaient franchi la ligne et le passé était derrière eux. Aucun regard en arrière. Ils allaient de l'avant. Maël était une histoire ancienne, effacée. A deux, ils allaient arracher les mauvaises pages et écrire une plus belle histoire. Peut-être pas _la_ plus belle de toutes, mais une une qui leur ressemblait. Qui les définissait. Unique.  
  
Le bouclé avait longtemps vu en noir et blanc, maintenant il allait pouvoir regarder le monde en couleur. Brillant et scintillant. Ce goût de printemps sur le bout des lèvres, cette explosion dans le coeur, ce bouleversement au niveau de la poitrine, ces yeux brillants, humides. Les signes d'un homme dont la vie a changé, dont le futur a été bousculé. Un homme qui avait finalement retrouvé le bonheur. L'espoir. Ce baiser avait le goût de l'infini, de la lave en train d'exploser en haut du volcan, de l'éternité, d'un recommencement. Quelque chose de nouveau. Zayn, à bout de souffle, se recula et prit le visage du bouclé entre ses mains pour mieux le regarder. Pour lui montrer qu'il ne voyait plus que lui.  
  
  
 **« C'est fini Haz. Tout est fini. »**  
  
  
Un sourire détendu et sincère apparu sur le visage des deux jeunes hommes. Secoués par l'émotion et les tremblements de leurs coeurs. Par la victoire qu'il venait d'achever. Pendant des mois, Harry s'était battu, il avait enduré des coups, des insultes, des rabaissements à répétition. Zayn, dès le premier instant, l'avait défendu, soutenu, avait cherché à détruire la cause de sa douleur et le soigner. Ils s'étaient soutenu, ensemble, l'un et l'autre, l'un pour l'autre, unis. En définitive, ils avaient construit quelque chose de fort, de solide, un futur, après avoir éradiqué toute forme obscure de passé.  
  
Ensemble, ils pouvaient tout accomplir.  
  
  
 **« Je dois te montrer quelque chose, un petit cadeau. »**  
 **« Pourquoi, c'est une date spéciale aujourd'hui ? »**  
 **« Non, du tout. Mais je savais qu'on allait gagner ce procès, alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait être l'occasion de te le montrer. »**  
 **« Zayn Malik, qu'est-ce que tu me prépares encore? »**  
 **« Surprise! Suis moi. »**  
  
  
Après avoir poliment salué les parents du bouclé, qu'ils allaient retrouver d'ici peu pour un dîner en famille le lendemain, Zayn emmena le garçon dans sa voiture. Il lui noua un bandeau autour des yeux et embrassa sa joue, lui répétant de ne pas essayer de tricher sinon il ne lui montrerait rien. Harry rit mais ne rajouta rien, restant silencieux le long de la route en écoutant la voix de Mick Jagger sortant de la radio. Toujours tous les deux en costume, une de leurs mains liées sur la cuisse du conducteur. Il ne leur fallu pas plus de vingt minutes pour arriver à destination. Le basané s'occupa de l'aider à sortir du véhicule garé, il noua ses doigts aux siens et le guida en faisant attention aux marches. Un bruit de clé, deux ou trois pas, une porte qui se refermait, un silence complet. Plus aucun bruit de la ville, à part un klaxon au loin et le crissement des pneus sur la route, des voitures qui passaient à vive allure. Une odeur forte de peinture et de vieux bois.  
  
  
 **« Tu m'enlève ce bandeau maintenant? »**  
 **« Patience bébé, encore deux minutes. Attends moi là. »**  
  
  
Harry hocha la tête, bien qu'extrêmement impatient, et laissa la chaleur de son corps quitter la sienne. Ses pas s'éloignaient. Zayn alla allumer les lumières, baisser un peu les stores et tourner la pancarte de l'autre côté pour signaler que l'endroit était fermé. Il regarda autour de lui, afin de vérifier que tout était bien en place, puis revint derrière son copain. Délicatement, il lui murmura que tout était au point et il dénoua le nœud du tissu autour de sa tête avant de lui retirer. Quelques clignements de paupières et le bouclé se familiarisa avec la lumière, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'endroit. La galerie. La salle d'exposition. Seulement, cette fois, les murs n'étaient pas ornés de toiles avec des paysages, des petits détails ou même des explosions de couleurs. On ne voyait que lui. Harry était là. Partout. Pas directement son visage en photographie, mais il devinait parfaitement que c'était lui. Tous étaient tirés des croquis qu'il avait vu quelques temps auparavant dans le carnet du métis.  
  
Des dessins détaillés de ses mains, de ses fins doigts, de ses lèvres rosées, parfois rouges aussi, de ses yeux émeraude pétillants. Comme si une bille verte venait d'exploser sur le papier blanc, là, en plein milieu. La courbe de son dos. Ses longues jambes fines qu'on aurait pu facilement confondre avec des aiguilles. Ses cheveux, de côté, avec son nez qui dépassait et le contour de son visage fin. Son torse nu avec ses tatouages, sur ses bras, sur son bassin, juste avant la ceinture de son jean. Lui allongé sur le ventre. En train de marcher. En train de photographier. Toujours une représentation réaliste centrée sur une partie de son corps. De petits comme de grands tableaux. De toutes les formes. Sur les quatre longs murs.  
  
  
 **« Qu'est ce que... »**  
 **« C'est mon exposition.** _Répondit le basané directement, un sourire sur les lèvres._ **Elle ouvre aujourd'hui, enfin ce soir. J'ai travaillé dessus pendant des semaines, à partir de mes croquis. »**  
 **« Zayn c'est... Complètement dingue. »**  
 **« Je m'en fiche si ça ne marche pas tu sais, le plus important c'est que j'ai trouvé une grande partie de mon inspiration en toi. »**  
 **« Bordel bébé, je... Je t'aime tellement. »**  
 **« Je sais, et moi aussi je t'aime. C'est pour ça que ce soir, après l'exposition, je t'emmène dîner dans un beau petit restaurant. Puis demain, on fera un rendez-vous avec Luke, Andrew et Michael et Ashton. Histoire de réunir tous les couples. »**  
 **«** **Ça sonne comme une très bonne idée pour moi. Tu es formidable, réellement. Merci pour tout ça. »**  
  
   
  
Le bouclé se tourna vers lui, les yeux scintillants d'admiration. Jamais personne n'avait fait une aussi belle chose pour lui, un si beau geste. Et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'il vienne passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres contre les siennes souriaient, son souffle tremblait d'extase, de soulagement, d'amour. Ils se transmettaient, à travers ce baiser passionné, leur coeur. La moitié d'eux. En signe de confiance mutuelle, de ce lien solide qui ne faisait que se renforcer, une promesse d'éternité.  
  
Zayn n'allait peut-être pas conquérir le monde avec ses œuvres, mais une chose était certaine, il avait déjà gagné celui de Harry. Depuis ce premier regard, depuis leur premier baiser. Depuis qu'il était venu bousculé et amélioré sa vie.


End file.
